


You're Fooling Yourself

by FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 92,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: Minseok had only been curious.  It was just supposed to be sex with no strings attached.  He wasn't supposed to feel these things for a boy who gave pleasure to anyone that asked.  These feelings couldn't be attraction.  Minseok was an idiot for trying to convince himself of this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting this fic from AFF. It was posted from October 25, 2016 until January 29, 2017. I will be posting my author's notes from when I wrote the story as well, so feel free to ignore and scroll by, and ignore time discrepancies since I'm uploading this all in one night here. Mild disclaimer: this is almost sorta a sports au (also college au), but I know very little about sports so if it's vague or inaccurate, forgive me? ;;
> 
> Lastly, a MASSIVE thanks and shoutout to my Xiubaek partner in crime, G, because without her this fic would be a disaster and she motivates me to keep going and I love her.
> 
> Portuguese translation available by xiuloey: [Wattpad ](https://www.wattpad.com/525186529-you%27re-fooling-yourself-xiubaek-portuguese-version) [Spritfiction](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/youre-fooling-yourself-11774574/capitulo1)
> 
> I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS REGARDING WHO TOPS OR BOTTOMS.

      Minseok yawned and rested his face in his palms, staring at the front of the lecture hall where the teacher would be beginning the lecture soon. He was in his second year of college, an active player on the soccer team, and a relatively good student with a decent reputation to anyone that knew of his presence. All things considered, he was having a good college experience, but the dry lectures were still abundant. During these times, Minseok usually wanted nothing more than to skip class and go to the gym or out for a run while the weather was still nice. He didn't dare miss class though, he was too much of a stickler for good attendance. It didn't mean his mind didn't wander during the monotone drone of his professor.

 

      This day presented Minseok with a different form of distraction, however. One by the name of Byun Baekhyun. Minseok had been minding his business when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and felt someone brush up uncomfortably against him as they sat in the seat beside him. Minseok groaned and shifted away before glancing over at the person next to him. He was immediately greeted with a warm, overly friendly voice.

      “Hey! Who would have thought we'd have a class together!”

 

      Minseok was surprised, to say the least, that Byun Baekhyun was even talking to him. They had never talked to each other before this, but they both had reputations among the different sports teams. Minseok was known as one of the star players of the soccer team, while Baekhyun was known as one of the leading forces of the cheer team. He was _also_ known for being out and proud and willing to give any guy on the sports teams a blowjob. To say the least, Baekhyun was very out there, and Minseok had never been interested in that sort of thing, so he'd never bothered with the other man.

      “Not very talkative, are you?” Baekhyun laughed. “Stay up too late? Forget the morning cup of coffee?”

      “Class starts in 5 minutes,” Minseok sighed. He had wanted some peace and quiet before the upcoming boring lecture.

      “That's plenty of time to get acquainted,” Baekhyun singsonged. “My name is Byun Baekhyun.”  
      “I know,” Minseok mumbled. Baekhyun's brows raised slightly.

      “My reputation precedes me then,” he muttered shyly, which was a surprise to Minseok. He didn't think the other had a shy bone in him. “You're Kim Minseok, right? Off the soccer team...I cheered for one of your games recently. You were awesome!”

      “Thanks,” Minseok answered shortly. He was never good at taking compliments.

 

      Baekhyun proceeded to chat away, talking about the different sports teams they had at the university and his personal impressions of each. After that, he talked about what he'd done over the weekend. Minseok couldn't believe just how much he ran his mouth. He managed to fit at least 3 mostly one-sided conversations into the span of 5 minutes. Minseok had never felt so relieved to see the professor show up.

 

      Unfortunately for Minseok, his peaceful life in that class seemed to end as soon as Baekhyun set his eye on him. Every class, Baekhyun sat beside him, failing to acknowledge personal space and chatting animatedly about something, be it the weather, how boring the class was, or some insignificant thing that happened to him. Minseok found it exhausting and tried his hardest to brush the other off.

 

      Minseok's cold, short responses never seemed to deter Baekhyun, however. The boy was stupidly positive, and for whatever reason, he'd decided to bother Minseok incessantly. Baekhyun just kept waltzing into the classroom and sitting beside him, giving him the glowing smile that sort of made Minseok want so smack him, though he wasn't sure why. Baekhyun was just way too happy for an 8 am class.

      “You had soccer practice yesterday, right? I saw you out on the field!” Baekhyun started excitedly one morning.

      “I have practice almost every day. It's not surprising,” Minseok stated flatly. Baekhyun pouted slightly, but wasn't deterred.

      “You're one of the best players on the team. That's pretty impressive!”

      “I guess...”

      “Who knew you had such a lousy attitude though...”

 

      Minseok simply shrugged. The teacher came in shortly after that and Minseok thanked the heavens. Baekhyun usually stopped talking once class began. Minseok had an excuse to ignore him if nothing else. Who would have thought that his most boring professor would become a relief from unwanted social interaction. Minseok wasn't even sure why he was annoyed with Baekhyun. Usually he was really talkative and friendly. It was probably just that he _really_ didn't want to get involved with the other boy. Not with all the rumors that flew around about him. Minseok knew it was wrong to judge a book by its cover, but Baekhyun rubbed him the wrong way.

 

~*~

      It wasn't until a few classes of one-sided conversations later that Baekhyun seemed to take the hint and backed off. He still sat beside Minseok, but he didn't chatter at him that morning. Minseok was actually somewhat alarmed with how silent it was. He'd steal glances at Baekhyun, wondering when he was going to start running his mouth again, but the boy merely pouted and leaned forward on the desk with a sigh. Was he pouting for attention or was he in a genuinely irritated mood? Either way, Minseok wasn't going to bother with it.

 

      He relished his long-missed moments of silence before class started and let out a small groan when their professor finally showed up. He heard Baekhyun whine quietly beside him and he couldn't help but feel a split second of comradery. If there was one thing that would get Minseok to relate to Baekhyun, it was how absolutely awful their teacher was.

 

      Baekhyun must have been in a particularly foul mood that day, because as the class went on, Minseok heard him grumbling insults under his breath. At one point he glanced over when he saw Baekhyun's head bobbing out of the corner of his vision. As it turned out, Baekhyun was doing a very dramatic lip sync of the teacher's lecture, heavily loaded with sass and disdain. No matter how Minseok looked at it, he couldn't help but find it hilarious. Baekhyun was surprisingly bitter, something Minseok hadn't seen in him before.

 

      Despite how badly he wanted to hold back, a quiet snort and perhaps the smallest hint of a giggle snuck out of his lips. Minseok cursed himself for losing his cool, distant composure for even a split second. He glanced over nervously, wondering if Baekhyun had caught his slip up. He must have, because there was a somewhat bashful, but very pleased smile on his face. Minseok wanted to smack his own chest for the small twinge he felt looking at the other boy. Baekhyun had a stupidly cute smile.

 

      To make matters worse, at the end of class, their instructor gave them a group assignment, and he paired them based on how they were sitting, so Minseok found himself forcefully paired with Baekhyun. Not only was he going to have to meet him outside of class and actually _talk_ to him, he was going to actually depend on him for an assignment. Minseok wasn't sure he was going to survive this class after all.

 

      Baekhyun didn't seem the least bit upset that they were paired together. He'd perked up by the end of class and seemed eager to exchange information and plan a meeting so they could get together. Minseok begrudgingly gave Baekhyun his phone number and received the other's in return, and they agreed to meet at a coffee shop and work until they finished that following Saturday. They both had to balance practice, so it didn't really leave much opportunity open for them during the week. Minseok was going to have to sacrifice his Saturday to the likes of Byun Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      Minseok sighed as he entered the coffee shop. It was one of his favorites, so at least he could get a good drink and a pastry out of this forced meeting. When he was inside, he was surprised to find Baekhyun at a table already, tapping his leg nervously and looking around. When he spotted Minseok, he got to his feet quickly and waved to him, looking both excited and nervous. Minseok was again surprised that Baekhyun actually had a shy, reserved side to him.

 

      Minseok ordered his drink and sat across from Baekhyun, trying his best not to grimace. The sooner they started working on the assignment, the sooner they'd be done. Baekhyun gave him a gentle smile and tried to make small talk, but Minseok pulled his book out and immediately started talking about what their assignment entailed. Baekhyun sighed heavily, but leaned over to read the instructions more thoroughly with Minseok. After that, they divided the work up and started, falling into silence.

 

      It was about halfway into their assignment when Baekhyun finally dared to speak up again. He'd just finished eating his second pastry and Minseok was wondering if he was going to have a huge sugar rush as a result.

      “You know, despite people saying you're approachable, you're pretty grumpy,” Baekhyun said in passing. Minseok looked up at him with a sharp gaze.

      “Who said I was approachable?”

      “Like, the entire soccer team.” Minseok flushed. “Do you really not like me?”

      “It's not that, it's just...”

      “Just?”

      “You're annoying,” Minseok deadpanned. He saw Baekhyun falter, his smile cracking for a split second, and he felt a little bad for being so blunt.

      “Ah, I'm annoying...Yeah, I get that a lot...”

      “But you work well,” Minseok sighed, feeling bad for crushing the other. Somehow, seeing Baekhyun upset was more annoying than seeing him happy. “At least I don't think we'll be failing this assignment.”

      “Oh, that's good, I guess...You're pretty focused yourself, I guess.” Minseok nodded and was about to get back to his work again when Baekhyun continued. “So, I'm annoying, but am I unbearably annoying?”

 

      Minseok glanced up and found Baekhyun looking at him very sincerely. There was no playfulness. Minseok actually felt bad for treating Baekhyun like such crap recently. He couldn't even pinpoint just _what_ it was about Baekhyun that bothered him. It wasn't his reputation, as much as Minseok was intimidated by that. Baekhyun seemed like a nice guy all things considered, though Minseok could deal without the incessant talking.

      “No,” he said in thought. “You're not unbearable.” Baekhyun's face lit up and he smiled the annoying, cheeky grin.

      “Really!?”

      “But you will be unbearable if you don't get this assignment done by the end of today. I'm not spending my whole weekend doing this damn assignment.”

      “Right, right,” Baekhyun laughed.

 

      Minseok didn't like how warm and comforting that sound was. Why did every little thing about Baekhyun irritate Minseok? The way he bit his lip while he was deep in thought, or mumbled things under his breath as he wrote. Minseok really wanted to reach across the table and smack him on the forehead, but he also felt that same weird twinge in his chest again. Baekhyun really was annoying, making him feel this way.

 

      They finished an hour or two later and Minseok finally let Baekhyun engage in a conversation with him. It was surprisingly easy and actually entertaining. There were still plenty of times Minseok gave him death glares, but it was actually somewhat fun. They eventually went their separate ways, but as Minseok held his laptop with the finished assignment on it, he couldn't help but feel that maybe this class wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

~*~

      Once Minseok stopped trying to deny Baekhyun conversation, he realized he'd actually been missing out. Baekhyun thought on a very similar wavelength as Minseok, he was just much more chatty. He was also substantially more positive than Minseok was, especially first thing in the morning for class, but it was a nice change of pace, Minseok was finding. A few weeks into the semester, Minseok found himself waiting for Baekhyun to arrive in the room rather than treasuring his last few minutes alone before class. Minseok had been hesitant to admit it at first, but Baekhyun was charming, annoyingly so.

 

      Baekhyun always wore these oversized sweaters that practically hung off his shoulder, revealing disheveled shirts underneath. Most of them were pastel colors or some other bright hue that would make Minseok's eye twitch. Baekhyun pulled the look off surprisingly well though. It made him look like a soft puppy or teddy bear. In general, Baekhyun was very much like a puppy. Overly happy and excited, and eager to please.

 

      Minseok could never fight the small smile that grew on his face as Baekhyun skipped over to his seat and sat uncomfortably close though. He still wanted to shove Baekhyun away, but at the same time, there was something very warm about the boy, both in his presence and personality. His mumbles and whispers sassing the professor in the lecture definitely helped to cheer Minseok up as well. It was good to have another person to suffer through the misery and mock the droning machine in the front of the class. Baekhyun might have been grating and far too close for comfort, but Minseok had already grown to like him, questionable reputation be damned.

 

      Baekhyun participating on the cheer team was a whole new level. Minseok never paid much attention to them before, but as soccer practice was ending one day, he finally spotted the boy in the middle of a routine. Baekhyun was like a completely different person than the bubbly, obnoxious boy in class. He was focused, and _good_ at what he did. It was like Minseok was seeing a whole other side of the him. He was impressed, to say the least. Perhaps he would pay a little more attention to the cheer team from now on, for his new friend's sake. It was the courteous thing to do after all.

 

      After that, glances during and after soccer practice became routine. They never lasted long, just one quick look to make sure Baekhyun was still doing his best. Minseok was starting to get used to the weird twinge that always seemed to form in his chest whenever he looked at Baekhyun, especially when he was cheering. Beyond simple conversations in class and occasional smiles exchanged in between practice, Minseok made sure not to let their relationship get any further though. Baekhyun made an alright acquaintance, but for whatever reason, Minseok was afraid to let it get any deeper than that. Even calling him a friend left a strange, uncomfortable feeling in Minseok's chest.

 

      It didn't help that Baekhyun had a pretty bad reputation among every sports team that wasn't the cheer team. Even the members of the soccer team seemed to badmouth him. Minseok had never noticed how cruel they were until one day after practice was finished and he overheard them talking about Baekhyun and his latest 'victim.'

      “He was from the football team,” one started. “Totally wasted when Baekhyun came onto him. He never stood a chance.”

      “Baekhyun's kinda sick that way, isn't he?” Another commented. “Taking advantage of guys who aren't even gay. I really hope he gets what's coming to him, damn slut.”

 

      Minseok wasn't sure why the words made him so angry. He hadn't even noticed he was gripping his locker door so hard his knuckles had turned white until Luhan, a Chinese exchange student, his best friend, and roommate in the dorms, patted his shoulder and asked if he was alright. Minseok let out a sigh, not really sure of the answer himself. Baekhyun might have earned the bad reputation himself, but having talked to him plenty of times now, he knew there wasn't a malicious bone in Baekhyun's body. He doubted that he 'took advantage' of the football player. That was a serious thing to accuse him of, and Minseok didn't like having to listen to other people who didn't even _know_ Baekhyun say those things about him.

 

      The two soccer players continued to gossip, using several slurs that had Minseok's skin crawling and even Luhan looking uncomfortable. Finally, the Chinese student slammed his locker shut and turned to glare at the other members, who were looking at him in shock after the loud slam of metal.

      “You don't know what the situation is, so keep your disgusting, slimy noses out of it,” Luhan snapped. “You know what you're saying horrible and wrong, so shut up before you pollute the air anymore with your bullshit.”

 

      The infuriated boy stomped out of the locker room, and Minseok let out a silent, relieved sigh. He was grateful that Luhan was brave enough to stand up against that sort of treatment. He almost wished he could have been as bold as Luhan had been, but instead, he took solace in the dumbfounded, somewhat guilty faces of his teammates and rushed off after Luhan. As they were walking through the gym, Minseok watched the cheer team practice their routine and his eyes widened as Baekhyun threw a girl into the air and caught her effortlessly seconds later. It really was impressive to watch.

 

      Minseok's thoughts drifted back to Baekhyun's reputation as the 'resident cock sucker.' He had always hated that term, but he couldn't help but wonder what Baekhyun's real motives and thoughts were regarding that whole situation. Minseok _knew_ it was true that he did those kinds of things, but he wondered what Baekhyun was like in those situations. Was he the same old chatty, obnoxious guy that wore giant sweaters and had a nauseatingly charming smile, or was he some other person that Minseok couldn't even begin to fathom?

 

      Perhaps it was curiosity eating away at him about what Baekhyun was really like in every different context. It was uncanny how curious Minseok was about Baekhyun for having only talked to him for a few weeks. But the rumors and hearsay had already given him such a distinct impression, now that he found there was much more to Baekhyun than that, he really wanted to know if the rumors were baseless or real.

 

~*~

      Minseok got his opportunity to find out about a month into the semester. One of the members of the soccer team, a guy named Minho, threw a massive party celebrating both their latest win as well as his own birthday. He obviously invited the rest of the soccer team, but he extended invitations to the rest of the sports teams they interacted with, so there were plenty of football, basketball, cheer, and other sports members there. Minho was a popular guy, and Minseok was amazed at how many people he knew, as well as how many could fit in the space he rented.

 

      It was a gym-like area, decorated simply, with multicolored lights flashing so frequently, it was hard to make much of anything out. There was alcohol galore and loud, pounding music that was anything but tasteful. Minseok figured his best bet to stomach the current situation was to get drunk enough not to be bothered by it. He didn't normally enjoy massive parties like this, especially when he was stuck with a ton of other meat-headed jocks, but Minho was a great guy and a valuable team member, so Minseok couldn't blow him off.

 

      And that was how he and Luhan found themselves stuck in a massive group of people, waiting to get to the table with all the alcohol and making idle chat. As soon as they had drinks in hand, they went to greet Minho, who was happily talking to every guest that stopped by. Minseok wasn't sure where Luhan flitted off to after that, but he found himself back in front of the alcohol soon enough, refilling the cup he'd already consumed.

 

      A few drinks in, Minseok found himself happily buzzed and watching the party unfold. He was a surprisingly composed guy most of the time, even when intoxicated to some degree. He didn't turn into some wild maniac or bumbling idiot like half the other sports teams seemed to. Although sometimes he didn't make the best decisions when he was drunk. He heard several people cheer and he glanced over to the center of the room, where everyone was dancing. Several people had gathered around a couple of cheer members and were egging them on as they danced together.

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes and was about to look away when a certain someone caught his eye. Baekhyun was in the middle of the fray, dancing with another guy from the cheer team. Upon closer inspection, Minseok realized Baekhyun's dance as a bit too hungry and seductive for his liking. Still, something in him compelled him to move forward to get a closer look.

 

      Baekhyun was radiant. The same guy that wore those obnoxiously colored sweaters in class was sporting tight black jeans that showcased his perfect thighs. He wore a crop top made of soft material that hung off him in tailored folds. As he danced, the fabric swished around freely, revealing even more of his chest and torso depending on how wildly he danced. His eyes were lined with heavy amounts of eyeliner and shadow, and the sight was breathtaking. The final feature that caught Minseok's eye for detail was a beautiful barbell piercing on his belly button with chains and other decorations hanging from one end. As he moved, the metal glistened in the changing colored lights. How on earth was Byun Baekhyun real?

 

      Minseok stared unabashedly for some time, just watching him dance. Baekhyun's movements were fluid, and more often than Minseok would like to admit, the man rolled his body sensually and thrust his hips and completely captivated him. Minseok hated the fact that his eyes were lingering in such a lewd place, but with how tight Baekhyun's pants were, he didn't make it hard to bring everyone's attention down there. Minseok's mind couldn't help but wander to less than pure thoughts as he stared.

 

      If Baekhyun's body moved like this, what was it like to touch him? To grind against him? Was his mouth as talented as his hips? Minseok didn't quite like the heat gathering in his nether region as he wondered, but his drunken mind couldn't seem to pull itself out of the gutter. Not while Baekhyun was moving like _that_.

 

      Finally, Baekhyun seemed to lose interest in wowing the crowd and rushed off to go get another drink. Minseok let out a tired sigh and stared down at his own drink. It seemed a lot less interesting than what he'd just been indulging in. Soon, another person was beside him and bopping their hip against his in a form of greeting.

      “You know, you're drooling a bit,” Baekhyun's voice teased.

 

      Minseok's cheeks flushed and his hand immediately shot up to wipe his mouth. There was nothing there, and Baekhyun's laughter was probably the most annoying thing Minseok had heard that entire night, even more than the godawful music.

      “Shut up,” he grumbled.

      “There's nothing wrong with it,” Baekhyun said once he'd finished spewing laughter. “I was putting the moves on to get attention and you gave it. I think we both got something out of it.”  
      “Yeah, sure...”

      “I didn't think you were really the party type,” the other shouted a bit over the blaring music. Minseok shrugged.

      “I'm not, but it's Minho, so...you know...”

      “Yeah, I get ya. You can't say no to Mr. Beaming Pearly Whites no matter how much you want to.”

      “Have you and Minho ever...” Minseok started, not sure why he was asking such a personal question. Baekhyun snorted at the suggestion.

      “No, no! Not Minho,” he laughed. “He's a little too ambitious and intense for me to approach for that sort of thing. It would be really awkward.”

      “Isn't it always awkward?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun simply shrugged.

      “Most of the time, yeah, but it's whatever.”

      “Right...” There was a pause, and Minseok searched for another thing to say. “So is your mouth as good as your hips?” He asked next. He was _definitely_ too drunk to have a proper filter for his thoughts. Baekhyun smirked and eyed him playfully.

      “Dunno. You wanna find out?”

 

      Minseok stared at Baekhyun for a moment, weighing his decisions. Or not, because he was fairly drunk and any decision he made would have very little logic in it. As such, he grabbed Baekhyun's wrist a second later and stormed out of the main auditorium. He searched for a quiet place where they could be alone, and finally settled on a single room bathroom. That way they wouldn't have to worry about anyone interrupting them.

 

      As soon as they were inside, Minseok turned and locked the door, still facing it afterward. His heart was pounding and he felt a giddy wave of nerves come over him. He was actually getting ready to do something sexual with Baekhyun. Was he out of his damn mind? He had to be.

 

      He glanced at the mirror, noting his slightly flustered appearance. His cheeks were bright red, probably from both alcohol and his current situation. His hair was somewhat disheveled, but it was still parted in the middle, with his hair hanging off to the sides. The messy look actually made it a bit sexy, if he dared to say so himself. He wasn't as dressed to impress as Baekhyun, wearing a simple tank top and tight jeans, but it showcased his musculature well. Not that he felt the need to compare himself, but he was pretty good looking in his own right, even standing beside Baekhyun.

 

      The other boy in the room leaned against his back, resting his chin on Minseok's shoulder and pouting. Minseok met Baekhyun's eyes in the reflection and his body felt hot, realizing that Baekhyun's gaze was on his reflection.

      “You're plenty sexy, but we didn't come in here to stare at you, right?” Baekhyun whined. His breath was practically dripping with alcohol. “Don't ignore me...”

 

      Minseok turned around with a shaky sigh and Baekhyun's hands immediately went to his waist, running nimble fingers along his hips. His touch was more intoxicating than any of the alcohol Minseok had consumed, and he quickly found his own hands roaming along Baekhyun's body and resting on his nape.

      “How would you like to do this?” Minseok whispered. Baekhyun smirked and pushed Minseok's back against the mirror.

      “You're going to face away from that so that all you can look at is me,” he started, lowering himself to the ground while running his fingers along Minseok's abs.

 

      Even his fingers were beautiful. Baekhyun was the absolute worst, Minseok was sure of that. He felt Baekhyun's palm press against his groin, teasing him. His breath caught in his throat and the smirk on Baekhyun's face grew.

      “I'll take care of the rest,” the boy on his knees said next.

 

      Baekhyun's beautiful fingers were soon playing with his jeans, rapidly unzipping them and sliding them down to his knees. When Baekhyun saw the very obvious erection forming in Minseok's underwear, his smirk grew so wide it threatened to permanently distort his face. Even in a position like this, Baekhyun was finding ways to make Minseok irritated.

      “You're not holding back at all, are you?” Baekhyun teased.

      “Shut up...” Minseok borderline pouted.

      “You're clean, right? No nasty diseases or anything?” Baekhyun asked, suddenly serious.

      “Of course I am.”

      “Great, me too! Then I won't hold myself back~”

 

      Baekhyun swiftly pulled Minseok's underwear down to join his jeans, and Minseok's erection met cold air, sending shivers down his spine. Baekhyun's fingers traced along the musculature of the other's thigh, admiring every inch of skin. Minseok's heart was pounding under his gaze. Was Baekhyun always like this? The boy on his knees leaned closer, and his hot breath ghosted over Minseok's skin, and he really thought he would crumble if Baekhyun didn't do _something_ soon.

 

      Thankfully, Baekhyun's tongue darted out along the underside of his length, lingering playfully at the head. His mouth enveloped just the head and Minseok couldn't help the gasp that left his lips. Gradually, Baekhyun began working both his mouth and his hand, pumping Minseok in a painfully slow, rhythmic pace. Minseok dared to grab some of Baekhyun's hair, partially as a means to try and get a grip on what was happening, but also as a means to steer Baekhyun further down his shaft. He thought he felt Baekhyun let out a small laugh at the action, but he was far too overwhelmed to make a comeback.

 

      Between Baekhyun's hand pumping him and his tongue coaxing his head, pressing playfully against the slit, Minseok probably could have easily come, but Baekhyun had far more in mind. He went further down Minseok's length, not gagging in the slightest when he had most of it inside his mouth. Minseok moaned loudly, bordering more on a wail, and tugged Baekhyun's hair harder. This made Baekhyun moan against his length, which just urged Minseok on further.

 

      He was pretty sure anyone outside in the hallway would probably hear his cries, but with Baekhyun alternating between taking him all in and teasingly licking his head, Minseok was pretty sure he couldn't stay quiet even if he tried. Finally, Minseok could feel himself getting close. He tried to pull Baekhyun away, but the latter simply pushed closer, swallowing around him and trying to coax him on. Needless to say, it worked splendidly.

 

      Minseok groaned as he came, Baekhyun's mouth still around him, catching everything. Minseok was shaking slightly, and he was glad he was pressed against the wall. Otherwise his legs might have given out. Baekhyun was _definitely_ just as good with his mouth as he was with his hips. He felt the other pull away, pulling Minseok's underwear and pants back up. As he got up from his knees, Minseok saw Baekhyun's tongue dart across his lips.

      “That was fun,” Baekhyun singsonged, winking at him. “Did you get your answer?”

      “Y-Yeah...” Minseok's eyes ran up and down the other's body. “You're pitching a tent yourself,” he mumbled. “You gonna be ok?”

      “I'll be fine,” Baekhyun laughed. “Not just anyone gets to touch me~” Minseok wasn't sure why he was so disappointed by this. “I'm gonna go back to the party...Find a drink to clear my throat out a bit,” Baekhyun continued, smirking as Minseok flushed. “You gonna be ok?”

      “Yeah, I'll be fine...Uh, thanks...”

      “No problem~”

 

      Baekhyun unlocked the door and slipped out, shutting it behind him in case Minseok needed more privacy. Minseok just slid down to the ground and grabbed his head with a groan. He'd just gotten a blowjob from Byun Baekhyun, and he liked it _way_ more than he thought he would. His heart was still racing, and he didn't know what to think. He didn't think he _could_ think of anything, his body too full of alcohol and adrenaline.

 

      Instead, he just waited and composed himself a bit before returning to the party and finding Luhan. He stuck close to him the rest of the time, only having one more drink with low alcohol content because he really didn't need to get any more drunk than he already was. Thankfully, Luhan didn't notice anything off about him. By the time they got back to their shared dorm, Minseok was exhausted and had no trouble getting to sleep. His dreams, however, revolved much more closely around a certain charismatic, dancing boy than he would have liked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first chapter XP  It was 5k words, so pretty long!  I'm trying to make these chapters a bit longer than my standard, but it might take me a little longer to update as a result.  I'm obsessively writing this though, so hopefully updates will still be frequent lol!  So yeah, Minseok was grumpier than I remember, but also not as composed of a drunk as he thought he was XD  Oh!  And in hindsight, I totally didn't think of when Minho's birthday ACTUALLY was, so for the sake of this story, his birthday's probably around September or so OTL
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully this wasn't too boring of a first chapter XD  I'll try to be back again soon with more!  Thank you everyone who are reading and I really hope you enjoy this!  Love you guys :*


	2. Chapter 2

      As soon as Minseok was sober, he instantly regretted what had happened. Not so much because he regretted doing that with Baekhyun. In fact, he had enjoyed it thoroughly, and it had been on his mind far more than he cared to admit. The real reason he regretted it was that it made going to class and facing Baekhyun _extremely_ awkward and uncomfortable. Even when Baekhyun was in his stupid sweaters, Minseok's mind instantly went back to him in those dangerously tight pants, with his mouth around Minseok's length. He did _not_ need the constant nervousness or the tent down in his nether region every time he saw Baekhyun.

 

      The first couple days of class following the party, Minseok couldn't even bring himself to look at Baekhyun. The other still tried to talk to him, and Minseok offered curt replies as always, but he was so much more flustered than before. It wasn't until the third day of being too awkward to face Baekhyun that the latter did anything about it. He sat annoyingly close, as he always did, and leaned in towards Minseok's ear.

      “It's ok,” he whispered. “You don't have to keep worrying about it. Just let it go.”

      “W-What?”

      “Forget that we did anything together. I'm sorry I took advantage of your drunken decision. I don't think any differently of you, so...You don't have to be so nervous...Unless you're grossed out...”

      “I'm not,” Minseok answered almost immediately. Seeing Baekhyun appear even the least bit sad didn't sit well with him at all. “I don't regret doing that with you, and I did enjoy it...” He stated, flushing slightly. “I'm just really shy and awkward about it now, I guess.”

      “Don't be,” Baekhyun soothed, smiling an ice-melting smile. “I'm not gonna judge you or treat you any differently, so you don't have to do that either.”

      “A-Alright...”

 

      Before Baekhyun could say much more, the professor came in and began the lesson. Minseok could still feel Baekhyun pressed obnoxiously close as always, and as much as it irritated him, it comforted him as well. Baekhyun was a lot more mature and understanding than he let on, and while Minseok wouldn't admit it out loud, he really liked that about the boy.

 

      Much to Minseok's dismay, the teacher assigned another group project, and naturally Minseok and Baekhyun were paired together again, as if spending time in class with him wasn't enough to make Minseok's body react in ways he didn't want it to. Now he had to meet Baekhyun outside of class again to begin working on the project. Baekhyun seemed peppy and just like his usual self though, which meant he was determined to be a pain in Minseok's side.

 

      They made their way to the cafe they met at last time, hoping to get a start on it. Baekhyun had a cheer tournament that weekend, which meant they were going to lose a lot of valuable time to work on it, so it was for the best that they started early. While they stood in line and ordered their drinks, Baekhyun chattered away about miscellaneous things, but to Minseok's relief, he avoided any talk of that night. Things really were more or less back to normal on a surface level. Even when they sat down to start working, Minseok forced Baekhyun to be completely silent and work diligently, like he had last time, and Baekhyun happily complied.

 

      As Minseok watched Baekhyun work, muttering under his breath in concentration, he couldn't help the smile on his face, nor the strange feelings in both his chest and his nether region. Deep down, he was far from unaffected by everything that had happened, and his heart still raced uncontrollably when he had to interact with Baekhyun, but he still couldn't help but smile. There was definitely something weird about Byun Baekhyun, and Minseok wasn't sure he should get tangled up in it. He was starting to fear that it was too late to go back. Perhaps he needed to stop thinking so much and just enjoy the ride instead.

 

~*~

      Minseok was grateful that as the days went on, it became easier to push the incident with Baekhyun to the back of his mind. Baekhyun being busy over the weekend and incapable of bothering him helped as well. Still, when Minseok received the excited text with tons of emojis saying their school's cheer team had won, he couldn't help the triumphant smile that spread on his face as he texted Baekhyun back, congratulating him.

 

      Minseok was actually looking forward to having class with Baekhyun again. They'd gotten their assignment done fairly quickly, so they hadn't had a reason to meet with each other even during the new week. It was a little unsettling that Minseok was so looking forward to seeing him in class, but he was finally admitting to himself that Baekhyun was more than just an acquaintance. He was a friend, sort of, and he was important to Minseok.

 

      That's why the scene he witnessed in the locker rooms after soccer practice came as such a shock to him. He'd stayed later than the rest of the team, organizing his locker because he was somewhat neurotic about it being clean. He was about to leave when he heard something slam against some lockers around the corner and heard someone shout obscenities. He quickly rushed to see what was going on and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

 

      Baekhyun was slumped on the ground against the lockers, cradling his cheek and looking away. Standing before him was a very tall, very muscular member of the football team. Minseok didn't know him by name, but he knew he wasn't the kind of guy he would like to hang out with. He looked absolutely livid with Baekhyun.

      “You told them about us, didn't you, you little faggot!” The football player shouted, causing Baekhyun to flinch.

      “I didn't! Someone else must have seen! I never said anything!”

      “Like I'm gonna believe your lying ass!” The antagonistic man growled, moving dangerously closer to Baekhyun like he was going to hurt him. Minseok didn't even hesitate to step in at that point.

      “HEY!” He shouted, surprised at how loud his voice was. It seemed to catch the other two off-guard as well.

      “The fuck you want?” The football player growled.

      “Leave him alone,” Minseok said calmly, though his heart was pounding out of his chest. “Violence isn't prohibited. I'll report you.”

      “As if you would. Just turn a blind eye and move on, midget.” Minseok's eye twitched in irritation.

      “You wanna try me? You wanna get kicked off the football team that badly?” Minseok asked, reaching for his phone to dial his coach's number. The football player quickly backed off.

      “Fuck this!” The football player grumbled. He glared at Baekhyun one last time. “Keep your gay away from me, slut!”

 

      He stormed off, smacking Minseok's shoulder with his own as he moved past. Minseok looked at him in disgust, then quickly turned back to Baekhyun, who hadn't moved much since he had arrived. Minseok walked over slowly and sat on the nearby bench in the center of the room. He rested his elbows on his knees and his cheeks in his palms, looking worriedly at the boy still on the floor. Finally, Baekhyun leaned against the lockers with a sigh and looked over at Minseok, his lip swollen from where he'd probably been punched.

      “You alright?” Minseok asked softly, knowing the obvious answer. Baekhyun just shrugged.

      “As long as you don't hit me too, I think I'm well enough.”

      “I won't hit you,” Minseok said quickly, his face scrunching up in disgust. “How could you even think that?”

      “I didn't,” Baekhyun laughed, finally smiling a little bit. “I was being sarcastic.”

      “Right...” Minseok answered skeptically. “So was this guy the latest or was he before me...?”

 

      He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much which order it happened in. Somehow, he really wanted to be Baekhyun's last one-night fling. The other laughed and shook his head.

      “You were the last one. I'm not _that_ wild,” Baekhyun sighed. “You heard the rumors, right? About how my previous 'victim' was a member of the football team.”

      “I may have heard, but I didn't like what people were saying so I stopped listening.”

 

      That wasn't a lie, actually. Minseok vaguely remembered the rumors, but he was disgusted by them, namely the way they were talking about Baekhyun.

      “That's awfully nice of you,” Baekhyun mumbled, both bitter and grateful. “This sort of thing happens a lot, so I'm not really a stranger to it. Been punched plenty of times.”

      “That doesn't make me feel any better.”

      “It wasn't supposed to,” Baekhyun counters, smirking a bit. “There are a lot of really horny guys on the sports teams, you know? They leave town for a week for a game and no longer have an easy girl to fuck, so they turn to resident cheer slut to do the job. The only problem is they get embarrassed and ashamed as soon as I touch them, so of course they take it out on me and not their own weak-willed asses.”

      “Why would you still do it with them if you know you're going to get hurt?” Minseok asked sadly.

      “I don't know...What about you? Why were you so eager to fool around with me? Was it just the alcohol and the dirty dancing? Where do you sit in all this?”

      “I was curious,” Minseok sighed. “You were so different in class from what everyone described, I guess I wanted to know more about you.”

      “And that meant getting a blowjob?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.

      “Like I said, I was curious...and I still am.”

      “What?”

      “I meant it when I said I enjoyed it, Baekhyun. I liked it so much I couldn't get you out of my head. Every time I saw you, I got a damn boner!” Baekhyun snorted at that. “Even in fucking class, the first 2 days I was pitching a tent for half the lesson! Stop laughing at me! Do you know how uncomfortable it was and how awkward it is to tell you this!?” Baekhyun forced himself under control and wiped at his eyes.

      “No, I get it. I'm sorry,” he wheezed.

 

      Minseok really wanted to smack him over the head but he'd promised he wouldn't hit him. Baekhyun was just so damned annoying all the time. Minseok was trying to be serious and honest with himself for once in his life.

      “So you were struggling to get over me, which is why you were so damn awkward,” Baekhyun continued when he was calm. “And apparently you enjoyed it.”

      “I enjoyed it a lot,” Minseok sighed in defeat. “I want to do more with you.”

      “What, you want another blowjob?” Baekhyun laughed.

      “That and more. Whatever you're willing to do with me, I'll do it...As long as it's nothing too intense and freaky.” Baekhyun smirked.

      “Don't worry. I like it a little rough sometimes, but nothing more than that...But are you sure? You're the star of the soccer team. You really want to associate yourself not once, but twice with the infamous slut, Byun Baekhyun?”

      “First, don't call yourself that,” Minseok corrected. “I don't like hearing it, especially from your own mouth, and I know you hate it too because there are tears in your eyes.”

      “Shut up...” Baekhyun mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

      “Second, I'm single and very much in control of what I want to do with my own body. I'm fine with fooling around, and as much as I hate to admit it to your face, you're good at what you do, and I want more...So don't make this awkward or hard and just fuck me.”

      “Fuck you?” Baekhyun gasped. “You really wanna go all the way on our second night together!?”

      “As long as you've got condoms and lube...” He got off the bench and knelt in front of Baekhyun, tipping his chin up with his index finger. “Impress me.”

      “Your place or mine?” Baekhyun whispered, his breath hot against Minseok's lips.

      “Yours. I live in the dorms with a roommate.”

 

      That was all Baekhyun needed to hear to push himself off the ground, grabbing Minseok's wrist and tugging him along. They were in Baekhyun's car in a matter of minutes. Minseok found it a little odd, to go from the heated scene in the locker rooms to sitting quietly in a car for 10 minutes. The lull gave him enough time to contemplate his decision, though it was already a little late to take anything back.

 

      Minseok wasn't sure just what it was about Baekhyun that was causing him to be so reckless and uncontrolled. Minseok had had some short flings, yes, but he'd never really just had sex with someone for the sake of having sex. He'd never thought himself that type of person. He _really_ wanted this though. His body was already so drawn to Baekhyun, and Minseok was getting tired of trying to force his head and logic to pull him back. At least for now, for just a few nights, he'd let his body do the deciding and quiet his mind's protests.

 

      Besides, Baekhyun knew what he was doing, and as annoying as he was, Minseok trusted him. Not only would Baekhyun show him a good time, but he would take care of him. He wasn't a horrible person, and he was probably Minseok's safest bet for fooling around with a guy. Minseok had already done something with Baekhyun as well. If nothing else, his body was acquainted with him and they weren't complete strangers.

 

      They pulled up to a small, somewhat old apartment complex and Baekhyun parked in front of one of the buildings. After, he unbuckled his seat belt and glanced over at Minseok nervously.

      “You still want to do this? You can back out. I really won't judge you or be upset if you want to call it quits...”

      “It's fine,” Minseok sighed. “I want this.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and got out of the car, motioning for Minseok to follow. They hopped up some steps to one of the apartments on the second floor, and Baekhyun quickly unlocked the door, holding it open for Minseok. When they were inside, Baekhyun walked around, turning on a couple lights.

 

      It was a small apartment, the furniture looking old and cheap, but Minseok couldn't really blame Baekhyun for that. Being a college student and being poor almost went hand in hand with each other. The walls were a beige color, covered in various different framed artworks. They looked like the cheap, abstract ones you could find at craft stores, but Minseok could appreciate the way they livened up the room. The main living room and the kitchen were combined in one room, the latter consisting of a small counter of necessities in the right corner. There was a small hallway to the left that Minseok assumed led to the bedroom and a bathroom. When Baekhyun grabbed his wrist and started tugging him in that direction, he learned his assumption was correct. Soon, Baekhyun had pushed him into the bedroom and shut the door behind him, the same smirk on his face as when he was about to give Minseok the blowjob of his life.

 

      It didn't take much longer before Baekhyun had pressed their bodies together, his lips soft against Minseok's, kissing him hungrily despite his injured lip, while fumbling impatiently with their clothes. His hands made their way to Minseok's hips, while the latter was grasping at Baekhyun's shoulders, letting himself be led with ease. When Baekhyun experimentally rolled his hips, brushing their groins together, Minseok didn't bother to hold back his moan.

 

      Baekhyun worked quickly and smoothly, peeling Minseok's shirt and pants off while grinding against him, carefully moving him backwards until he fell onto his bed. Baekhyun took that brief moment apart to strip down to his underwear, then crawled on top of him. Minseok was breathing heavily, somewhat dazed from what had just happened. He hadn't exactly been expecting Baekhyun to kiss him that intensely, but he definitely wasn't going to say no to doing it again.

 

      Baekhyun dipped his hips, grinding against Minseok once more, and their moans echoed through the small bedroom. Baekhyun had opted to kiss and suck on Minseok's neck and collarbone, while Minseok was dragging his nails down Baekhyun's back, leaving light pink trails. Minseok could already tell Baekhyun was biting hard enough to leave marks, so Minseok figured he could return the favor a bit.

 

      Minseok was actually doing a fairly good job, in his own opinion, of keeping up with Baekhyun and what he was doing. This was a completely new experience for him, so he was trying not to come off as awkward. He must have at one point though, because Baekhyun backed away and stared down at him with lustful, but concerned eyes.

      “Have you done this before?”

      “Why? Do I suck that bad?”

      “No, we've hardly done anything,” Baekhyun laughed. “Besides, this is a no-judgment zone. I just want to know so I can act accordingly. If this is your first time, I want to make sure I'm extra careful with you.”

      “Ah...” Minseok voiced. “It's, uh...It's my first time with a guy, yeah.” Baekhyun smiled and nuzzled lightly into his neck.”

      “Alright. I'll be gentle,” he whispered, and Minseok felt shivers run down his back for some reason.

 

      Baekhyun pulled away again and reached over Minseok to get something out of his bedside table drawer. Minseok took that time to appreciate his belly button piercing. Baekhyun was wearing a much simpler barbell than at the party, this one having an emerald gem at either end. It glistened as Baekhyun moved though, and Minseok still found it beautiful to look at. Baekhyun had a really beautiful belly button. In general, Minseok thought Baekhyun's body was beautiful, but he wasn't going to say that out loud, especially in their current position.

 

      Baekhyun moved back over him, lube and condoms in hand. He set them down beside his thigh and moved to slide Minseok's underwear off, revealing his erection. Minseok let out a shaky breath as Baekhyun's scrutinizing gaze was on him once more. He felt a hand wrap around his length and give it a few teasing strokes.

      “I'm going to stretch you, but I promise it'll feel good.”

      “Don't worry,” Minseok replied, his voice trembling slightly. “I trust you.”

 

      And for whatever reason, that was the complete truth. He genuinely trusted Baekhyun to take care of him. The other smiled and pressed soft kisses down his stomach, causing Minseok's breath to catch. Soon, a familiar mouth had engulfed his length, and Minseok groaned. As Baekhyun's mouth worked, so did his fingers, ever so gently pressing into him and stretching him.

 

      If Minseok had thought the first blowjob was overwhelming, this was a whole new level. Baekhyun was so good at what he was doing, it was actually a little scary for Minseok. It's no wonder his body was craving more of him. Somehow, it felt like now that Minseok had had a taste, he couldn't stop wanting more. Baekhyun was addicting, annoyingly so.

 

      The whine that left Minseok's lips when Baekhyun pulled away both his fingers and his mouth was surprisingly loud and almost mortifying, given Minseok really wasn't that vocal in general. He thought he saw Baekhyun smile softly, and there was a funny feeling in Minseok's chest at the sight. Baekhyun truly did strange things to Minseok's body, that was all he could figure.

 

      When he felt something else press against his entrance, he let out a quiet, relieved sigh, grateful that Baekhyun would continue. The other leaned over him, resting his elbows on the bed near Minseok's shoulders, and cautiously, slowly began to push inside. Minseok gasped, shifting into a moan halfway through, and gripped at Baekhyun's shoulders, nails digging into the soft skin. They stayed there, breathing deeply and staring at each other, Minseok trying to get used to the feeling of Baekhyun inside him. Baekhyun's eyes were searching his, looking so gentle and concerned, Minseok felt that weird feeling in his chest again.

      “You ok?” Baekhyun asked softly, brushing Minseok's messy hair out of his face.

      “Y-Yeah...”

      “Does it hurt?”

      “No, you're fine...But if you do nothing for much longer, my boner's gonna disappear.”

      “You're getting cocky now,” Baekhyun teased.

      “Cocky, huh? That's one way to put it,” Minseok joked, smirking and trying to stifle a laugh. Really bad puns at inappropriate times were probably his downfall as a human being.

 

      Baekhyun rolled his eyes and pressed his head into Minseok's shoulder. The latter could feel breathy laughter ghost over his skin, and that made him feel even better for some reason. Perhaps it was because Baekhyun found his awful joke funny to some degree, but it was also probably just the fact that Baekhyun was laughing. Minseok really liked that sound, though he didn't want to admit it.

 

      Baekhyun began to move without much warning, and Minseok was once more a mess of moans underneath him. It seemed Baekhyun wasn't going to ease Minseok slowly into this part, but the latter didn't care. Baekhyun really knew how to move his hips in all contexts, and Minseok slightly hated him and slightly loved him for it. At least he was finally on the receiving end of them this time, and not lusting silently from the side.

 

      When he hit Minseok's prostate, the latter cried out, crushing their bodies together as he gripped at Baekhyun's shoulders. Baekhyun sped up at that point, hitting his sweet spot over and over again, while Minseok's member was caught in between the friction of their bodies. It wasn't much of a surprise when Minseok came all over their stomachs not much later, body stiffening and groan leaving his lips. Baekhyun continued to thrust until he found his own release, sighing into Minseok's shoulder before sucking one last mark onto his neck.

 

      When Baekhyun had calmed down, he pulled out and discarded of the condom, grabbing a handful of tissues to clean both of their stomachs off. Minseok simply laid there, breathing heavily, while Baekhyun took care of him. When Baekhyun laid down beside him once more, he pulled a blanket over them and let out a tired sigh. He turned his head so that he was staring at Minseok, his eyes surprisingly gentle.

      “You feeling ok?”

      “Yeah,” Minseok answered, glancing over at him as well. “You're really good at this. It didn't hurt at all...which I kinda wasn't expecting.” Baekhyun laughed lightly.

      “I've had a decent amount of experience, I guess. I tried to be really gentle with you.”

      “It's appreciated. I have soccer practice tomorrow.” Baekhyun hummed, looking impressed.

      “You're really devoted, aren't you?”

      “You're devoted to cheer too, why are you so surprised?” Minseok countered. His eyebrows raised slightly when Baekhyun blushed.

      “Most of the other teams don't really consider cheer on a similar level...We get told that it's gay a lot too,” he sighed.

      “Well, you're gay as far as I can tell,” Minseok teased, poking Baekhyun's cheek. “But cheer seems pretty intense, remembering all the routines and throwing and catching the girls and stuff. Plus you're pretty muscular, and I'm sure it's more than just for show.” Baekhyun smiled warmly and nodded.

      “You're probably the only guy I've heard outside the cheer team think of it that way. It makes me happy...I'm glad I made an exception for you,” he said quietly.

      “You made an exception?” Minseok asked curiously. “Do you usually not do things more than once or what?”

      “I made a rule for myself not to sleep with anyone from the sports teams. Blowjobs are fine, but I didn't want it to get any further than that. I already get enough hell for fooling around as it is. The last thing I need is sex war, you know?”

      “So why did you sleep with me!? You could have said no and I would have respected that...”

      “I trust you,” Baekhyun said softly. “You aren't an asshole, and I've had more time to get to know you with class and all. I'm trusting you won't hurt me...” Baekhyun looked at him with sincere, nervous eyes, and Minseok had to wonder just how many people _had_ hurt him.

      “I won't hurt you. In the first place, I wanted this. I'm not gonna be an asshole and deny that.”

      “That's more than a lot of straight sports guys are willing to admit.”

      “Not sure I count as straight after this anymore,” Minseok mused.

      “Maybe not,” Baekhyun agreed. “But I've been punched by plenty of other straight guys in denial after the fact, so maybe it's a good thing you aren't one of those~ You said you were curious though...Did you satisfy that curiosity?”

      “Nah, I think I made it worse,” Minseok laughed.

      “You gonna get boners in class again?” Baekhyun teased.

      “I might...Would you be willing to help me out there?” Minseok asked, not sure why he was so nervous when they were having such a casual conversation. Baekhyun's face fell slightly.

      “Are you sure you want to do this with me...? I mean, I'm glad you're apparently experimenting and finding yourself, but I'm not really the most reputable little cheer boy...”

      “I don't care about that,” Minseok shrugged. “You said you trust me, right? I feel the same about you. You piss me off on a daily basis, but you're the person I've come this far with...so I guess I'd rather do it with you than some other guy.” Baekhyun nodded slowly.

      “So we'd be friends with benefits, huh?”

      “Friends might be a stretch,” Minseok grumbled, pinching Baekhyun's cheek until the latter swatted his hand away. “But yeah. Friends with benefits sounds good.”

      “Alright then~ I'll take responsibility for your random class boners! You just might have to wait til we get out of the lecture~”

      “It'll be long gone by then I can assure you, asshole,” Minseok grunted. Baekhyun let out another one of his loud, heartwarming laughs, and suddenly it seemed much harder to breathe.

 

      Minseok sat up with a sigh and glanced at the time, cursing under his breath. He still had homework to do and it was back in his dorm room. He remembered seeing a bus stop near Baekhyun's apartment, so he could probably take a bus back, but it would be a late night for him. It was worth it though, and he was feeling much more relaxed. It would be easier to concentrate now. He slid out of bed and started gathering his clothes and putting them back on. He heard Baekhyun shift on the bed and glanced over his shoulder to find him pouting slightly.

      “You're leaving already?”

      “I have homework,” Minseok sighed. “And it's back at my dorm, so it's not like I can just lay in your bed and get it done.”

      “You probably wouldn't anyways because I'd be fucking you again,” Baekhyun said with a smirk. Minseok felt his insides light up, but he wasn't sure if it was irritation or lust.

      “Right...Well, that being the case. I need to get back.”

      “Do you want me to give you a ride?” Baekhyun asked. “I drove you here after all...”

      “No, I'm fine. There's a bus stop nearby, so I'll just take that.”

      “Alright...Be safe. I'll see you in class.” Baekhyun offered him a timid, hopeful smile.

      “Yeah, see you in class,” Minseok replied.

 

      After that, he left Baekhyun's apartment, heading to the bus stop. By the time he got back to his dorm, it was really late at night. Luhan might have actually been sleeping at this point, which would mean Minseok would have to do his homework in as little lighting as possible. It was still worth it though. Minseok didn't feel a wink of regret about what he'd just done, surprisingly enough. His feelings for Baekhyun were a bit of a mess, ranging from friend, to nuisance, to sex god, but he felt happy. There was a smile plastered on his face, and it had been there since he'd left Baekhyun's place. That was what mattered the most, right?

 

      To his surprise, Luhan was still up when he got to their room. He must have been studying, judging from the excessive amounts of notes scattered in front of him on his desk. He glanced up at Minseok, looking like he was trying to find the right thing to say. Finally, he must have decided on something and spoke up.

      “I was going to ask where the hell you've been for the past few hours, but given the hickey on your neck, I think I have my answer.”

 

      Minseok raised his hand to his neck, flushing. It was the last hickey Baekhyun had given him as he came. The thought alone was doing more to Minseok than he wanted it to. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shuffled into their room, sitting at his desk and pulling out his homework. He could feel Luhan's gaze searing into his back.

      “Hey, humor me for a bit,” Luhan started, and Minseok turned around to face him with a sigh. Their desks were on opposite ends of the room so they normally talked like this.

      “What's up?”

      “I'm not trying to guilt you or anything, alright? Sorry if the hickey comment upset you.”

      “It didn't,” Minseok shrugged.

      “Alright. I know it's none of my business, but is this a recent thing? A fling?”

      “It's recent,” Minseok muttered, wanting to keep some details vague. “As for a fling...I don't even know if I'd call it that. Casual sex, I guess...”

      “I didn't think you were into that,” Luhan commented, eyebrows raised in surprise. Thankfully, there was no judgment in his eyes.

      “I'm adventuring out there, I guess you could say...Tonight was really nice.”

      “That's good, I guess. As long as you're happy, I'm good.”

      “Easy for you to say with the goddess of a girlfriend you have,” Minseok teased. “Not all of us can be as lucky as you.”

      “Whatever,” Luhan laughed. His expression became serious once more and Minseok knew he had more he wanted to ask.

      “What's up? I won't get mad at you, even if you ask something really dumb.” Luhan grimaced at him, but decided to speak nonetheless.

      “Wasn't there a girl you liked back home?” He asked gently. “I remember you telling me about her back when we first met...and how you both promised to try and meet up again in college...What ever happened to that?”

 

      Minseok sighed. Of course Luhan would ask about _her_. Minseok still wanted to see her again and he knew he cared about her, but that promise had been more than he could hold up. It wasn't like they promised not to date anyone else and wait for each other. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Minseok interpreted it as an 'if they were still single and interested by the time she got to college' sort of thing. He'd pined over her quite a lot back when he first started college, but as the distance got to him more and they fell out of touch even through texting, he decided it was time to broaden his horizons, and he started dating other girls. They were all flings though and nothing made him feel quite the same way, so they'd naturally all ended.

 

      With everything going on in his life recently, with classes, and soccer, and _Baekhyun_ , he hadn't even thought of her, which made him a little sad. Perhaps he really had moved on from her already.

      “I don't know,” Minseok answered honestly. “We haven't talked in so long, who knows if she even remembers me...Besides, we never promised to not date anyone. When I left her, I said that I didn't want her to wait for me, and that we could date other people if we felt like it.”

      “Do you still care about her?” Luhan asked curiously.

      “Fundamentally, I guess. But it's hard to feel something for someone you haven't seen or talked to in so long.”

      “And the person who gave you all those hickeys...Do you care about them at all?”

      “They're nice...” Minseok said, calculatedly. “I'm friends with them I think...and we get along one way or another.” Luhan smiled lightly at this.

      “As long as you're ok with them, then I'm fine with whatever you've got going on. I just want my Minseok to be happy.”

      “Alright, thanks Mom,” Minseok sassed, rolling his eyes and turning back to his homework.

 

      He heard Luhan laugh but thankfully the other didn't press the conversation any further. As the night wore on and Minseok was almost done with his homework, Luhan retired to bed, completely exhausted. Minseok was about to give up and take his chances finishing in the morning, when a notification sounded from his phone. He picked it up and his eyebrow raised at the sight of Baekhyun texting him. What was he still doing up at this hour?

 

_Good luck on the homework! I remembered I had some too and just finished. YAWN! Can't wait to see you in class!_

 

      Minseok smiled. Even in his texts, Baekhyun tended to blab on, but it was surprisingly endearing. It was just the motivation boost Minseok needed to finish his own assignment as well. Baekhyun was frustratingly cute sometimes, and Minseok wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to deny thinking that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, back with chapter 2 :'D  Because I'm binge writing this story while avoiding responsibilities OTL  Oh well, it means more for you guys, right?  Thanks to everyone who's already subscribed with just one little chapter up so far!  This chapter is actually pretty long, but hopefully it's satisfying?
> 
> Ah, and on that note, I've already received one comment regarding this topic, and I find them genuinely irritating and upsetting to receive, so I'm going to clear the air.  Who tops and who bottoms?  Don't ask me this, unless you REALLY want to make me angry-.-'  The answer is pretty much always this: I don't care, and they will switch.  Minseok bottomed in this chapter, but guess what?  He's gonna top too!  So everyone gets what they want and nobody has to be a closed-minded asshole right?  Or if you ARE going to be an asshole and refuse to read because someone doesn't take it up the butt EVERY.SINGLE.TIME they sex, then just kindly do me a favor and don't bother reading this story or informing me that you refuse to read it because of this reason.  I know I sound harsh, but I'm really sick of hearing this kind of thing, and I'm sure the people who are continuing to read this aren't the ones doing it...but this is my disclaimer for the future.  JUST PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE THE PATIENCE TO DEAL WITH IT ANYMORE T~T
> 
> Ok, I'm really sorry for that rant, but I needed to get some nasties off my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

      The time spent with Baekhyun gradually increased. After their first time together, Minseok made it about a week and a half before he and Baekhyun exchanged glances in the locker room and one thing led to another, and they were laying in Baekhyun's bed completely spent a few hours later. After that, Minseok's body just had a constant need for Baekhyun. He was probably more addicting than any drug at this point, and Minseok was completely hooked.

 

      They slept with each other at least once a week, usually more since Minseok was learning he was a lot needier than he originally anticipated. He'd stopped going back to his dorm afterward about the third week into their new 'relationship.' Instead, he slept over at Baekhyun's house. It was particularly convenient on the days where they had class the following day since they could go together.

 

      As they spent more time together, the boundaries between them began to blur. It wasn't anything drastic, just simple things. Minseok stopped insisting on the distance between them as heavily, and found himself eating dinner and breakfast with Baekhyun, listening to him chatter away and even smiling at him from time to time. When they were both feeling disgusting after practice, sometimes they would clamber into Baekhyun's small shower and bathe together. It normally ended in sex. Finally, as they laid in bed together, Minseok more often than not found himself pressed against Baekhyun's back, spooning him and listening to the boy tell him more intimate things. Things that Minseok only got to know because Baekhyun trusted him enough.

 

      Minseok was finding that Baekhyun's trust was hard to earn. The only reason Minseok had earned it so quickly was because he hadn't treated Baekhyun like he was complete trash, or so the boy told him. It hurt Minseok's heart to think that people usually treated Baekhyun like that. He never confronted Baekhyun further about it, since he didn't feel it was his place to ask, but during those rare moments where Baekhyun showed an inkling of weakness, Minseok made sure to hold him just a bit tighter.

 

      Even with Baekhyun supposedly trusting Minseok, it felt like ages before he let Minseok take the lead when they were together. It wasn't that Baekhyun had some control freak issue or that he didn't believe in Minseok's ability. He'd just built walls and made rules for himself to ensure his own safety and emotional stability, and one of those rules was not to let anyone touch him intimately.

 

      The very first day Baekhyun allowed Minseok to lead was on a Friday night, after they'd won a game, which Baekhyun had cheered pretty intensely during. Every time Minseok scored a goal, their eyes had somehow met, and the gaze between them was heavy with much more than they initially realized. It wasn't until after everyone had left the locker rooms and Baekhyun's lips had crashed hungrily against Minseok's as he 'congratulated' him on winning, that they realized those gazes had been full of lust.

      “Come home with me,” Baekhyun whispered against his lips.

      “Luhan's waiting for me. We drove here together,” Minseok breathed, his body already responding to Baekhyun being pressed against him more than he would like it to.

      “Just tell him to go first. I'll take you home instead.”

 

      Minseok smirked, but did as told. It proved a bit hard with Baekhyun pressed against him and already sucking the first hickey of the evening. Minseok let out something between a moan and an annoyed sigh, and managed to write a text to Luhan, though there were a few typos he hadn't noticed from when his fingers slipped. Baekhyun didn't give him time to correct them though, pushing the send button for him and dragging him off to his car. Minseok was almost wondering if they wouldn't even make it home for the first round, opting to just have sex in the car, but thankfully, Baekhyun had enough control not to do that.

 

      As soon as they got to Baekhyun's house, clothes were thrown down on the ground, creating a path to the bedroom. Minseok's hands were firmly on Baekhyun's hips, grinding their bodies together as they kissed almost aggressively. Minseok usually let Baekhyun push him down onto the bed, but this time, it was Baekhyun who pulled Minseok down on top of him. When they finally broke away, his only answer to Minseok's questioning face was that it was 'his treat' to Minseok that night. For winning the game, apparently.

 

      Minseok hadn't realized how anxious he was until Baekhyun had to grab his shaking hand and guide it to his face, kissing it softly in an attempt to comfort him. It wasn't that Minseok didn't have confidence in himself or anything like that. He was mostly worried about doing it wrong and hurting Baekhyun, especially since the latter was finally trusting him enough to let him have this one opportunity. Baekhyun seemed to understand his anxiety, however, and he began gently talking Minseok through everything, being sure to pepper him with gentle kisses that left Minseok's heart racing faster than any other kiss they'd shared previously.

 

      Minseok had worried that Baekhyun talking him through things would ruin the mood, but somehow, the cheer boy always found a way to bring it back tenfold. His charisma and good personality weren't of this world. When Minseok was finally inside of him, his mind was reeling. He tried to thrust gently, but his body was overpowering his mind. He needed to go faster. Harder.

 

      Baekhyun just held him closer, biting at his neck and matching his thrusts with his own movements, rolling his hips to meet Minseok and let him go deeper. Baekhyun was a lot more vocal when he was on the receiving end, and while it turned Minseok on a lot more than he would have liked, it also embarrassed him and irritated him slightly, so he took care of the problem by pressing their lips together. He liked being able to control the situation like this. He liked having Baekhyun under him.

 

      When Baekhyun came, he bit Minseok's shoulder, causing him to wince slightly, but Minseok continued to thrust until he found his own release. When they were left breathing raggedly, coming down from their highs, Minseok gently pulled out of Baekhyun and flopped beside him. He grabbed some tissues and gently cleaned the boy off, since that was a common courtesy Baekhyun always did for him. They laid beside each other for some time, just staring into each others eyes. Minseok had always had trouble reading Baekhyun's expressions at these moments. His eyes always held this warmth and kindness to them, but there was something else swirling around in those dark orbs, and Minseok could never figure out what it was. It usually disappeared quickly behind Baekhyun's cocky facade.

 

      It was later when they were changing the sheets that Minseok noticed Baekhyun's small limp and he felt absolutely miserable. He apologized profusely, keeping his head low. Baekhyun tried to brush it off several times, but Minseok apparently wasn't going to let it go. Baekhyun finally sighed and tugged the other into bed, wrapping a blanket around them and laying his arm on Minseok's hip, in the slightest form of an embrace. Minseok still didn't want to look at him, so Baekhyun forced his chin up with his other hand. His smile was gentle, and Minseok was surprised at how it was already soothing him slightly.

      “It's ok,” Baekhyun whispered, smile never fading. “You didn't hurt me, I promise.”

      “But you're limping...I was too rough on you...I didn't prepare you well enough. I-”

      “Shh. You did just fine. It's been a really long time since I've bottomed, ok? I'm not used to it anymore.”

      “But my first time with you didn't hurt at all...”

      “Minseok, you forget this was your first time topping with a guy too. Trust me, you were just fine. And I told you when we started this that I like it a little rough. I liked what we did just now, you know that right?” Minseok nodded slowly. “Besides, I hurt you a little too,” Baekhyun whispered, ghosting his fingers over the bite mark on Minseok's shoulder.

 

      There was silence for a little while. Minseok was still upset, mostly because he was worried Baekhyun would retreat from him again. It felt so amazing to do this with Baekhyun, and Minseok knew it was special treatment that demanded a great deal of trust from him. Minseok didn't want that trust to be tarnished, nor did he want the special treatment to end. The more time he spent with Baekhyun, the more he wanted, and that scared him, but also excited him.

 

      Baekhyun must have noticed the internal struggle Minseok was having, because he smiled again and leaned forward, brushing their noses together. Minseok flushed at the action, and he hated himself for feeling the sudden urge to connect their lips again. Thankfully, Baekhyun pulled back slightly and saved Minseok from the temptation.

      “The first time I had sex, I was in high school,” Baekhyun said softly, staring at Minseok nervously. “I was young and stupid and a horny teenager.” He laughed, but Minseok noticed there wasn't any humor in it.

      “I see...”

      “It was with some guy on the basketball team that I had the biggest crush on,” Baekhyun continued, looking somewhat pained. “I said we'd do it with no strings attached and he agreed. I was above the clouds...but neither of us knew what we were doing, and I don't think he cared enough to learn.” Baekhyun looked away sadly. “I bled a lot and I couldn't stop crying...”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened and his hand was on Baekhyun's hip rubbing comforting circles within seconds. Baekhyun laughed gently at the action, but didn't pull away. He simply looked back into Minseok's eyes with a sad smile.

      “ _That_ hurt me...both physically and emotionally. What we just did...It didn't hurt me, ok? So stop blaming yourself. I liked it. And if you'd like, I'd be willing to do it more often.”

      “Are you sure?” Minseok asked cautiously.

      “Positive. I trust you.”

 

      Those three words were enough to send Minseok's heart soaring. A strange, protective feeling was starting to develop in his chest when it came to Baekhyun. He wanted to get rid of every horrible thing in the boy's life and only give him good things. Baekhyun deserved that much. Baekhyun _trusted_ him, so Minseok wanted to be one of those good things. Minseok's feelings were already becoming a stranger to him, betraying every barrier he'd set up between them, but he couldn't bear to pull away. Instead, he wanted to press closer, whether it was from the intense urge to protect Baekhyun or something else. Something that his mind absolutely would not let him consider.

 

      That night, Baekhyun fell asleep snuggled closer to Minseok than normal. Minseok closed his tired eyes much later in the night, wanting to watch Baekhyun sleep peacefully for a while. The chatterbox always looked so gentle and innocent when he slept, it was the greatest deception Minseok had ever seen. He liked this though. He was starting to think he liked just about everything about Baekhyun, even the annoying parts. That kind of crazy talk was something he would save for when he wasn't completely burnt out from a soccer game and sex. His tired mind was probably just getting more emotional than usual. Even as he tried to convince himself of this as his eyes closed, his hand remained firmly on Baekhyun's hip that night, caressing it and pulling him closer.

 

~*~

      Following the success of their last game, their next match took place at the opposing school, which was a few hours away from their own school. As such, both the soccer team and the cheer team piled into a bus and would be staying overnight in a hotel after the game. Thankfully it was over the weekend, so no classes would be missed. Minseok really enjoyed traveling for games, mostly because it was a change of scenery.

 

      Minseok had never paid much mind to the cheer team when they were in a bus together, unless someone was being extremely loud or obnoxious. This trip, however, Minseok couldn't take his eyes off Baekhyun. Even when Luhan was talking to him, Minseok's eyes still drifted towards the front of the bus, where Baekhyun was happily chatting away with another guy from the cheer team. At one point, he spotted another member of the soccer team leaning across the aisle to talk to him as well. Minseok didn't like the churning feeling in his gut as he watched Baekhyun giggle and laugh with his teammate, but he couldn't seem to break his eyes away from the scene. It wasn't until Luhan shook his shoulder and asked him what was wrong that Minseok realized he was clenching his fist so hard his knuckles were white. What was Byun Baekhyun doing to him?

 

      Minseok tried his hardest to get his head into the game, and thankfully, he mostly accomplished that and played as well as he always did. Every time he had a free moment, however, his eyes zoned in on Baekhyun, checking to see if he was watching him or someone else. Almost every time, Baekhyun's eyes were on him. Minseok felt that weird feeling in his chest again, but this time it was an elated feeling. Baekhyun was watching _him_.

 

      Minseok, in turn, had his eyes glued to Baekhyun during their half-time performance. Baekhyun really was amazing at what he did. Even if they hadn't had the kind of relationship they had, Minseok would probably find his eyes still drawn to the boy. The wide grin Baekhyun wore while performing the routine perfectly made Minseok feel almost ill from the strange feeling in his chest. Baekhyun really was a hazard to him.

 

      They barely managed to win their game, their opponents a tough challenge, but Minseok finally scored the tie-breaking goal. Everyone was cheering and congratulating him, but really all he could focus on was Baekhyun on the sideline, smiling radiantly at him. He was starting to think that running wasn't the only reason his heart was beating so fast.

 

      Following the game, the teams went out to a restaurant to eat. Some of the soccer players were annoyed that the cheer team tagged along, but Minseok was grateful since it meant he could exchange glances with Baekhyun some more. Since they were far from home, it wasn't like they could really do much 'celebrating' other than that. The look in Baekhyun's eyes whenever their gazes met contained so much longing, or at least that's what it seemed like to Minseok. The moment never lasted long, however, before Baekhyun looked away and got back to animatedly chatting with the cheer team.

 

      Minseok decided he would finally pay attention to Luhan, who had been trying to converse with him the entire trip. He made it about halfway through dinner before he noticed the same soccer member from the bus trying to talk to Baekhyun, and the uncomfortable feeling in his gut returned. Baekhyun was smiling and happily chatting back, almost borderline flirting with the guy, and Minseok hated it. He wanted to march over there and break them apart, but he had no reason to, and it would instantly call attention to his relationship with Baekhyun. They weren't like that with each other, so why did Minseok feel so angry?

 

      He did his best to ignore Baekhyun after that, feeling more bitter as the night went on. When they returned to the hotel, he mostly stayed in his room, resting and talking to Luhan. His thirst got the better of him later that night, however, and he was dying for a drink. He left his room to search for a vending machine, and when he finally found one, two people were standing in front of it talking. Baekhyun and that guy. Minseok was getting tired of seeing them together.

 

      He sighed and walked over to the vending machine, giving each of them an irritable glare. The soccer member immediately backed away, giving Minseok access to the machine. He bought his drink in silence, feeling Baekhyun's gaze on his back, but he refused to make eye contact. As soon as he had his drink, he turned away and began walking almost mechanically down the hall back to his room.

 

      He heard rapid footsteps and soon another body was trudging beside him. The person beside him playfully bopped their hips together, and Minseok forced a smile back, trying to maintain his bitter exterior. He heard the other person whine and finally he glanced over to find Baekhyun pouting at him, though there was mischief in his eyes.

      “I've been wanting to talk to you all day, don't ignore me,” Baekhyun whined.

      “Then why didn't you? You certainly chatted it up with that guy,” Minseok grumbled.

      “I didn't think you'd want me to talk to you in front of your teammates,” Baekhyun said quietly, somewhat taken aback. “I wasn't trying to avoid you, I swear!” Minseok sighed.

      “I don't like you with that guy...”

      “Why, is he bad?”

      “No, it's not that,” Minseok muttered, looking at his feet. Baekhyun's eyes widened.

      “Were you jealous?” He asked. Minseok's nose wrinkled at the thought.

      “No! Of course not!” He huffed back, though he knew what Baekhyun had said was completely right. Baekhyun smirked, not believing Minseok's words either apparently.

      “I was just being courteous because he was talking to me. Nothing was going to happen, I promise. Ok?”

      “I just...” Minseok started, trying to find the words. He stopped walking and turned to Baekhyun, looking somewhat nervous. “I want us to be exclusive...Is that ok?”

      “We are exclusive,” Baekhyun answered simply, his smile growing wide and making Minseok's heart betray him and do flips. “We have been for a while now.”

 

      Minseok wasn't sure how to respond to that. He hadn't even realized that Baekhyun thought of them that way. It made him happy though, so annoyingly happy. Minseok was so giddy, he almost wanted to kiss the smirk off Baekhyun's face, but this was not the right time or place for that. He would just have to wait until they got back to Baekhyun's apartment the following day. Minseok was already assuming that he would be going over there. Since when had Baekhyun become such a comfortable, frequent part of his life?

 

      Baekhyun suddenly grabbed Minseok's wrist and tugged them towards the public bathrooms at the end of the hall. As soon as they were inside, Baekhyun did a quick scan to make sure no one else was in there, then he pressed Minseok against the door, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning against him. He tilted his head to the side and kissed Minseok's lips, closing his eyes. Minseok hummed, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and letting the other lead. When they pulled away, they were breathing just a bit harder, and Baekhyun had that same smirk that Minseok had come to love and hate.

      “Congratulations on the game,” Baekhyun whispered against his lips. “You were amazing. I've been dying to tell you that all night.”

      “T-Thanks...You were amazing yourself at halftime,” Minseok stuttered. Baekhyun laughed at his flustered response.

      “I tried~” He singsonged. “I want to do so much more, but we'll have to wait til we get back home. Is kissing a good enough reward for now?”

      “Yeah,” Minseok agreed, pecking Baekhyun's lips. “I think for now it'll do just fine.”

 

      Their lips were mashed back together, Baekhyun's fingers tangling in Minseok's hair. The other's hands were gripping tightly at Baekhyun's hips, pressing their bodies closer together. Doing this with Baekhyun felt like it was blurring the lines of their relationship even more, but Minseok couldn't stop. He loved kissing Baekhyun as much as he loved having sex with him, and that scared him. He was more than just addicted to Baekhyun now.

 

      When Baekhyun pulled away for good, Minseok had to hold back a whine. If they went much longer though, he was sure they wouldn't be able to stop at just kissing. This was for the best. Minseok pushed himself off the door and opened it, letting Baekhyun leave first. The other promised to continue everything later before dashing happily off to his room. Minseok stayed there, holding his chest and staring off blankly. His heart was beating so fast, and the weird feeling in his chest was back. These feelings were no longer platonic. Minseok was starting to fall for Baekhyun. He was having a harder and harder time trying to convince himself otherwise.

 

      When his heart had finally calmed down, he walked back to his room, staring meekly at his drink. Luhan must have noticed his change in attitude, because he left him alone to his own thoughts for the rest of the evening. Even as he laid down to sleep, he couldn't get Baekhyun out of his mind. Why did it have to be Baekhyun?

 

~*~

      Minseok didn't say a word about his feelings to Baekhyun, or anyone for that matter. He tried his hardest to lock them away and let things continue on as they were. Minseok didn't want to risk damaging the relationship they had now, because he didn't think he could bear to lose the boy, no matter how many times he made Minseok want to smack him upside the head. As much as Baekhyun irritated Minseok, he made him happy. Minseok was pretty certain that half of why he found Baekhyun so annoying was because he made him so inexplicably happy.

 

      As time went on, something began to bother Minseok though. He felt like he'd gotten closer to Baekhyun, but at the same time, the latter was so reserved. He always kept Minseok at an arm's length, and he understood _why_ Baekhyun acted that way. After all, they were nothing but sex friends as far as Baekhyun was concerned. When something was really troubling Baekhyun though, Minseok wished he would let him in. Minseok was quick to pick up on his distress, but he was never able to alleviate any of it.

 

      One particular situation that caused Minseok great discomfort was listening to him yell at someone on the phone in a different room of his apartment. They had met at his house to do homework for once, though sex would no doubt follow. Baekhyun had received a call from someone and his face immediately fell. He didn't say a word to Minseok before leaving the room, but the escalation of Baekhyun's yelling was enough to worry Minseok. He couldn't tell what exactly was being said, but he'd never heard Baekhyun this upset before.

 

      When Baekhyun came back into the room finally, Minseok was sitting on the bed, trying his hardest to mind his own business. Baekhyun set his phone down on his desk and took a seat next to Minseok on the bed, not making eye contact with him.

      “Sorry about that,” he mumbled.

      “It's fine,” Minseok soothed, daring to rub his back gently. Baekhyun leaned into the touch and Minseok's heart beat just a bit faster. “Do you want to talk about it, or should we get back to homework?”

      “I don't want to do either,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      He laid down on his back and pulled Minseok over him, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Minseok was about to protest in favor of getting their work done, but Baekhyun crashed their lips together. He brushed his groin against Minseok's, and the latter stifled a moan. Finally, he broke their lips apart and looked down at Baekhyun gently, brushing his messy locks out of his eyes.

      “Are you sure you're ok?”

      “I'm fine,” Baekhyun huffed irritably. “We're almost done with our homework, Minseok. Come on!” He whined.

      “I know. I just...I'm here if you need me, ok?”

      “I need you to distract me,” Baekhyun whispered, voice shaking with more emotion than Minseok could even begin to comprehend. There were tears welling in his eyes and Minseok absolutely hated the sight.

      “Alright,” he agreed, pecking Baekhyun on the lips. “I'll distract you.”

 

      Minseok ended up laying behind Baekhyun, thrusting into him gently and kissing the back of his neck. One of his hands was firmly on Baekhyun's thigh, lifting it so he had better access. Baekhyun was moaning quietly, face half smothered in his pillow. Minseok guessed this was to hide the subtle sniffles that came out from time to time.

 

      He'd never seen Baekhyun this broken up before, and whoever was on the phone had earned a new enemy in Minseok. It was strange to realize just how many people were against Baekhyun when he'd hardly done anything to deserve hate. His lifestyle was perhaps a little different than others, but that was no reason for him to receive cruel treatment. Minseok was convinced that Baekhyun deserved love, even if it could only be given in physical form.

 

      So Minseok tried his best to convey that in gentle thrusts and rolls from his hips. Baekhyun generally liked a faster pace, but Minseok enjoyed forcing him into a slower one, both because Baekhyun usually pouted and whined through it and because he knew that secretly the boy loved it. All things considered, Minseok had gotten pretty good at reading Baekhyun's body language.

 

      The soft kisses he left on his nape lingered somewhat longer than normal. And when they came together, Minseok dropped Baekhyun's leg in favor of wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist. He held him firmly, placing a kiss onto his shoulder, feeling it tremble slightly under his lips.

 

      They cleaned up as usual and changed his sheets together. Afterwards, they curled up under Baekhyun's favorite blanket, homework long forgotten. They could easily finish it in the morning. Baekhyun still seemed somber, but he tried to hide it as he chatted with Minseok about random things like the upcoming cheer competition. He was trying so hard to hide how upset he was and Minseok didn't know how to bridge the gap and get Baekhyun to open up. Perhaps he was better at being a distraction in the end. That was probably all Baekhyun ever wanted of him anyway, and that was why Minseok was so scared of his growing feelings. He wasn't sure he could lose what they had now, even if it was just physical satisfaction.

 

      As the night dragged on, Baekhyun started dozing off as he spoke and Minseok finally forced him to give up and go to bed. Baekhyun rolled away so his back was facing Minseok, and the latter was sure that was so he wouldn't see stray tears if they fell. Baekhyun wasn't the best at hiding his moods, and Minseok wished he could just do something to help, or even just know what had gotten Baekhyun this upset in the first place.

 

      When he noticed Baekhyun's shoulder shaking, he sighed and wrapped his arm around his torso again. This was the first time he'd held Baekhyun like this while not doing something sexual with him. It was a jump in their relationship, a possibly unwanted touch depending on how Baekhyun reacted, but Minseok hated seeing him like this. Even if it was just holding him for the sake of comfort, if it helped Baekhyun, Minseok would happily do it. The jerk already had Minseok wrapped around his stupidly beautiful fingers.

 

      To Minseok's relief, Baekhyun sighed and leaned back against him, welcoming the embrace. Minseok nuzzled into his back and tightened his arm around Baekhyun, loving the way it felt to hold him like this. He hoped Baekhyun wasn't pressed so close that he could feel Minseok's heart beating faster. Perhaps he could blame it on the sex they just had.

      “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered, almost so quiet Minseok couldn't hear it.

      “Of course...I'm here for you, ok?”

 

      There was a moment of silence. Minseok was starting to wonder if Baekhyun had fallen asleep, but then he felt the other's hand on top of his.

      “I know you are,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I just don't want to talk about it.”

      “That's ok. You don't have to and I won't force you. But I'm here for you either way.”

 

      He heard Baekhyun sniffle and let out a shaky sigh. He was definitely hiding tears. What Minseok didn't realize was there was a wide, relieved smile gracing Baekhyun's otherwise sullen features. Minseok pressed another kiss onto Baekhyun's shoulder for good measure, then waited and listened as Baekhyun breathing evened out and he gradually fell asleep. It was only when he knew Baekhyun was sleeping peacefully, that Minseok let his own tired eyes close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand, I'm back :D  Sorry for taking a bit of time to update this chapter.  I tend to write chapters in advance and the one I was writing was really tough for me and also work this week was kinda crazy so I didn't really write after I got home OTL  Anyways, lots of progress (?) with Xiubaek's relationship in this chapter and some background on Baekhyun, so I really hope everyone enjoyed it!!!  Things will start to pick up and kinda change from here out, so I really hope people enjoy it and the story doesn't drag too much (truthfully the pacing in this story has borderline given me writer's block a couple times ;;  I've been consulting my beloved friend a lot).


	4. Chapter 4

      Minseok was on his back, calves resting on Baekhyun's shoulders as the latter repeatedly thrust into him. Minseok found himself in this kind of position far more often than he could count. Sleeping with Baekhyun was almost a daily occurrence at this point. Minseok wasn't even doing it for the sex anymore. He just needed to be with Baekhyun, and having sex was the best excuse he could give to stay beside him.

 

      Following the night Minseok held Baekhyun as he secretly cried, everything seemed to go back to 'normal,' in the sense that Baekhyun kept him at arm's length again. Minseok absolutely hated it. He was so worried about Baekhyun and whether he was still sad or if anything worse would happen. Going to his house to have sex with him almost every day was a way to check up on him. Minseok didn't know how his feelings had gotten this bad, but he couldn't pull away. He was falling for Baekhyun, and being away from him hurt.

 

      He wondered if Baekhyun could tell that Minseok was slipping too. Maybe Baekhyun was pushing him away for that very reason. Minseok wanted to panic at the thought alone. He didn't even recognize himself anymore. Baekhyun had completely changed him, and now that he felt a bit of distance again, it felt like everything was crumbling. Minseok didn't want this to happen. He wanted Baekhyun. More than he ever thought he would.

 

      After they climaxed, Baekhyun took care of Minseok, beautiful fingers running along Minseok's stomach as he cleaned cum off of it. Minseok watched him in a daze, forcing feelings back in his throat. He wanted Baekhyun to touch him this gently even when they weren't having sex with each other. Minseok glanced past Baekhyun's hands and noticed the hickeys littering his thighs. Baekhyun had really gone to town down there, even though he'd never bit Minseok's thighs before.

 

      When Baekhyun was done taking care of him and forcing him to get up to change the sheets, he laid down on his stomach beside Minseok, kicking his legs in the air happily and tracing patterns on Minseok's chest, finger sometimes brushing over his nipple and making him shiver. They were silent for a while, but eventually Baekhyun spoke up.

      “You know, for someone who's so horny he comes over to fuck every day, you took quite a while to come today,” he teased, the same old smirk on his lips. Minseok sighed.

      “I have a lot on my mind, sorry...”

      “Is that your excuse for coming over to my place to fuck every day or for not cumming with me tonight?”

      “Both? Or maybe neither,” Minseok mumbled. Baekhyun frowned and leaned closer.

      “Are you ok? Do you want to talk?”

 

      Could Minseok talk to Baekhyun about this? He didn't think he could just casually explain that he liked him and didn't like that Baekhyun was pushing him away. He couldn't just say that he wanted to stop being sex friends and be in an actual relationship. He couldn't just pry and snoop into Baekhyun's life when the other was trying so hard to keep him out. Minseok couldn't talk to him about this.

      “Just stressed about midterms,” Minseok lied. He _was_ stressed about them, but not enough to take him away from Baekhyun.

      “Really? How bad is it looking for you this semester? I've got 3 midterms and 2 projects. Just kill me now,” Baekhyun groaned, head falling onto Minseok's chest.

      “5 midterms, but thankfully no projects.”

      “How are we supposed to survive 2 and a half more years of this?”

      “Don't be a baby,” Minseok cooed, pinching Baekhyun's cheek and earning a pout.

      “Do you want to study for our class's midterm together? You're smarter than I am and I'm gonna need you to kick my ass in gear.”

      “You mean babysit you and reteach you everything we already learned,” Minseok grunted, flicking at his forehead lightly.

      “I'll help you out too! I just want to study together...”

      “Sure, whatever. I'll let you mooch off me because I'm feeling generous,” Minseok said in a cocky tone.

 

      Baekhyun started laughing against his chest and Minseok loved the feeling. This was what he wanted it to feel like all the time. This closeness and Baekhyun's laughter. He wanted to be the one to make Baekhyun smile, and to pamper and care for him. Would Baekhyun be willing to let him do that? Maybe if Minseok helped him get a good grade on their midterm he would have some leverage. In the end, no matter how many times he told himself to just brush his feelings off and keep things as they were, Minseok wanted Baekhyun. He needed him.

 

      Baekhyun stayed resting on Minseok's chest, and his fingers once more started tracing patterns and possibly writing words on the muscular surface, tickling his skin. Minseok stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to talk about that could distract him from all the weird feelings in his chest. Midterms didn't seem to be cutting it. Perhaps he would ask Baekhyun something he'd been wondering for a while instead.

      “Are you happy like this?” Minseok asked softly. When he glanced down at Baekhyun, he found the other staring at him in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

      “What?”

      “Are you happy like this...with me and stuff...in our current situation...”

 

      Baekhyun's mouth formed an 'o' and Minseok wanted to pinch him for being cute again. Truthfully, as long as Baekhyun was happy, Minseok figured he could continue on with whatever weird relationship they had, even if he always wanted more than Baekhyun would ever give him.

      “I'm happy,” Baekhyun said gently. “You're good to me and I like the sex and attention.” He laughed a bit at the end, staring up at Minseok fondly. “I'm happy...but I don't think you are.”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened at this, and Baekhyun's smile just grew on his face. He looked away and got back to tracing patterns on Minseok's chest, as if that was the most interesting thing for him to do. Was Baekhyun aware that Minseok wasn't satisfied? Was this his way of telling Minseok not to get any closer? Baekhyun seemed sad though. Did he misunderstand and think that Minseok wanted out? There was no way in hell he wanted that.

      “I am happy,” Minseok whispered, lifting Baekhyun's head so they could stare at each other. “I'm really happy with you, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun gave him a smile, though Minseok felt like it was forced, then pulled away, rolling onto his side so he could go to sleep. Minseok wanted so badly to hold his waist, but he refrained, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. Instead, he cuddled close to the other's back and fell asleep with his forehead pressed in between Baekhyun's shoulder blades and his hands balled into fists in front of his face. He was asleep long before Baekhyun rolled over to face him and chuckle softly at the sight of him curled up. He didn't see the loving smile on Baekhyun's lips, nor feel his fingers sift gently through his hair. He didn't feel the soft kiss pressed to his forehead.

 

~*~

      Just as Minseok had agreed, he met with Baekhyun about a week later to cram for their midterm. They'd decided to start at the cafe they now frequented because of all the assignments they'd done together. Minseok had gotten there first, so he got his coffee and sat down at a table, laying out his books neatly and beginning to glance over his notes. He would probably get more studying done in the time he was waiting for Baekhyun than in the entire time he was helping the other study.

 

      When Baekhyun got there 15 minutes later, he looked completely frazzled, his shirt collar partially sticking out from under his obnoxious light pink sweater. There were dark bags under his eyes and he had pimples on his face. Obviously, the stress had gotten to him and possibly caused the breakout, and Baekhyun's morning facial routine that Minseok knew of very well hadn't completely stopped the problem. Baekhyun sat down across from him and dropped his head on the table.

      “I'm so tired,” he whined. “I got like 4 hours of sleep last night because one of the jackasses for my project completely bailed and dropped the class, so I had to take his share of the work.”

      “Ouch...You sure you want to do this?”

      “Our midterm is tomorrow! Do I have a choice?”

      “I know, but if you're too tired to study, nothing's going to stick in your head, no matter how hard you try.”

      “I'll be fine, just let me buy some coffee.”

 

      Minseok couldn't help but laugh to himself as Baekhyun shoved himself dramatically out of his seat to go stand in line. He probably didn't look much better than Baekhyun. He knew there were bags under his eyes as well from one too many late nights studying. He was more irritable than usual and headaches were quite common between the stress, studying, and sleep deprivation. It was times like these that Minseok questioned whether he was going to get through college after all and if it was actually worth all the gray hairs he would no doubt have by the end.

 

      Baekhyun returned before Minseok could get too deep into questioning why he was putting himself through this, and they began studying together. As Minseok anticipated, there were several times where he had to stop and explain something in simpler terms for Baekhyun, but the look of excitement whenever Baekhyun finally understood made it worth it. And it was helping Minseok study as well, having to rephrase everything for someone else. Baekhyun would always follow up with writing down Minseok's definition in his notes, starring important points and trying desperately to make sense of the messy page. Minseok couldn't help but smile at the sight.

 

      As they went on, Minseok moved on to a different section that he wasn't as confident about while Baekhyun lagged behind slightly, making sure that he understood everything from the previous chapter. As they worked separately, Baekhyun's habit of mumbling under his breath surfaced. On any other day, Minseok would have found it secretly adorable. But right now, it was too much noise distracting him from reading and keeping him from actually understanding what he was studying. He placed his hands subtly over his ears, but it didn't seem to help, so finally he groaned and planted his face in the book. He was way too tired and irritable and had consumed way too much coffee as compensation to deal with minor inconveniences calmly. Baekhyun looked up at him nervously.

      “Are you ok?”

      “Do you have to read out loud?” Minseok snapped, lifting his head and glaring at him. “It's annoying and I can't concentrate.”

      “Oh...Sorry...” Baekhyun mumbled, looking down.

      “And don't pout like that! It makes me want to dote on you and that pisses me off.”

      “O...K...? You sure you're alright?”

      “No, I'm not alright!” Minseok growled. This wasn't what he was supposed to be saying, but he was too tired to deal with bottling up his feelings. They were _all_ coming out now. “I haven't been ok for weeks now!”

      “Do you want to talk about it? Preferably without shouting?” Baekhyun asked, glancing around worriedly.

      “I hate your stupid nose,” Minseok proceeded to say, catching Baekhyun off-guard. “It's really cute and annoying. And your stupid mole above your lip makes me want to kiss it and I can't, so fuck that. And God, your smile is the worst! Why the fuck are you so cute!?” He hissed, looking surprisingly angry for someone calling another person cute.

      “I...don't know? I was born this way?”

      “And the way you act! You're always so happy, it's contagious and it makes me feel really weird inside and I'm sick of feeling that way! You're loud and you unintentionally flirt with people and it pisses me off so much. You mumble under your breath when we study and I can't concentrate, but it's really cute so I can't even tell you to stop because I like it.”

      “I can't tell if you're insulting or complimenting me anymore...”

      “Both! You're so fucking annoying but I can't stay away from you...And it hurts when you're sad and I just want to make you feel better, and when did I become such a little suck up for you? I can't even say that I mind that you annoy me so much...because I like being around you. I like you...”

 

      The last sentence was virtually whispered in comparison to the other complaints, but Baekhyun still heard it loud and clear. His jaw dropped and he stared at Minseok in disbelief. That only made Minseok feel worse.

      “I like you,” he repeated. “I really like you but I feel like you keep pushing me away and I'm sick of being sex friends...I want to be more than just the guy you fuck every night.”

      “Y-You like me!?”

      “Yes, you numskull!” Minseok grouched back and Baekhyun forced himself not to laugh.

      “You wanna be my boyfriend then?”

      “Yeah, but you don't want me that way, do you?”

      “I've liked you for a long time too,” Baekhyun said suddenly, as if it was the easiest thing to confess. “I'd love to have you as my boyfriend.”

      “Are you serious!? Why didn't you say anything?”

      “Because I was scared,” Baekhyun said a bit softer, looking at the table. “People don't usually want me for more than my body...and I was afraid to get attached to you. I thought you were getting tired of me and were gonna dump me on my ass soon.”

      “It's the opposite,” Minseok sighed exasperatedly, letting his head fall onto his book once more. “I can't get enough of you and I'm tired of _just_ having sex with you...”

      “So if we date,” Baekhyun started, a wide grin on his face as he rested his head on his palms. “Do we get to hold hands while we're walking together and stuff like that?”

      “Yeah, I'd like that,” Minseok answered, glancing up from his book again.

      “And we'll go out on dates and you'll come over to my house for movies and dinner?”

      “I would love to do that.”

      “And we can have couple outfits and share each other's clothes!”

      “Ok, couple outfits might be a bit much, but...”

      “And I get to call you my boyfriend and hold you and kiss you whenever I want?” He asked more excitedly.

      “As long as I get to do the same.”

 

      Baekhyun looked like he was above the clouds, smile beaming. Minseok had no idea Baekhyun even wanted to date him, or that he was pushing him away because he was scared. They had both been bottling up their feelings like complete idiots. Suddenly, Baekhyun's face fell slightly and Minseok was so nervous he wanted to throw up.

      “You're not...out yet though...” Baekhyun muttered sadly. “Are you sure you want to date me?”

      “Yes, believe me, I do. As for coming out...” Minseok paused for a moment, thinking of what that could possibly mean. “I'll come out if you want me to. If it means I can date you.” Baekhyun rapidly shook his head.

      “I will _never_ force you to do that,” he said, dead serious all of a sudden. “There's so much that could go wrong and your safety could even be jeopardized. I would never force you to go through that if you weren't ready.”

      “I doubt anyone would treat me that badly,” Minseok soothed, placing his hand on Baekhyun's. The other gently intertwined their fingers together. “I don't want to force you into hiding. I'm choosing you as my boyfriend, and I don't want to hide that.”

      “I don't mind,” Baekhyun stated, squeezing his hand a little tighter. “You don't have to come out to everyone right away. Take your time and feel the relationship out. When you feel safe telling everyone, then do it. Sound good?”

      “Yeah...So I guess that means we're boyfriends now?”

      “Yep! All because I was reading under my breath...”

      “Oh shit! We have to study!” Minseok gasped. “Read _silently_ , ok? If you do, I'll help you study the next chapter! Sound good?”

      “Fine,” Baekhyun pouted.

 

      Minseok smirked and leaned across the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It must have made Baekhyun just as flustered as it made him, because the boy stuttered incoherently while turning bright red. Minseok absolutely loved being able to see this. Being able to kiss him without it being the heat of the moment. He glanced around at the a few people staring, and he was surprised he wasn't nearly as nervous as he thought he would be. He was too happy, and probably exhausted, to care what other people, particularly random strangers, thought of him. Baekhyun was actually his boyfriend now.

 

      They studied for a few more hours, Baekhyun making a great effort to be quiet while he read, before Minseok decided Baekhyun was way too tired to absorb anymore information into his head. They decided that Minseok would spend the night and they would wake up the following morning to study the last couple chapters.

 

      When they got back to Baekhyun's place, they worked together to make an easy dinner. They were both too tired from studying to even read instructions thoroughly, so instant noodles were going to have to do. After dinner, Minseok took a shower and slipped into some of Baekhyun's spare clothes, much to the other's amusement. It seemed they were both enjoying the new boyfriend status.

 

      As they laid in his bed to sleep, Baekhyun immediately pressed himself against Minseok's side, resting his head on his shoulder and draping his arm over Minseok's stomach. Minseok in turn wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's shoulders, pulling him closer. His fingers brushed through his hair and he could already see Baekhyun nodding off to sleep.

      “I like this,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Boyfriend status is nice.”

      “Yeah, I agree,” Minseok whispered, kissing the other's forehead.

      “You're sure you want your first boyfriend to be me? I'm not really...”

      “I like you and I want to date you, doesn't that mean something? Your reputation has never bothered me, Baekhyun. You know that. Besides, now that we're dating, you're not 'sleeping around' anymore, so it doesn't matter.”

      “No, but people will probably treat you worse because it's me...”

      “Then they're fuckheads and I don't want to associate with them.”

      “I'm so glad it's you,” Baekhyun sighed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

      “Hey...I was wondering this earlier, but when did you start liking me?” Minseok asked curiously.

      “Around when I let you top the first time.”

      “Really? Even though I sucked!?”

      “You didn't suck,” Baekhyun pouted, slapping Minseok's chest playfully. “You were so worried about me and made sure I was ok...You've always been really kind to me. At first I thought I'd enjoy it while it lasts, but then I didn't want it to stop.”

      “It won't stop, I promise.”

      “Can I trust you?”

      “Of course.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and took a deep breath. Minseok's arms were tight around him, and it was the most secure he'd felt in a long time. He was drifting off to sleep when he remembered something he'd wanted to tease Minseok about earlier. Minseok could feel Baekhyun smirk against his skin and he braced himself for irritation.

      “By the way, how are the hickeys on your thighs doing? They almost gone?”

      “Huh? Y-Yeah, probably...Why do you ask?”

      “Because I need to make more. After our midterm tomorrow, we should have celebratory sex! And I'll leave fresh marks on your legs~”

      “Any reason why...?” Minseok asked, feeling his face flush slightly.

      “Because I love thighs, especially yours...And I only leave those kinds of hickeys on the guy I like~” He sucked on a sensitive spot of skin on Minseok's neck and the latter whined, bopping him lightly on the head.

      “Sleep, brat! We'll have sex tomorrow, so go to bed so you don't fall asleep during your midterm!”

 

      Baekhyun laughed warmly and snuggled closer to Minseok. He wished the other goodnight and finally let his tired eyes shut, falling asleep on Minseok almost instantly. The other followed shortly after, once the euphoria faded enough for his heart to stop pounding. He _really_ liked Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      The following day, they struggled through their midterm and Baekhyun happily reported that he felt pretty confident about how he did. After that, they went out to lunch in order to celebrate, then back to Baekhyun's place for the evening. Minseok had started a load of laundry so that he could go back to his dorm in his own clothes the following day. As soon as he had started the dryer though, he found himself being pulled into Baekhyun's room immediately after, clothes being tugged off of him with ease.

 

      He laughed when his back hit the bed as Baekhyun pushed him down. When they kissed, it was softer, yet a bit more exciting than usual. Baekhyun was more gentle with him in general, running his beautiful fingers over hot skin and admiring every inch of Minseok. The latter in turn, was ogling at Baekhyun, his eyes struggling to find just one thing to focus on, be it his warm eyes, beautiful smile, or his damn, gorgeous belly button. Minseok was starting to think he was obsessed with that last one. Then again, he was pretty obsessed with every part of Baekhyun.

 

      Minseok let his head fall back and a moan ripped from his mouth as Baekhyun alternated between biting marks into his thighs and sucking his length. When Baekhyun finally pushed inside him, Minseok was shaking, arms wrapped around Baekhyun's shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like ages, words caught on their tongues, but they could feel the pounding of each other's hearts, and that was more than enough to express what needed to be said.

 

      Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Minseok once more. It was so gentle, yet passionate that Minseok might have teared up a little. This was so different from when they had sex before, and Minseok wasn't sure if it was because he was a total sap or if it was actually a whole different experience. As Baekhyun brushed their noses together and kissed down his jaw, rolling into him, Minseok was pretty sure it was the second one. Or perhaps a bit of both. He didn't care anymore.

 

      When they both came, Baekhyun stayed inside of him just a bit longer than usual, running his fingers along Minseok's cheekbones and lips, smiling in admiration. After that, his fingers brushed underneath his eyes and back to Minseok's tangled mess of hair. Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh as he tried to comb out some of the tangles.

      “God, you're beautiful, he whispered, placing a kiss on Minseok's nose.

      “So are you,” the other responded. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's torso and pressed him down so that their bodies were flush together, despite the mess. “Annoying as you are, you're beautiful,” he teased.

 

      Baekhyun started to pout, but Minseok moved faster, tickling his side and causing the other to squeak and pull out in order to get away. They both broke down laughing as they started cleaning up, though it took longer because Minseok seemed to really enjoy making Baekhyun squeak as he poked and tickled him.

 

      It wasn't until the following morning that Minseok let it sink in that he hadn't been back to his dorm in over 48 hours. He'd been completely carried away with Baekhyun, but he felt refreshed, which was something he hadn't been feeling in a long time between school stress and all his bottled up feelings. He would definitely have to go home today though. As much as Baekhyun loved seeing Minseok wear his clothes, he would _not_ stomach wearing matching ugly sweaters with the boy. At least not yet. Maybe in a few months, but Minseok refused to make that promise.

 

      He smiled as he ran his fingers over the fresh markings on his thighs. He'd never really been one for biting, but if Baekhyun liked it and got a little possessive about it, he'd put up with it. After all, Minseok had an uncanny obsession with Baekhyun's belly button, fingers, and lips, so he could let the other boy have a strange obsession with biting his thighs.

 

      When he got back to his dorm room, he was surprised to find Luhan staring up at him in shock. Minseok walked over to his bed and set his backpack down on the ground before flopping down on his mattress with a groan. Even though he felt refreshed, he was still exhausted from not enough sleep over the past week and a half. He glanced over at Luhan and raised an eyebrow when the other was still staring at him.

      “What?” Minseok grumbled.

      “I was starting to think I would never see you again,” Luhan answered sarcastically. “Almost wondered if you'd died.”

      “You're too obsessed with me,” Minseok teased back, and Luhan rolled his eyes.

      “Whatever. Just didn't want to find my friend and fellow teammate dead in some ditch due to midterm hell.”

      “I just went over to a friend's house to study. Then I had my class and stuff, and...” Minseok paused, trying to decide how he should talk about Baekhyun.

      “You went and had some killer sex with your sex friend, right?” Luhan asked, motioning to his neck before pointing to Minseok's. The latter placed his hand over his neck quickly to hide the hickey. “I'm not that shocked or traumatized by sex, Minseok. You don't need to flip out and hide anything.”

      “I know, it's just...”

 

      Minseok was suddenly at a loss for words. Somehow, telling Luhan about his relationship with Baekhyun was a lot scarier than random strangers seeing them kiss. It was probably because Minseok treasured Luhan and he didn't know where the latter sat on the subject of homosexuality. He was sure he would be fine with it, given how Luhan had defended Baekhyun from slander before Minseok was even involved with him. But he was still scared. On the very off chance that Luhan did treat him differently, his whole living situation could go down the drain. There was a lot at stake.

 

      Baekhyun's words suddenly echoed in his head, about how he didn't have to tell anyone if he didn't feel safe. It wasn't necessarily that he felt unsafe, but he was scared. Maybe it would be best to hold off and slowly come around to telling Luhan. Everything was still so new to Minseok after all.

 

      He sighed and decided not to say anything else. Luhan seemed to brush it off with ease, getting back to studying for his last midterm that week. Minseok still had one to take too, so he ended up laying in his bed reading his textbook. A wide grin appeared on his face every time he got a text from Baekhyun about something dumb and insignificant, but usually hilarious. He didn't notice Luhan smirking at him during those times either.

 

      Minseok would definitely tell Luhan and everyone else someday that he was dating Baekhyun. He wouldn't hide Baekhyun, not when he was such a great person. He just needed to become a little braver before he took the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, updating this fic so quickly :'D  I had a lot of responsibilities to deal with this week, so writing/updating this was my reward lol XD  OMG SO MUCH HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER THOUGH, RIGHT?  I hope people enjoyed it ;;  It's surprisingly hard for me to write grumpy Minseok OTL I think it's cuz I like cuddly Minseok too much. But anyways, things are picking up :D And we're just getting started on this story lol (if there's one thing I win awards in, it's writing too long stories and ANs OTL), so hang tight everyone!!!


	5. Chapter 5

      Going to class with Baekhyun wasn't all that different than before, given that Baekhyun had always been a bit too close for Minseok's comfort. The biggest difference was it was no longer 'too close.' People didn't really give them strange looks either, since Baekhyun acted as he always did in their eyes. It was a natural thing when Baekhyun bounded over to him and sat down, leaning against his side. Resting his head on Minseok's shoulder was a nice addition though. Sometimes, they would even sneakily hold hands.

 

      Minseok usually walked with Baekhyun about halfway to his next class, then they met later in the day to have lunch together. Spending time with Baekhyun became so natural, it was a little hard for Minseok to suddenly ignore him completely when they saw each other in the locker room. Their eyes often met, and Minseok usually resisted the urge to run over and hug him. He'd become quite fond of holding Baekhyun in any kind of way. He wondered if it was just as hard for Baekhyun not to come over to him.

 

      It must have been, because sometimes Baekhyun would walk a bit too close to him and brush their hands together as he passed. Minseok usually had to force himself not to hold on to Baekhyun and stop him. Some of his teammates would give Baekhyun dirty looks just for walking by, and it upset Minseok. If they knew he was dating Baekhyun, what would they do then? Would they respect him because of Minseok? Or would they treat Minseok just the same? His gut feeling was that it would be the second option. Coming out was going to be harder than he realized.

 

      Baekhyun didn't seem the least bit fazed by the nasty looks or keeping their relationship in the dark though. Instead, he relished the time alone with Minseok and constantly tried to set up dates. It proved to be hard between juggling school and practice, but eventually Baekhyun got an idea. He approached Minseok about it in class so he could talk to him freely without judging eyes watching him.

      “There's a cheer tournament coming up this weekend! You should come watch me!”

      “What time?” Minseok asked, resting his head on top of Baekhyun's, which was almost always located on Minseok's shoulder.

      “It's in the afternoon starting at 1. It'll probably last the entire afternoon, but...I'd love for you to come.”

      “Yeah, I'm free. I'll definitely be there.” The smile on Baekhyun's face made Minseok's heart pound just a bit faster.

      “I'm so excited! We'll be sure to win so I can impress you!”

 

      Minseok hummed, raising a challenging eyebrow, then laughed as Baekhyun pouted and snuggled closer. Minseok was honestly really excited. He'd only seen Baekhyun cheer with his team at their games, and Minseok could never really pay full attention. At least this time he would be able to completely focus on Baekhyun.

 

      The competition wound up being a lot more than Minseok had expected. It took place in a large gym, and there were about 10 teams involved, give or take a few. When the competition started, Minseok's jaw dropped as he watched the complex routines being performed with people getting thrown up into the air and batons being twirled. He'd always figured cheer to be something simple, that the primary point was to be a little flashy but to cheer as loud as possible for the teams playing the games. Watching an actual competition though, Minseok realized that there was a lot of effort and training that went into performing these routines, and he would probably never be able to do this sort of thing in his lifetime.

 

      When it was time for their school to perform, Minseok's heart was pounding from both nervousness and excitement. He spotted Baekhyun and waved, hoping the other could see him. He'd gotten a seat near the front, so there was a chance that Baekhyun would be able to see him. He must have, because Minseok was sure he saw him blush slightly.

 

      The routine was complex as always, and Minseok wasn't surprised when a few girls were thrown into the air or pyramids were formed. He was nervous that Baekhyun was on the bottom of them, supporting so much weight, but the boy made it look effortless. His smile was made to perform as well, and Minseok couldn't help but find himself falling harder for it. When they finished, the auditorium erupted in applause and Minseok made sure to clap til his hands were red and sore, staring right at Baekhyun with a wide grin. Their eyes met and time seemed to stop for just a second. Minseok had never felt so proud of someone before. Baekhyun really was amazing.

 

      The tournament went on for quite some time, and when it was finally time for them to announce scores, Minseok's heart was almost pounding out of his chest. Their school ended up coming in third place overall, which Minseok thought was great, but the disappointment was evident in the way Baekhyun held his shoulders. The smile he was wearing didn't quite reach his eyes.

 

      They met up at Baekhyun's car after the tournament was over. Minseok had gotten a ride there with him, and with the large crowd all trying to escape the place at the same time, it was just easier to meet in the parking lot than search for each other in the building. Minseok arrived there first, so he sat on the front of Baekhyun's car and enjoyed the fresh air. With so many people, it had been stuffy and hot inside. As soon as Baekhyun got there, he rushed forward and slammed his body against Minseok's, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Minseok laughed when he'd recovered from almost having the breath knocked out of him and pulled Baekhyun closer, resting his hands on his lower back.

      “Hey,” Minseok greeted with a slight smirk when Baekhyun pulled back a bit. “You were amazing!”

      “We got 3rd,” Baekhyun pouted. “We sucked...”

      “How does 3rd suck!? That's amazing, Baekhyun!”

      “We usually dominate and win 1st. We weren't on our A game tonight...”

      “Alright, but straight As are overrated,” Minseok teased, kissing his nose. “And I think 3rd place still deserves a cheap dinner date and celebratory sex.” Baekhyun finally cracked into a smile at this and laughed.

      “You're such a cheesy boyfriend...but I love it.”

      “Well, let's go! There's a new little restaurant at the mall I want to try!”

      “Really? Is that the real motive behind this?”

      “Stop questioning me or I'm not gonna spend the night tonight!”

      “No fair!” Baekhyun whined, but Minseok could see the mischief in his eyes.

 

      They piled into Baekhyun's car, sharing a quick kiss before hitting the road, and headed to the mall. The restaurant ended up being better than Minseok expected, but that wasn't the main reason he'd forced them to go to the mall, just a convenient excuse. He convinced Baekhyun to browse a few stores after dinner, and when Baekhyun wasn't looking, Minseok quickly crept away.

 

      It took Baekhyun a while to notice that Minseok had disappeared, having gotten distracted by more questionably colored sweaters. He glanced around the store he was in and his face fell when he couldn't find his boyfriend. He left the shop and pulled out his phone, glancing around and trying to call Minseok, but the other wouldn't pick up. When he was just about ready to give up and let the other walk home for ditching him, he felt someone behind him poke his side. He yelped and span around quickly, facing a laughing Minseok.

      “Where the hell did you go!?” Baekhyun snapped. The other simply smirked and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

      “That dinky little flower shop at the other end of the mall,” he answered. “Congratulations on winning 3rd!”

 

      Baekhyun stared at him in disbelief, then at the small bouquet. In all his life, he never thought he'd receive something like this, especially from Minseok. He seemed too prickly to be the type to buy flowers. Baekhyun took the bouquet from him with hesitance, then noticed the small card sticking out of it. The message on it read _'You were amazing tonight! Cheer up! It's annoying when you're sad!'_ And there was the prickly side of Minseok. Baekhyun snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss the other's lips.

      “Thanks, babe. I feel _so_ much better now,” he sassed.

      “Good! Because the night's still young and I got plenty planned for you!” Minseok responded, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist and beginning to lead him out of the mall.

      “Oh~ Like what?”

      “Hmm,” Minseok started, then he leaned in close to whisper into his ear. “First, I'm going to strip you the instant we get home.” Baekhyun nodded.

      “Alright, I like this so far...Keep going!”

      “Maybe I'll crawl on top of you and kiss every inch of your body...Suck on that area just above your collarbone that always makes you moan. Maybe I'll bite _your_ thighs...”

      “Then what?” Baekhyun asked in a breathy voice. Minseok smirked.

      “You'll just have to wait til we get home to find out,” he teased.

      “Why are you like this!?” Baekhyun pouted.

 

      Minseok laughed and kissed his temple, pulling him out to the parking lot and back to his car. He really enjoyed being with Baekhyun like this. This was possibly the happiest he'd ever been in a relationship, though it might still have been the 'honeymoon' period. Regardless of if that was the case or not, Minseok knew he didn't want this to end any time soon.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun was yelling into the phone again. It had been almost a month since they started dating, and Minseok's visits to his apartment were still fairly frequent. It was almost like he spent every other night in Baekhyun's bed. They'd been kissing each other after finishing a particularly grueling assignment when Baekhyun's phone rang. His face completely fell and he pushed himself off of Minseok silently, leaving the room to take the call. Minseok wasn't surprised when the shouting started a few minutes later.

 

      When Baekhyun returned, he looked completely deflated and seconds from crying. Minseok said nothing but held his arms out, motioning for him to come over. Baekhyun basically charged at the bed, launching himself onto Minseok with a thud. The latter was honestly getting used to almost having the breath knocked out of him any time Baekhyun needed a hug. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and swayed him slightly, placing kisses on the top of his head. He heard Baekhyun breathing shakily, trying to force back the tears that were threatening to fall.

      “I know you usually want a distraction at times like these, but will you please tell me what happened?” Minseok asked softly. “I want to know who keeps hurting you like this...”

      “It's not anyone that you can deal with,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “Try me.”

      “It's my mother.”

      “Oh...”

      “Yeah, I told you.”

      “Why would your mother make you shout like that?”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and snuggled closer to Minseok. He was nestled in between the other's legs, resting against his chest. Minseok's arms tightened around him and he kissed the top of his head once more. Baekhyun grimaced, looking for the right words to say.

      “When I was 18, I made the mistake of deciding to tell my parents that I was gay. I found out that night that they were both complete homophobes.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “My dad kicked me out of the house,” Baekhyun laughed bitterly. “My mom was a bit gentler, wanting us to talk it through and 'get over it together.' I ended up leaving that night though...There was a guy on the football team that I knew had been eyeing me. I called him up and took advantage of his hospitality in exchange for a blowjob. It didn't much matter at that point what I did, right? My parents were already disgusted and I had nowhere to go.”

      “I'm so sorry that happened to you...” Minseok whispered, holding him tighter. Baekhyun seemed to relax at that.

      “My mother contacted me a few days later begging me to come home and reason with my dad. She tried her hardest to get me to seek counseling. I was over that bullshit family by then, so I declined. My mom snuck me some money and I got a crummy apartment near the college I was planning to go to...the apartment we're in now.”

      “She's surprisingly caring for someone who couldn't accept you and kicked you out...”

      “Well, I guess she still felt responsible as a mother. I got a part-time job after that and started college. My mom still sends me a little money here and there because she thinks I'm too poor to survive on my own...which is almost true. I'm not swimming in riches with my job by any means.”

      “So why the angry phone calls?”

      “Every time she sends me money, she usually calls me asking if I've changed my mind about who I am. It usually results in me trying to send the money back, her being angry that I can't see how fucked up I am, and a lot of screaming and crying. It's pointless to try and reason with her, but she never leaves me alone. I'm not some fuck-up that needs to be treated for a disease...I just love men...”

 

      Baekhyun's voice was shaking and Minseok knew the tears would be coming soon. He ran his hand up and down Baekhyun's back, trying his best to comfort him, then brushed his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. The boy in his arms looked up at him with a sad smile.

      “That's why I don't want you to come out unless you feel safe and ready,” he explained.

      “I can already promise you that I won't end up on the streets. My dorm room's not going away.”

      “You could still face opposition and cruel treatment, and you don't deserve that,” Baekhyun said seriously. Minseok smiled and connected their lips.

      “Neither do you.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and rested his head on Minseok's chest again. They stayed snuggled that way for some time, until Minseok finally decided they needed a distraction after all. He had to lift the gloomy atmosphere somehow. He pulled Baekhyun's shirt up slightly, surprising the other, and hummed when he noticed the same belly button ring he'd been wearing for the whole week, bedazzled in blue and green gems this time.

      “I would have thought you'd changed it by now,” Minseok teased, poking at the piercing. “You have a different one almost every time I sleep with you.”

      “I forgot,” Baekhyun shrugged. “You want to pick another one out for me?”

      “Yeah! I wanna see what you even have.”

 

      Baekhyun laughed softly and pushed himself up off of Minseok. He slid off the bed and went over to his dresser, grabbing a medium sized wooden box. After that, he hopped back on the bed beside Minseok and opened the lid, revealing the inner workings of a jewelry box. There were 3 trays inside, each filled with numerous belly button rings. Baekhyun had them in basically every color, ranging from simple barbells to complex designs and dangling pieces. Minseok's eyes were usually drawn to the latter.

 

      As he sifted through, Baekhyun leaned on his shoulder, watching Minseok browse. Eventually, Minseok stumbled on a couple barbells that had small animal heads on one end rather than a ball, and he couldn't help but laugh. Baekhyun would definitely be the type to own these sorts of rings. After all, he had quite the adorable side to him. Minseok was torn between the dog, the fox, and the panda. Finally, he decided on the fox, since Baekhyun was a sly asshole who somehow made Minseok fall for him. It felt extremely appropriate, though the puppy was tempting too.

      “This one!” Minseok exclaimed, holding up the fox. Baekhyun raised a skeptical eyebrow.

      “Really? I would have thought you'd pick one of my fancier ones...”

      “They were tempting, but I was feeling cute vibes today.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and took the ring from Minseok and got off the bed, heading over to his full length mirror in the corner. Minseok watched as he rolled his shirt up and changed the ring with ease. When he was done, he turned around, keeping his shirt rolled up, and flaunted his belly for Minseok to see.

      “Well? Like it?”

 

      Minseok smirked and held out his hands. Baekhyun walked over and stood in front of him, letting Minseok's hands roam along his exposed stomach. Minseok pressed a kiss to his naval then pulled the other down onto his lap. Baekhyun lifted his arms and helped Minseok pull his shirt off of him, then wrapped his arms around the Minseok's neck. Not long after that, the rest of their clothing came off and Minseok lifted Baekhyun up long enough to lay him down on the bed.

 

      Minseok was sure to kiss Baekhyun any time he noticed him spacing out or looking sad. As soon as their bodies came together, it wasn't hard to distract him at least. Minseok wished there was something more he could do for Baekhyun though. Even when he was his boyfriend, he felt like he could hardly give Baekhyun what he needed. He could give him undivided attention and affection though. It wouldn't fix the problem, but it could comfort him if nothing else.

 

      When Baekhyun was completely spent, he laid beside Minseok, head on his shoulder and hand balled into a fist on his chest. Minseok rubbed his back and kissed his forehead every now and then, smiling at the sight of Baekhyun dozing off. He really was unbelievably cute and beautiful, especially his stupid nose. Minseok kissed that too for good measure.

 

      Baekhyun woke up a little while later, sighing contentedly and wrapping his arm around Minseok's waist. The smile he gave him was the same ear-to-ear grin that sent Minseok's heart into overdrive. Baekhyun kissed his neck sleepily.

      “You're the best boyfriend,” he mumbled.

      “I feel pretty crummy, honestly,” Minseok sighed.

      “Why?”

      “I dunno...I want to help you but I feel like I can't.”

      “You don't need to help me,” Baekhyun soothed. “At least not with my mom. I've dealt with her for years, I can keep it up. But when I feel sad, you make me feel better just by being here...so I think you're a pretty amazing boyfriend for doing that.”

 

      Minseok blushed, but he was grateful that he was able to do at least that much for Baekhyun. They were still early in their relationship, but Minseok was so extremely protective over the other. He'd never felt these kinds of things in a relationship before, not even with _her_. Baekhyun really was special to him, and Minseok would do his best to take care of him in any way possible.

 

~*~

      Minseok was getting used to coming back to his dorm to find Luhan looking at him skeptically. He usually didn't answer his roommate honestly when the latter asked where he'd been, mostly because he hadn't told Luhan about his relationship yet. Usually it was either a friend's house or his sex friend. Neither were technically lies, just the wrong titles for the person involved.

 

      When Minseok got home this time, Luhan was sitting at his desk studying. He gave Minseok a short glance and a wave, then got back to work. Minseok walked over to his desk chair and sat on it backwards, resting his arms on the back of his chair and staring at Luhan's figure. Luhan never judged him for anything. Not having a sex friend, not staying out every other day. Instead, he just welcomed him home and usually said that he missed him. Minseok could trust him, right? He wouldn't be nearly as awful to Minseok as Baekhyun's parents had been to him. Luhan was a good person.

      “If you stare at me any longer, you're going to burn holes into my back,” Luhan said sarcastically. Minseok snorted.

      “Whatever. I want to talk to you.”

      “What about?” Luhan asked, spinning his chair around to face him. “I would tell you to pick a better time than when I'm studying, but you're never home these days.”

      “I'm really sorry about that,” Minseok mumbled. “There's a good reason, I swear...and I want to tell you, but I'm scared...”

      “Are you doing something illegal?” Luhan asked worriedly, scooting closer. Minseok rolled his eyes and shook his head.

      “As if. It's nothing like that. It's just...not something that's easy to admit to people, and I don't want you to...think of my differently.”

      “I won't,” Luhan said gently. “As long as you haven't committed any crimes or killed someone, I don't think you could make me think any less of you, Minseok. You're my best friend. I'm here for you.”

 

      Minseok nodded slowly. This was how Luhan was, understanding and kind. He of all people would accept Minseok. He never should have let his fears convince him otherwise. He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily.

      “I'm dating someone,” Minseok started cautiously. Luhan raised an eyebrow.

      “Ok...? That's so shocking? Who is it? Do I know her or something? Is she problematic, so that's why it's so hard to say?”

      “Well...That's not quite why it's shocking...But um, you do know _him_.”

 

      Minseok waited while the words registered in Luhan's mind. He must not have realized Minseok's implication immediately, because he remained confused. Finally, his eyes shot open wide and he leaned even further forward in his seat.

      “Him!?”

      “Yeah. I'm dating a guy, Luhan...and I _really_ like him. Whenever I'm not here, I'm sleeping over at his house.”

      “Is this the same person you were having rampant sex with!?”

      “Yeah. And not that you need to know, but we're still having sex a lot.”

      “You're right. I didn't need to know that,” Luhan agreed, sticking his tongue out in playful disgust. “So you're really dating a guy...I didn't peg you as gay, but honestly whatever makes you happy, dude. Wait, was that girl you told me about a cover up all this time!?”

      “I don't think I'm gay,” Minseok laughed. “And she was definitely real and I did like her at one point...But I think things are a little different now.” Luhan nodded slowly. “Does that change your thoughts on me?”

      “Of course not. I always tell you, as long as you're happy, I'm happy. You seem happy with this guy and if you can't be apart long enough to come home, I think you two are probably a good fit. I'm never going to judge you, especially for something like this.”

      “Thanks, Luhan...You really don't know how much that means to me.”

      “It's fine. I'm grateful that you told me. At least now I can look out for you and know you're not doing something sketchy when you don't come back.”

      “I'm too much of a goody-two-shoes to do something sketchy,” Minseok grumbled. Luhan simply laughed.

      “Wait, earlier you said I know him! Who's your boyfriend!? If you don't mind me asking...”

      “You gotta promise not to say anything nasty about him!”

      “Why the hell would I insult your boyfriend!?”

      “Because it's Byun Baekhyun, and literally everyone says horrible things about him and I hate it.”

      “You're dating Byun Baekhyun!? Like, Baekhyun from the cheer team!? How on earth did you manage to snag him!? I heard he only fools around and turns down anyone who asks him out!”

      “Really...?” Minseok hadn't heard that second bit of information.

      “Apparently from what I heard some soccer teammates who shall remain unnamed saying, Baekhyun is kinda a one-night fix. He never does it twice with someone.”

      “It's weird that you know these things about him,” Minseok mumbled. “But half of why it's a one-night thing is because the guys usually come back the next day and beat him up. Yes, I know this for a fact. I caught one hitting him.”

      “Shit...I didn't know that,” Luhan whispered sadly. “So then...How did all this start for you?”

      “I didn't punch him in the face and asked him nicely to fuck me, and he did,” Minseok deadpanned.

      “Too much information, God!”

      “You asked! After that, we slept together a lot, then recently we both admitted that we had feelings for each other, and we've been dating for a month now.”

      “So, Baekhyun's serious about you too?”

      “Yes. He is.”

      “Alright. I'll make sure to look out for him too...”

      “You're so protective over me,” Minseok teased.

      “Yeah, but I know if anyone messed with my girlfriend, you would help her in a heartbeat, right? It's the same for me with Baekhyun.”

      “Aw! I'm touched~”

      “Do you think I could meet Baekhyun? I've actually been curious to talk to him, mostly just cuz I think he gets a way worse reputation than he actually deserves...”

      “You sure you don't have a crush on him? You're awfully interested...”

      “Unlike you, I am very straight, my friend. I just want to greet my roommate's new boyfriend, so that when he undoubtedly comes over here or talks to you when we're together, I'm not a completely awkward third wheel.”

      “Alright, alright. We can try catching him after cheer practice tomorrow. He might be a little freaked out though because he doesn't know I came out to you yet...”

      “I won't jump him, I promise!”

      “Somehow, I don't trust you,” Minseok sighed. Luhan laughed, then looked at him with a sincere expression.

      “Really, Minseok. Thank you for trusting me and telling me. It changes nothing between us.”

      “Y-Yeah...”

      “So I guess you're really over that girl, huh?”

      “I don't think she'll even follow me here, honestly. It was a dumb promise we made when we were teenagers. I've found someone else, and I really want to make it work with him.”

      “Well, you have my support!”

      “Thanks, Luhan.”

 

      The Chinese exchange student nodded then turned back around to continue studying. Minseok ended up reading a book while lying in bed, but he made sure to text Baekhyun to meet him after practice the next day. As he thought, Luhan really was an amazing person. He never should have doubted him.

 

~*~

      The following day, Minseok was somewhat distracted during most of practice. Partially because he was anxious about how Baekhyun would react, but also because he was excited for Baekhyun and Luhan to meet. They were basically the two most important people in Minseok's life, now that he thought about it.

 

      When soccer practice ended, Minseok and Luhan stayed behind after the rest of the team left and headed to the gymnasium, where the cheer team would be finishing up. They stayed near the entrance, watching the end of their practice. It was interesting to see Baekhyun practice, because he often stopped a routine when he or someone else messed up, and they would slowly go through the steps over and over until the whole group got it right. He didn't even realize a wide grin was on his face until Luhan pinched his cheek.

      “Calm down, lover boy,” he teased.

      “Shut up!” Minseok groaned.

 

      Practice finished and Minseok watched Baekhyun bid goodbye to the rest of his teammates. When Baekhyun spotted them, he froze and stared at Luhan nervously. Minseok waited until the rest of the group had piled out of the room before taking a few steps towards Baekhyun and waving him over. His boyfriend nervously followed his signal, stopping an arm's length away from Minseok.

      “What's up?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “Luhan wanted to meet you,” Minseok said softly, grabbing Baekhyun's hand and intertwining their fingers. He didn't fail to notice how his boyfriend stiffened slightly. “I told him we're dating, Baekhyun.”

      “R-Really?” The cheer boy gasped. He glanced at Luhan nervously. “And...what do you think?”

      “I think you two make a cute couple, especially now that I see you together. I just wanted to say hi and introduce myself.”

      “You're not...disgusted? With him or with me?”

      “You make Minseok happy and the asshole's been ditching me for over a month now for you. Why would I dislike someone that makes him feel that way?”

      “Because it's me,” Baekhyun whispered quietly, but both Minseok and Luhan heard it.

      “Minseok and I generally tend to be pretty close,” Luhan explained, trying to shift topics slightly. “We do ask most times before we have our significant other over to our tiny ass dorm, but if there's ever an emergency, you can come any time. I'm not going to deny you that. Although we don't really do anything beyond kissing in our dorm because it would be awkward.”

      “You won't have to worry about that,” Baekhyun laughed. “We have my apartment for the other things~”

      “Now I see where Minseok got his bluntness from these days,” Luhan sighed. “You two really are kinda disgustingly cute together.”

      “Alright, Luhan,” Minseok warned. “You can stop doting on me and my boyfriend now...”

      “Like you didn't tease me for months when I first introduced you to my girlfriend! This is payback! Anyways, I just wanted to say hi. Don't be a stranger, Baekhyun.”

      “I won't...Thank you.”

      “I'll let you two love birds go fuck like rabbits now. I'm going back to the dorm.”

      “See ya, Luhan!” Minseok called.

 

      Luhan waved and began walking off. As soon as Minseok turned his attention back to Baekhyun, the latter collapsed against him, hugging him closely.

      “I was so scared,” Baekhyun whispered. “I thought he was going to...”

      “Be an asshole?”

      “I'm not used to people accepting me and being nice about these things...I'm sorry.”

      “It's ok. I know,” Minseok soothed, hugging him closer and rocking from side to side. “Luhan is an amazing person and he stands up for what's right. I've always admired him for that. He was worried about you too. He said he'd look out for both of us from now on as well. It's ok, Baekhyun.”

 

      He felt warm droplets soak into his shirt and he sighed, rubbing Baekhyun's back and kissing the side of his head.

      “It's ok.”

      “This is the first time anyone's ever said something like that to me,” Baekhyun sobbed, pressing closer to Minseok.

      “Shh! Don't cry! You're gonna get snot on my shirt.” Minseok received a light smack to the chest for that.

      “You ruin everything,” Baekhyun whined, but Minseok could tell he was laughing.

      “Not _everything_!” He argued. “Just romantic things.”

      “That's not a good thing!”

 

      Minseok laughed and pulled away enough to cup Baekhyun's cheeks and force him to look up at him. He brushed away the tears falling from his eyes and rubbed their noses together. Baekhyun was even adorable when he cried like this.

      “I accept you for who you are. You're not alone anymore, ok?” Minseok said, looking completely serious. Baekhyun smiled and nodded, shoving his face into the other's shoulder once more.

      “Thank you, Minseok...Thank you so much.”

 

      Minseok hummed and smiled, loving the feeling of Baekhyun in his arms. Tonight was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. He wasn't quite brave enough to tell his teammates or anyone else, but Luhan was a good start. If nothing else, Baekhyun at least knew that he was welcome and supported now. They would keep working on the rest as time went on.

 

      Luhan smirked as he watched them from the entrance. The two didn't even notice that he'd turned back around to check on them, too busy in their own world. Minseok looked happy though, happier than any fling Luhan ever saw him in. He had a feeling Minseok was way more serious about Baekhyun than even he realized. And seeing Baekhyun now, Luhan could already tell that every nasty thing he'd ever heard about the boy was probably a lie.

 

      Luhan was really happy for both of them. They seemed good for each other. Maybe he could back off his protective tendencies just a bit. Then again, this might make him even worse, since he'd feel the need to protect two people now. Either way, he genuinely hoped that Minseok's relationship would prosper. Regardless of who Minseok dated, Luhan just wanted his best friend to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm updating again~  I meant to do it earlier but I've been pretty busy lately, and time got away from me today.  So a lot happened in this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoyed it!!!  I've reached a part in the story where I'm struggling to write, so if an update takes a while, that's why ;;  But I still write this story pretty religiously so don't be too worried XD  I hope you're enjoying and you continue to read >.<


	6. Chapter 6

      Minseok and Baekhyun stood in line, waiting to pay to get into an amusement park. They finally had a small break from schoolwork since they'd just finished midterms. Naturally, Minseok's first idea for a date with Baekhyun was going to an amusement park. Baekhyun had immediately said no, but after a little convincing, he finally agreed to go with Minseok, as long as he got to eat junk food and Minseok paid for it.

 

      As soon as they were in the park, Minseok was like a kid in the candy store, pointing to all the different rides he wanted to go on. On one hand, Baekhyun found it really cute how excited he was, but on the other, he dreaded going on literally every ride Minseok was pointing to. Why did he have to pick all the roller coasters and fast rides? Why did Baekhyun even agree to this?

 

      Minseok started out with one of the rides where they sat in a tea cup and span around. Keeping his eyes closed, Baekhyun managed to enjoy that one. After a few more fast moving but low to the ground rides, Minseok decided it was time to go on the pirate ship that swung from side to side. To make matters worse, they sat at the very tip of the ship, so they went highest into the air.

 

      Baekhyun was clinging to Minseok's arm as the ride started, repeatedly whining and begging for the ride to be over before it had even started. Minseok simply laughed at him and urged him to raise his hands, which caused Baekhyun to cling to him with an iron grip instead. As the ride went higher, Baekhyun closed his eyes and shouted at the top of his lungs, while Minseok just laughed harder. Eventually, Minseok forced his arms into the air and Baekhyun swore that if he didn't like the other so much, he would have killed him.

 

      After getting off the ride, Baekhyun was shaking slightly, wiping a couple tears from his eyes. Minseok didn't seem the least bit fazed and instead, grabbed Baekhyun's hand and pulled him over to a stall where they could buy a picture of themselves looking scared shitless on the ride. At least, Baekhyun looked scared, clinging to Minseok with his face contorted and mouth wide open. Minseok had a giant, gummy smile on his face with both hands raised in the air. It was the most unflattering picture of himself that Baekhyun had ever seen, but Minseok still bought it.

 

      Following that ride, Minseok decided to go on one of the roller coasters. Baekhyun could feel his soul slowly leaving his body as they stood in line watching other people ride it in the distance. Finally, they were seated and thoroughly strapped in, and Baekhyun could feel the tears coming again. He jumped when Minseok suddenly grabbed his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Baekhyun wanted to say something, but suddenly the cart started moving and his mind went blank. Instead, he gripped Minseok's hand harder, and prepared to scream his lungs out as they began ascending to the top.

 

      Minseok didn't let go the entire ride, and Baekhyun found himself going through both an emotional and literal roller coaster ride. He wasn't entire sure it was something he would ever want to repeat in his life, but at least Minseok's smile was really nice. Now that Baekhyun thought about it, he hadn't heard Minseok laugh this much in all the time they'd known each other. That was really nice too.

 

      Baekhyun somehow managed to survive the ride, though he wasn't so sure Minseok's hand did with how hard he was holding it. Minseok didn't let go of him though, instead he led him over to a food stand for a much needed meal. Baekhyun had never been more relieved to see junk food before. He ordered a soda and a giant pretzel with cheese, while Minseok got a drink and fries and pizza for them to share. When they had their massive order of greasy food, they walked over to a nearby table and sat down.

 

      Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh with the first bite of his pretzel and Minseok smiled softly at him. They ate in silence for some time, while Baekhyun's soul slowly re-entered his body. When he finally looked up from his pretzel, he was surprised to find Minseok staring at him with a warm grin on his face. Baekhyun's poor heart was already too tired to handle any more flips for the day.

      “W-What...?” He asked. Minseok shook his head.

      “Nothing. You're just really cute.”

      “Why? Because I'm scared of like 90% of the rides here?”

      “Well, yeah that, but also you're just cute. I really appreciate you coming with me today, even though this obviously isn't your favorite place to go on a date.”

      “The pretzel's good,” Baekhyun shrugged. “I think that makes it a pretty good date.”

      “Damn, I didn't think you were so swayed by food. I'll keep that in mind for the future.”

      “You can't buy my affection that easily,” Baekhyun huffed. Minseok smirked widely.

      “Wanna go check out the gift shop? Maybe they have couple items.”

      “I'M SOLD!”

      “'Not easy to buy your affection,' huh?”

      “Couple items are an exception,” Baekhyun pouted.

      “We'll go once we finish our food, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded happily and took another bite of his pretzel. It took them a while to eat everything that they'd ordered, but with full stomachs, they headed over to the gift shop. When they got inside, it was Baekhyun happily leading Minseok around this time. It didn't look like they had a lot of items designed for couples, but Baekhyun finally managed to find something that he absolutely needed.

 

      Minseok sighed as he set two little teddy bears on the counter to be rung up. They were wearing shirts with the logo of the amusement park, but that wasn't the reason Baekhyun wanted them. There were magnets in both the hands and the muzzles of the bears, and they came in pairs. The magnets enabled the bears to either hold hands or kiss, and Baekhyun thought it was too cute not to buy. Minseok wasn't really one for stuffed animals, but he did have to admit the idea was cute and it was the best couple item the store had to offer besides matching shirts or mugs.

 

      After paying for the bears, they decided that they'd had enough for the day and went back to Baekhyun's place. The latter spent the rest of the night playing with the bears, making them kiss in front of Minseok any time he himself wanted a kiss. Minseok groaned every single time, but he still couldn't deny Baekhyun anything, especially when he was being this cute. Minseok really had a love-hate relationship when it came to Baekhyun. At the end of the day though, he knew the love was much stronger than the hate. At least most of the time.

 

      When they were laying in bed, getting ready to sleep, Minseok suddenly remembered something he'd been meaning to ask Baekhyun. He poked the other boy on the side and waited for him to roll over and face him with sleepy eyes.

      “What's up?” Baekhyun asked mid-yawn. Minseok smiled and brushed his messy hair out of his face.

      “I wanted to ask you about something. Luhan and I usually go camping around this time of year, though we're doing it a little late this time around. We're going with his girlfriend and I was wondering if you'd like to come with us.”

      “Camping? In November? Aren't we gonna be cold?”

      “His girlfriend owns a little house in the area, so while I say camping, it's more like doing camping-like things then spending the night in a guesthouse. We'll have a campfire, a roof over our heads, and plenty of blankets so we won't freeze. So what do you say? Wanna come along?”

      “Sure...As long as I don't have anything with the cheer team, I'd love to.”

      “It's gonna be 2 weeks from today.”

      “Yeah, I'm free then. Are you sure you want me along?”

      “Of course! Luhan and his girlfriend get really clingy, kinda like you and me, so I think it'll be really nice to have you in the evening. You're my partner so I'm not an awkward third wheel.”

      “Is that all?” Baekhyun pouted.

      “You're also my boyfriend that I can't seem to get enough of,” Minseok added, kissing Baekhyun on the lips.

      “That's better.”

 

      Baekhyun's eyes drooped shut seconds later and he snuggled closer to Minseok. His bear was under his arm, and Minseok honestly thought Baekhyun could pass for an innocent little kid, looking like this. It was one of the most endearing sights Minseok had seen, and the strange, constricting feeling in his chest always got worse when he saw Baekhyun like this. Minseok was starting to think his feelings for Baekhyun ran pretty deep.

 

~*~

      They met 2 weeks later at the dormitory. Minseok picked Baekhyun up earlier in the morning from his house, since they would be driving in Luhan's girlfriend's van. She was the only one that had a vehicle big enough to carry all of their luggage, groceries, and people involved. He was surprised at how nervous Baekhyun seemed, and Minseok held his hand to comfort him the entire time they were standing in the dorm parking lot, waiting for Luhan's girlfriend to arrive. When she finally showed up, she hopped out and immediately ran to Luhan and hugged him, the force of her collision similar to when Baekhyun charged at Minseok to hug him. Luhan brought her over to where the other two were standing and held his hand up towards Baekhyun.

      “You already know Minseok, but this is his new boyfriend, Baekhyun,” he explained to the girl. Then he turned to Baekhyun. “This is Haewon, my girlfriend.”

      “Nice to meet you,” Baekhyun mumbled shyly, holding out his hand. The girl smiled and took it happily.

      “It's really good to meet you too! It's nice to see someone finally melting the ice prince's heart,” she teased.

      “Shut uuuuup,” Minseok groaned.

      “Ice prince?” Baekhyun asked, smirking at Minseok.

      “Honestly, he was always so fickle and prickly with relationships,” Haewon laughed. “We thought he'd never settle down with someone.”

      “Well, he's still prickly,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “Can we go now? We're wasting time!” Minseok whined.

      “And there's the prickle,” Luhan laughed.

 

      Minseok was already regretting bringing Baekhyun along, because at this rate, it would just turn into all three of them teasing him incessantly. Thankfully, Haewon decided it was time to leave, since they had quite a ride ahead of them. Luhan sat in the passenger's seat and Minseok and Baekhyun sat in the back. As they were driving, Luhan and Haewon would flip through the radio stations, trying to find music that they all could settle on. Baekhyun would get particularly excited and practically shout when a song he liked came on. At that point, everyone in the car usually started singing along.

 

      As Minseok listened to Baekhyun, he realized even his voice was beautiful. Baekhyun could probably do anything that he set his mind to, and that made Minseok so insanely proud. He reached over and grabbed Baekhyun's hand, a sudden wave of affection coming over him. Baekhyun glanced at him briefly, the action catching him off guard, but soon his face melted into that heartwarming smile and he was back to singing, gripping Minseok's hand tightly. Minseok was really starting to become soft for him.

 

      They stopped on the road and bought a small lunch, then finally reached the small house by mid-afternoon. They quickly unpacked their belongings, then Haewon gave them a small tour of the house and the land surrounding it. When they got to the nearby river, Baekhyun couldn't help but squat down and play with the water, despite how cold it was. Minseok thought it was cute, and he wondered if Baekhyun had ever been out in the wilderness like this. Given the excited gasps and light splashes, he guessed the answer was no.

 

      Despite how cute Baekhyun was and how much Minseok wanted to just dote on him, he still had to give the boy a little hell. It came as part of being Minseok's boyfriend after all. He crept slowly over to Baekhyun, and grabbed his sides, pushing him forward as if to drop him into the lake, but pulling him back into an embrace before he could actually fall. Baekhyun let out a loud shriek and he turned around looking like he wanted to kill Minseok.

      “What the hell!?”

      “Don't space out too much, or I'll get bored,” Minseok teased, kissing Baekhyun's nose.

 

      That quickly deflated his fury and soon the two were laughing while holding each other, Baekhyun occasionally smacking Minseok's shoulder. Luhan and Haewon couldn't help but smile at the sight. Baekhyun really brought out a different, gentler side of Minseok that neither of them had seen before.

 

      When they finished at the river, they headed back to the house. Luhan and Minseok worked on uncovering the grill in the backyard while Baekhyun and Haewon started working on preparing the food. Once they had a fire going in the grill, they started barbecuing vegetables and meat, playing around quite a bit, either taunting each other with accidentally burnt slices of meat, or running around and chasing each other.

 

      When they finally finished cooking their food, the sun was starting to set, so they ate at the small picnic table near the grill and chatted while watching the sunset. Baekhyun snuggled up to Minseok, and the latter could feel him shivering slightly, so he wrapped an arm around him. In return, Baekhyun made sure to feed him in a sickeningly sweet, almost babying way, and Minseok really wanted to hit him on the forehead, but he also secretly loved the attention. Baekhyun got away with everything.

 

      After dinner, they worked together to build a pit for a campfire and got it started before the sun completely went down. They sat huddled together near the flames, trying to stay warm while they told funny stories from their earlier college days or even high school days. Minseok couldn't help but get lost in Baekhyun's smile. He was having so much fun and had already forgotten about how nervous he was. Minseok wanted it to always be this way.

 

      They stuck marshmallows on sticks and slowly roasted them on the fire, still talking and even breaking out into random songs. Baekhyun was pressed to Minseok's side, most likely for warmth, but Minseok wasn't going to complain. They pulled their marshmallows away from the flames and quickly assembled s'mores. Despite trying to eat them before the chocolate completely melted, they still managed to get chocolate and marshmallow all over their fingers. It was worth the mess though, especially when Baekhyun leaned over and kissed Minseok, his lips still tasting of the sugary substances.

 

      When Haewon started falling asleep on Luhan's shoulder and they were all shivering uncontrollably, they decided it was time to go back into the house. They would spend the following day hiking and playing board games, so they would need their rest anyway. Luhan poured water over the fire and the group headed inside, separating into the two bedrooms.

 

      Baekhyun's teeth chattered as he changed into his pajamas, and Minseok frowned at the sight. They quickly brushed their teeth, then Minseok practically forced both of them into bed, drowning Baekhyun in extra blankets. Baekhyun cuddled up to Minseok, pressing his nose into his chest and smiling. Minseok draped his arm over Baekhyun's waist and kissed the top of his head.

      “I had so much fun today,” Baekhyun whispered against Minseok's chest. “Thank you so much for bringing me along. Luhan and Haewon are good people.”

      “I'm happy I brought you. I had a lot of fun too, and I think you were finally able to relax a bit. I knew you were nervous about being with Luhan and his girlfriend at first.”

      “I just didn't want to slip up and have them decide that I shouldn't be your boyfriend anymore...”

      “They wouldn't think that about you, ever. And even if they did, you're my boyfriend, not theirs. I'm the one who decides if you date me or not.” Baekhyun looked up at him with a smile.

      “And? Can I still date you?”

      “If you have to ask that, maybe not,” Minseok sassed. Baekhyun laughed and pressed a couple kisses to his jaw.

      “I don't have to ask then.”

      “Good.”

 

      Minseok tilted his head down in order to connect his lips with Baekhyun's. It was a gentle kiss, but it still succeeded in leaving Baekhyun slightly breathless. He snuggled closer to Minseok and let out a tired sigh, worn out from the day. Minseok did his usual habit of watching Baekhyun drift off to sleep in his arms, the smile never leaving his face. Minseok realized something after spending so much time with Baekhyun like this. It was something he hadn't wanted to admit to himself for the longest time, but he knew it was true. He didn't just _like_ Baekhyun anymore. He was pretty sure he loved him, especially when he was curled up in his arms sleeping.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun grimaced when his mother's name flashed on his phone. It had been a week since he'd gotten back from the camping with Minseok, and he'd been above the clouds for the entire week following. It was only fitting that his mother would call him now of all times. For once, Minseok wasn't over at his house either. Baekhyun was completely alone, and he really didn't want to deal with her, but he knew if he ignored her call, it would only make her angry. She wouldn't let up until he answered either. He slowly slid his finger over the green phone, preparing to have yet another disappointing, angry phone call.

      “Hello?” He asked, trying not to sound upset.

      “Hi honey. It's your mother.”

      “I guessed from the caller ID,” Baekhyun joked, trying to raise the mood even just the smallest bit. “What's up?”

      “Just calling to check up on you. It's been a while since we last talked. I'm always the one that calls you. I get lonely without my son.”

      “Sorry mom,” Baekhyun mumbled, not at all sincere about it.

      “How have you been? Has school been ok?”

      “I've been pretty good. Classes are hard, but I'm getting through it. Cheer is pretty fun too.”

      “You're still doing cheer?” His mother sighed and Baekhyun cringed.

      “I love it, mom...”

      “I know you do, but couldn't you have picked another sport? Like soccer?”

      “I would throw up if I had to run so much,” Baekhyun said, attempting to lighten the mood again. “I've become friends with a couple soccer players though. They're not so bad I guess.”

      “That's good. Have you met any nice girls?” Baekhyun sighed at the question.

      “I met one girl recently, but she was the girlfriend of one of my other friends.”

      “Ah, that's too bad. Did you like her?”

      “She was a nice person, mom. That's all. You know I don't like girls that way.”

      “You're choosing not to like them,” she corrected, and Baekhyun wanted to scream.

      “No, mom, I'm not choosing this.”

      “Have you thought anymore about seeing a counselor. Your father and I just want you to get through this. We'll even pay for the appointments.”

      “I don't want to. There's nothing wrong with me, mom.”

      “You're confused, baby.”

 

      Baekhyun didn't want to do this again. He _couldn't_ do this again. His mother was never going to let him be who he was. Unless he agreed with her that he was abnormal, he was just confused or lost in her eyes. Baekhyun couldn't handle the emotional beatings anymore. He needed his mother to just drop it.

      “Mom, I have a boyfriend,” Baekhyun stated, knowing this wouldn't end well, but she needed to know that this was who he was. “He's such a good person mom, and I really think I love him. Can't you just leave me be?”

 

      There was a pause, an uncomfortably long one. Baekhyun actually pulled his phone away from his face to see if his mother had disconnected, but she was still on the line. Finally, he heard a long, shaky sigh from the other line.

      “Did you think I would be happy to hear that?” She asked coldly and Baekhyun felt a lump form in his throat.

      “No...But you need to know. I'm not going to change mom. I'm happy...I'm happy with _him._ ”

      “I've tried so hard to help you,” she said quietly. “I've sent you money and checked up on you even when I know you don't want to talk to me. Why can't you just do this for your mother?”

      “You're forcing me into this and trying to make me feel guilty, can't you even see that? I appreciate the money, but I never asked you to support me after you kicked me out of my own home. If you really loved me, you wouldn't be trying so hard to change me.”

      “Well, you can forget about the money,” his mother hissed. “Your father found out I was sending it to you and he told me to stop. I'm giving you one last chance. See a counselor, please. Then your father and I will support you again.”

      “I won't. This is who I am, mom.”

      “Then you aren't our son. Your father and I are tired of this. I'm not going to send you anymore money, and don't talk to me unless you're calling to tell me you'll go through counseling.”

      “Mom, that's-”

      “I'm not your mother. Don't call me that. My son wouldn't be this much of a disappointment.”

 

      Before he could say anything to counter her, his mother hung up. Baekhyun let his hand fall from his face, his phone slipping from his fingers and landing on the floor. He tucked his legs to his chest and tugged on his hair, trying to let everything that had just happened sink in. When the lump in his throat finally made its way up, it came out as a scream, reverberating through the small, empty apartment.

 

~*~

      Minseok had been resting in bed, reading a book and continuously glancing at his phone. It was strange that Baekhyun hadn't messaged him at all that night. Normally he couldn't get any reading done because Baekhyun was sending him constant messages. It was unnerving, but Minseok tried to brush it off as Baekhyun just needing to study or having a lot of homework.

 

      He didn't expect the sudden knock on their door at nearly midnight. Luhan walked over to the door, looking just as confused. His eyes widened when he opened it to reveal a very disheveled Baekhyun with tears dripping down his cheeks. Baekhyun opened his mouth, trying to form words.

      “I...um...e-emergency...”

      “Minseok,” Luhan called over his shoulder, opening the door wider for Baekhyun. Minseok immediately got to his feet and headed over to see what was going on.

      “Baekhyun? What's wrong!?” He gasped.

 

      That was all it took to send Baekhyun charging towards him, shoving his face into his chest and letting out heart wrenching sobs and wails. Minseok quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, trying to calm him in any way possible. Luhan glanced at them nervously, then walked over to his desk chair to grab his jacket off the back.

      “Minseok, I'm gonna go out for a bit,” he stated. Minseok nodded.

      “Thanks, sorry...”

      “Nothing to apologize about!”

 

      Luhan shut the door and Minseok turned his attention back to Baekhyun, who was still wailing into his chest with no signs of stopping any time soon. Minseok tried to call out to him, but it was useless, so he just held Baekhyun and let him cry as much as he needed. Baekhyun reeked of alcohol, and Minseok had to wonder what he'd been up to. He hadn't done anything dangerous while drunk, had he?

      “Please tell me you didn't drink and drive here,” Minseok whispered nervously. That finally pulled Baekhyun out of his fit for a moment. He sniffled and shook his head.

      “I took the last bus, tried to get completely wasted at a nearby bar and failed, then I walked here...”

 

      Minseok nodded, thankful Baekhyun still had enough wherewithal not to put himself and others in danger. He felt Baekhyun pull his head away and Minseok glanced down to see a mess of tears and snot covering both Baekhyun's face and Minseok's shirt. Baekhyun looked like he was going to break down crying again just looking at the mess he'd made on the shirt. His shoulders shook slightly.

      “I'm sorry...” He whimpered.

      “Shh, it's ok. I can wash my shirt, don't cry, ok?” Minseok quickly soothed, cupping Baekhyun's cheeks. “What happened? I'm so worried, Baekhyun...” His boyfriend opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly his hand shot up to cover it.

      “Bathroom...”

 

      Minseok knew exactly what he needed to do and quickly rushed him over to the small bathroom in the corner of their room. Baekhyun knelt in front of the toilet just in time to spill his stomach into it. Minseok cringed at the sight, and decided to take that time to change his shirt. When he got back, Baekhyun was flushing the toilet, though he still looked pretty ill. The tears and snot covering his face really didn't help anything.

 

      Minseok grabbed a few tissues and squatted down next to Baekhyun, cleaning off his face gently. He kissed Baekhyun's cheeks after wiping away the tear stains, and ran fingers through his hair, brushing out some of the tangles. Baekhyun pointed to the sink and Minseok nodded, helping him stand up so he could wash out his mouth. Minseok even offered him ample amounts of mouthwash in hopes that it would get the taste of vomit out of Baekhyun's mouth. Minseok absolutely hated seeing him this way.

 

      Following getting Baekhyun cleaned up, Minseok made him sit down on his bed while he pulled a water bottle out of the mini-fridge in the room for Baekhyun to drink. After that, they leaned against the wall, sitting beside each other on the bed. Minseok had his arm wrapped around Baekhyun's shoulders while his other hand rubbed calming circles into Baekhyun's knee and thigh. He waited until Baekhyun had drank a decent amount of water before he decided to bring up what had happened.

      “Do you want to talk about what happened or do you want me to just hold you?”

      “Both?” Baekhyun asked, looking at him nervously. His voice was hoarse and shaky. Minseok smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

      “Ok. I can do that.”

      “My mom called again,” Baekhyun practically whispered.

      “Was it worse than the normal?”

      “Way worse...”

      “What did she say?” Minseok asked, pulling him closer. Baekhyun rested his head on Minseok's shoulder.

      “She told me she was going to stop sending money, which I don't really care about. I'm gonna be dirt poor, but I'll still manage...But she told me that unless I got help and stopped being gay, I wasn't her son anymore. She told me not to talk to her again...Our relationship has been shit for years, but it still...It still hurt.”

 

      Minseok kissed Baekhyun's head, unsure of what to even say. He couldn't even fathom his parents treating him like he wasn't even their kid anymore, especially over something that he had absolutely no control over. It made sense now why Baekhyun had gotten drunk and come over in a crying mess.

      “I'm so sorry,” Minseok muttered into his hair. “I'm sorry she can't accept you and love you for who you are.”

      “And that's the hardest thing to beat into my head...That she's really _never_ going to accept who I am. I told her that I had a boyfriend and that I was happy, and she was so disgusted. Why can't I just be happy with you? Why can't she just be a mom for once?”

 

      Tears started falling once more and Minseok pulled Baekhyun's head to his chest, praying that he wouldn't completely break down again. He rubbed Baekhyun's back as his shoulders shook.

      “I can't promise you that she ever will. In fact it sounds like she's given you her final answer...and I know it hurts and I wish I could take that pain away, but I can't. But please, Baekhyun, don't let her get to you. You're an amazing and wonderful person and you deserve love. You don't need to change a thing.”

      “I feel like I'm always fighting an uphill battle. I know I've done some stupid things, but...I just want someone to love me,” he whimpered through tears. Minseok squeezed him tighter.

      “I love you,” he said with no hesitance. Baekhyun pulled away and looked up at him in shock. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

      “You love me?”

 

      Baekhyun looked like he was having a genuinely hard time believing Minseok. They might not have dated for long, but Minseok had never felt this way about anyone, not even _her_. He loved Baekhyun and he wanted to be there for him when he needed someone.

      “I really, really love you,” Minseok said gently, cupping Baekhyun's cheeks and pulling him in for a kiss. “I'm serious, Baekhyun.”

      “How? Why...?”

      “I don't know why,” Minseok sighed. “I just do. And I want to give you all the love and affection you need...Is that wrong of me?”

 

      Baekhyun shook his head rapidly, then wrapped his arms around Minseok's neck, laying his face on his shoulder. Pressed this close, he could feel how fast Minseok's heart was beating. He really meant it, right? Minseok wouldn't lie to him about this, not with the way he was holding him now.

      “You really love me?” Baekhyun asked again, voice muffled in Minseok's shirt.

      “I really love you,” Minseok reaffirmed, pulling him closer. “I'll be here for you, even when no one else is.”

      “Thank you...”

 

      Minseok barely heard his response, but with the way Baekhyun completely relaxed in his arms, he knew the words were heartfelt. Minseok rubbed his back for some time, enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun pressed against him. If it was in his power, Minseok would protect Baekhyun at all costs. It wasn't out of pity or anything like that, Minseok just wanted to keep him smiling.

 

      When it felt like Baekhyun was becoming dead weight, Minseok realized the other was probably falling asleep on him. He shook Baekhyun and received a groan in response. Minseok pushed him off and got off the bed, heading to his dresser. Baekhyun whined and reached out for him with a pout.

      “What are you doing?”

      “Getting you some clothes. You look really sexy in skinny jeans, but I think your legs need to breathe a bit, especially if you're gonna sleep,” Minseok answered.

      “Ah, you don't need to get me clothes. I'm ok, really!”

      “I thought you wanted to wear each other's clothes,” Minseok stated, looking over at him with a look full of playful disappointment. Baekhyun flushed.

      “A-Alright then...”

 

      Minseok smiled and brought over a pair of soccer shorts and one of his old jerseys. They were probably the most comfortable things he had to wear. He raised Baekhyun's arms into the air and pulled his shirt over his head. His eyes stopped on his belly button ring and he couldn't help the small laugh that escaped.

      “You're wearing the panda today.”

      “It's cute...” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “Yeah, it is. I like it on you.”

 

      Baekhyun blushed even harder, but Minseok's expectant eyes had him holding his arms up so the other could pull the jersey over his head. After that, Minseok pulled him to his feet, carefully undoing his jeans and sliding them down his legs. Normally this would be coupled by hot kisses and bodies grinding against each other, but this time, Minseok was treating Baekhyun like he was almost breakable, his touches soft and full of care. When Baekhyun was in Minseok's clothes, the latter couldn't help but take a step back and appreciate the sight. Baekhyun really was annoyingly cute.

 

      Minseok tucked Baekhyun into his bed, then folded his clothes and set them off to the side. Baekhyun was already dozing off when he spotted Minseok's couple bear. He grabbed it happily and snuggled it close. Minseok slid into the bed beside Baekhyun, and the latter immediately rested his head on his shoulder and chest. Minseok leaned down and kissed Baekhyun on the lips and began running his hand through his hair and down his back.

      “Sleep,” Minseok said softly. “You need it.”

      “I will,” Baekhyun said with a yawn. “I wanted to tell you something first though.”

      “What's up? You feeling ok?”

      “I feel great. Well, sorta...a little bit...”

      “Then what is it?”

      “I love you too,” Baekhyun whispered, kissing Minseok's lips.

 

      They cuddled closer and Minseok felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Baekhyun always had this kind of effect on him, it was ridiculous. But he would take Baekhyun smiling at him bashfully and telling him he loved him over Baekhyun crying his eyes out any day. It should always be this way.

 

      Baekhyun fell asleep in a matter of minutes, the alcohol and excessive crying taking their toll on him. Minseok had almost fallen asleep himself when he heard the door open and glanced over to see Luhan slipping inside quietly. He walked over cautiously and squatted beside Minseok's bed, eyeing Baekhyun worriedly.

      “Is he ok?”

      “Not really, but he'll make it through I think,” Minseok whispered sadly.

      “What happened...if it's not too personal...?”

      “Long story short, Baekhyun's always been surrounded by people that couldn't accept him and a pretty big argument happened tonight. I think the relationship might be beyond repair.”

      “I'm sorry to hear that...”

      “Me too...He got drunk after that and came here. I'm sorry I didn't send him home, but I couldn't leave him in this state and it was really late...”

      “I would have thought you were a complete asshole if you did,” Luhan reassured. “It's fine. I told Baekhyun he could come over if he ever needed to and this is one of those times.”

      “Thanks, Luhan. That means a lot to me and Baekhyun.” His friend nodded and got to his feet.

      “I'm exhausted so I'm going to sleep, alright?”

      “Yeah. Goodnight.”

 

      Luhan walked to his dresser and quickly got changed and crawled into bed. Minseok sighed and glanced down at Baekhyun once more. He was sleeping so peacefully, with his hand balled up on Minseok's chest. It was a sight that could melt even the coldest of hearts, and Minseok's was definitely no exception. He didn't usually throw the word love around carelessly, but in this moment, Minseok really loved Baekhyun. No one else could make his heart hurt and soar so easily after all. Baekhyun was one of a kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that chapter was a mix of fluff and angst XD  It's gonna start getting rocky from here on out, so brace yourselves friends >:3  Actually, the part of the story that I'm writing now is giving me a lot of hell, which is why it took me so long to get this chapter up.  So forgive me if updates are slower ;; I'm trying, but the writer's struggle was strong XP  But for now you get cute dates and angsty parent issues, so hopefully you'll enjoy that XD


	7. Chapter 7

      Baekhyun's life seemed to become quite a bit more stressful after everything that happened with his mother. He'd begged for a few more hours at work, just so he would have enough money to pay rent and make sure he still had food that month. Finally, they agreed, which meant he was spending less time with Minseok after practice and instead working his crummy retail job that made him absolutely miserable. It was a sacrifice Minseok knew had to be made, but he really hated how emotionally and physically drained Baekhyun had become.

 

      Their dates became much simpler as well. Baekhyun no longer had the extra money coming in that usually paid for his fast food dates with Minseok. They'd never done anything too extravagant to begin with since Minseok also had to budget his cash, but now the dates were even sparser, and usually the two settled on instant ramyun or some other cheap food and cuddling at home watching whatever movies Baekhyun had in his collection. They still had sex, of course, but even that had become a bit less frequent with having to replenish supplies and Baekhyun generally being too tired for it.

 

      Minseok couldn't say he was bothered by the changes, at least in regards to himself. He definitely didn't like how hectic Baekhyun's life had become and he tried to help in any way possible, but he didn't miss the dinner dates or the overwhelming amounts of sex. He had realized he was content just to spend time with Baekhyun, even if the latter was asleep on his chest for half the date. He actually preferred simple things like cuddling while Baekhyun slept, or cooking a simple dinner together. Perhaps Minseok was more of a sap than he realized.

 

      Still, it was hard not having as much time to see Baekhyun. They obviously still had class together, and cuddling during that had become a new way to sate not being able to see each other on the days when Baekhyun worked after practice. Minseok still hadn't come out publicly though, and it made seeing each other a challenge in general. Especially when they passed by each other in the locker room and Minseok wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold Baekhyun. He was starting to think it was about time that he just gave up and did it. He was getting too clingy to pretend like he didn't know who Baekhyun was.

 

      The big moment finally came after they won one of their big games. All the soccer players were in the locker room after the game, changing, freshening up, and planning where they would go celebrate. The cheer team had done a particularly complex routine during half time, one that Minseok knew Baekhyun practically broke his back over in order to perfect, so they too were gathering their items and clearing out of the locker room.

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun's eyes met, and they both knew the other was fighting the intense urge to run and hug each other. Baekhyun always clobbered Minseok in hugs after he won his games. They would just have to stall until everyone left. As far as Minseok knew, Baekhyun didn't have work that night, and he was already planning to skip whatever festivity the soccer team was planning and crash at Baekhyun's house instead.

 

      To Minseok's surprise, Baekhyun started heading his way before everyone had cleared out. Perhaps he just wanted to hover nearby rather than on the other side of the room. What Minseok didn't expect was for one of the larger members of the soccer team to shove Baekhyun harshly against the locker right beside Minseok as he pushed past. Minseok was sure it had been intentional.

 

      He steadied Baekhyun after he hit the metal, not wanting him to fall afterward, then pulled him close, looking at his arm, which was already turning red from impact. He sent a glare at the guy who'd pushed him, but the teammate didn't even notice, his back still turned as he left the room. Minseok heard him spewing insults under his breath though before he left, and he'd never wanted to hit one of his teammates as badly as he did now. He could feel Luhan stiffening beside him as well.

      “Are you ok?” Minseok asked softly, looking at Baekhyun with gentle, worried eyes.

      “Y-Yeah...I'm fine...” He responded. “Minseok, your hands,” he warned in a lower voice.

 

      It was then that Minseok realized his hands had naturally perched themselves on Baekhyun's waist. There wasn't much distance between them either, and anyone watching them would probably get ideas. Minseok was just forcing his hands to let go when one of his teammates from across the room spoke up.

      “Better watch out, Minseok. You'll become the slut's next victim at this rate,” he sneered.

 

      Minseok's hands froze, gripping Baekhyun's sides almost painfully as he let the shock register in his mind. If there was one thing he'd always hated, it was how everyone had spoken about Baekhyun. Was he just going to idly sit by and let them do it now that they were dating? Hell no.

      “Excuse me?” Minseok practically growled, and a few of the other members looked at him nervously.

      “Watch your mouth,” Luhan added, glaring at the member who'd spoken up before.

      “What?” The guy scoffed. “You already his victim? Was he good, Minseok?” He mocked, his friends laughing with him while a few other teammates looked just as appalled as Minseok.

 

      Minseok was almost shaking with how angry he was, and he vaguely heard Luhan start going off on the guy, throwing curse words around along with warnings that he needed to shut his mouth. Minseok jumped when he felt hands upon his own, trying to push them down. He glanced over to see Baekhyun in borderline tears, looking completely terrified.

      “Minseok, please...” He whimpered. “Let go, it's ok...”

      “No, it's not,” Minseok sighed, giving him a gentle smile. “This is not ok, and I'm going to deal with it.”

 

      He squeezed Baekhyun's sides encouragingly before pulling his boyfriend even closer, wrapping an arm around his waist instead. He turned to face the disgusting piece of shit teammate and smirked with more confidence than he'd probably ever had.

      “I'm not his victim, jackass. I'm his boyfriend. And you can fuck off with the way you're treating him. I'm not going to let you talk shit about him,” he said loudly, anger lacing his words.

 

      He heard Baekhyun gasp and felt nervous fingers gripping at his jersey. His teammate looked completely taken aback and in shock, as did most of the room. The silence that followed was almost deafening, but Minseok wasn't going to back down.

      “Wow, I didn't take you as a fag, Minseok,” the guy spat. Minseok felt Baekhyun tense, but he still held him close.

      “You're going way too far,” Luhan warned. “Back off.”

      “Has he corrupted you too?” The guy sneered at Luhan. “You two dorm together after all, right?”

 

      Before anyone could say anything else, there was the loud slam of a locker in the corner of the room. Minseok turned to see that it was Minho. He looked angrier than Minseok has ever seen him, almost shaking with rage.

      “You're disgusting,” Minho growled at the guy, causing Minseok's eyebrows to raise.

      “Do you hear the nasty things coming out of your mouth right now!? About your own teammate!”

      “I don't want a fag on my soccer team!”

      “Then quit the team!” Minho countered immediately. “You're discriminating against him, and all of these people here are witnesses. I'm not going to let this slide, so I suggest you back off while you still can. I'm team captain, you know I mean it when I speak.”

 

      The guy clicked his tongue and sent Minseok and Baekhyun one last nasty look before storming out of the room in a huff. Baekhyun almost immediately relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief into Minseok's shoulder as he rested his head there. Minseok rubbed his back in response, glancing around at the other people in the room. Most had curious and surprised looks on their faces. Minseok glanced over at Minho, watching him take a deep, calming breath. Then their team captain glared at everyone else in the room.

      “I don't want to hear anything else like that, got it? If you've got an opinion, keep it to yourself. This is where we play a damn sport, and sexual orientation has nothing to do with it. If I hear any kind of cruel words uttered in here anymore, I'm going to get the coach involved. I don't care who those words are directed at. You understand?” Everyone nodded.

 

      Minseok sighed at that, thankful that Minho was helping to take the edge off the situation. He really was a great guy. Minseok leaned against his locker with a sigh, Baekhyun still stuck to his chest like glue. He hadn't looked up from his shoulder, so Minseok figured he was probably afraid of everyone in the room and what their expressions might look like.

 

      Minseok scanned the room once more, and most people were still staring, though their expressions seemed almost normal. None of them looked like they were about to jump them, so Minseok took relief in that. He jumped when another body appeared in his peripheral vision and he glanced over to see Minho towering above him. He patted Minseok on the shoulder, then Baekhyun on the back, causing him to finally look up.

      “I'm happy for you two,” he said gently before walking out of the locker room.

 

      Everything seemed to return to normal after that. Minseok received several congratulations along with sentiments that they wouldn't have figured he was gay, but they were happy nonetheless. A few even acknowledged Baekhyun and congratulated him or asked him to look after Minseok because he was 'hopeless.' Minseok wanted to be mad about those comments, but the way they made Baekhyun laugh gently made it alright.

 

      When most of the room had cleared out, Luhan gave Minseok's shoulder a squeeze and motioned for them to leave as well. Minseok walked along behind Luhan, his arm still firmly around Baekhyun's waist. His boyfriend was uncomfortably silent, and Minseok was worried about what Baekhyun might be thinking, but he wanted them to be alone before he talked about what just happened.

 

      They waved goodbye to Luhan and started heading to Baekhyun's car in the parking lot. When they got there, Baekhyun froze, not moving to get in the driver's seat. Minseok sighed and walked over to the hood of the car, sitting on it and patting the spot beside him. Baekhyun slowly sat down next to him and Minseok grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers.

      “Are you ok?” He asked gently. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “You shouldn't have done that...I told you you didn't need to come out. You should have just let go of me.”

      “You told me to come out when I felt ready, and that's what I did,” Minseok soothed, running his thumb along Baekhyun's hand.

      “They said horrible things about you!”

      “Yeah. And they said horrible things about you too, and I didn't like that, so I spoke up.”

      “I'm used to it, Minseok! It was nothing new!”

      “Just because you're used to it doesn't mean it's ok!” Minseok snapped, surprising Baekhyun. “You think I like hearing them say those kinds of things about the person I love? And if _I_ feel that bad hearing them, I know you feel even worse. I'm not just going to sit back and let them hurt you.”

      “All you did was make new enemies! You think that guy's just going to lay off because Minho told him to!? He'll find ways to torment you.”

      “Maybe he will,” Minseok shrugged. “But I don't care. Other than soccer, I don't have to see him, and if he's dumb enough to fuck up the team over this, then he won't be coming back next season.”

      “Word will spread...I just don't want you to get hate because you're dating me...”

      “I'll definitely have some enemies, but I have a lot of people that support me too. That's life, Baekhyun.”

      “The number of enemies I have far outweigh the support,” Baekhyun muttered.

      “That's just because you're meeting all the supportive people now,” Minseok answered simply, leaning over and kissing Baekhyun's cheek.

      “I just don't want you to get hurt. Or for you to regret this...To regret me...”

      “I can already promise you, I won't ever regret dating you. I love you.”  
  


      Minseok said those words so simply, and it filled Baekhyun with so much anxiety. It wasn't that he wanted to doubt Minseok, and the words always made him feel elated, but he was so scared to believe them. Maybe it was because of the messed up relationship with his parents, but Baekhyun both craved and feared love. To Minseok, it seemed so easy to say those words, but it was so hard for Baekhyun to accept and believe them. Baekhyun loved Minseok, he was sure of that, so why couldn't he completely trust him? Maybe it would come with time as their relationship progressed.

 

      Minseok leaned his head on Baekhyun's shoulder with a sigh. Baekhyun glanced down at his face and noticed the content smile. Minseok really wasn't at all worried about outing himself to his entire soccer team. Maybe he was really ready after all, and it was Baekhyun who wasn't.

      “I love you,” Minseok repeated, smile growing. “I want to let everyone else know that.”

      “I love you too,” Baekhyun said gently.

      “Think about the positive side of this! Now everyone knows we're dating, so we don't have to avoid each other at practice anymore. You can come and hug me any time you want.”

      “You're alright with public displays of affection?”

      “Of course. Do you know how hard it is not to hug you the instant I see you?” Baekhyun let out a soft laugh.

      “I'm that irresistible, huh?” He teased. Minseok scowled and bopped him on the head with his free hand.

      “I take it back. You're annoying.” Minseok pulled away and stood up.

      “Nooo, don't leave!” Baekhyun pouted. Minseok smirked and pulled him to his feet, then wrapped his arms around his waist.

      “We're gonna get sick if we sit out here in the cold all night. Let's go to your place!”

 

      He leaned forward, pressing their lips together. It was somewhat frustrating when they stood and kissed because Baekhyun was a little taller than Minseok, so he had to stand on his toes just a bit. When they pulled away, he smirked at the light dusting of pink on Baekhyun's cheeks and turned away, heading towards the passenger seat of his car. He stretched his hands up into the air and let out a sound in between a moan and a yawn.

      “Ah, I'm so tired and sweaty from the game. I could really use a hot shower...You probably could too. You stink.” He turned back to Baekhyun with an even wider smirk.

      “Gee thanks,” Baekhyun sighed, walking over to the driver's seat. Minseok leaned against the side of the car.

      “Shower sex?” He whispered, smirk turning into a gummy smile. Baekhyun couldn't even begin to say no to that face.

      “You're even more insatiable than me,” Baekhyun laughed.

      “And you made me this way, so take responsibility!”

 

      Baekhyun laughed even louder and unlocked the car so they could get in. The entire ride back, Minseok had Baekhyun cracking up from something, be it a joke or a sexual advance of some sort. As scared of the future and their relationship as Baekhyun was, he genuinely loved Minseok and wanted moments like this to be plentiful. As Minseok brought smile after smile to his face, Baekhyun felt like things would be ok for the first time in as long as he could remember. Even if Minseok's words weren't sincere or Baekhyun struggled to believe them, he adored Minseok. He loved him.

 

**~*~**

      Everything seemed to go by pretty quickly. With how fast school was moving, Minseok felt like he didn't even have time to notice or care about how some of his teammates had already started treating him differently. Their teachers were trying to cram as much in before the short holiday break as they could, so he found himself snuggled up beside Baekhyun doing homework most of the time rather than kissing him happily.

 

      Minseok hadn't even decided what he was going to do over break. Since it was just a short break and they would come back after the new year to finish up the semester, he didn't have to move out of his dorm. In fact, in past years, he'd just stayed in his dorm and called his parents on the big holidays. He knew they always wished he would have come home instead though. Now he had Baekhyun to factor into the mix as well. He was praying that Baekhyun would have some days off so they could at least have somewhat romantic dates together. Minseok definitely wouldn't be going back home this year, despite how much he knew it would disappoint his parents.

 

      What he didn't expect was for Baekhyun to ask him to stay with him the entire break. Even without school, Minseok knew Baekhyun would still be working, so he would be home alone at Baekhyun's apartment for large amounts of time. While he didn't necessarily mind, since he'd be alone at the dorm too because Luhan was spending the break with Haewon, he didn't want to intrude on Baekhyun too much. Not only that, but he would be an extra mouth to feed, and Minseok knew Baekhyun was struggling to just feed himself at the moment.

 

      They ultimately agreed on Minseok chipping in on all the food and groceries bought during his stay. Minseok would also clean the house and look after things while Baekhyun worked, mostly because he wanted to pay his boyfriend back for his hospitality. Baekhyun insisted that Minseok didn't have to do anything, but he knew the other was too stubborn to listen. If nothing else, his house might actually be clean for once.

 

      Minseok packed a bag of clothes and necessities to take over to Baekhyun's. That night, in between making out and having sex, Baekhyun helped him unpack into his small apartment. Even though it was only for a couple weeks, it felt surprisingly intimate and exciting. Minseok had never stayed over at Baekhyun's apartment for this long.

 

      Baekhyun had to work the first few days, but all the time that they used to spend in class or at practice was free for him to be with Minseok. They did more lazing around the house and sleeping in late than either could have expected. College really had a way of wearing them out. Whenever Baekhyun had to work, Minseok made sure to have dinner waiting for him when he got home though. It was a very nice arrangement, since Baekhyun more often than not just ate something instant due to pure exhaustion.

 

      The best part was having Minseok to cuddle every night when he went to sleep. The winter chill was in the air, and while Baekhyun had decent heating in his crummy apartment, having another body to press against was always nice, especially when it was the guy Baekhyun was starting to think he was completely crazy for. It was always hard to leave those arms on the mornings when he worked early, but he would comfort himself with the knowledge that they would be around him once more later that evening.

 

      Finally, as Christmas neared, Baekhyun got some time off work. Most of it was spent with Minseok, marathoning every cheesy, emotional Christmas movie Baekhyun owned, much to Minseok's dismay. There were a few good ones at least. They both managed to sneak out and buy each other gifts and put up what few decorations Baekhyun had as well. Minseok rolled his eyes when Baekhyun hung the fake mistletoe, but he still found himself kissing Baekhyun underneath it almost every night. Baekhyun was far more festive than Minseok would have guessed, and he managed to bring out the same in Minseok, despite his usual Scrooge-like attitude. Baekhyun always seemed to bring out the best in Minseok.

 

      Christmas morning started with Baekhyun and Minseok sleeping in, then snuggling on the couch drinking coffee. Baekhyun had turned on the Christmas lights on the fake miniature tree and put on some Christmas music at a quiet volume so Minseok wouldn't get a headache. The Christmas lights were the main source of light in the room since Baekhyun hadn't opened the curtains yet, and it gave everything a particularly beautiful, colorful glow. Minseok especially liked the way the orange and pink lights reflected in Baekhyun's eyes.

 

      Following coffee, Baekhyun insisted on opening gifts. There were only two under the tree, one for each of them, but Baekhyun was still beyond excited. Minseok had to wonder if he'd even received gifts the past few years. Even Minseok got some from friends and in the mail from his parents, but he doubted Baekhyun even got that luxury. Minseok's gift wasn't anything special, but he hoped Baekhyun would like it all the same.

 

      Baekhyun forced Minseok to open his gift first. It was much larger than the one he had gotten Baekhyun, and as Minseok handled the wrapping, he noticed that whatever was underneath was soft and bent easily. When he finally tore away the wrapping, which proved to be a challenge because Baekhyun went crazy with the tape, he found a cream colored knit sweater inside. Minseok's jaw dropped, since he didn't think it was possible for Baekhyun to be able to pick out a sweater that wasn't atrocious. This was something he would actually wear though. Baekhyun must have realized his thought process.

      “I looked for something that I thought you wouldn't completely hate. It's a little boring for my taste, but you make anything look good~” Minseok laughed at him and shook his head.

      “I appreciate the thought. This is really nice, Baekhyun! Really soft too! I'll be sure to wear it a lot.”

      “Good. You'll make a great pillow with that on~”

      “Is that why you bought it?” Minseok teased, pinching his cheek. Baekhyun swatted his hand away, but his boisterous laughter filled the room.

      “Well, I'd be lying if I said that didn't influence my purchase a bit. You really like it?” He asked again, looking the slightest bit nervous.

      “I love it. I'll wear it later on today when we finally get dressed.”

 

      Baekhyun launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Minseok, knocking the other backwards slightly. Minseok laughed and groaned simultaneously in response, but he snuggled Baekhyun close all the same. Finally Baekhyun pulled away with an excited grin on his face.

      “Can I open mine now?”

      “Of course,” Minseok said, his face flushing slightly. “It's not much though...”

      “Like I'll care about that~”

 

      Minseok watched nervously as Baekhyun grabbed the small wrapped box and tore the wrapping paper away. Inside was a box that looked like it held jewelry. Baekhyun gave Minseok a curious glance before opening it slowly. He let out a small gasp as his hand covered his mouth. Inside was a belly button ring, a barbell which consisted of an intricate silver design surrounding purple opal, with chains hanging off the lower end. From each of the chains, smaller blue opals adorned the ends.

      “Minseok, this is...”

      “It's not anything special,” he quickly mumbled. “It's the cheap synthetic stuff. The real stuff was way out of my price range...”

      “I don't care! This is beautiful! I love it!”

      “I'm glad,” Minseok sighed, a relieved smile forming on his face. Baekhyun stood up and lifted his shirt.

      “I want to wear it now! Will you help me?”

      “I-I...Sure, I guess...I've only ever dealt with my ear piercings before though...”

      “It's fine,” Baekhyun laughed. “It's not rocket science.”

 

      Minseok flushed as he reached forward and began fiddling with Baekhyun's current barbell. Baekhyun was fully capable of doing this himself, even without a mirror. He just wanted Minseok to do it for him, probably because he knew how stupidly flustered it would make him. But it was Christmas, and Minseok was a complete sucker for Baekhyun, so he would do it. He managed to get his old barbell out and unfastened one of the ends of the new one before poking it through the hole. He could feel Baekhyun's eyes on him and he wondered if Baekhyun would be smirking if he looked up.

 

      When it was finally fastened, Minseok dared to look up. To his surprise, Baekhyun's eyes looked somewhat watery, and he had a huge grin on his face. He moved his hips slightly, watching as the belly button ring shimmered in the light. He shivered when Minseok placed a kiss to his naval. That was all it took for Baekhyun to be on Minseok's lap, shirt completely discarded and kissing him somewhat roughly. When they pulled away, Minseok let out a breathy laugh.

      “Really? It's not even noon yet...” Baekhyun smirked and pulled a condom and some lube out of his pocket, holding them up.

      “I came prepared. I don't care what time it is.”

      “And you called me the insatiable one,” Minseok teased, taking the items from him. “We're having a huge breakfast after this.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded in agreement and let Minseok pull his pants off. At the same time, Baekhyun lifted Minseok off the couch long enough to rid him of his pants and underwear. After that, he was back straddling his lap, moaning into Minseok's neck as the other stretched him. Baekhyun's hands eventually dropped from Minseok's shoulders and began pumping his length, which pulled the most sensual moan from Minseok that Baekhyun had ever heard.

 

      When they were finally ready, Baekhyun lowered himself onto Minseok, letting out a deep breath as he went. They stayed there for a moment before Baekhyun rolled his hips, the chains from his belly button ring dancing along his skin as he moved. It was a beautiful sight, and the action had Minseok reeling. He needed Baekhyun to do this more often.

 

      They kissed passionately as Baekhyun moved. Minseok was struggling to decide whether he should close his eyes or keep them open to witness Baekhyun like this. He ultimately decided to keep his eyes open, shutting them only when Baekhyun shut his. Those kisses were usually a bit softer, and Minseok loved when they would be interspersed between the hungrier ones.

 

      Baekhyun cried out as he came, and Minseok bucked his hips a few more times until he too found his release. Baekhyun rested on his chest, breathing harshly for a bit. When he'd calmed down, he sat up and cupped Minseok's cheeks, grinning bashfully. He pressed their lips together once more, this time a chaste, soft kiss, then pulled away.

      “Merry Christmas, Minseok,” he whispered. The other wrapped his arms around his waist and snuggled him closer.

      “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun,” he responded, kissing him on the lips and rubbing their noses together.

 

      They stayed snuggled together until Minseok's stomach let out a rather loud groan, which of course caused Baekhyun to crack up. At that point, Minseok was basically shoving him off his lap with a pout and shouting orders to wash up and get dressed so they could start working on breakfast. Baekhyun shut himself in the bathroom, wanting to freshen up and wash his face, so Minseok simply took a warm cloth to his stomach, discarded his somewhat messy clothes in the hamper, and put on a new set before heading to the kitchen.

 

      When Baekhyun finally left the bathroom, he joined Minseok, immediately breaking into a smile when he saw Minseok wearing the sweater he'd gotten him. He ran over and wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist as the other stirred the ingredients together to make waffle batter. When Minseok turned around to face Baekhyun and give him an order to start scrambling eggs, he was surprised to find Baekhyun wearing his crop top, showing off his belly button ring, and an unzipped jacket to keep his arms and back warm, since wearing a crop top in the winter wasn't exactly the best idea.

 

      Minseok smiled widely as Baekhyun kept moving in ways that made the belly button ring swish across his skin. Baekhyun was disgustingly cute, and more importantly, he was happy. Possibly happier than Minseok had ever seen him. It made him want to spoil him more, though Minseok knew if he did, Baekhyun would take full advantage of it and drive him nuts. Still, seeing Baekhyun so happy made Minseok's own emotions swell. Baekhyun made Minseok so unbelievably happy, it was almost scary.

 

      They lounged around the house for most of the day, cuddling a lot because Baekhyun insisted on showing off his stomach even though he was cold. He was right about the sweater though. It made a great pillow, especially on Minseok. It was probably the best Christmas either of them had had in a long time.

 

      Sadly, the day seemed to pass too fast and Baekhyun was back to working again, so their previous routine continued. He got New Year's Eve and the following day off, however, so he and Minseok made sure to celebrate. Minseok had gone to the store, looking for a nice, small cake that the two of them could eat. Baekhyun had quite the sweet tooth and Minseok was happy to indulge as well. They were still on a budget, however, so he didn't splurge too much on festivities.

 

      They ended up spending New Year's Eve drinking cheap wine and eating takeout while playing board games with each other. Baekhyun had originally suggested strip poker, but Minseok was not in the mood to drunkenly strip for him. They did that enough as it was. So instead, they were constantly pitted against each other, throwing insults followed by fits of laughter as they fought hard to win at the game. They paused only long enough to count down into the new year, exchanging sweet kisses and loving words as the new year began. Minseok was looking forward to the new year for once. He was starting to think that as long as Baekhyun was by his side, he could get through anything. Little did he know, the coming year would have plenty in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally updating again :'D This story is giving me hell and I've been trying to tie up other loose ends, so sorry I'm not updating every few days.  Anyways, it's funny cuz I wrote this chapter back in like October, but the timing is really good for posting, right? XD (originally posted in December) And just so people know, I'm going with a semester system for this fic where they're in school from late August/September until about Febraury, and then the next semester is March until around July.  So this holiday break isn't technically the end of the semester but that's just me getting into insignificant details XD  I don't have much else to add other than, brace yourselves, cuz the next chapters are gonna get progressively more bumpy >.>  Enjoy the fluffy update while you can lol!


	8. Chapter 8

      Following their winter break, the semester became hell once more as they prepared for finals. Minseok found himself sitting at Baekhyun's house doing homework or helping the other study rather than kissing or watching movies together. It was exhausting, but they were in the final stretch. They couldn't afford to slack off now.

 

      The semester ended in February and Minseok found himself temporarily moving out of his dorm again until the start of the next semester in March. He would always go home during these longer breaks, but this time, he would be staying at Baekhyun's house again. As soon as he got there, everything went back to the way it was when he stayed over winter break. Living with Baekhyun was far more relaxing than Minseok would have figured, given Baekhyun had a special knack for driving him insane. Granted, he still did that plenty of times, but Minseok was starting to think he'd grown to like it.

 

      The new semester came far sooner than either would have liked it to. Minseok had to move everything back into his dorm, so their last few days of break were spent doing that. Luhan was doing the same, so in general, the tiny room was full of boxes. Baekhyun and Minseok had purposefully registered for a class together, since seeing each other during school hours was one of the main ways they could interact with how busy Baekhyun always was. It at least gave Minseok something to look forward to when Baekhyun left his dorm later in the night. He'd been with Baekhyun for so long, adjusting back to living in the dorm was actually a little hard.

 

      The new semester started off just the same as any. Some teachers were merciful and simply went over the syllabus, while others got right into the lesson and assigned homework on the first day of class. Minseok was anxiously glancing around in one of his classes, located in a rather large lecture hall, for signs of anyone he knew. When someone approached the seat next to him and flopped down in it, leaning on him immediately after, Minseok couldn't help but smile.

      “You were almost late on the first day,” he chided, looking over at Baekhyun, the latter's chin resting on his shoulder. Baekhyun shrugged.

      “I had trouble finding the room. I made it though and I'm sitting next to you, so that's what's important right?”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes, but laid his head on top of Baekhyun's all the same. A few people stared at them and whispered among themselves, but Minseok didn't care. He'd never particularly cared what random strangers had thought of him, and Baekhyun was too cuddly to ignore. Even when their teacher came in and started class, Baekhyun stayed pressed close to his side, sometimes resting his head on his shoulder when he wasn't actively taking notes. It might have been a bit too much public display of affection within the classroom, but their teacher didn't seem to notice or care, so Minseok wasn't going to shake Baekhyun off.

 

      Following class, Minseok and Baekhyun both had a couple hours before their next classes, so they chose to go to the student union building for lunch. Baekhyun's funds were tight as always, so they decided on the cheapest food, which was pizza. As they stood in line, holding hands, Minseok's phone buzzed. He glanced down at it, curious who would be texting him other than Baekhyun. He figured it was Luhan, but it wasn't him either. It was someone he never thought he would hear from again.

 

      Baekhyun must have noticed how wide his eyes went and how shocked he was, because he gave his hand a squeeze and kissed his cheek. Minseok jumped out of his daze and glanced at him in a mixture of shock and shyness.

      “What's up?” Baekhyun asked softly.

      “Uh...Well...” Minseok mumbled staring down at his phone again. “One of my friends from high school apparently just started school here today...She wants to meet up...”

      “Oh really? Why don't you meet her then?”

      “Right now!?”

      “Is that when she wants to meet you?”

      “I mean, she just asked if I was on campus today...”

      “So tell her you're here now.”

      “Baekhyun, are you sure you're ok with her meeting us? I mean...this was kinda our very unromantic lunch date, wasn't it?”

      “I wanna meet her,” Baekhyun said happily. “She's your friend, isn't she?”

      “Y-Yeah...”

 

      Minseok texted her back nervously, feeling really anxious and guilty. What he hadn't told Baekhyun was this girl was far more than just a simple friend. She was his girlfriend in high school, and the person he'd promised to meet again in college. He would have thought the distance had deterred her as it had him, but she was seriously contacting him the first day of university. What was he supposed to tell her about Baekhyun? What was he supposed to tell Baekhyun about _her_?

 

      Minseok shifted on his feet nervously, and Baekhyun must have noticed how shaken he was, because he rubbed his back and tried to give him encouragements. Minseok really hoped she wouldn't bring up their past right away. Maybe if Baekhyun was there, she would decide against it. She always did prefer to talk about relationship things in private. He also wanted to talk to Baekhyun about her later on, when they could have an uninterrupted, honest conversation with each other. The student union building just wasn't the right setting for that.

 

      They were almost to where they could place their order in line when Minseok heard his name shouted in the distance. He turned and saw a girl waving at him. Seconds later, she was rushing over to meet him in line. Seeing her up close, she looked just as beautiful as Minseok remembered, with long soft hair, petite nose and lips, and long eyelashes. Her smile was just as beautiful as well.

      “Minseok!” She greeted excitedly, pulling him into a hug. He stiffened and glanced nervously at Baekhyun, who apparently thought his look of desperation was hilarious because he was forcing back laughter.

      “Chaeryeong, nice to see you,” Minseok stated, pulling her away from him gently. She didn't seem to notice his discomfort.

      “How have you been? It's been so long! I missed you!”

      “Yeah, I missed you too...What have you been up to?”

      “Moving mostly. I live in the women's dorms now! You live in the dorms too right? Maybe we'll be able to visit each other!”

      “I'm not at my dorm all that often,” Minseok sighed. Baekhyun gave him a knowing smirk.

      “I guess that makes sense with how busy you apparently are. Is that why you stopped even trying to contact me?” She pouted.

 

      Minseok could feel himself starting to sweat. Thankfully, Baekhyun decided to take that time to make his presence known by laughing for some reason. Perhaps this wasn't a good thing after all.

      “She's got you on a tight leash,” he teased, earning a smack on the shoulder from Minseok. Chaeryeong looked at him curiously.

      “Who's this? You know him?”

      “He's, um...” Minseok started, opening and closing his mouth trying to decide whether he should come out to her in the middle of the student union building or lie. Would Baekhyun get mad at him? To his surprise, Baekhyun just smiled and held out his hand to her.

      “I'm Byun Baekhyun, a friend of Minseok's. He's never really mentioned you before.”

      “I could say the same about you...” Chaeryeong muttered, looking like she didn't really want to interact with Baekhyun at all.

 

      Minseok had never been more thankful for them to reach the front of the line. Baekhyun and Minseok ordered their pizza then looked around for a place to sit, Chaeryeong tailing awkwardly behind them. The momentary reprieve was thankfully enough to distract her from what she'd been hounding Minseok about before. Instead, she'd already moved on to talking about life back home, finishing high school, and how it felt to finally be here in college. Minseok kept glancing nervously at Baekhyun, worried that he was upset about lying about being his friend earlier, but Baekhyun simply dug into his pizza, giving Minseok soft smiles. When he was certain Chaeryeong wouldn't notice, Baekhyun would reach over and rub Minseok's lower back as well, which instantly soothed his frazzled nerves. Baekhyun really was an amazing person who could read situations well.

 

      Minseok let out a sigh of relief when Chaeryeong finally left them to go to her next class. Unfortunately, that was also when Baekhyun needed to go to his. Minseok's wasn't for another half an hour, so he walked with Baekhyun to his classroom, finally holding his hand again. When they finally got there, Minseok was reluctant to let go. He felt like he hadn't actually gotten to enjoy any time with Baekhyun, and he wouldn't get to see him again until after practice. Baekhyun seemed to notice how displeased Minseok was, because he leaned forward and kissed him gently, giving his hand a squeeze.

      “I love you,” he said softly.

      “I love you too,” Minseok replied, trying not to pout.

      “I'll see you later, ok? Just hold on until then.”

      “I'll try,” Minseok sighed dramatically.

 

      Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Minseok leaned forward to kiss him one last time. As Minseok walked away, he realized Baekhyun hadn't even asked anything about Chaeryeong. He no doubt had questions, but he'd held back, probably because he knew Minseok was uncomfortable. Baekhyun really was a wonderful person, and Minseok planned to be completely honest with him. He didn't want a misunderstanding to jeopardize their relationship.

 

      They didn't end up talking about it until much later in the day, after practice had finished. They were sitting on the hood of Baekhyun's car, where they usually sat and talked about important things. Minseok bit at his lip, trying to figure out how to approach talking about Chaeryeong in a way that wouldn't instantly upset Baekhyun. It wasn't that he had anything to hide. He just didn't want Baekhyun to learn that she was his ex-girlfriend that he'd broken up with on favorable terms and decide that Minseok didn't love him or that they should break up.

      “You want to talk about that girl, right?” Baekhyun asked softly. Minseok nodded, grateful that Baekhyun started the conversation. “She wasn't just a simple friend, was she?”

      “We used to date,” Minseok explained softly, looking at the ground. “She's 2 years younger than us, so she's only just entering college now. We broke up when I went away because I didn't want to force her into a long distance relationship.”

      “I see,” Baekhyun said simply. Minseok gulped.

      “We'd said that if we were still single by the time she got to college, we'd see if we wanted to try dating again...but we kinda fell out of contact, and I didn't try very hard to stay in touch. This was the first I'd talked to her in over half a year.”

      “And how do you feel now that she's back?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Minseok could tell he was struggling to speak.

      “Well, I'm not really single anymore and I don't plan to become single, so I guess the deal's off,” Minseok stated, smirking and grabbing Baekhyun's hand to hold it.

      “Are you sure?”

      “Do you even have to ask something like that!? I love you, Baekhyun...”

      “You just seemed smitten and really nervous around her...and you didn't exactly introduce me as your boyfriend either...”

      “Seeing her again was...nostalgic. She reminds me of high school and my hometown, you know? But it was stressful. Mostly because I didn't know how she would feel after so long and whether she'd moved on, and I don't know how she'd feel about me dating a guy. I didn't really want to have a massive confrontation while waiting in line for pizza.”

      “I guess I can understand that,” Baekhyun laughed. “She still seemed pretty into you though...”

      “I know,” Minseok groaned. “That makes things even worse, because I know she's gonna be pissed and upset when I tell her, and she _really_ won't like you, and she might even react negatively to me...I'm sorry for being a coward, but I was really scared to tell her...”

      “It's alright,” Baekhyun soothed, squeezing his hand. “Beyond being your girlfriend, she's still a friend, and you'd be hurting her and putting yourself out there to be judged again. It's essentially coming out all over again, but this time, the person is someone you used to love, who still loves you...so it's a really uncomfortable situation.”

      “I should still be stronger than this though...”

      “You're beating yourself up over something that you shouldn't. It wasn't appropriate to tell her earlier today, I completely understand that, so you need to as well. All I ask is that you don't drag her along...or drag me along, ok?”

      “I wouldn't dare...I just need to find the strength and the right time to tell her.”

      “Well, that's obviously not now,” Baekhyun sighed, hopping off the hood of the car and stretching. “I'm freezing and my ass is numb. Let's go to my place already,” he whined. Minseok laughed as Baekhyun tugged on his hand.

      “Alright, alright! I'm coming!”

 

      They got in Baekhyun's car and he blasted the heater. It was still really cold outside, so sitting on the hood of the car for so long to talk probably wasn't the smartest idea, but it was a place that held a weird sort of meaning to the two of them. As they drove home, they started talking about their other classes, practice, and in general how their day had gone. Chaeryeong was not mentioned again, but the anxiety surrounding her still secretly lurked in the air. Minseok was wondering when he would actually tell Chaeryeong everything, and just what that would mean for their relationship. Baekhyun, on the other hand, wondered just how deep Minseok's feelings had been with this girl, and even worse, if Minseok actually loved him. He was _far_ too afraid to ask those questions.

 

      Baekhyun wished he could simply believe Minseok as he whispered that he loved him throughout sex and late into the evening as they were drifting off. He wished he could trust him fully, but his heart had been hurt far too many times. Even though Minseok clearly chose him over this girl, Baekhyun was genuinely terrified.

 

~*~

      School seemed to continue in the same stressful format that it always did. Baekhyun still had to work a lot, so between schoolwork, practice, and earning money, Minseok didn't see Baekhyun nearly as much as he used to or wanted to. To make matters worse, Chaeryeong had started inviting herself to any free time outside of class that the two boys had together. Minseok always told her she needed to text first and ask if he was available, but he knew she wasn't going to listen. She was far too caught up in spending time with him and getting reacquainted to notice that he wanted her to back off.

 

      Minseok felt horrible for Baekhyun any time he had to deal with her. He knew that it made him uncomfortable, but he still put forth the effort to be kind to her and keep his distance from Minseok, which was hard considering how clingy they were with each other. Baekhyun still found ways to sneak in affection, grazing his fingers along Minseok's arms or side when she wasn't looking or holding his waist when they sat at tables and she couldn't see. Minseok would always press closer to him at times like this.

 

      He really needed to get this situation fixed. Baekhyun didn't deserve to be subjected to this kind of secretive treatment. That was the whole reason Minseok had come out to the soccer team after all. Why was it so hard to tell Chaeryeong that he was dating Baekhyun? Was it guilt for not honoring their promise? Was it fear that he would lose her forever if he told her the truth? After all, regardless of if they were going out with each other or not, she was one of the people he treasured most in his life, and he never wanted to hurt her or lose her. There was something else he wondered, something welling deep down inside that he was trying his hardest to ignore. Was he still feeling things for her? He was far too afraid to even consider this. He loved Baekhyun now, not her. That was that.

 

      Baekhyun didn't make it hard for him to forget his conflicted feelings any time they were together. He was always a breath of relief and happiness in Minseok's life, and as they kissed and held each other, any worries and anxieties usually immediately left his mind. Baekhyun had that kind of calming effect on him. It was only later in the evening, when Baekhyun was asleep against Minseok's chest, that the latter started worrying about coming out and whatever confusing, mixed feelings he still seemed to have for Chaeryeong. Why was he so afraid to tell her the truth?

 

      The uncomfortable situation seemed to drag on longer than Minseok had realized. Soon, they were nearing the end of March. They'd fallen into a routine of sorts, with Chaeryeong spending time with Minseok and Baekhyun during their lunch breaks, then pestering Minseok through texts all night long. It was annoying to him, but also endearing on some level. Perhaps he was naturally attracted to annoying people after all. Baekhyun still got most of his attention during the nights though, and any time they could spend the night together, Minseok was over at his house, phone completely forgotten.

 

      Chaeryeong seemed to think that Minseok and Baekhyun were best friends. Minseok was grateful she at least acknowledged that they were close. Initially she'd seemed turned off by Baekhyun, and Minseok figured she saw him as a threat for whatever reason. She wasn't completely wrong in that regard, but he was far more than just a simple threat. As she spent more time with Baekhyun though, she gradually started to accept his presence and even seemed to enjoy talking to him. Baekhyun had a way of charming everyone.

 

      Still, Minseok could tell that what she really wanted was to spend time alone with him, without any other distractions. Minseok wasn't too keen on giving her that. It wasn't that he didn't trust her or himself, but he didn't want Baekhyun getting unnecessarily nervous or upset. He also didn't really want to have the chance for his affections to rekindle, though he still wondered if they actually would with how uncomfortable he was around her now. Most of all, he felt like if he was alone with her, she would try something, and he would have to come clean about Baekhyun, and he was still too much of a coward to do that.

 

      In between stressing over school and his personal life, Minseok completely forgot that it was his birthday. He normally didn't pay it much mind anyway. Luhan was usually the only one that forced him to celebrate with a cheap gift and some form of cake or cupcakes. Minseok actually preferred it that way, nice and simple. Of course, both Chaeryeong and Baekhyun had other ideas.

 

      Minseok's day started with getting bombarded with texts from both of them, wishing him happy birthday and asking to meet. Minseok had already planned to spend most of his day with Luhan and Baekhyun, since they had insisted on going to a movie. After that, he was going to go home with Baekhyun and probably get some of the best sex he'd ever had, given the latter was already hyping up his 'one of a kind' birthday sex.

 

      He wasn't sure how Chaeryeong was going to fit herself into this, but he knew she would, and the thought alone almost exhausted him. He didn't remember her being this pushy back in high school. Had he just been more tolerant back then? Or had she changed into this person because of their estranged relationship? Minseok had a feeling it was probably both.

 

      Unfortunately, Minseok still had to go to school on his birthday, but at least it was one of his lighter days. After he was done with class, he met Baekhyun, Luhan, and Haewon in the student union building. They were just about ready to leave and go to the mall for the movie when Minseok heard Chaeryeong calling out to him. He turned around with a sigh, which didn't go unnoticed by both Baekhyun and Luhan. Still, Minseok managed to put a wide smile on his face, hardly having to force it, as he saw Chaeryeong bounding over.

      “What are you doing today?” She asked excitedly. Minseok glanced at Luhan briefly, trying to read his expression, but the other was fairly straight-faced.

      “I'm hanging out with Luhan, Haewon, and Baekhyun today. Why?”

      “It's your birthday!” Chaeryeong exclaimed. “I wanted to spend some time with you...”

      “Ah,” Minseok uttered, rubbing his neck awkwardly. “Um, well...”

      “She can come with us,” Haewon offered. Minseok appreciated the kind gesture, but he didn't miss Baekhyun scowling for a moment and Luhan's eyebrow raising.

      “Really? You wouldn't mind?” Chaeryeong asked.

      “It's just a movie,” Minseok sighed. “I mean, if you want to come, no one's stopping you right?”

 

      Chaeryeong practically jumped for joy and Minseok wanted nothing more than to hug Baekhyun, who was trying his best to keep a frown off his face. Minseok tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he was almost certain it came off as apologetic instead. When they finally made it inside Baekhyun's car, Minseok leaned on his shoulder. He was catching a ride with Baekhyun since he was going to his apartment after the movie, while the others all drove separately, so the two were alone at least.

      “I'm sorry...” He mumbled.

      “Why? Cuz Chaeryeong is coming with us now? Or because you haven't told her about us yet?”

      “Both? Mostly that Chaeryeong is coming with us...”

      “It's fine,” Baekhyun sighed, kissing Minseok's forehead. “I still get you to myself after dark, so I'll share you with your other friends during the day. I was already planning to do that since Luhan and Haewon were coming.”

      “You're not mad?”

      “Not really. I'm disappointed that I can't hold your hand in the theater or kiss you at all, but I'll make up for lost time later.” Minseok smirked at this.

      “I really like the sound of that.”

      “Let's go before we miss the movie, ok?”

 

      Minseok was grateful that Baekhyun was being so understanding. He wondered when that understanding would reach its limit though. Chaeryeong was sure to outlive her grace period with Baekhyun, and he would probably start getting really angry with each passing day that Minseok failed to admit that they were together. Minseok wasn't ashamed of Baekhyun, so he really hoped his boyfriend wouldn't get that idea. He loved Baekhyun, he really did. He was just so hesitant, and he hadn't gotten the push he needed to come out like he had the last two times he'd done it. He tried to think of Baekhyun's words about being patient with himself, but all they were translating to in his mind was the word 'coward.' Minseok had never felt so pathetic before.

 

      He tried his hardest to enjoy the movie, but with Chaeryeong trying to lean on him throughout the entire thing, causing him to shift closer to Baekhyun in an attempt to get away, he stopped paying attention to the plot halfway through. Thankfully, Baekhyun let him crowd closer, sending a few irritated glances at Chaeryeong because she was overstepping her boundaries. He really wanted to say something, but he knew Minseok wasn't ready to tell her and this was a big deal for him. He would respect that, no matter how frustrated he got. Whenever he wanted to shout at her, he took a sip of his drink instead, which led to him really having to pee once the movie was over.

 

      Minseok sighed when they were in the bathroom, and Baekhyun could tell he was really drained. He smiled and kissed him a few times, since Chaeryeong couldn't witness anything in the men's bathroom. That seemed to instantly perk Minseok back up, and he leaned against Baekhyun's chest, not wanting to let go. Of course, they couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, and soon left to go meet their friends.

 

      They went to a cheap fast food place in the mall and bought dinner and giant cookies to substitute cake. After singing happy birthday off-key and eating til they were almost ill, they decided to shop around for a bit. Chaeryeong was practically glued to Minseok's side, trying to find the perfect gift for him. Minseok wondered if this sort of behavior would have flattered him if he didn't already have Baekhyun. Now it just made him cringe. Why was there still that weird feeling in his chest though?

 

      When Chaeryeong finally left to go buy Minseok something for his birthday, he let himself gravitate completely towards Baekhyun. They stood in front of a clothing display, cringing at some of the poor color choices and design flaws. Minseok's jaw almost dropped when Baekhyun pointed to the ugliest sweater on display and said he would wear it. Baekhyun might have had great people reading skills, but his fashion sense was sorely lacking in Minseok's opinion. Baekhyun laughed at Minseok's horrified expression and rested his chin on his shoulder.

      “If Chaeryeong asks, I'm just your friend looking over your shoulder,” he said softly. “I'm tired of not holding you.”

      “We'll go home soon, I promise.”

      “Then I get to sex you til you pass out.”

      “If you insist,” Minseok laughed, leaning his head against Baekhyun's briefly.

 

      When the group met up again, everyone had bought presents for Minseok except for Baekhyun, who had his at home. Minseok accepted them awkwardly, not really well-versed in receiving so many sudden gifts. Luhan and Haewon decided to say their goodbyes then, since they both knew Minseok would be going home with Baekhyun that night and was probably restless. When it was just Chaeryeong remaining, Minseok opened his mouth, planning to thank her and wish her goodnight, but she beat him to it.

      “So...what are you doing after this?” She asked nervously.

      “I'm going over to Baekhyun's place,” Minseok answered, instantly noting the disappointment that crossed her face.

      “Oh...I see. So I guess that's it then, huh?”

      “Yeah...Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun.” Minseok wasn't sure whether Chaeryeong had been part of that fun or not. She'd been a little bit, so he figured it wasn't a lie to say that to her.

      “Yeah, me too. Happy birthday, Minseok!”

 

      She rushed off before Minseok could say anything else. Almost instantly, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist and snuggled him close, kissing his neck. Minseok smiled and placed his hands on top of Baekhyun's.

      “Ready to go?” Baekhyun asked softly.

 

      Minseok nodded and let himself be led back to Baekhyun's car. As soon as they got to his apartment, Baekhyun handed Minseok a wrapped gift. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find a navy blue knit sweater inside. Baekhyun said it was still a little too boring for his tastes, but he knew Minseok would like it, so he bought it. Minseok could only kiss him in response. It worked as an efficient way to shut him up from his fashion rant at least.

 

      Baekhyun hadn't been kidding when he had said the sex would be one of a kind either. Minseok was pretty sure he came more times that night than he had any of the other times they'd had sex. He was trembling from pleasure by the time Baekhyun finally laid down on his stomach beside him, running his fingers delicately over his chest and placing kiss after kiss on his lips. Minseok ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, then rested his hand on his cheek. Baekhyun lifted his hand that wasn't caressing the other's chest and placed it on top of Minseok's hand, leaning into it.

      “Happy birthday,” he said softly. “I'm so glad I got to meet you.”

      “Yeah, me too,” Minseok whispered. He propped himself up a little so that he could kiss Baekhyun. “Today was wonderful. Thank you for putting up with everything...” Baekhyun looked like he wanted to say something, but he simply smiled.

      “It's alright. I'm not going to pressure you, especially on your birthday. And I still got to have you all to myself in the end, so I think it was worth waiting.”

      “I love you,” Minseok mumbled, pulling Baekhyun's head down onto his chest so they could snuggle. “I love you so much.”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Minseok wished there hadn't been some sort of tension in the air. He wished his words hadn't felt like they'd lost some of their validity with Baekhyun. Minseok wished he hadn't felt that horrible anxiety welling up in his chest again. He forced it all out of his mind, opting instead to fall asleep with Baekhyun in his arms. Everything was still ok. He was just overreacting. Everything would be alright.

 

~*~

      When Minseok got back to his dorm the following day, Luhan was there waiting for him, sitting in his desk chair with both arms crossed. Minseok grimaced, knowing that he was in for an earful, and sat on his bed, staring at Luhan and waiting for him to proceed. It only took a matter of seconds before Luhan got right to the point.

      “Who the hell is Chaeryeong? And why did you seem so chummy with her? In front of Baekhyun of all people!”

      “Remember the girl from high school I told you about?” Minseok sighed. “That's her.” Luhan's mouth fell open and he looked like he was searching for the right words.

      “She's different from what I imagined,” he finally settled on.

      “She's different from what I remember,” Minseok grumbled. “Way more pushy and stressful.”

      “And Baekhyun knows about her!?”

      “He met her at the beginning of the semester. She's been sitting in on our lunch dates almost every day. I told him that she was my ex too, so I'm not hiding anything from him.”

      “And he's really fine with you just getting reacquainted with your ex?”

      “I doubt it, but...”

      “But what?” Luhan asked irritably.

      “He knows that I'm scared to tell her that I'm dating a guy and that it will create a ton of conflict, so he's waiting for me to be ready to confront her...”

      “This is weird, Minseok,” Luhan mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “I don't think it's right for you to even still keep in contact with her now that you're seeing Baekhyun.”

      “That's not fair! She's still my friend and has been my friend longer than she was ever my girlfriend! That's like telling me that I can't be friends with you now that I'm dating a guy...”

      “But is it just friendship, Minseok? If that were the case, you wouldn't have such a hard time telling her that you were dating Baekhyun, would you? Are you sure there's nothing more there?”

      “I don't know,” Minseok whispered. “Being with her is so draining, but I'll admit, I like it...and it's nostalgic. But I don't think it's anything more than that. The reason it's so hard to tell her is because I don't want to lose her. I was scared to tell you at first too for the same reason.”

      “I get that, it's just...She still seems into you, Minseok, and you can't keep leading her on. Not while you have Baekhyun.”

      “I'm not trying to. Believe me, I was trying desperately to keep distance from her...”

      “I just don't want you and Baekhyun to have issues over this. He's such a good guy and he doesn't deserve to be thrown on the side while you stumble around.”

      “I know. I would never do that to him,” Minseok said in a serious tone. Luhan nodded slowly in response.

      “I just don't want either of you to get hurt. He loves you a lot, I can tell...and I know you love him too. You two are so good for each other, don't let her get in the way of that.”

      “I won't. I'll tell her soon...And I won't let her get any closer.”

 

      Luhan nodded, but he didn't look entirely convinced. Minseok felt sick to his stomach. Why did he feel like he was betraying Baekhyun when nothing had even happened? His feelings were jumbled, but that was to be expected after seeing her for so long, right? Minseok would set things straight soon. Everything would get back to normal, and hopefully, Chaeryeong wouldn't completely hate him. As he laid in bed that night, he couldn't get rid of the questions that had been plaguing his mind as of late. Why was he so afraid to lose Chaeryeong? Was it just friendship and nostalgia that he didn't want to lose? Or was it something more? His heart was pounding against his rib cage. It couldn't be more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Minseok,what are you doing???  I did mention the girl earlier in the story so it was only a matter of time before she came back and started messing things up >.>  Honestly, this chapter and the next one were nightmares to write and gave me many headaches OTL  So I hope they didn't turn out too bad ;;  We're in for a roller coaster now folks, so fasten your seatbelts >:3


	9. Chapter 9

      Minseok hadn't expected life to be easy for him after coming out to the soccer team, so it really wasn't that big of a surprise when the same people that had been harassing Baekhyun started harassing him as well. It wasn't anything huge, so none of his other teammates really noticed and Minseok tried not to pay much mind to it. It mostly manifested itself in a hostile attitude towards him during practice and keeping the ball from him. That was probably the most annoying part, since they wouldn't pass even when Minseok was the only person technically open. Sometimes they would steal the ball from him too, but that usually resulted in a pissed off coach, so they kept it to smaller acts of hatred.

 

      It was exhausting to go through, and Minseok wondered how Baekhyun put up with it for so long. Since Minseok had come out as dating him, a lot of the team actually treated Baekhyun better than they had before, and Minseok was grateful for that. The rest unfortunately redirected their negative attention to him, since they had more opportunities to mistreat him than they did Baekhyun. Minseok was fine with that though, if it meant Baekhyun wasn't getting hurt as often. How long he would be able to put up with this, Minseok didn't know, but it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter.

 

      He _did_ have a choice to tell Baekhyun about the harassment though, and why he decided not to was a bit of a mystery to him. One part of it was he didn't want Baekhyun to worry, and his boyfriend would no doubt feel guilty and blame himself for the harsh treatment. Minseok was tired of Baekhyun beating himself up. The other half of it was a bit more of a worry to Minseok though. Truthfully, things had felt tense and somewhat strained with Baekhyun as of late. Minseok had a feeling he knew why too, but he was too afraid to act. It was pathetic how cowardly he had become, and it was scary how hard it was to move on from his high school love.

 

      Minseok knew that he needed to settle things with Chaeryeong, so when she approached him after practice one evening, Minseok agreed to see her. Baekhyun had already left for work, so Minseok was just going to go back to his dorm anyway. It wouldn't hurt to have a little talk with her over a drink, so he suggested a cafe nearby to school. Minseok hadn't really thought out the logistics of going to a cafe at night though. If he had coffee, he'd be up all night. In the end, they both settled on hot chocolate.

 

      Minseok couldn't help but smile. He and Chaeryeong always used to drink hot chocolate together, mostly because their parents wouldn't let them drink coffee back in those days. Going out to a little cafe like this during winter was one of their favorite pastimes. Now that he was seated across from her again, that same wave of nostalgia hit him even harder than before.

      “It feels like old times, huh!” Chaeryeong commented.

      “We used to sneak out after school every Friday and drink hot chocolate when it was cold outside.”

      “Not even our finals could stop us! We just studied in the cafe while cursing under our breath!”

 

      Minseok smiled at the memory. He'd gotten accustomed to doing the same thing with Baekhyun as of late. Chaeryeong never mumbled under her breath cutely as she worked like Baekhyun did. Of course she didn't. They were two completely different people.

      “I've been really wanting to hang out with you like this. Just the two of us,” Chaeryeong admitted. “I know you, Baekhyun, and Luhan are all close friends, but I get to be your friend too, right? I've been feeling left out lately.”

      “Yeah, sorry about that...”

      “It's fine. You grew up and made your own friend circle. That's life, right? Baekhyun is a bit of an odd addition though. He didn't seem like the type of person you would ever hang out with.”

      “Yeah, I thought so too at first...but I really like him.” That wasn't a lie. Minseok was just downplaying it a bit. Chaeryeong hummed, raising an eyebrow. “I've changed quite a bit since high school.”

      “So I've noticed. Well, now that we're here, why don't you catch me up?”

 

      Minseok laughed softly and nodded. The flow of the conversation seemed so natural after that. Now that Chaeryeong wasn't battling for his attention, she wasn't the least bit pushy or annoying. They were relaxed with each other, and it was as if everything had gone back to the way it had always been. Minseok was reluctant to admit it, but he had _really_ missed this.

 

      They ended up talking for a couple hours, until the cafe had to close. Minseok had told her several things about his last 2 years of school, and he'd learned about her last years of high school in return. Baekhyun hadn't been brought up once. Minseok kept thinking about it, repeatedly telling himself he needed to say something until his heart was pounding from anxiety, but he could never bring the words to leave his lips. The timing and flow of the conversation hadn't been right. At least, that was the excuse he told himself.

 

      As they headed back to school together, Chaeryeong talked happily about doing this more often and Minseok felt a twinge of guilt. Why did it feel like he was going behind Baekhyun's back with this? Chaeryeong was just a friend, and this meeting had been in a public area while keeping his distance from her. Surely that much was ok, right? Besides, if he saw her again, he could slowly get comfortable with her again, then tell her about his relationship with Baekhyun. It still felt like things would blow up and be ugly if he told her now. Then again, it would probably just get worse as time went on and they became more familiar. Why was this so hard for him? It should have been easy, like telling Luhan had been.

 

      He ultimately agreed to see her again. He would just keep the meetings to public areas like the student union building, where it couldn't be misconstrued as a secret meeting. He would also make sure that Baekhyun knew whenever he was meeting her. He knew that Baekhyun was being insanely patient with him, and he didn't want to betray his trust. When he got back to his room that night, he texted Baekhyun, letting him know that he'd seen Chaeryeong to catch up on their time apart. In his text, he promised that he would tell her soon, though even he didn't know how 'soon' it would be. Baekhyun replied with a simple, short answer, thanking him for letting him know and for promising.

 

      As Minseok laid down to sleep and sent Baekhyun one last text saying he loved him, he felt like there was a weird, invisible rift between them. That weird feeling in his chest was now coupled with faint nausea. Baekhyun's response had been too short before. He was probably doubting him, and Minseok couldn't blame him. Baekhyun was good at reading people after all. He probably already knew how much of a coward Minseok had become. Baekhyun replied with another short text saying he loved him too, but Minseok didn't feel the least bit relieved. Why was he acting like such a shallow person?

 

~*~

      Minseok saw Chaeryeong a few more times after that, usually after practice or in between classes. Every single time, he kept his distance from her and told Baekhyun later. He didn't know why he felt such an intense need to report his every move to Baekhyun. Was it because he didn't want the situation to be misunderstood, or was he feeling guilty about it? As Minseok saw her more, he wondered if that second option was the real truth. Was this still just friends visiting each other or was he starting to feel more? He hated that he was even asking himself that question. The smart thing would be to cut it off right away before his thoughts got even more muddled. It was hard for him to disconnect though, especially now that there was no distance separating him from Chaeryeong anymore.

 

      When had he become such a passive, indecisive person? In his brain, he knew what he was doing was questionable, and it made sense that Baekhyun would be upset that he was visiting his ex, but Minseok couldn't bring himself to stop. He didn't think he loved Chaeryeong, at least not in the same way he loved Baekhyun, but he enjoyed her presence when it was just the two of them, and he wanted her approval. Minseok wanted the situation to work out. He didn't want to have to cut Chaeryeong off entirely, nor did he want to push Baekhyun away. If he and Chaeryeong hadn't dated in the past, it wouldn't have been such a big deal that he was trying to be friends with her now. Then again, it probably wouldn't have been so hard to remain 'just friends' with her if that were the case. It probably wouldn't have been so hard to tell her that he was dating a guy now either.

 

      Baekhyun's patience seemed to know no bounds, though Minseok had a feeling Baekhyun wasn't nearly as patient as he was forcing himself to be. They often talked about Chaeryeong together, and how they both felt about the situation. Baekhyun understood that she was still a friend to Minseok, which was why he wasn't asking him to never see her again. In general, Baekhyun didn't like ultimatums like that, having had them thrust upon him for the past few years by his parents. He didn't like how hesitant Minseok was to tell her about them though. He knew it was scary to come out, probably more so than Minseok himself, but this didn't feel like fear to come out as gay. It felt like fear to cut off someone that he cared for deeply, fear to clarify a situation and set boundaries. Baekhyun never mentioned this to Minseok, but it felt like the latter was taking advantage of the lack of clarity to get her attention and affection that he'd been deprived of the past two years.

 

      Instead of confronting Minseok about those feelings, Baekhyun would usually ask him if he felt ready to tell her about them yet. If Minseok could just establish that they were dating, Baekhyun would feel so much more comfortable. Chaeryeong would know that she couldn't overstep her boundaries, not without some serious repercussions from Baekhyun. Minseok's meetings with her would be acknowledged as platonic, which he didn't think Chaeryeong believed at the present moment. He wanted so badly for Minseok to just tell her, but he didn't want to force him or push him into a bad spot. Baekhyun had promised he would never do that to anyone, and as upset and frustrated as he was with Minseok right now, he genuinely loved him. He was the last person Baekhyun wanted to see get hurt, even if it meant he was anxious and hurting instead.

 

      Minseok always responded with he would tell her 'soon.' He would explain that he was feeling out the relationship, like Baekhyun had told him to do in the past, and that he was getting more comfortable, which in theory meant he would tell her soon, but Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to believe it. He wanted so badly to trust Minseok, but there were too many warning signs. 'Soon' was starting to feel like never.

 

      Luhan was a lot less merciful with Minseok than Baekhyun was. The instant he found out that Minseok was hanging out with Chaeryeong on almost a regular basis, he tore into Minseok, asking him what he was even thinking. Luhan was more of the opinion that an ex was bad to have hanging around, especially as a friend. Luhan knew that Minseok had been close to her, but he couldn't see this situation going anywhere good, and he feared for Minseok's relationship with Baekhyun. Even in the short time that Luhan had known both Chaeryeong and Baekhyun, he was far more fond of Baekhyun and thought he was a much better influence on Minseok than Chaeryeong was. Minseok swore that Chaeryeong wasn't a bad person, and Luhan was sure that was at least somewhat true, but all he could see in her was trouble.

 

      When Minseok got home after seeing her yet again, Luhan gave him a displeased grimace, looking up from the textbook he was reading on his bed. Minseok sighed, knowing that Luhan was going to give him an earful whether he said anything or not. As soon as he sat down on his bed, he sent Baekhyun a text message, focusing more on a big game that he was nervous about rather than what random things he'd talked about with Chaeryeong that night. There had been no improvement or change in regards to coming out to her, just recollections of an old festival at their high school. Most of his time with Chaeryeong felt like a class reunion, just with one person instead of the class. Luhan cleared his throat and Minseok glanced up from his phone.

      “So how'd your date go?” Luhan asked, not even bothering to hide his irritation and disappointment.

      “It wasn't a date,” Minseok sighed. “But it went well.”

      “Have you told her you aren't available?”

      “No...”

      “Then it was a date,” Luhan sighed. “Minseok, I know you don't want to believe this, but you're leading her on. And I don't know if it's cuz you're scared or if you're really enjoying having not one but two people loving you, but it isn't ok.”

      “It's not like that,” Minseok hissed, getting annoyed.

      “It certainly seems that way! Don't you feel bad for doing this to Baekhyun? For doing this to her! You're blurring lines, Minseok, and it's not going to end well.”

      “I know!” Minseok snapped. “I know, but it's so hard...” The second bit was much quieter. Luhan sighed.

      “Why is it hard? Because you're scared to lose her friendship? Or because you're scared to lose her love? Do you still like her, Minseok?”

      “Of course not,” he mumbled.

 

      That was a lie. It was a complete lie, and Minseok wanted to cry as he let that fact finally sink in. He still liked her, or at least the thought of her. That was why this was so hard. He was the absolute worst, but it was the truth. He loved Baekhyun so much, but he still loved Chaeryeong as well. She brought warmth, nostalgia, and feelings of youth to Minseok. He was so frozen in place because whatever choice he made would no doubt result in losing one of the two people he loved. He was absolutely pathetic.

      “Whatever you say,” Luhan replied, not convinced. “If you didn't still like her, and the situation weren't so complicated, you wouldn't feel the need to prove your loyalty to Baekhyun, would you?”

      “I tell him when I see her because I don't want him to get the idea that I'm hiding things from him, that's all.”

      “Minseok...I know this is a huge dilemma for you, I do. She was really important to you and Baekhyun is too. But you can't drag them both along like this. You're going to hurt them both, and I don't want to see that happen. You're going to have to choose which one you would rather be with eventually. And if that's Chaeryeong, don't hurt Baekhyun any longer than you have to, please...”

      “You're talking like I'm going to break up with him. It's not like that between me and Chaeryeong. What we had is in the past. I love Baekhyun and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. It's just...hard to tell Chaeryeong because I know it will change the way we are with each other. I know it will affect our friendship.”

      “And maybe that's a sign that the friendship isn't healthy to begin with,” Luhan said softly. Minseok nodded. He had a point.

      “Maybe you're right...But I need to figure it out myself.”

      “I know,” Luhan muttered. “You know I'm only saying this because I'm your friend and I care about you, right? You have such a good thing, Minseok, and I don't want you to ruin it because you're confused or afraid to act.”

      “I know...”

 

      Minseok turned over in his bed, facing away from Luhan. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. Not when he felt seconds away from crying because he had realized his feelings were no longer purely for Baekhyun. Maybe as he spent more time with Chaeryeong, the feeling of nostalgia and happiness would die down. Maybe this was just a phase rather than actually, genuinely liking her. Minseok wanted that to be the case, but if he'd loved her 2 years ago and liked her still now, that probably wouldn't happen. He was going to have to choose between Chaeryeong and Baekhyun, and the decision should have been obvious. He was heavily leaning towards Baekhyun, but he couldn't say that he wouldn't miss Chaeryeong.

 

      Maybe he should have sworn off dating for good like he'd intended. Then he could have just waited for Chaeryeong like he'd planned and everything would be perfect. On the other hand, he almost wished that Chaeryeong had never come back into the picture. He'd almost been completely over her when she'd reappeared. She was almost just a good memory. If she'd never come back into his life, he could have just lived on happily with Baekhyun. This was his own fault. He never should have let himself meet with Chaeryeong again . He never should have let himself fall for Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun poured his focus into cheer as an effort not to think about his possibly crumbling relationship with Minseok. He knew he was probably overreacting, but he could tell Minseok was pulling away from him. He was waffling about Chaeryeong, and Baekhyun couldn't help but feel that he would be the one left behind in the end. He was always the one that was abandoned after all.

 

      The soccer team had a big game coming up, and the cheer team would be doing a routine during halftime as always. Minseok had mentioned how nervous he was about this game, and normally Baekhyun would be by his side settling his nerves, but lately he'd been avoiding Minseok as much as possible. He was sick of having to deal with Chaeryeong, and she was starting to become a packaged deal. Minseok still came over to his house every opportunity they had, and things were mostly normal and happy during those times, but there was tension in the air. They were growing apart from each other.

 

      The cheer team was practicing a particularly hard part of the routine one night. They'd thrown people into the air time and again, but there was always the chance that something could go wrong. That was why they practiced so vehemently. Of course, the chance that something could go wrong at practice was also high, and unfortunately for Baekhyun, that night was one such practice. They'd successfully tossed a girl into the air, but when it came to the landing, hands slipped, and the girl ultimately ended up falling on top of Baekhyun. He cried out as pain shot through his wrist as he hit the ground.

 

      Practice was immediately halted after that and several of his teammates helped him up and panicked over his injury. Baekhyun tried to brush it off, but his wrist and outermost two fingers were already starting to swell. In the end, a couple teammates rushed him to the doctor while the rest tried to continue practice. In the car ride to the hospital, Baekhyun couldn't stop thinking about Minseok. He wanted nothing more than for Minseok to come with him to the hospital and hold him, but the other was in the middle of soccer practice, and it was too important of a time for Baekhyun to demand for him to skip. He could do this alone.

 

      The trip to the doctor was far more devastating than Baekhyun had anticipated. As it turned out, his wrist was badly sprained and his fingers had hairline fractures. The doctor got him a splint that kept both his wrist and fingers in place, but he would have to sit the rest of the season out to heal. Baekhyun was almost in tears by the time he got home. The one thing that never failed to make him happy had been taken away from him. Instead, he had one more thing to be miserable about. Baekhyun was so tired of feeling awful.

 

      He didn't end up telling Minseok about what happened. It was already late when he got home and Minseok was probably in bed. He was usually exhausted after their more intense practices. Baekhyun took comfort in the fact that Minseok hadn't sent him a text saying he'd seen Chaeryeong that evening. Baekhyun probably would have broken down crying if he had. Instead, Baekhyun just dropped onto bed and tried his best to fall asleep, despite the aching wrist and painful feeling in his chest.

 

      It wasn't until the following day when they had class together that Minseok found out about the injury. After all, it wasn't like Baekhyun could hide the giant metal splint wrapped securely onto his forearm and hand with ace bandages. The instant Minseok's eyes landed on the splint, they doubled in size and his hands were on Baekhyun's back and waist, coaxing him into his seat. When he was pressed against Minseok's side as always, Minseok gently grabbed Baekhyun's arm and uninjured fingers, holding the limb up delicately so he could survey the damage. His eyes were shaky and Baekhyun wondered if Minseok was going to cry. He must have still felt some of the affection he once had for Baekhyun then.

      “What happened?” Minseok asked in an urgent whisper.

      “Fell during practice last night...Or rather someone fell on top of me.”

      “Oh my God, are you ok!?”

      “Sprained wrist and fractured fingers,” Baekhyun mumbled, voice shaking slightly. “I have to sit the rest of the season out. I'm sorry I won't be able to cheer for you properly at your games anymore.”

      “Baekhyun...”

 

      Minseok immediately pulled Baekhyun into a hug, holding his head to his chest. Minseok wasn't an idiot. He knew how much cheer meant to Baekhyun. It was more important to him than soccer was for Minseok. This kind of thing was heartbreaking for him, and Minseok felt like a complete asshole for being so absent in his life when this happened.

      “Why didn't you call me when you got hurt? I would have taken care of you.”

      “You were still in practice and I didn't want to bother you.”

      “I would have skipped! Baekhyun, this is serious! You were hurt...”

      “You have a big game coming up,” Baekhyun sighed. “I didn't want to take you away from that.” Minseok sighed and kissed the top of his head.

      “Well, I'm here now, ok? I'll help you.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and pulled away from Minseok long enough to get his notebook and pen out with his good hand. After that, he was leaning his head on Minseok's shoulder for the entire class. Minseok would rub his back and hold his waist with his hand that he didn't have to write with. It was comforting, and Baekhyun found himself falling all over for Minseok, even with everything going on between them.

 

      As unfortunate as it was, the injury did manage to bring Baekhyun and Minseok back together again. Baekhyun knew it was probably pity and guilt, but Minseok was attached to his side, looking after him and showering him with attention and affection. Even if it was just pity, when Minseok carried his lunch or bag, or ignored Chaeryeong to make sure Baekhyun was happy and not in too much pain, Baekhyun couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. If he hadn't been hurt, he knew it wouldn't be like this, but he could take advantage of the situation, right? All he wanted was for Minseok to look only at him, and if being hurt was an excuse to get that attention, he could exploit it just a little bit, couldn't he?

 

      Despite the temporary respite in their relationship conflict, Baekhyun still found himself tired of even seeing Chaeryeong. She'd gotten easier to be around since the first time they'd met, and Baekhyun even enjoyed her company from time to time, though he hated to admit it. He understood that she was a fun person to be around and that was probably the primary reason Minseok was still seeing her, but it wasn't enough to reassure him. Minseok was still hiding their relationship from her, despite being out to several other people, and he still didn't seem to be completely honest and forthright about his feelings. Baekhyun was getting tired of it.

 

      It was one of the evenings Minseok had spent the night at Baekhyun's house when they finally got into a fight about it. Everything had been going so well. Minseok had cooked a simple dinner. They had cuddled for a few hours on Baekhyun's couch watching a funny TV show. They'd made out for some time and Minseok had left gentle kisses all over Baekhyun's injured wrist and fingers in between placing an ice pack on the swollen areas. Everything would have been perfect, had Minseok not received the damn text message.

 

      It wasn't even anything more than a generic text whining about homework. Luhan could have sent the exact same text and Baekhyun wouldn't have cared. But Chaeryeong sent this text, and the soft smile Minseok had as he sent a quick 'sucks for you' response was enough to make Baekhyun's insides burn with jealousy. He should have kept his mouth shut and just enjoyed the evening and the otherwise undivided attention Minseok was giving him. Baekhyun was tired of this though, so naturally he had to get irritated.

      “When are you going to tell her?” He asked quietly, though it was clear there was impatience in his voice. Minseok frowned and looked up at him.

      “I'm working on it.”

      “Are you really? Because it doesn't feel like you're even trying.”

      “Baekhyun, what's your deal? I told you I'm working on it.”

      “How long is it going to take? You came out to Luhan so easily. Even the soccer team!”

      “That wasn't easy! I was angry and scared, Baekhyun.” And since then he'd been harassed nonstop by a few of the members, but he kept that fact to himself.

      “Why can't you tell her though!? She's your friend! It should be like telling Luhan again! So why can't you tell her!?”

      “Luhan isn't judgmental! I don't know if Chaeryeong is, but forgive me for being afraid to find out!” Minseok snapped back.

      “That's not all it is, is it?” Baekhyun asked quietly, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

      “You don't want to tell her because you don't want her to stop treating you like potential boyfriend material!”

      “What the hell are you saying!?”

      “You're leading her on, Minseok! And I'm starting to think you're enjoying it!”

      “I'm not!”

      “I'm so tired of this,” Baekhyun whimpered, feeling tears in his eyes. “I'm tired of watching you two practically flirt with each other at lunch. I know it's 'good old times' for you two, but have you ever considered how left out I feel!?”

      “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you out...”

      “I want to hold your hand. I don't want to see fucking Chaeryeong reach across the table and try to hold it instead!”

      “I pulled away and she hasn't done that since!”

      “I don't care!” Baekhyun shouted. “I want to be your boyfriend again, Minseok! And I don't feel like that anymore.”

 

      Minseok felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He knew Baekhyun had every right to be upset since Minseok was putting off telling Chaeryeong, and unbeknownst to his boyfriend, had recently realized his feelings were really conflicted. He'd never meant to make Baekhyun feel like that though. The last thing he wanted Baekhyun to feel was unloved. Minseok had been doing a piss poor job of showing how much he loved him as of late. He couldn't even settle his issues with Chaeryeong smoothly. Baekhyun deserved so much more than what Minseok was giving him.

      “I'm sorry...” Minseok whispered. “I love you...I really do.”

      “Then tell her,” Baekhyun said coldly. He hated that he needed Minseok to prove that fact, but he couldn't take this situation any longer. “Tell her we're dating. I don't want to see her trying to hang onto you or try to flirt with you anymore...Or if you're going to replace me, just make it easy on me and tell me now.”

      “I'm not going to replace you, Baekhyun!” Minseok was angry at just the mere suggestion of such a thought. “I'm sorry. I've been confused and scared and I never should have let it go this long, but I never wanted to make you upset...”

      “I just want to go back to the way things were,” Baekhyun whispered, and he quickly wiped his eyes to hide the stray tears. Minseok cautiously moved closer and wrapped his arms around him.

      “I'm sorry. I'll tell her the next time I see her. I promise.”

      “You won't break that promise, will you?”

      “Of course not.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and let Minseok pull him into bed. He spent the rest of the evening snuggled against Minseok's chest, trying and failing to force his tears back. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Minseok said he wouldn't replace him, but Baekhyun wasn't sure he believed that. Minseok was confused, and Baekhyun had a feeling it had to do with his feelings for Chaeryeong more so than his feelings for him. Baekhyun wasn't an idiot. He saw the way Minseok stared at her affectionately as they talked sometimes. He didn't want to walk all over Minseok, but boundaries needed to be set, or else Baekhyun would lose his mind. And Minseok would fall in love with her all over again and leave him. The thought alone was enough to cause fresh tears to streak down his cheeks.

 

      Minseok snuggled him closer, wishing that the tears weren't his fault. His noncommittal attitude was already hurting Baekhyun way more than Minseok had ever intended for it to. No matter what he felt for Chaeryeong, he couldn't let this go on. The thought of leaving Baekhyun for the girl made him cringe, so wasn't that his answer? Baekhyun was the one in his heart, not her. Whatever he was feeling for her was just old feelings and memories showing their ugly faces again. He had to shape up and stop dragging this out. Baekhyun's tears had finally given him the push he needed, but he shouldn't have needed this kind of push. He'd been a horrible boyfriend.

 

      The thought of telling Chaeryeong still scared him. Part of it was guilt because he hadn't even bothered to keep their promise to each other, but he was also going to genuinely miss her. He'd gotten used to not having her around before, but he'd still missed her, even if he never let himself admit it. Secretly, he'd probably been praying for her to come back, but adding Baekhyun into the picture had changed everything.

 

      If he'd managed to function without her until now, he could do it again. It would hurt a lot for a while, and he'd probably have to deal with whatever horrible things she decided to call him and Baekhyun, because he knew it wouldn't be a peaceful conversation. Perhaps that was another reason he'd been putting it off.

 

      He couldn't stand seeing Baekhyun this way though. He had to act before things got shakier. He'd taken advantage of Baekhyun's kindness and patience for too long. Whatever hell came his way now, he knew it was probably karma for how flippant he'd been acting. He deserved Chaeryeong's anger, and he deserved Baekhyun's. When had he become such an unlikable person? Even _he_ didn't recognize himself anymore.

 

      That night, Baekhyun cried himself to sleep on Minseok's chest. It was the first real fight the two had ever had, and Minseok was shaken. It was _his_ fault. Luhan's warning kept replaying over and over in his mind. He was ruining an amazing thing. And he was about to lose another amazing thing. Minseok couldn't have it all. He wished he hadn't been so simpleminded and optimistic. There was no way this situation would end the way he wanted it to. As he closed his eyes, he hoped Baekhyun could forgive him, and he braced himself for the emotional storm that was to come. He could never have been prepared for the damage it would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...Things are getting so much more complicated ;; Angst is building. What's gonna happen, you guys!? I know, but you're gonna have to wait to find out OTL  Can I just say, chapter 8-12 have ALL been complete nightmares to write for one reason or another.  I think this one and 11 were the hardest for me to write (yes, I've written through chapter 12 because I'm neurotic about writing ahead of what I post OTL).  I really hope the chapter's ok ;;  I stupidly made the feelings really hard to portray for myself, so I hope everything came across well (I'd be lost if my beloved G weren't helping me out XD).  Our boys are falling apart *sighs*  Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad (definitely angsty though).  Fasten your seat belts cuz we're not through the worst of it yet!


	10. Chapter 10

      Minseok had been dreading seeing Chaeryeong again. He knew he had promised Baekhyun he would tell her the next time he saw her, but telling her in the student union building at lunch still felt too open for him. At least Baekhyun seemed to understand that. Minseok made sure to snuggle him out of view of Chaeryeong as well. It didn't feel like it helped improve his relationship with Baekhyun at all, but he wanted to give his boyfriend some form of assurance that he loved him and he wasn't trying to blow him off.

 

      The time to tell Chaeryeong finally came when they met for their usual after-practice hot chocolate. Winter had faded into spring, but it still felt a little chilly in the evenings, so they kept the tradition going. Minseok didn't think he would be able to stomach his hot chocolate this time though, so he regretted buying it. This was going to be an awful night, he could just feel it.

 

      Chaeryeong didn't seem to notice anything off at first, and she happily chatted away at Minseok for a while. Her voice was soothing, and Minseok hated that he liked listening to it. Chaeryeong was just so pleasant. Being with her was so easy. Minseok figured the only reason it had been a struggle in the beginning was because he had wanted to keep her separate from Baekhyun. That probably should have been his first warning sign.

 

      Chaeryeong called his name and Minseok realized he hadn't been focused on what she'd been saying for a while, too wrapped up in his anxiety. She leaned forward and placed her hand on top of Minseok's, giving it a gentle squeeze and trying to intertwine their fingers together. This was wrong. This was the moment he had to say it. He quickly pulled his hand away, hiding it under the table. His heart was beating against his rib cage as he stared nervously at Chaeryeong. She seemed slightly taken aback with how fast he'd pulled away. Minseok didn't want to do this, but he had to. It was time to put a stop to all the muddled, confused feelings.

      “What's wrong?” Chaeryeong asked worriedly.

      “I need to tell you something,” Minseok practically whispered. Why couldn't he have more strength doing this?

      “What...? You're scaring me...”

      “I haven't been clear with you...and I'm really sorry.”

      “W-What...?”

      “I'm dating someone.”

 

      The silence and tension in the air was almost palpable. Chaeryeong looked like she'd been punched in the gut and was trying to regain oxygen into her lungs. She opened her mouth to speak several times, but ended up closing it almost every time. Minseok figured she was completely at a loss of words. This wouldn't have been so hard on her if he'd been honest right from the beginning. He really had been a horrible person to both her and Baekhyun recently, and he was going to have to live with whatever consequences that came with.

      “Oh...” Chaeryeong finally managed. She laughed nervously and Minseok could almost feel pain in it. “I-I didn't realize. Wow...A-All this time...Ok...”

      “I'm so sorry,” Minseok whispered, unable to look her in the eyes. “I didn't know how to tell you, but that's not an excuse...”

      “I-I mean, we did say that we'd see how things were when we met again. I guess you found someone, huh?”

 

      Minseok nodded, not sure he could formulate words. He knew Chaeryeong was trying to keep her cool, so he was trying to give her the same courtesy. He felt like he'd betrayed her for not waiting for her, even though they hadn't made that intense of a promise to each other, but this was even harder than he imagined it would be. Seeing her eyes glaze over with tears didn't help how guilty he felt. He could feel his own eyes watering as well. Why were his feelings so confusing? He didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to hurt Baekhyun either. He couldn't get out of this without hurting one of them though.

      “Is she a great person? You'll have to introduce me sometime,” Chaeryeong said softly, trying to smile at him. “I hope she's not upset that I was hanging around you so much...If I had known...” She trailed off, not able to finish the sentence.

 

      Minseok felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Baekhyun was a great person, but Minseok was so scared to tell her that it was him. She was taking it well so far, but he didn't know if that would last if he told her he was dating a guy. Baekhyun _had_ gotten angry at her for hanging on him as well. That was why they were like this now. What was Minseok supposed to say? He had to come out about Baekhyun right? That way they could openly date each other again. He couldn't back out like a coward anymore.

      “Chaeryeong, listen...This might shock you a bit, so just...please listen to what I have to say?”

      “Why are you saying it like that? Are you dating a prostitute or something?” She asked, trying to joke, but looking genuinely worried.

      “No, nothing like that, but...Chaeryeong, I'm dating a guy,” Minseok practically whispered.

 

      It was like the world slowly came to a halt around them. Minseok watched as Chaeryeong's eyes widened and practically bored into him. Minseok could feel himself sweating and his nerves were so frazzled he almost felt dizzy and nauseous. Chaeryeong was so quiet. It wasn't a good sign.

      “Who is it?” She asked in a flat voice. Minseok gulped.

      “Baekhyun...”

 

      She looked away from him, staring holes into the table now. After what felt like a painfully long eternity, she finally let out a single laugh, shaking her head. Minseok cringed at the sound. This conversation had officially crossed the line from civil to war zone. Minseok gulped when she looked up at him again, anger very clear in her eyes.

      “Why him? I was going to go down without a fight, but...why a guy? Why _him_ of all people?”

      “What do you mean?” Minseok asked warily.

      “I've heard what people have said about him...Why would you even associate with someone like him, Minseok? Let alone date him!”

      “Are you serious? You're going to judge him based on shitty things you've heard other people say!? You've met him! You know what he's really like!”

      “He's a slut, Minseok!”

      “Don't call him that!” Minseok hissed, feeling rage boiling inside him.

 

      Now she was taking this too far. She could say whatever she wanted about Minseok and insult him endlessly, since he probably deserved it, but there was no way in hell he was going to let her say something like that about Baekhyun.

      “I can't believe this...It's unthinkable to even see you with a guy, but Baekhyun...” Chaeryeong muttered. “I knew you two were close, but I just thought he was your charity case friend...”

      “Are you fucking serious?” Minseok growled. “I don't even recognize you anymore. The old Chaeryeong never would have said that about someone! Especially not someone so important to me!”

      “Well, the old Minseok wouldn't have dated a _guy_ and toyed with me on the side!”

      “I wasn't toying with you! This conversation and the way you're treating me is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you!”

      “I don't want to see you again,” Chaeryeong muttered, getting up from her seat. “You're disgusting.”

 

      Before Minseok could counter with some insult that he would regret later, Chaeryeong rushed out of the restaurant. Minseok sighed and leaned back against the booth. His body was trembling and his mind was going numb. That had gone way worse than he could have imagined. He had always thought Chaeryeong would be more understanding and accepting. She'd just proved herself to be closed-minded and judgmental though. And yet, Minseok still felt this extreme disappointment and sadness realizing she was out of his life forever, and probably wouldn't ever accept him unless he was straight, or even better, dating her.

 

      That's probably what hurt the most. He was finally realizing that the only reason Chaeryeong was ever hanging around him was because she wanted to date him. Otherwise, she would have tried harder to accept him, right? She wouldn't have insulted the person he was dating, right? Had their entire friendship been a lie? Even back in high school? It was all so real for Minseok. So real that he was still conflicted now. He still wanted her back and still wanted to at least try to make up for leading her on. He still wanted her in his life, and he wanted her to be happy. He was an idiot.

 

      Minseok sent Baekhyun a text, telling him it was done, then set his phone down on the table and rested his head in his arms. He didn't bother to check Baekhyun's response. Instead, he just sobbed into his arms. He should have felt relieved that it was over. He should have felt relieved that his relationship with Baekhyun wouldn't be as rocky from now on. Instead, he felt nothing but guilt and regret. Why was this so hard for him?

 

~*~

      To say that Minseok was withdrawn after the fight with Chaeryeong was an understatement. He kept to himself, but it was easy for both Baekhyun and Luhan to see that he was depressed. His personality was subdued and he hardly smiled. To Baekhyun, Minseok seemed to have become an empty shell, and he had himself to blame.

 

      If Baekhyun hadn't pushed this so hard, or at least been there with him to calm the situation down, things might have been less painful for Minseok. He'd never meant to push Minseok into a situation where he would be cornered. Baekhyun knew all too well how awful that was. Then again, he would have thought Chaeryeong would have cared for Minseok regardless of his sexual orientation if they really were close friends. Baekhyun couldn't help but be bitter and angry at her.

 

      There was something far more worrisome that Baekhyun was starting to realize, however. Minseok, despite what he might have said, had still held a lot of feelings for Chaeryeong. That was why this was so devastating for him. Baekhyun hated that even in a time when Minseok was so broken up, he was still feeling jealousy stab at him. He hated it even more that he felt happy that Chaeryeong was out of the picture, despite how hurt Minseok was.

 

      Still, Baekhyun couldn't shake the nasty thought that was eating away at him. Maybe this was all a mistake after all. Maybe Minseok wouldn't be hurting nearly as much if he weren't with Baekhyun. His life would definitely be easier if they weren't dating each other. Maybe he didn't even want to date Baekhyun anymore after he'd forced him to confront Chaeryeong. Maybe he would have rather had Chaeryeong and he was regretting it now. Baekhyun loved Minseok so much, but if he was the one holding him back from being happy, what was he supposed to do?

 

      Minseok, on the other hand, was mostly in a state of disbelief. It still hadn't quite sunk in yet that Chaeryeong was such a shallow, hateful person. He was almost certain she wasn't that way in high school. Or perhaps he'd been blind all this time and had been in love with a horrible person and now the dream was finally broken. He was ashamed of himself. He needed to get over her and just let it be in the past. She obviously wasn't going to be part of his life anymore, so what was the use moping? He still had Baekhyun. That in and of itself was a reason to smile, wasn't it? So why was he still so sad over someone that had turned out to be so awful?

 

      Minseok tried to be his old self with Baekhyun again, and in his own eyes, he thought it was working. He still felt like a heavy weight was bearing down on him, but holding Baekhyun helped relieve it a bit. He still had to pour his all into soccer as well since they weren't even halfway through the season. He didn't have time to fall off the edge and spiral downwards. He'd hoped he could focus entirely on soccer and everything with Chaeryeong would have just blown over eventually and the wounds would have healed even just a bit, but unfortunately his teammates had other plans for him.

 

      It started with Luhan going out of town for an extended 4 day weekend trip with Haewon to celebrate his birthday. They'd gone at the beginning of the month since his birthday weekend at the end of the month fell on a big game day. Minseok had been happy for them, and he was glad Luhan was going to miss a couple days of practice because the boy hadn't ever missed one. He deserved a break from everything. What Minseok hadn't realized was that with Luhan gone, his main defense against the members of the soccer team that had it out for him was also gone.

 

      Their practice was the same as always. The coach prevented them from doing anything too horrible to Minseok during practice, but the amount of times that he was open and hadn't been passed the ball was too high for him to count. It was frustrating, and he felt like he couldn't even be a proper member of the team. He didn't need to be ostracized from the one thing that still held some normalcy in his life. He didn't want to lose soccer too.

 

      The worst part was when practice ended. Normally, Minseok and Luhan would be together at their lockers and no one would harass him. Today, however, Minseok was alone, and he dealt with certain members of the soccer team 'accidentally' bumping into him and shoving him against the lockers. He could have easily handled those actions, were that the end of it. However, once the rest of the teammates who would put a stop to any kind of harsh behavior had left, Minseok found himself cornered and being dragged out of the locker room to an empty corner of the campus near the soccer field.

 

      Normally, Minseok would have fought back with nasty words and blows of his own, but he wasn't normal right now, and he wasn't ok. His teammates were kicking him when he was down, and he hardly had the willpower to take it, let alone fight against it. He was pushed and shoved and fell to the ground while nasty words and slurs were thrown at him, both about him and Baekhyun. Minseok could only be thankful that tonight Baekhyun had work, and wouldn't still be hanging around waiting for him, or worse, suffering through this kind of treatment alongside him. How could Baekhyun have taken this kind of hatred on a daily basis from not just one, but all the sports teams that knew of his existence. This experience alone was enough to leave Minseok crying on the ground, wishing it was over.

 

      His teammates must have gotten sick of kicking a puppy, because they finally left him there, laying on the ground staring into space. It took a while for Minseok to motivate himself to sit up. His skin was throbbing and he could already feel bruises forming on his body. Fresh tears streaked down his cheeks. All he wanted was to go to Baekhyun, but he didn't know how to begin telling him what had happened. He didn't _want_ to tell him what had happened. Minseok already felt weak for not fighting back, and if Baekhyun knew about this, he could possibly do or say something that would make him a target as well. Minseok didn't want Baekhyun to get hurt. He was already hurt from the cheer accident. Minseok didn't want to see anything worse happen to him. Besides, they were hardly on honest speaking terms with each other anymore. What was one more emotion and bad experience to bottle up?

 

      Minseok hated that a certain thought had crossed his mind while he was taking the abuse. If he were dating Chaeryeong, this wouldn't have happened. If he weren't dating a boy, he wouldn't be dealing with this, and his life would be so much simpler. It was unfair to Baekhyun to have those kind of thoughts. Besides, Minseok loved him so much, he didn't think he could have another relationship with a girl. And as he had come to find out, Chaeryeong was the last kind of person he would really want to date. She was no better than the teammates who had harassed him, except she'd left it at cruel words rather than actions. Still, Minseok felt bitterness that he had to go through this kind of treatment, and he found himself missing simpler times.

 

      Would he ever stop wishing for those times to come back? He could only move forward, he knew that, but it didn't stop the thoughts, and the negativity, and the _longing_. He missed when things were simpler and happier with Baekhyun, before they were fighting over Chaeryeong and Minseok had come out to his soccer team. He missed the times in high school, when Chaeryeong was still so sweet and gentle-hearted, and he hadn't betrayed her trust and led her along. He blamed himself partially for how horrible and awful she had become that night. Perhaps, if they'd talked about it earlier, before he'd gotten her hopes up, it would have been different. Minseok had been foolish.

 

      As he pushed himself up off the ground and walked to his dorm, his mind felt numb again. It was becoming a common feeling for him as of late. He didn't want to think about anything anymore. He didn't want to feel anything anymore. He just wanted to go to sleep and let everything roll over into a new day that might be at least a little better. He was so tired of feeling this way, of feeling lost and hopeless and confused. He was tired of feeling in general.

 

~*~

      Minseok's hope for a better day went unanswered. Class was a nightmare, and Baekhyun was uncomfortably distant. It had Minseok wondering all day what he'd done wrong now. He hadn't met Chaeryeong or done anything that would have upset Baekhyun, so what could it be? Dread and anxiety plagued him all day, and he couldn't seem to calm down at all.

 

      Luhan was gone from practice again, and Minseok was subjected to the same isolation during practice he'd been through the day before. Minho and a few others thankfully made sure to pass to him, and his coach even made note to yell at a few of the teammates for messing up a practice routine by ignoring Minseok. Still, he didn't feel like much of anything was going to change after his coach's lecture. It was strange how quickly people changed when they felt like they had an advantage or more power over someone else. Luhan had been far more defensive and intimidating than Minseok had realized, and he really missed him.

 

      Not wanting to go through the same hell he went through yesterday, Minseok left the locker room as soon as he could, not waiting for Baekhyun to meet up with him. It was supposed to be one of their nights together over at Baekhyun's place. Minseok sat on the hood of Baekhyun's car, waiting and trying to calm down after escaping the locker room. He'd wanted to have a nice night with Baekhyun, but with how the other was acting that morning, he wondered if it was possible. Things were supposed to be getting better between them, so why did Minseok feel nothing but fear and anxiety as he saw Baekhyun approaching his car with a sad expression on his face?

 

      When Baekhyun got there, he simply sat down beside Minseok without saying anything. Minseok tentatively rested his head against Baekhyun's shoulder, something they would often do while sitting on the hood of his car talking to each other, and Baekhyun would usually lay his head on top of Minseok's. Tonight, however, Baekhyun didn't move an inch, simply stared straight ahead. Sensing something was still wrong, Minseok lifted his head and cautiously looked at Baekhyun. The latter had an unreadable expression on his face.

      “How was practice?” Minseok asked quietly, trying to break some of the tension in the air.

      “It was the same as always,” Baekhyun sighed. “I'm hurt so it's not like I can do anything. I'm just helping to coach the rest of the group through the routines.”

      “Ah, yeah...” Minseok mumbled. He stared down at Baekhyun's splint, and he wished he could reach over and hold his hand, but he wasn't brave enough given the current mood.

      “How was soccer practice?”

      “It was...alright,” Minseok said calculatedly. He didn't want to make things worse by telling Baekhyun about the incident the night before.

 

      Baekhyun hummed and was silent once more. It was killing Minseok. He wanted to just cry out to Baekhyun, ask him what he did wrong this time, and try to make up for at least one of the horrible things he'd done as of late. He knew Baekhyun had every right to be mad at him, but he wanted to make it better. He wanted to feel like he and Baekhyun were on decent terms with each other again. He didn't know how to do that anymore though. He felt completely disconnected.

      “Is everything alright?” Minseok finally asked, his nerves getting the better of him. Baekhyun bit his lip.

      “I've been thinking a lot lately,” he said softly. “About us.”

      “O-Oh...What about us?” Minseok stuttered out. Baekhyun took a deep breath and looked away, and Minseok swore he saw the other's lip quiver.

      “We aren't happy anymore,” Baekhyun said, barely above a whisper. Minseok felt like all the air in his lungs had been forced out.

      “Baekhyun, that's...It's my fault, I know. And I'm so, so sorry. I led Chaeryeong on and I fucked up and I'm so sorry,” Minseok rapidly spoke. “I ended things with her for good, honestly!” Baekhyun shook his head.

      “It's not even about that, Minseok...We just aren't happy together anymore.”

      “Baekhyun,” Minseok whimpered. He didn't like where this was going.

      “I think Chaeryeong was a wake-up call,” Baekhyun started. “That maybe this isn't your kind of lifestyle after all. That maybe we aren't suited for each other.”

      “Baekhyun, stop. It isn't like that.”

      “You still like her, Minseok. I'm not an idiot.” Minseok opened his mouth to counter, but a glare from Baekhyun shut him up. “That was why you led her on and didn't want to tell her about us. That's why you're hurting so much now, right? Maybe you'd be happier with her. Maybe that's the kind of life you want. You could probably still fix things with her if you tried, you know.”

      “She said horrible things, Baekhyun. She wasn't a good person...and coming to that realization is hard. Why would I want to be with someone who's closed-minded and doesn't even accept me the way I am!? How could you even suggest that to me!?”

      “Maybe this isn't who you are,” Baekhyun said softly. “I'm gay, Minseok. I always have been, and I can't change. But you're different. You don't have to be this way. You've had relationships with women before and you've never had any feelings for a guy other than me, right? Maybe this has all just been you trying to fool yourself into being something you're not. Maybe you're just confused, Minseok.”

      “You sound like your mother,” Minseok said darkly, knowing it would probably hurt Baekhyun, but it was the truth. “You aren't me, so how do you know what's right for me or how I really feel?”

      “I want you to be happy,” Baekhyun countered, his voice shaking. “And I want to be happy myself. What we have right now isn't happiness.”

      “I want to be with you...” Minseok stated, almost pleaded. Baekhyun smiled sadly.

      “I don't think you know what you want anymore. You haven't ever since Chaeryeong came back into your life. I just forced you into this route. Whether this is what you wanted or not is a different matter.”

      “Baekhyun...I love you,” Minseok whispered, desperation in his voice. Baekhyun wiped at his eyes and sniffled.

      “Maybe you did once, Minseok, but I don't think you do anymore...I can't believe you anymore.”

 

      The words cut into Minseok like a knife, and he was utterly speechless. Baekhyun smiled again, then took a deep breath and continued.

      “I know what I want in my life, Minseok. I want someone who's going to love me unconditionally, who I can trust and believe. I don't think that's us anymore...I don't think you can be that person for me right now. And I don't want to be the one holding you back and making you miserable...Let's end this.”

      “I don't want this!” Minseok cried out. “Please, Baekhyun...Don't...”

      “I want this, Minseok...Please understand.”

 

      Minseok was shaking, and tears were going to fall in a matter of seconds. This was really it. He and Baekhyun were over. Minseok had managed to ruin the last good thing in his life. Baekhyun didn't want him anymore. He'd messed up beyond repair and lost Baekhyun's trust and his love. They were really over.

      “I guess I should go then,” Minseok mumbled, his voice cracking. Baekhyun just nodded. Minseok got to his feet, his body feeling like it could hardly support itself. “Goodbye, Baekhyun...”

      “Goodbye.”

 

      Minseok didn't waste another second before turning and sprinting in the direction of his dorm. It burned his lungs, crying and running at the same time, but he couldn't stop doing either. He couldn't even leave Baekhyun in a calm manner. Instead, he ran like the coward he'd become. No wonder Baekhyun didn't like him anymore. Even Minseok hated the person he'd become.

 

      When he got to his room, he collapsed on his bed, sobbing and wailing into his pillow. He'd never cried this hard in his life. He was glad that Luhan wasn't home to see him like this. He would no doubt get an earful about how much of an idiot he was when Luhan got home, but Minseok would deserve every word of it.

 

      If this wasn't love, then why did it hurt so bad? Why was it so unbearable to even think about Baekhyun right now? Like it would physically tear him apart if he did? How could he have even questioned his feelings before? He hadn't known the extent of what he'd had until it was too late. He didn't deserve Baekhyun anymore, but he still wanted him so badly. He would give anything to go back and change everything, but it was too late. Baekhyun was gone, and Minseok only had himself to blame.

 

      Sleep didn't come to him until he'd cried so hard he'd physically exhausted himself. Even in his sleep, his mind was restless and he was in a state of disbelief. What hurt the most was he deserved every bit of this. He'd ruined the relationship that should have mattered most, and neglected the person he should have been giving his everything to. Minseok deserved this pain. He was a fucking idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *coughs* Angst...So uh...yeah, literally NOTHING good happened in this chapter...and the stupid girl showed her true colors, but just in time for Baekhyun to decide to break up with Xiumin...Poor boy kinda brought it on himself but he's not gonna catch a break for a while either.  Also more issues with the teammates are coming up :/  Honestly this part of the story was SO hard because starting with chapter 8, I had to plan things through basically chapter 12, so believe it or not, certain things that happened in this chapter are setting the scene for things in the next 2 chapters.  I guess that's to be expected, but I dunno, chapter 8-12 were actual nightmares to write and I'm really sorry if they aren't turning out as great as I intended OTL  I hope they're at least emotional lol!  And as for our boys...the story must go on, so stay tuned to see what horrible things happen next~


	11. Chapter 11

      Luhan was surprised, to say the least, when he came back to his dorm and found Minseok curled up in bed in the middle of the day. He wondered if Minseok was sick at first, hearing the sniffling, seeing the tissues in the trash can near his bed, and noting the red, puffy eyes. As he looked closer though, he realized Minseok was crying, which was an almost unheard of occurrence. Something was very wrong.

 

      Luhan walked over and sat down on Minseok's bed beside him. He cautiously ran his fingers through Minseok's hair, which was an absolute mess. Minseok hardly reacted, just looked up at him with teary eyes. Luhan had never seen him this upset before.

      “Hey,” Luhan started cautiously. “I'm home.”

      “Welcome back...”

      “Are you ok?” Minseok shook his head in response. “Do you wanna tell me what happened?”

      “Baekhyun broke up with me,” Minseok croaked out, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. Luhan's eyes widened.

      “He what!? Why?”

      “It was my fault...He said he wasn't happy anymore...that _we_ weren't happy anymore. He said he couldn't believe me anymore.” A heart-wrenching sob escaped Minseok's lips and Luhan cringed. “I fucked up so badly, Luhan...”

      “Yeah, maybe just a bit,” Luhan sighed, rubbing Minseok's back. “Why did he break up with you? I thought you cut things off with Chaeryeong. Did something else happen with her?”

      “No...I just blew it and Baekhyun was tired of me. He didn't think this was the lifestyle for me. He even told me to go make up with Chaeryeong...How fucked up is that?” Minseok laughed bitterly.

      “Would you want to make up with her?”

      “No,” Minseok said softly. “Definitely not with the way she acted when I came out. Even if I weren't dating Baekhyun at that time, I wouldn't have wanted to be friends with her knowing she was so disgusted by him. She called him a slut and treated me like I had a disease for dating a guy. I don't need someone like that in my life. It was just my memory of her...I remembered who she was in high school and I missed that, so I was waiting for her to come back, but the old Chaeryeong is gone. Just like the old Minseok is gone...” Luhan nodded.

      “Did you ever tell Baekhyun any of that?”

      “Not in so many words, but I did tell him that she was horrible and I didn't want to be with her. How could he even tell me to go to her when I chose him instead? I know I fucked up, but Luhan, I loved him so much...I still do. I don't think I've ever loved someone as much as I love him...Why did I realize it too late? I'm such a fucking idiot.” He shoved his face further into the pillow.

      “Give it some time,” Luhan soothed. “You need time to calm down and I'm sure Baekhyun does too. All you can really do at this point is let time heal the wounds, right? And maybe when you've gotten yourself a little more put back together, you two can actually _talk_ to each other? You need to be completely honest with him, and I don't think we know all of Baekhyun's reasons for leaving the relationship either. We need to learn and understand how he's feeling too, right?”

      “I don't think he'll want to even see me,” Minseok muttered.

      “I know,” Luhan sighed.

      “You aren't angry at me? I was expecting you to yell at me and call me an idiot...”

      “You're already doing enough of that yourself,” Luhan countered. “I'm disappointed and I warned you time and again, but yelling at you or saying 'I told you so' will solve nothing, and I don't like to yell anyway. I'm sad too. I really liked Baekhyun and I thought you two really had something.”

      “I know you're trying to comfort me, but it's starting to do the opposite,” Minseok whispered weakly.

      “Sorry.”

 

      Luhan ran his hand up and down Minseok's back, listening as the latter stifled sobs. Luhan hadn't realized things were that bad between them. He couldn't blame Baekhyun, but it was pretty hard to see Minseok like this. Luhan's hand stopped suddenly when he felt a bit of upraised skin on Minseok's back.

      “Do you have a bump here?” He asked with concern. Minseok shrugged.

      “I've got a few.”

      “What the hell? I'm going to look, ok?”

 

      Minseok gave a weak nod and buried his face into his pillow again. Luhan carefully lifted up the hem of his shirt, revealing Minseok's back. He gasped when he saw it littered with small bruises and bumps. He dropped the fabric back down and shook Minseok's shoulder.

      “What happened!?” He asked. Minseok whined in response, but Luhan wasn't going to back down. “No, you're going to tell me!”

      “Remember that guy that was harassing me when I came out to the soccer team? He and his buddies decided to fuck with me when you were gone.”

      “Minseok...Did you fight back?” Said boy shook his head. “Did you tell anyone?” Another shake. “Not even Baekhyun? Why not!?”

      “The next time I saw him, he broke up with me, so it never really came up. I wasn't going to tell him anyways though. I didn't want him to worry...”

      “But why didn't you tell the coach then? They attacked you, Minseok! He should know!”

      “It doesn't matter,” Minseok sighed. “We can't afford to lose players right now. He'd probably just give them a shitty warning and let it be.”

      “What if they try this again, Minseok? I don't think they're going to let up...”

      “Then so be it. They might stop if I told them I wasn't gay after all, but...that would mean admitting that Baekhyun and I broke up...and that he was right. I don't want to act like I'm not in love with him or that I'm over everything...I'm not. I love him and that's not changing, so if they're going to beat me for it, they can just beat me. I don't even care anymore.”

      “I still care about you though,” Luhan said softly, running his fingers through his hair. “I don't want to see you hurting, especially not because of those scumbags.”

      “This is nothing...”

      “It could turn into something really nasty, Minseok. If it happens again, I'm telling the coach and I'm not going to stop hassling him until they're off the team.”

      “It probably won't happen again. They behave when you're there. I guess you're a lot more intimidating.”

      “I'll stay by your side then,” Luhan sighed. “I'm serious, Minseok. This isn't ok”

      “Thank you...Sorry I'm such a mess. You always have to take care of me...”

      “It's fine,” Luhan comforted, rubbing his back again. “Someone has to. You're not yourself right now.”

      “I don't think I'm going to be 'myself' for a long time...”

      “I know,” Luhan sighed. “I know...”

 

      Minseok was fairly silent after that, but Luhan was grateful the tears had stopped. Eventually, Minseok asked about Luhan's trip with Haewon, and he felt bad telling him about how much fun they had, especially while Minseok had been here dealing with way too much by himself, but it seemed to cheer his friend up a bit to learn that Luhan had enjoyed himself. Distractions seemed to do Minseok a world of good. Luhan could only assume he'd been cooped up in their dorm for the past 24 hours dwelling on everything and hating himself. Luhan wondered if he'd even bothered to eat.

 

      His worries were proven justified later on when Luhan wanted to go get some food from a nearby fast food place and Minseok simply shrugged the idea off saying he wasn't hungry. Luhan had to drag him out of bed and force him eat. It was actually scary seeing Minseok this way. None of his breakups had affected him nearly as much. He was completely devastated and had lost all his spirit. Truthfully, Luhan probably would have yelled at Minseok were it not for that fact. He was frustrated that this happened, and he still couldn't understand why, but he figured he wouldn't ever get to talk to Baekhyun about the breakup, so the 'why' wasn't important anymore. Now Luhan was strictly doing damage control.

 

      It proved to be a lot harder than Luhan had anticipated. He made sure to send glares at the guys who'd hurt Minseok any time they came near him, but he couldn't stop the fact that they purposefully ignored Minseok in practice. He could only stick by Minseok like glue and ensure that he wouldn't get hurt again.

 

      What Luhan hadn't anticipated was for the cheer team to treat Minseok like trash as well. It made sense when he thought about it. After all, Baekhyun was no doubt depressed and he was much closer to his teammates than Minseok was to most of the soccer team. Still, shoving him against the lockers as they pushed past was taking things too far. Minseok simply sighed and continued pulling things out of his locker, not even fazed by the harsh treatment. Luhan saw Baekhyun and a few other cheer members walk by afterward and Baekhyun looked like he wanted to say something, but instead, he remained silent and gave Minseok a sad glance before walking right by him, ignoring his presence.

 

      Luhan glanced back at Minseok and noticed him wiping his eyes. Luhan figured it was probably because Minseok had spotted Baekhyun. That was really all it took to make Minseok cry these days. He'd come back to the dorm bawling his eyes out after the class he had with the other boy. Minseok had tried to talk to him, but Baekhyun had immediately shut him down and sat on the opposite end of the classroom. Minseok hadn't expected it to go well, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

 

      It hardly seemed appropriate for some of their teammates to come over and start going on and on about throwing Luhan a party. Minseok had quickly recovered from his moment of weakness, returning to his stoic facade and listening silently. Luhan was trying his best to decline, but the others seemed insistent on throwing him a party. Finally, Minseok spoke up.

      “It sounds like it'll be fun, let's just go,” he told Luhan, nudging his shoulder.

      “Are you sure?” Luhan asked softly. Minseok nodded and gave him a pathetic attempt at a smile.

      “Great so we'll see you guys there!” One of the other soccer members exclaimed before the group walked off. When they were alone, Luhan raised his eyebrow at Minseok.

      “Seriously? You want to go to a party? You never liked parties.”

      “It'll be a good distraction,” Minseok sighed. “You shouldn't have to cancel your life just because I feel like shit. You enjoy parties, so go. I don't mind going either.”

      “Alright...If you say so.”

 

      Minseok gave him another strained smile. Truthfully, he would be happy to have anything to distract him from his own self-loathing. He knew it was his fault they broke up and he didn't have nearly as much of a right to be depressed as Baekhyun had, but he was still hurting all the same. He wondered if Baekhyun even missed him, or if he was living easier, not having to worry about Minseok betraying him. Maybe Baekhyun was feeling happy now. Without him.

 

      Minseok _needed_ a distraction, because it was the only way he could stop himself from realizing that Baekhyun no longer wanted him or loved him. He couldn't cope with that reality yet. He needed something to keep his mind off the gaping emptiness he'd been feeling. This party would be a good thing.

 

~*~

      Luhan and Minseok ended up taking a cab to their friend's house for the party. Minseok had already warned Luhan that he was planning to get drunk, which earned a grimace in response, but he insisted that Luhan partake of the festivities as well if he wanted to, so they chose to just take a cab to keep getting back home simple. The party mostly consisted of the soccer team and a few mutual friends. Still, there was far more conversing, laughing, and loud noises than Minseok could handle, so he inhaled a couple of drinks and took another to the back patio, where he could be alone and in peace.

 

      He sighed and gazed up at the stars, listening to the noises of the party inside. The alcohol had muddled his mind, so it was easy to just zone out at least. Even though he knew it wasn't a smart decision, he couldn't help but feel that he should drink more often. It takes the edge off things at least. He dared to go inside for one more drink, then returned to his solitude immediately after. Thankfully, everyone seemed to get the message to leave him alone.

 

      He was dozing off after drinking about half of latest drink. He didn't think this would be a bad way to spend the rest of the evening, just sleeping until Luhan wanted to go home and they called a cab again. Minseok hadn't been sleeping well as of late, so maybe alcohol reall was a good idea.

 

      He jumped when he heard the sliding door on the patio open and he turned to see who was joining him. He'd fully expected it to be Luhan, or perhaps even Minho, but the person in front of him was none other than Chaeryeong. Minseok wanted to throw up, the alcohol suddenly feeling like a _horrible_ idea since he had a weak stomach. She seemed hesitant, and Minseok wondered if there was a way he could escape. Unfortunately, she finally resolved herself and walked over to him, sitting down on the patio next to him.

      “What are you doing here?” He asked irritably. This was a party for Luhan, so why was _she_ invited.

      “I have some other friends on the soccer team,” she said softly. “They invited me and I had wanted to talk to you, so I decided to come...”

      “What do you want?” Minseok practically hissed. “I think you said enough to get your point across last time. Didn't you 'never want to see me again?'”

      “I was upset,” she said defensively. “I reacted too harshly and I'm sorry.”

      “Whatever. Say what you have to say.”

      “I'm worried about you, Minseok...It's fine to explore a bit, but...”

      “Being in love with a guy is too far?” Minseok finished bitterly. Chaeryeong bit her lip.

      “Do you even think it was love? I don't think that's how you really are, Minseok.”

      “What, so because I've liked girls in the past, I can't like guys? Stop being so narrow-minded!”

      “That's not it! I just don't think liking guys is _you_ , Minseok. I think you're confused...”

      “What is it with you and everyone telling me I'm confused!?” Minseok snapped, glaring at her. “I think I can figure out that this feeling is love! I think I know better than you ever will!”

      “What's that supposed to mean?” She asked, looking offended.

      “All you want is for me to be the person you want me to be! If you actually cared about my feelings or happiness at all, you wouldn't have insulted Baekhyun to my face! You wouldn't have told me I was disgusting for loving him! You wouldn't be trying to change me just so I can be your little boy toy again like in high school!”

      “Minseok!” She shouted, fire in her eyes.

      “I thought you were a good person. I thought we were still friends, but you were just holding out so that you could date me, right? You don't even care about how I feel or what I want. You're selfish, and I shouldn't have wasted my time with you. You aren't half the person I thought you were...and it wasn't worth ruining the best relationship I ever had.”

 

      A slap sounded and Minseok's cheek stung, but his glare never faltered. Chaeryeong looked livid, but there were tears in her eyes. Once upon a time, Minseok would have felt bad for making her cry. Now he could only wonder why he'd wasted so much of his time on someone that never would have given him the same amount of affection.

      “You're the worst,” she whispered, biting her lip.

      “Yeah, I am,” Minseok sighed. “But you're even worse than me. You can't even accept who I am...This time, I'm the one that doesn't want to see you again.”

 

      He walked away, leaving her alone on the patio. Somehow, that confrontation, though angrier, had been so much easier than the first. Minseok had finally figured out all too late what he'd been feeling for her all this time was nothing but a lie. He'd lost everything because he'd clung to that lie for so long. It was finally time to let go, even if he couldn't get Baekhyun back in the end. Chaeryeong wasn't worth it and he was done. He could never go back to the way things had been with her.

 

      By the time Minseok found Luhan, tears were running down his cheeks. He couldn't believe how much he cried these days, but he couldn't help it right now. He was angry, he was heartbroken, he was drunk. He just wanted to go hide in his dorm room and possibly never surface again. He also wanted to throw up everything he'd drunk that night. He was going to hate himself in the morning.

 

      Luhan's eyes widened when Minseok approached him in tears. He quickly got off the couch where he'd been sitting and happily talking to teammates, and walked over to Minseok, grabbing his arm nervously.

      “I need to go home,” Minseok whimpered, fighting back sobs. Luhan reached around him and rubbed his back.

      “What's wrong?”

      “Luhan, please! I want to go home. I don't care if I have to take a separate cab, I just need to go...”

 

      Luhan glanced around, thankful that most eyes weren't on them yet. Then he spotted Chaeryeong coming inside from the patio and Luhan's eyes narrowed. Now he knew exactly why Minseok needed to leave. Why had she even bothered to come here?

      “Hey, Minseok's not feeling well, so we're gonna head back to our dorm,” Luhan announced. A few people groaned.

      “It's your party! You can't leave so early!” One person whined.

      “Look, my best friend is gonna be sick all over your rug in a second, so I'm going to take him home. I'm really thankful to you guys for doing all this! You can keep partying all you want. I know my birthday was just a convenient excuse.”

 

      Thankfully, Luhan's joke lightened the atmosphere and he took that opportunity to pull Minseok from the house and outside. He made the call for a cab and the two sat on the sidewalk while they waited for the driver to arrive. Luhan rubbed Minseok's back as he finally let himself cry freely. He had to keep his mouth cupped with his hand whenever his nausea flared up. He just wanted to go home and sleep this nightmare off.

 

      Minseok kept his eyes shut for most of the drive home. He felt bad for pulling Luhan out of his own party, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't have gotten home in one piece without him. He was too upset and too drunk. The instant they made it back to their dorm, Minseok rushed to the bathroom and began to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet. Luhan grimaced and decided to get some water out of their mini fridge for Minseok to drink when he was done.

 

      When the retching sounds had ceased and the toilet had flushed, Luhan dubbed it safe to go into the bathroom and check on Minseok. Unsurprisingly, he found him leaning against the wall next to the toilet crying. He looked up at Luhan with a broken expression.

      “I can't do this...” Minseok whispered. “I miss him so much...”

      “Minseok,” Luhan sighed. “This is why I didn't think it was a good idea for you to be drinking.”

      “I was fine until _she_ showed up...Why does she keep coming back and not him?”

      “Maybe cuz he's hurt too,” Luhan answered sarcastically.

      “I know that,” Minseok sobbed. “What can I do to make up for it? I'm the worst, I know...but I need him...I love him.”

      “There's nothing you can do about it tonight,” Luhan sighed, walking over and helping Minseok off the ground. “For now, get your ass in bed and just rest off the alcohol, alright? You'll think better when you're sober.”

      “That's what I'm afraid of,” Minseok grumbled. Luhan rolled his eyes and tugged him forcefully over to the sink.

      “Whatever. For now, you're going to sleep. You don't have to worry about thinking, alright?”

 

      Minseok nodded and washed his mouth out. As soon as Luhan had gotten the entire bottle of water into him, he tucked Minseok into bed and made sure he was asleep before finally relaxing himself. Watching Minseok sleep, Luhan couldn't believe how emotional he'd become. It was honestly unnerving. Luhan didn't even know if there would be a way to fix things, but there was really only one way to find out. He sent a text to someone before deciding he'd had enough excitement for the night and crawled into bed himself.

 

~*~

      Luhan sat on the bleachers surrounding the soccer field, taking in the early morning air. The sun was just starting to come up. Normally, Luhan wouldn't be up this early, especially after partying the night before, but this was the only time the person he was meeting could make it. It didn't take long for the other person to arrive, and Luhan couldn't help the warm smile that graced his features.

      “Hey,” he greeted.

      “Hey...” Baekhyun responded cautiously. He stood a few steps away from Luhan. “Why did you need to see me? If you're going to talk about Minseok-”

      “I wanted to check in and make sure you were ok,” Luhan reassured him. “Minseok might come up as we talk, but I was worried about you too. I thought you might want someone to talk to and I was going to offer you a listening ear.”

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip, considering the offer for a moment. Finally, he sat down timidly beside Luhan and sighed.

      “How have you been?” Luhan asked next.

      “I'm ok,” Baekhyun said weakly. “I'm not good, but I'm ok. Work and school are keeping me busy.” Luhan nodded.

      “I guess that's good. Distractions can be good as long as they're the right ones.”

      “You want to ask my why I broke up with him, right?”

      “I do, but I also don't want to pry. I told you I'm here to make sure you're ok as well. If you don't wanna talk about it, we won't.”

      “I felt like I was holding him back,” Baekhyun almost whispered. “Like he was only with me because I was there first, but he didn't actually want me. I know he apologized and said he loved me, but I could believe those words. When I saw him looking at her, I knew there was still something there, and I couldn't handle feeling like I was the afterthought.”

      “Yeah, I can completely understand where you're coming from.”

      “You're not going to defend him? I figured that was why you really came...”

      “Why would I when I know he fucked up? He hurt you, Baekhyun. And I know it probably doesn't matter now, but he knows that too.” There was a brief silence.

      “I hurt him too,” Baekhyun mumbled sadly. “I was so upset about Chaeryeong that I forced him to confront her alone and it hurt him...”

      “It was a rude eye-opener for him,” Luhan sighed. “The girl he'd thought was an amazing person turned out to be closed-minded bitch. It definitely was hard for him to accept at first. But that would have happened even if he'd told her right away, regardless of whether you pressured him or not. Chaeryeong wasn't that great of a person, honestly. And Minseok has realized that as well.”

      “So...They haven't made up?” Baekhyun asked.

      “No, not at all.” Luhan grimaced when he remembered the previous night and how upset Minseok was. “Quite the opposite, I think.”

      “I see...”

      “I know I said we wouldn't really talk about Minseok, but I think we need to just a little bit. Is that alright?”

      “Yeah, I guess.”

      “Why did you tell him this wasn't the lifestyle for him? He seemed pretty happy until you guys had the big fight. I don't think he minded being in love with a guy one bit.”

      “I think he would have an easier time and be happier if he could just be normal. He obviously still had eyes for Chaeryeong, so it was possible.”

      “I know you saw something between him and Chaeryeong, and you have every right to be upset, but I can't understand why you told him to go back to her. Especially since she hurt him and was so awful about you. I mean, I guess you saw the sparks and just wanted him to be happy, but regardless of who it is, prejudice and cruelty are both pretty big breaking points for Minseok. Even he was shocked that you told him to make up with her.”

      “I figured he'd turn a blind eye to her because he liked her so much.”

      “I think the only person he'd ever turn a blind eye to would be you,” Luhan said with a hint of a smile. Baekhyun looked at him skeptically. “He holds you in pretty high standing.”

      “Thanks for the flattery,” Baekhyun said coolly. “But it doesn't matter anymore.”

      “I know,” Luhan mumbled sadly. “I wish you two could work this out...”

      “Is this why you really came here?” Baekhyun asked irritably. “To try and petition on Minseok's behalf that I forgive him?”

      “Of course not,” Luhan replied, eyes wide at how irritated Baekhyun had become. “He doesn't even know I'm here. I just really like both of you and I think you both still love each other, and frankly I think it would be a waste to let that go, but you know, my opinion doesn't matter in all this! I just wanted to know how you felt and how you were doing.”

      “If Minseok loves me, then why hasn't he come and told me that yet?”

      “Maybe because he's sick in bed with a nasty hangover,” Luhan said with a smirk. He didn't fail to note the worry that flashed across Baekhyun's face. “Plus any time he comes near you, you ignore him, which again, I don't blame you...but that might be why he hasn't said it to you yet. Also the cheer team make impressive guard dogs.”

      “I...About that, I'm sorry. They noticed I was upset so I told them and I didn't think they'd actually go out of their way to be cruel to him.”

      “They care about you,” Luhan shrugged. “I'm not going to say the way they're acting is right, but I don't think it's really on the list of worries Minseok has right now. Plus, he's been treated worse so I think his perspective is pretty skewed right now,” Luhan mumbled sadly.

 

      There was a silence, and Baekhyun looked like he was trying to process and read between the lines of what Luhan had just said. Luhan realized he'd probably said too much about Minseok's situation with the soccer team. Minseok hadn't wanted Baekhyun to know, and while Luhan felt he _should_ know, he wanted Minseok to be the one to tell Baekhyun. He cleared his throat awkwardly, drawing Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

      “Anyways, I just want to reiterate. I'm not trying to get you to go back and forgive Minseok. If breaking up is what you want, then that's that. I'm also not trying to make you feel guilty, so please don't. I just wanted to know a couple things and hear from you. I'm sorry if I was more pain than I was help...”

      “No, it's alright. I was grateful you came and talked to me. It felt good to get some things off my chest.”

      “I'm glad to hear that,” Luhan said, smiling. He got to his feet and stretched. “I should probably let you go so you're not late for work, huh?”

      “Oh, yeah...” Baekhyun grumbled. Luhan laughed quietly and patted Baekhyun on the shoulder.

      “Take care of yourself, ok? I'm here if you ever need to talk.” Luhan walked down a couple bleachers before Baekhyun called out to him again.

      “Wait...” Baekhyun started hesitantly. Luhan turned around and looked at him curiously.

      “What's up?”

      “How...How is he?”

      “Do you want the honest answer or do you want me to sugarcoat it?” There was a pause.

      “Honest answer,” Baekhyun finally replied.

      “He's not ok,” Luhan uttered, voice suddenly strained. “He's really quiet and he cries almost daily. He's been beating himself up nonstop for what he did. He also got really drunk last night, and he's never been one to drink in excessive amounts. I've never seen him this upset, and I'm worried.”

      “I see...” Baekhyun muttered, looking at his lap, wringing his fingers together.

      “Look,” Luhan sighed. “Whatever you're thinking right now, don't let it be motivated by pity. It'll only hurt both of you more in the end. Minseok is serious about you, whether or not you believe it. So if you don't love him anymore, just let him be. He'll get his act together eventually. Leading him on might give him a taste of his own medicine, but I really don't think he'd come back from that.”

      “I wouldn't,” Baekhyun whispered. “I don't want to hurt him...I just...”

      “You don't have to act right away,” Luhan soothed. “You're hurting a lot too. I don't think either of you could make a good, healthy decision about your relationship right now...But if you find yourself down the road feeling like this isn't what you really want, it doesn't have to be this way. Let time heal some wounds and decide how you feel then. I'll take care of Minseok.”

      “You're a good friend,” Baekhyun complimented. Luhan simply shrugged again.

      “I'm very fond of you two. I just want you both to be happy, regardless of what that means. But for now, why don't you get your ass to work!”

 

      Baekhyun glanced at the time on his phone and cursed. He rushed by Luhan, then turned to give him one last wave and goodbye. Luhan returned the action and smiled as Baekhyun ran off. It didn't seem like he hated Minseok, so at least there was that. Rather, Baekhyun seemed just as hung up on Minseok as the other was on him. It would take a while for both of them to forgive each other though. Luhan just hoped they wouldn't be stubborn or insist on staying apart. They both needed to be _honest_ with each other. Luhan had a feeling it had been a long time since either of them had been completely truthful to the other. After all, Luhan knew of several things Minseok was hiding. Baekhyun probably had his own insecurities that he didn't want to push onto Minseok as well.

 

      When Luhan got back to his dorm room, he kept his meeting with Baekhyun a secret from Minseok. The boy was miserable and had the worst headache he'd ever experienced in his life, so Luhan decided to take care of him, and tease him a bit, instead. Luhan was grateful that Minseok swore he would never drink that much again. He could only hope he meant it. Feeling ill seemed to be the only thing that kept Minseok's mind off of Baekhyun.

 

      Luhan really hoped they could work things out in the end. He hated seeing both of them this way. It was completely up to them though. Luhan could only be a supportive friend on the side. Baekhyun and Minseok were going to have to be the ones to salvage their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with more angst >.> Buuuuuut the worst is behind us, I swear!!!  I dub this chapter, "Luhan takes care of everyone's shit" lol!  Poor guy is having to babysit OTL  And Minseok is still a mess, but we got to see a little of Baekhyun!  The next chapters (12-14) have all been over 7k words (most of my chapters are between 4.5k-5.5k words) so like, brace yourselves for long updates guys XP  But that's also why it's been taking me a little longer to update (plus balancing work and holidays XP).  I think this story is going to have 15 chapters total though, and I've written 14 already so ;; *le emo*  We are reaching a close, but like I said, they've ALL been long chapters OTL  So you still got a lot of story to read, they'll just be longer updates XD


	12. Chapter 12

      Minseok kept a fairly low profile following the party. He kept his head down around most of his teammates, not wanting to see the judgmental looks after he caused a scene at the party and made Luhan take him home. On top of that, the soccer members that had antagonized him were still doing their best to subtly treat him badly. He was so emotionally drained, he didn't think he'd even be able to respond to any cruel antics they put him through anymore.

 

      Luhan was trying his hardest to keep Minseok's morale up, but it was proving to be a challenge. Minseok was becoming a lot more guarded, which was probably both good and bad. It was getting harder for Luhan to figure out how he was feeling, but at least Minseok was facing the cold glares better. Whenever he passed Baekhyun though, Minseok couldn't bring himself to look up from the floor. Luhan had a feeling he was ashamed and afraid that Baekhyun would be glaring at him as well. In actuality though, he was missing Baekhyun looking at him in both worry and longing. Luhan knew Minseok was going to need a push in order to talk to Baekhyun.

 

      Luhan did his best to try and convince Minseok not to give up without talking to him again, but it seemed Minseok wanted to take the easy way out. It frustrated Luhan to no end, though at the same time, he knew in his mind that Minseok's reasoning made sense. He was doing his best to try and let go so it would hurt him less. Were it any other person, Luhan would be happy that Minseok was finally trying to move on, but not Baekhyun. Minseok loved him too much, and Luhan didn't want to see Minseok give up fighting for someone that meant so much to him.

 

      It was the night before their big game when he finally decided to directly confront Minseok about it. The latter was laying in bed staring into space, something he'd started doing a lot more often since the breakup. It usually worried Luhan because he could only imagine the things Minseok was thinking. He knew they weren't good because it usually ended with Minseok forcing tears back.

      “Hey,” Luhan started, getting Minseok's attention. “I wanted to talk to you about something...”

      “What's up?”

      “It's about Baekhyun...” Luhan said, and Minseok sighed. “Just hear me out, ok! Do you really want to give that up? You haven't even talked to him since the breakup.”

      “Of course not, we _broke_ up. That's how it works, Luhan. He doesn't want to deal with me anymore. That's that.”

      “Things could be different if you talked to him and were honest with him though! You love him, Minseok...That has to mean something. He loved you too!”

      “He doesn't anymore. I'm probably just a fuck up and a mistake in his eyes now.”

      “Stop,” Luhan said harshly. “You don't know how he's feeling right now. But you know he wouldn't think of you that way...You two haven't spoken since the breakup, and even then, I don't think either of you were honest with the other back then.”

      “What do you want me to do, Luhan?” Minseok whined.

      “Talk to him. Be _honest_ with him. Don't be a coward, Minseok. Not anymore. If he doesn't listen to you or tells you to go away, then you can give up for good, ok?”

      “Why are you so insistent on this?”

      “Because I don't want to see you two throw something good away, especially when I can tell you both still care about each other.”

      “What...?”

      “You heard me,” Luhan huffed. “I'm not repeating myself.”

 

      Luhan rolled over on his bed and refused to answer Minseok for the rest of the night. His words had finally managed to sink into Minseok's head though. They 'both still cared about each other.' Did that mean Baekhyun didn't completely hate his guts? Would he be willing to at least listen to Minseok's apology if nothing else? The thought of confronting him was still so scary, but Minseok had gotten just a little bit of his fighting spirit back from Luhan's words. He couldn't let this just end here. He had to tell Baekhyun how he really felt, at least just once.

 

~*~

      The following day, they had their big game on their home field, so everyone was getting ready in the locker room. Minseok had long since gotten used to the cold glares his teammates gave him. He knew he would be spending the entire game fighting with both his own team and the opponents to kick the ball. It was going to be exhausting, but nothing was filling him with as much anxiety and dread as talking to Baekhyun was. He knew he needed to at least try, like Luhan had told him, if he wanted some sort of resolution to everything. He'd been kicking himself for way too long. It was time to move on from being depressed.

 

      The cheer team walked through the locker room and Minseok felt his heart skip a beat. He glanced around, looking for Baekhyun, and finally found him towards the end of the group. As Baekhyun was about to leave the locker room with the rest of the cheer team, Minseok rushed over to him and grabbed his wrist, holding him back. Baekhyun turned to look at him in shock, and suddenly, Minseok's mouth could no longer form coherent sentences. Baekhyun glanced down at Minseok's hand on his wrist, then back to his face. He didn't look angry, rather confused and surprised, and Minseok had to relish the moment for a bit because it had been so long since he'd stared into those eyes.

      “Is...something wrong?” Baekhyun finally asked. Minseok gasped audibly and his mouth moved frantically, trying to form words.

      “I need to talk to you. After the game, can we talk?” He finally managed to say, looking Baekhyun in the eyes pleadingly. The other bit his lip in thought, then after a painful moment of silence, nodded.

      “Alright,” he agreed. Minseok let out a relieved sigh.

      “Thank you...”

      “Good luck today,” Baekhyun said softly, pulling his hand away. Minseok tried not to let it show on his face how sad that action made him.

      “Thanks.”

 

      Baekhyun quickly turned and left the room, and Minseok felt numb, like he couldn't move from his spot. Luhan gave his shoulder a hard pat and smiled at him, a sign that he was pleased with Minseok's effort. Luhan then succeeded in moving him from his spot, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tugging him out to the field. Minseok could hardly focus while their coach was talking to the team and they were warming up for the game. It was only when the whistle blew and the game began that Minseok stopped thinking about Baekhyun.

 

      Baekhyun was sitting on a bench to the side of the field. He couldn't perform the routine with the cheer team, but he was still allowed to sit on the side of the field with them and talk them through the moves. It gave him front row seats to the game at least. His eyes couldn't help but wander to Minseok as the game started. They had always wandered to him. Even after they broke up, he would still glance at Minseok in the locker room or in class. He'd never stopped looking at Minseok, and he missed him more than he ever thought he could miss a person.

 

      Knowing Minseok wanted to talk to him made him nervous, but also a little excited. Minseok had hurt him, and Baekhyun still didn't think he could go back to the way they were, but he missed Minseok so much. He knew he would be completely carried away if he let himself, so he planned to stay guarded throughout whatever conversation they had. Baekhyun didn't think he could handle another heartbreak from someone he cared deeply for. Still, even that brief moment of contact with Minseok had sent his heart into overdrive. He'd missed Minseok's touch just as much as he'd missed him.

 

      The game wore on while Baekhyun was lost in his thoughts for some time. When he finally did start paying attention once more, his eyes found Minseok again, and that was when he began to notice something strange. Minseok was running all over the field, but hardly anyone would pass to him on the team. It was a dumb move, since most of the time Minseok was open. Why on earth weren't his teammates passing him the ball?

 

      Once Baekhyun started paying more attention, he began to notice the glares and foul looks some of the team members gave Minseok. He also noticed when they'd take the ball just before it would go to Minseok and run off with it. Minseok looked tired and irritated, but he kept playing. Baekhyun soon found himself clenching his fists unconsciously each time someone gave Minseok a glare or took the ball from him. Likewise, he found himself cheering under his breath whenever Luhan or Minho finally passed Minseok the ball and he scored.

 

      Minseok was such a strong player, why was his team blatantly ignoring him? Surely the coach wasn't ok with this either. Baekhyun glanced over at the man and he seemed displeased, but not enough to give the team a mid-game lecture. Baekhyun then remembered Luhan mentioning Minseok going through rough treatment recently. Had this been what he meant? How long had this been going on?

 

      Minseok looked exhausted as the game neared halftime. Baekhyun hardly paid attention to the cheer routine, too busy watching Minseok drink water and listen to the coach, who finally seemed to be relieving his frustration from earlier. Baekhyun gnawed on his lip as the game began again. Despite whatever the coach had told the team, they still seemed to be treating Minseok the same as before. It was going to be a long game.

 

      Things got much worse in the second half though. Minseok was tired, so his movements were a bit more sluggish than before. That was probably why he wasn't able to dodge one of his teammates as they collided into each other. The ball had been going to Minseok and he would have gotten it just fine, were it not for the other teammate trying to come up in front of him and steal it. Instead, the other teammate's leg had shot out in front of Minseok's, causing him to trip and fall down. Baekhyun cringed as Minseok hit the ground roughly and rolled onto his side, groaning and coughing.

 

      The whistle to halt the game was blown, and Baekhyun stood up nervously, trying to get a better look as the coach, Luhan, and a few others rushed over to Minseok. Baekhyun repeatedly begged under his breath, like a mantra, for him to get up, but instead, Minseok remained laying on the ground, holding one of his knees. How badly was he hurt? It wasn't anything serious right? It couldn't be.

 

      Minseok slowly started to register voices over the pounding in his head. He could hear Luhan shouting at the guy who'd tripped him, followed by their coach breaking them up. After that, Minseok felt a hand on his back and glanced up to see Luhan now squatting by his side, asking if he was ok. The coach was at his other side seconds later, asking the same thing. Minseok tried to sit up, but he moved his leg in the process and cried out in pain. Instantly, Luhan was holding him still while the coach studied his leg carefully. Minseok cried out again as his coach moved his knee a bit, and he immediately ceased his action.

 

      Carefully, Luhan lifted Minseok off the ground by his shoulders, resting him against his chest. His coach proceeded to check his head for injuries, then placed a hand on his shoulder.

      “What part of your leg hurts?”

      “My knee,” Minseok managed to answer. “I can't move it. It feels tight and it hurts really bad. I-I heard a pop when I fell...” He cringed at the memory.

      “Alright, let's get you off the field. Then we'll get you to a hospital.”

 

      Minseok nodded and let Luhan wrap one of his arms around his shoulder. His coach proceeded to do the same with Minseok's other arm, and soon the two were carefully lifting him off the ground, trying not to move him too much since Minseok's knee was in constant pain. It was almost unbearable, like his knee was on fire.

 

      As soon as Baekhyun saw Luhan and the coach lift Minseok off the ground, his heart sunk. He was really hurt. They started moving over to the bench where Baekhyun was, and his body started moving on its own. He rushed over to one of the coolers and pulled out an ice pack. As soon as the three made it to the bench, Baekhyun helped them sit Minseok down, trying his best to ignore the pained whimpers as Minseok's knee was jostled about. Baekhyun grabbed Minseok's lower leg and carefully lifted it onto his lap, earning a hiss and borderline cry from Minseok. He was in a lot of pain, and it scared Baekhyun. He set the ice pack down on Minseok's knee and tuned in to the coach's conversation with the injured boy.

      “We need to get you to the hospital. Do you have any family members that can take you?”

      “No. Luhan and I live together on campus.”

      “So you two just walked here?”

      “Yeah.”

      “Alright, at least we won't have to worry about you leaving your car here overnight...”

      “Should I take him to the hospital?” Luhan asked next. The coach seemed conflicted, so Baekhyun decided to speak up.

      “I can take him. I'm sitting out from the cheer team, so I can take him. Then you won't lose anymore of your players.” The coach nodded.

      “Is that alright with you, Minseok?”

      “Y-Yeah...” He answered. Luhan glanced between Minseok and Baekhyun, slight smirk on his face.

      “Alright. I'll let the ref know,” the coach sighed.

      “Make sure you win the game, Luhan,” Minseok commanded.

      “Don't worry, I will. I'll come to the hospital for you later, alright?”

 

      Minseok nodded and watched his coach and Luhan return back to the game. He let out a sigh and glanced down at his knee, noting how swollen it had already become. His eyes then followed the beautiful fingers holding onto the ice pack up to their owner's face. Baekhyun looked more worried than Minseok had ever seen him. He felt bad that he was causing Baekhyun so much grief even when they weren't a couple, but he was secretly glad Baekhyun had that kind of response to his injury. Maybe Baekhyun still cared about him after all. Maybe there was still just a shrivel of hope.

      “Let's bring the ice pack with us,” Baekhyun said softly. “I want to try and get you to my car. Are you going to be ok?”

      “Yeah...I'm sorry for causing you trouble...” Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something else, but a third voice interrupted them.

      “Minseok!” A girl's voice shouted.

 

      They both turned to see Chaeryeong at the bottom of the bleachers, looking worried. Minseok groaned and rolled his eyes, looking away. Baekhyun glanced at him curiously, not expecting that reaction from him, especially in regards to Chaeryeong. Then again, Luhan had mentioned they were on bad terms. He didn't even have the slightest idea what Minseok's life had been like since they broke up. He felt a little sad realizing how out of the loop he was with someone that his life used to recently heavily involve.

      “What do you want?” Minseok asked coldly. Baekhyun had never heard him sound that malicious before.

      “You're hurt, what do you think I want?” She snapped back. “I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

      “I'm taking him to my car,” Baekhyun explained. “If you want to help, then help me balance him.”

 

      Minseok gave Baekhyun a pleading look, like he really didn't want Chaeryeong to tag along, but Baekhyun ignored him. He was going to need help to get Minseok to his car as painlessly as possible. He removed the ice pack from Minseok's knee and carefully lowered his leg to the ground. After that, he pulled Minseok's arm over his shoulder and helped him stand up. Charyeong was on his other side in a matter of seconds, supporting Minseok despite his obvious irritation. As soon as they started moving, however, Minseok was depending heavily on both of them, gasping and fighting back pained grunts each time they took a step forward.

 

      They moved slowly since Minseok was struggling a fair amount. Baekhyun had his hand firmly planted on Minseok's waist, and the other was heavily leaning on him with each step. It had been so long since they'd been this close, and even despite the circumstance, their bodies just seemed to meld together. Baekhyun had missed this so much, it was almost painful to be holding him now. Why was he still so attached even after everything that had happened?

 

      Finally, they got to Baekhyun's car and he opened the backdoor so they could lower Minseok onto the seat. After that, Baekhyun propped his leg up on the car seat next to him and placed the ice pack back on his knee. He gave Minseok a slight smile before turning to Chaeryeong, who'd been silent up until then.

      “I'm going to take him now.”

      “Can I come with you? Please!”

      “I...” Baekhyun glanced at Minseok, who was gripping his seat belt with an iron grip. “Only because I need your help moving him around.”

 

      She nodded and rushed over to the front passenger seat. Baekhyun gave Minseok a sorry look, then shut the back door, getting into the driver's seat shortly after. The drive to the hospital was unbearably quiet. Minseok wouldn't even look up at either Baekhyun or Chaeryeong. He mostly kept to himself, focusing on the ice pack instead. Chaeryeong would glance back at him from time to time, looking both worried and guilty, but Minseok wouldn't even acknowledge her presence.

 

      Baekhyun hadn't realized the two had gotten this distant from each other after their big fallout. It was painfully obvious that Minseok really didn't like her and wasn't comfortable around her anymore. He was no longer mourning her loss either. He was _done_ with her. Baekhyun wondered what had brought on the change. Maybe if he'd just been a little more patient with Minseok, things would have been ok. He shook his head at the thought. It didn't matter anymore. They'd broken up and the damage had been done. Whatever Minseok's relationship was with Chaeryeong, Baekhyun wasn't involved in any of it anymore.

 

      When they got to the hospital, Baekhyun parked as close as he could to the entrance. After that, he sent Chaeryeong in to go find a wheelchair so they wouldn't have to put Minseok through any more unnecessary pain. While they were waiting, Baekhyun stood with the back door of his car open, within arm's reach of Minseok. The temptation to reach out and hold Baekhyun's hand was hard for Minseok to fight, but he knew he couldn't do that anymore. Instead, he just stared up at Baekhyun, probably pining over him, but he couldn't help it. This was the most Baekhyun had interacted with him in so long.

 

      It took some time for Chaeryeong to come back, and Minseok and Baekhyun didn't say anything in the silence of the parking lot. Finally, she rushed out with a wheelchair, and Baekhyun carefully helped Minseok out of the car and onto the wheelchair seat. After that, he wheeled him into the hospital and helped get him set up to be examined. None of them said anything while they were waiting. It was the sound of a nurse calling Minseok's name that finally stirred them to further movement. Baekhyun wheeled Minseok back to the room that the nurse directed them to. As soon as they reached it, Minseok held his hand up for Baekhyun to stop and glanced at Chaeryeong.

      “Stay in the hallway, please,” Minseok said softly. The girl looked like she wanted to protest, but Minseok's glare stopped her. “I'm serious. I appreciate your help up until now, but stay in the hall.”

 

      Chaeryeong finally conceded defeat, and Baekhyun rolled Minseok into the room, letting the heavy door fall shut behind them. Baekhyun stood nervously beside Minseok's chair, looking at the door, wondering if Chaeryeong was really going to accept being told to stay out. He didn't think Minseok would be so firm with her, nor that she would be so willing to stay away. Things must have really changed between them after all. Baekhyun shouldn't have been surprised, since he knew they'd fought even before he and Minseok broke up, but Minseok had never been so hostile and uncomfortable towards her before, even after the fight. That was why Baekhyun had assumed he still had lingering feelings for her.

 

      As Minseok sat in the chair, trying to take his mind off the intense pain in his knee, he focused on Baekhyun instead. His wrist injury actually seemed to have gotten much better. The huge splint had been replaced with just a small one for his two fingers, leaving his wrist free to move. The sprain must have healed already, leaving just the broken fingers to heal. Minseok cautiously reached out and grabbed Baekhyun's wrist to check for himself, causing the other to jump and look at him curiously.

      “Your wrist looks better,” he said softly. “I'm glad it's healing...You'll be back to cheer in no time.”

      “Y-Yeah...” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

      He wanted to pull his hand away, but Minseok had a fairly firm grip on it. Then again, maybe it was Baekhyun's body that didn't want to pull away. Minseok sighed and rubbed his thumb on Baekhyun's wrist.

      “It's after the game for me now...Can we talk?”

      “What's there to say, Minseok?” Baekhyun sighed.

      “A lot. Will you at least listen to me?”

      “Alright,” Baekhyun finally muttered. Minseok took a deep breath.

      “I love you,” he whispered, but it still hit Baekhyun like a ton of bricks. “I never stopped. I love you so much, it hurts, Baekhyun.”

      “You say that, but...”

      “I know. You can't believe me. I understand that, Baekhyun, and you're justified. I lost your trust and I'm so sorry. Looking back now, I was a complete idiot, and I lost everything because I was an indecisive coward. You have every right to hate me and not want to see me again. I hurt you, and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am...But I love you, Baekhyun. I really do.”

 

      Baekhyun's free hand was in a fist at his side and he was fighting back tears. The sad thing was he didn't hate Minseok. He'd blamed himself for not being what Minseok had wanted. Hearing Minseok say he loved him over and over again was shaking his resolve. He'd planned to let Minseok go, so why was Minseok still clinging so hard? Baekhyun was still struggling to believe Minseok wanted him just as badly as he wanted Minseok.

      “I miss you,” Minseok said next. “I think about you all the time, and I was such an idiot not to realize just what I had before. I know I don't deserve it, but I want another chance. I love you so much, Baekhyun. I want you to believe me again. If you give me another chance, I promise I'll treat you right. I know what I want now, Baekhyun. I want you.”

 

      Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out. As if to save him from the painful situation, the doctor walked into the room at that moment. Baekhyun quickly pulled his arm away from Minseok and took a few steps back.

      “I need to think,” he whispered and left the room.

 

      As soon as Baekhyun was outside the room, he leaned against the wall and placed his hands over his face, trying to calm down. When he let his hands drop, he saw Chaeryeong looking at him with a raised eyebrow, so he quickly sat down on a bench opposite of her and stared at the floor. He felt bad for leaving Minseok without an answer, but he really did need time to think, and he didn't want to have to respond to something like that in front of the doctor. The man needed to check up on Minseok anyway. That was why they were in the hospital after all.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and shifted his gaze up to the ceiling. What was he going to do now? He'd expected Minseok to say something about their relationship, but such heartfelt words had caught him off-guard. Minseok seemed genuinely serious about him, like he regretted losing him. Baekhyun had always thought their relationship was one of convenience for Minseok, since that was how it had started. Yes, he'd told Baekhyun he loved him and wanted to be with him, but Baekhyun's insecurity had always convinced him not to take those words to heart. Perhaps he hadn't taken Minseok as seriously as he should have. If he'd trusted him more or at least tried to talk things out with him, maybe they would have come to understand each other. Maybe they would have been happier.

 

      Trusting Minseok was the biggest part of the problem though. Baekhyun was so guarded, he hadn't even trusted Minseok before. Was he going to be able to trust him now? Then again, Baekhyun had always given his mother second chances knowing she would hurt him every time. Minseok had never hurt him as badly as his mother had, even with everything that happened with Chaeryeong. If Baekhyun could give his mother multiple chances, but couldn't give Minseok a second one, what kind of person was he? After all, he'd always been too forgiving for his own good.

 

      The most important thing to consider was what Baekhyun wanted. Minseok had said that he knew what he wanted now. That he _wanted_ Baekhyun. He'd seemed so sure of it, Baekhyun really wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe Minseok wholeheartedly, something he'd never fully tried to do. If Minseok was willing to try again and do better, then Baekhyun would need to do that as well. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how much he missed Minseok. It was unbearable to be away from him. Things would be different if they got back together though. Baekhyun wasn't ready to just thrust himself back into the relationship. Even if he wanted to be with Minseok again, he needed time to heal, and he needed time to come to trust and believe in him and their relationship. He needed to take things slowly.

 

      Baekhyun jumped when the door suddenly opened and the doctor wheeled Minseok out. He mentioned something about taking scans of Minseok's knee to Baekhyun before wheeling Minseok down the hall. Baekhyun let out a sigh as he watched them go, then heard Chaeryeong scoff to herself. Baekhyun gave her a curious and irritated look.

      “For someone who dumped him, you sure are concerned about him,” she sneered.

      “I could say the same for someone treated him like shit when she found out he was dating a guy,” Baekhyun muttered back.

      “I was there first! We were supposed to date again and you weren't supposed to be in the picture!”

      “Too bad for you, huh?”

      “I thought I could talk some sense into him after I heard you two broke up, but we just fought more. He wasn't thinking or looking at me anymore. He never was, not since you came into the picture. I hate you...”

      “Thanks, the feeling's mutual.”

 

      Baekhyun couldn't believe that Minseok used to like this kind of person. She must have been completely different in high school. That was why Minseok had been so shocked and hurt though, hadn't it? The more Baekhyun thought about it, the more he came to understand why Minseok was feeling so lost after everything went wrong with Chaeryeong. It didn't make hiding their relationship or leading her on any less of an offense, but Baekhyun could understand a little better how shocked Minseok must have been. He regretted not being just a little more understanding and patient with his boyfriend now.

 

      Minseok came back sometime later with the doctor. The man wheeled him into the room, then went off to get the prints of whatever scans they'd just taken. Baekhyun decided to slip back into the room to check on Minseok before the doctor came back. Minseok looked completely defeated, and Baekhyun knew he was still in pain, despite trying to mask it. Minseok jumped when he noticed Baekhyun was there.

      “Hey...” Minseok mumbled, throat running dry.

      “Hey,” Baekhyun replied. “I, uh...I thought about it.”

      “O-Oh, I see...I'll respect whatever decision you make. I promise.”

 

      Minseok's expression looked so genuine, so full of emotion. Baekhyun suddenly remembered numerous other times in which Minseok's eyes had looked at him similarly. There was definitely some amount of love in those eyes, even Baekhyun could believe that. It was worth taking the risk and trying again. If there was a chance that love would always be directed at Baekhyun and not someone else, he would give it one more go.

      “I'm still not completely ok. You leading Chaeryeong on hurt me a lot...But I know you were also hurting and I probably could have done things differently and helped you through it.”

      “It's alright,” Minseok whispered. He didn't say it out loud, but he felt like he deserved the pain he went through for being an indecisive, easily fooled idiot. “You didn't need to deal with my problems, especially when they were causing you pain.”

      “I could have been your support though,” Baekhyun sighed. “Instead, we both got hurt and I broke up with you because I didn't want to get even more hurt...”

      “I don't blame you,” Minseok said softly. He deserved it.

      “I'm still not over everything, and I don't think you are either, but...I miss you,” Baekhyun uttered, feeling tears in his eyes. “I miss you so much...I'm not ready to go back to everything that we had, but...if we could take things slowly...”

      “Are you...saying you want to give me another chance?” Minseok asked in disbelief. Baekhyun nodded timidly.

      “I'm not ready to just take you back like nothing happened,” he quickly added.

      “I know that. I wouldn't demand something like that from you.”

      “Thank you...I think it would be nice to try dating at a slower pace. I guess it could almost be a fresh start? And we'll see if we can make things work as time goes on?”

      “I would love that,” Minseok said softly, daring to reach out and grab Baekhyun's wrist, rubbing his thumb along his skin again. “I'd be willing to do just about anything for you.” He said it with a laugh, but it sounded a bit desperate. “Let me know if I ever overstep my boundaries and make you feel uncomfortable.”

      “I will. This time, I want us to be completely honest with each other, so you need to tell me things like that too, alright?”

      “Of course. I won't keep anything from you...I love you, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun's words were caught in his throat. He couldn't return those feelings yet. He was still trying to let his mind process that he and Minseok were going to try to be a couple again. Minseok seemed to understand his struggle though, and instead he just gave Baekhyun's hand a comforting squeeze, quietly telling him 'it's alright.' Minseok knew he couldn't say those words back yet, and Baekhyun seemed to relax a bit realizing that.

      “So, how are you doing?” Baekhyun asked, trying to change the subject. That just made Minseok uneasy though, and his grip on Baekhyun's arm tightened slightly.

      “I'm nervous...”

      “Does your knee hurt a lot?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok simply nodded.

      “The doctor will be in with the results soon...Will you stay with me? I'm scared...”

 

      Baekhyun had never seen that much vulnerability in Minseok's expression. This must have been terrifying for him. After all, depending on what was wrong, it could mean no soccer for an extended period of time. He would obviously need to take some time off, but if his injury was more severe, it could take months for him to fully recover. It was no wonder he was feeling so scared. Baekhyun had felt the same when he was first injured.

      “Of course I'll stay,” he finally responded.

 

      He pulled a chair over from the wall and sat down next to Minseok in his wheelchair. Minseok really wanted to hold Baekhyun's hand, but that might have been taking things a bit too fast, so instead he just gripped onto the fabric of Baekhyun's sleeve, grateful that the other hadn't noticed. Minseok felt like if he didn't hold onto something, he would come crashing down, and he'd done enough falling for that day.

 

      Finally, the doctor walked into the room, flipping through some pages. Minseok's grip was so tight, Baekhyun's shirt was probably going to have wrinkles in it. The latter noticed Minseok clinging to him, but he didn't pull away. Minseok was clinging because he needed the emotional support, and truthfully, Baekhyun really enjoyed the feeling. He really had missed having Minseok by his side.

      “How is it?” Minseok managed to ask, feeling his heart pounding against his rib cage. The doctor sighed, which couldn't have been a good sign.

      “Your ACL is torn. You're going to need surgery to repair it.”

      “O-Oh...” Minseok breathed out. Baekhyun looked at him worriedly. “Tell me what I need to do...and how long it'll take to heal and stuff...”

      “We'll have the surgery as soon as possible. It will take time to recover from the operation, and you'll need to start physical therapy. Walking should be manageable a few weeks after the surgery, but you won't be able to return to soccer for at least 6 to 9 months, depending on how well you recover.” Minseok nodded blankly.

      “Alright...Can we schedule the surgery then? I don't want to put it off...”

      “Of course.”

 

      Baekhyun was surprised at how well Minseok was taking the news, but as he watched him more, he realized that Minseok seemed dazed, almost numb. It looked like he was about to cry as well. The news had hit him much harder than he was letting on, and Baekhyun felt terrible. He couldn't even imagine being told to stay away from cheer for that long. Not only that, but Minseok was going to need surgery. He was going to be recovering from this very slowly, and would be in pain for quite some time.

 

      The date they chose for the surgery was thankfully only a few days later. The doctor then left the room again to get Minseok a brace for his knee and some crutches. Baekhyun was surprised they were able to get him in for an operation so early. Then again, surgery was usually something that had an 'as soon as possible' status attached to it. At least Minseok would be on the mend soon enough.

      “Baekhyun,” Minseok said softly, pulling the other out of his thoughts.

      “What's up?”

      “Will you...be able to come that day?”

      “Oh...I have to work that day...” He mumbled. Minseok nodded slowly.

      “It's alright. Luhan can take care of me.”

      “I can ask for the day off,” Baekhyun offered.

      “No, you need the money...I don't want to be a burden...”

      “You wouldn't be a burden!” Baekhyun gasped. “Minseok, you're hurt! I _want_ to be there to make sure you're ok and everything goes well! It's one day of work, it won't kill me, I promise.” Minseok looked guilty, and Baekhyun sighed. “Do you want me there?”

      “Yes...”

      “Then I'll be there.”

      “Thank you. Sorry for the trouble...”

      “It's no trouble at all,” Baekhyun whispered, rubbing Minseok's back.

 

      Minseok was already trying not to put Baekhyun in an uncomfortable position, even if it meant dealing with this without him. Something like asking Baekhyun to be there for surgery wasn't an outrageous demand though. Baekhyun would gladly take the day off. After all, Minseok was going to need to be looked after once the operation was over. Baekhyun could definitely do that much.

 

      The doctor came back and got Minseok situated with the brace, then set the crutches to the right height. After that, he bid Baekhyun and Minseok goodbye, holding the door open long enough for Minseok to hobble out. As soon as he was outside, Chaeryeong was on her feet. Minseok sighed, and it looked like he was going to simply ignore her and keep walking, but she stood in his path to stop him. He glanced at Baekhyun, trying his best to smile.

      “Can you give us just a moment, Baekhyun?” He asked.

      “What?”

      “Just a moment,” Minseok repeated. “I won't need that long. Trust me, please?”

      “A-Alright...I'll be in the waiting room.”

 

      Baekhyun walked away slowly, glancing over his shoulder one last time, before turning the corner. At that point, Minseok shifted his gaze to Chaeryeong and sighed.

      “I appreciate your help, but I meant it when I said I don't want to see you again.”

      “Minseok...”

      “I'm starting over with him,” he interrupted. “I love him, Chaeryeong. No matter what you say to me, that's not going to change.”

      “So this is it...?”

      “Yes. In the beginning, it might have worked out if I'd just told you right away and if you hadn't treated me like trash for dating him...but now, I can't look at you anymore. You're not the girl I used to know, and I'm not the guy you used to know. We just don't work anymore, Chaeryeong, not even as friends. We both need to let go.”

      “So that's all? You're letting go just like that?”

      “Can you accept that I love him and want to be with him?” He asked. Chaeryeong looked away and said nothing. “Then I can't accept having you in my life.” He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “Goodbye, Chaeryeong.”

      “Goodbye Minseok...”

 

      He began moving towards where Baekhyun had gone, leaving her alone in the hallway. He worried for a brief moment whether she would have a ride back or not, since Baekhyun drove her over here, but he knew she had a lot of friends, so someone would probably be able to help her out. She didn't need to be his concern anymore.

 

      Baekhyun was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room, fidgeting nervously when Minseok made his way over to him. It took some effort and plenty of wincing, but Minseok sat down in the chair beside him and offered him a smile.

      “I ended things with her. For good this time.”

      “You're sure you're ok with that?”

      “More than ok. I'd take you any day over her.”

 

      Baekhyun couldn't help but laugh at that. A sudden notification sound interrupted the silence of the waiting room and Minseok pulled out his phone.

      “Luhan's on his way. He should be here soon. We won the game at least.”

      “That's good to know...”

      “Are you sick of being here?” Minseok asked. “You can leave if you want.”

      “No, I'll stay til Luhan gets here.”

 

      Minseok nodded and sighed, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. He'd hit it during the fall and he had a bump forming that was throbbing. The pain in his head was nothing compared to his knee, but Minseok still closed his eyes, hissing slightly as it throbbed.

      “Are you ok?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Yeah...Just a headache. I have a huge bump on my head.”

      “Really!? Let me see!”

 

      Baekhyun reached for Minseok's head, carefully brushing through his hair until he found the spot. Minseok wanted to laugh at the pout that formed on Baekhyun's face, but he didn't want to upset the other boy. Plus he was enjoying the feeling of Baekhyun's fingers running through his hair again. Sadly, it didn't last very long before Baekhyun pulled away.

      “You can lean on me if your head hurts,” he said quietly. “Don't push yourself.”

      “T-Thanks...” Minseok stuttered out.

 

      He very carefully angled his head, and lowered it at a painstakingly slow rate onto Baekhyun's shoulder. His heart was pounding, wondering if it was really ok to be this close to Baekhyun so suddenly. The other had told him it was alright though, so it was safe just this once, right? When his head was finally resting on Baekhyun's shoulder, he let out a sigh of relief, since it did feel better than holding his head up through all the pain. He closed his eyes, hoping Baekhyun wouldn't mind, and ended up falling asleep. It was only the jostle of his shoulder and Luhan's voice calling out to him that woke him up again.

      “Hey! Minseok! You ok?”

      “Go away,” Minseok whined, and both Baekhyun and Luhan burst out laughing.

      “Come on, you big baby. I'm taking you back to the dorm. Baekhyun already told me everything about the surgery.”

      “Fine...”

 

      Minseok lifted his head begrudgingly off Baekhyun's shoulder and winced as it pounded. He really just wanted to go home, take some pain medication, and sleep. When Baekhyun got up from his chair beside him though, he felt a sudden panic.

      “I should probably get going,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “Thanks for taking care of him,” Luhan said.

      “It wasn't a problem, really...” Baekhyun glanced at Minseok hesitantly and the latter was sure his own expression was full of nothing but desperation.

      “I'll see you again soon...right?” Minseok asked nervously. Baekhyun smiled slightly and nodded.

      “Of course. I'll be there the day of your surgery.”

      “Ok...”

      “See you soon,” Baekhyun said with a wave and a smile.

      “Yeah, see you soon.”

 

      As Baekhyun walked off, Minseok felt a number of emotions. He felt nervous and worried. He couldn't afford to mess up anymore, or he really would lose Baekhyun forever. At the same time though, he felt this surge of happiness and excitement, something he hadn't felt in weeks. He was starting to feel alive again.

 

      Luhan smiled and gave Minseok's shoulder a squeeze. Baekhyun had also mentioned to him that he and Minseok were going to try and mend their relationship. Luhan was happy for the two of them, and he was positive they would be able to do it. After all, only an idiot would look at them and fail to see they were in love with each other.

      “Let's go home,” Luhan said, tugging on Minseok's arm.

      “Yeah,” Minseok answered, finally smiling at Luhan. “Let's go home.”

 

      Luhan helped Minseok to his feet and they headed slowly to his car. After that, Luhan proceeded to tell Minseok about how the rest of the game went, and that the coach was kicking the guys that had harassed Minseok last time and tripped him today off the team. Luhan had come clean to the coach about the previous incident, and that was all the coach needed to hear before taking action. He made sure to let the other members know that discriminatory treatment of any stretch would earn them the same punishment. The team would be a safer place for Minseok now, but he wouldn't be able to indulge in that fact for a long time because of his injury. Despite that fact, he was still feeling pretty content. As rough as things had been, they were finally starting to look up just a bit for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...What an update, right?  This is a little later than I normally update in the week, but I didn't want to make you guys wait a whole 2 weeks for THIS chapter because LOOK! They're gonna try again!  Still mildly angsty because you should know me by now, but happy things happened! Amid Minseok's leg getting trashed OTL  I'm so mean to my poor babies ;;  I'm glad I write chapters in advance too because otherwise you guys would be waiting for a couple weeks XP  Somebody entered a fic fest and now only has like 2 weeks to finish her fic *nervous laughter*  So I am kinda putting off writing this one out of necessity.  But I've got through chapter 14 written so we should still be good for an update a week (this counts as last week's even though it's Sunday my time OTL).  Also the next few updates (this one included) are all 7k+ words, so enjoy it lol!  Because they were exhausting to write OTL


	13. Chapter 13

      The day of Minseok's surgery crept up on him much quicker than he would have liked. On one hand, he was looking forward to his leg actually being on the mend, because in theory that would mean the pain would gradually get better. On the other hand though, he was a little afraid to undergo the operation and he knew he would have a recovery time from the surgery as well. In general, he just wasn't looking forward to the upcoming weeks of pain, physical therapy, and being on the mend.

 

      When Baekhyun showed up at their dorm an hour before the surgery though, Minseok felt just a little better. He still felt guilty that Baekhyun was taking time off work to deal with him, but he really didn't think he had the strength to go through this with just Luhan. Baekhyun was still awkward and distant with Minseok, but the latter didn't mind. It was an improvement over ignoring his existence entirely. Minseok never wanted to have to go through that again.

 

      Baekhyun and Luhan helped Minseok into the backseat of Luhan's car, placing his crutches on the floor once he was buckled in with his leg resting comfortably on the seat beside him. Baekhyun then sat in the front seat, making small talk with Luhan as he drove to the hospital. Minseok tried to pay attention to their conversation, but he was mostly too focused on the upcoming event and how frazzled his nerves already were. Baekhyun would glance back at him from time to time and softly ask if he was alright, and Minseok would always nod his head rapidly. Judging by Baekhyun's sympathetic smile, Minseok guessed he didn't believe his response. Truthfully, neither did Minseok.

 

      When the hospital appeared in Minseok's vision, he let out a shaky sigh, which had Baekhyun glancing back at him worriedly again. They parked and Luhan and Baekhyun helped him out of the car. His heart was pounding as they walked into the hospital, and it only got worse as he checked in. Baekhyun running his hand up and down Minseok's back helped calm him long enough to properly sign in at least. In all honestly, Minseok just wanted to hold Baekhyun and cower in his arms, but he still felt too scared to hug him. It had only been a couple of days. He didn't want to scare Baekhyun off when he needed his support.

 

      Everything seemed to happen quickly after that. Minseok sat beside Baekhyun until a nurse called him back. He was situated in a room and they hooked him up to anesthesia. Not long after that, he was completely out, and the operation began. Baekhyun and Luhan remained in the waiting room, talking to each other quietly and catching up on what had happened in their lives recently. Baekhyun was grateful to have Luhan there with him. Truthfully, he was just as worried about the operation as Minseok seemed to have been. It was going to take a while too, so any distraction to pass the time was welcome. Luhan probably realized this as well, because he talked almost nonstop to Baekhyun.

 

      They were in the middle of a deep conversation, so it came as a surprise when a nurse walked over to let them know the surgery was a success. Baekhyun immediately breathed a sigh of relief. The nurse then took them back to the room where Minseok was recovering in, letting them know that he would be waking up soon, but he would probably be really tired for the rest of the day. She also taught them about a few different movements Minseok would need to do to help with the circulation within his leg. It was such an influx of information, Baekhyun was grateful she gave them a sheet of paper afterward that detailed everything.

 

      Baekhyun turned and stared at Minseok still sleeping on the hospital bed. His leg was slightly elevated and his knee was wrapped in a fairly thick layer of dressing. At least Minseok looked like he was at peace, resting. The nurse finished telling Luhan everything he needed to know to take care of Minseok and left the two of them in the room to wait for Minseok to wake up. Baekhyun pulled one of the chairs in the corner of the room over to the bed and sat down. He gently brushed his fingers along Minseok's forearm, giving it occasional squeezes. He was really anxious for Minseok to wake up. Luhan smiled at the sight and pulled another chair over to sit beside Baekhyun.

 

      Minseok woke up about 15 minutes later, groaning and mumbling something incoherent. Baekhyun sat up in his seat, hand gripping Minseok's, and Luhan leaned closer. Finally, Minseok's eyes opened, and took a moment before they focused on his two friends.

      “Hey, welcome back,” Luhan said gently, patting Minseok's good knee.

      “You did it,” Baekhyun whispered happily, brushing Minseok's hair away from his eyes. He groaned again and sleepily leaned into Baekhyun's touch, surprising the latter.

      “I wanna go home,” Minseok whined, his words slurring a bit. Baekhyun and Luhan smiled at him fondly.

      “We will soon, once you wake up a little more,” Luhan soothed.

      “Does it hurt?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Minseok shook his head a little.

      “I can't really feel my leg at all.”

      “Good,” Luhan stated. “You'll probably start feeling some pain later today though, so I'm going to go get your pain medication prescription filled, but I'll take you and Baekhyun back to the dorm first so you can rest.”

      “Thanks...” Minseok mumbled.

 

      It was odd for Baekhyun to see Minseok so groggy, but he found it a little endearing. Minseok was _really_ out of it though, and Baekhyun was glad he took the whole day off to stay with him. He wanted to look after Minseok and make sure he wasn't in too much pain. Strained emotions aside, the last thing he wanted was for Minseok to be hurting. Besides, they were trying to work things out again, so spending time with Minseok was necessary. It was rare that Baekhyun got to look after Minseok like this as well. When they were together before, it had always been Minseok to pick up his pieces. Baekhyun sighed at the memories. He'd fallen especially hard for Minseok during those times when he'd helped Baekhyun back onto his feet. Now Baekhyun would try to do the same for him, quite literally.

 

      When Minseok was conscious enough to fathom moving out of the bed, a few nurses helped move him into a wheelchair. Luhan took care of scheduling Minseok's follow-up appointment, since Minseok still seemed a little too groggy to really make coherent decisions. After that, Luhan grabbed his crutches and Baekhyun wheeled Minseok out to their car, finally able to take him home. It was a challenge to get Minseok into the back seat without jostling his knee, but between Luhan and Baekhyun, they managed to get him buckled in and properly resting, his leg spread out on the seat once more. After that, Luhan drove them back to the dorm.

 

      When they got there, Luhan and Baekhyun got Minseok standing up on his crutches and very slowly led him to their room, hands on his back in case he took a sudden tumble. The instant his bed was in sight, Minseok flopped down on it and nuzzled into his pillow. Luhan proceeded to take Minseok's shoes off carefully and propped his leg up on some extra pillows. After that, Luhan had Minseok rotating his ankle every so often in order to help with his circulation. When he deemed it alright to leave Minseok with Baekhyun so he could run out and get his medicine, he patted Baekhyun's shoulder to let him know he was leaving. The last thing Luhan wanted was for the anesthesia to wear off before they'd gotten Minseok's pain medication.

 

      Baekhyun pulled Minseok's desk chair over and sat beside his bed, fingers brushing Minseok's hair out of his face again. It had gotten a little longer, and Baekhyun loved how it looked, but he was sure it bothered Minseok when it got in his eyes. The other boy whined and looked up at Baekhyun.

      “What's up?” Baekhyun asked softly. “Are you in pain?” Minseok shook his head.

      “I'm so tired...”

      “Do you want to sleep more? It's ok if you do.”

      “What about you?”

      “I'll be fine,” Baekhyun quickly replied. “Luhan will be back soon enough, so I won't be lonely.”

 

      Minseok nodded and stared at Baekhyun for a moment, as if hesitant to say something. Baekhyun cocked his head to the side a bit and ran his thumb along Minseok's cheek, trying to communicate that he could relax and didn't need to be worried. Finally, Minseok looked up at him with anxious eyes and gulped.

      “Can I ask you something...?”

      “Of course. What is it?”

      “Will you hold my hand?”

 

      Baekhyun's eyes widened. Minseok had been nervous to ask him something like that? His expression softened and he reached for Minseok's hand, holding it in between both of his.

      “Of course I will,” Baekhyun soothed. Minseok visibly relaxed a bit.

      “Even if I fall asleep?”

      “Yeah, it's fine. I'd feel better if you slept more. You're obviously tired.”

      “You'll be here when I wake up, right?” Minseok asked, sounding fearful and almost desperate. Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows.

      “I'll still be here. I'm gonna take care of you today. I wouldn't just leave...”

      “Thank you...for being here with me.”

      “Of course.”

 

      Minseok let out a tired sigh and snuggled just a bit closer to the edge of the bed, where Baekhyun was. The latter watched Minseok's eyelids slowly droop, and how he fought sleep off in an attempt to stay awake with Baekhyun just a bit longer. Finally, exhaustion won him over, and he was sleeping peacefully beside Baekhyun. The other continued to hold onto his hand, wanting to support the injured boy through this in any way he could. Not only that, but even in his sleep, Minseok was clinging strongly to his hand, as if he was afraid to let go. Baekhyun wasn't sure if it was because Minseok was hurt and afraid to be alone, or if it was because of the uncomfortable state of their relationship, but it was alarming that Minseok was so insecure and fearful. He had never seen Minseok this way before.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and watched Minseok breathe evenly as he slept. It had been so long since Baekhyun saw him like this. It was strange how fast the bitter, hurt feelings were fading, leaving nostalgia and comfort in their stead. Being with Minseok felt so right, but Baekhyun wasn't an idiot. He wasn't going to simply brush it all off like nothing happened. He couldn't. He had to look out for himself and his feelings. He couldn't let them be trampled on anymore. As much as he loved Minseok, the latter was going to have to prove his loyalty to Baekhyun. Only then would he allow himself to fall completely head over heels for the boy again.

 

      Luhan came back about a half an hour later, and he smiled when he saw Minseok passed out near the edge of the bed, hand clinging to Baekhyun's. He patted the other on the back and set Minseok's medication on his desk. After that, Luhan pulled his desk chair over next to Baekhyun and they chatted quietly, not wanting to wake Minseok up. The time passed much quicker with someone to converse with. Baekhyun didn't fail to notice when Minseok's grip on his hand would tighten briefly from time to time. He thought that maybe he and Luhan were being too loud at first, but Minseok's grip started to tighten even when the two weren't talking. Finally, Minseok woke up with a groan.

      “Hey, what's up?” Baekhyun asked softly, running his thumb along Minseok's cheek. The injured boy slowly focused his eyes on him.

      “It hurts...” He mumbled.

      “Let's get some food into you and then you can take your pain meds, alright?” Luhan stated, getting up to grab some of the food he'd bought earlier for Minseok while getting his medication.

 

      Baekhyun helped Minseok sit up and propped some pillows up behind his back so he could relax against them. Luhan brought over some mocha bread and water, and Minseok practically inhaled them. He hadn't eaten that much with everything going on with his leg. Luhan gave him his medicine afterward and Minseok leaned against his pillows, listening to Baekhyun and Luhan talk. He still looked exhausted and in a daze, but he was following the conversation and contributing every now and then. It was finally setting Baekhyun at ease to see Minseok perking up just a bit.

 

      When night came, Luhan ordered takeout for them. When they were done eating, Baekhyun realized it was fairly late and he would need to get home. Luhan had offered to let him stay, and Minseok looked a bit hopeful at the mention, but Baekhyun had work the following day. Besides, Minseok was hurt and Baekhyun didn't want to try and share his bed with him. He didn't feel nearly comfortable enough to do that yet, regardless of if Minseok was injured or not. So with a sigh and a forced smile from Minseok, Baekhyun bid them goodnight and finally headed back to his house. A part of him felt bad for leaving Minseok in that state, but he had to keep himself in check. He couldn't get too attached. Not so quickly. Minseok made it so hard to do though. Even after everything, Baekhyun really loved him.

 

~*~

      The following day, Minseok was already doing much better. The anesthesia had worn off and Minseok was much more lively, though his knee was in a fair amount of pain, so he was still a little dazed from the pain medication. Baekhyun couldn't come over and visit him again because of work, but Luhan was there to take care of him. Between the two of them, they would get Minseok back on his feet.

 

      Baekhyun didn't see Minseok again until their class together the following week. It felt strange, walking into the room and seeing Minseok in his usual spot, notebook out and ready to take notes, after seeing him injured and in a daze on his bed a few days before. Baekhyun glanced around the room, noting that the seat he had been sitting in to avoid Minseok was still open. His usual spot beside Minseok was also empty. They weren't fighting anymore, so he could take his old seat again, couldn't he? Besides, he wanted to check up on Minseok.

 

      Baekhyun walked over slowly and set his backpack down on the table and pulled his notebook out. Minseok jumped at the sound and glanced up at him in surprise.

      “Hey...” He greeted quietly.

      “Hey,” Baekhyun replied. He set his backpack on the ground and took a seat next to Minseok, keeping distance between them rather than snuggling closer. “How are you feeling?”

      “Well enough,” Minseok sighed. “The pain medication helps and I've been trying to do the straight leg lifts like the doctor told me. I've got my first physical therapy appointment at the end of this week too.”

      “That's good,” Baekhyun said with a nod. “I'm glad you're doing better.”

      “Yeah...How about you? How was work?”

      “Hm? Oh, the usual,” Baekhyun shrugged. “My fingers should be fully healed in a couple months, so that will make work easier, and I'll be able to go back to cheer.”

      “That's great,” Minseok exclaimed quietly, smiling softly at him. It was doing uncomfortable things to Baekhyun's chest.

 

      Minseok laid his hand on the table in between them , palm up and fingers spread, a sign for Baekhyun to hold his hand. It was an action that was practically second nature to him now, so he didn't really think about whether or not Baekhyun was comfortable with it. Baekhyun glanced down at his hand nervously, looking conflicted, and Minseok regretted letting his hand move out of habit.

      “I, uh, have to take notes,” Baekhyun mumbled, holding his pen up.

      “Right, sorry...” Minseok muttered.

 

      He closed his hand into a fist and let it rest on the table nearer to him than Baekhyun. He masked his sadness in a quiet exhale. He still wasn't in Baekhyun's good graces, so it made sense he wouldn't want to hold hands. It didn't make the biting disappointment any easier to bear though. Baekhyun had held his hand the day of the surgery, but that was probably just out of pity. Minseok would have to prove his worth from here on out.

 

      Their teacher came soon enough, and Minseok was able to focus on something other than his negative thoughts. Minseok missed Baekhyun leaning on him during the lecture, usually whining about how boring it was, but at least this way he was paying more attention. When the lesson ended, the class immediately began getting up from their seats and racing out the door. Minseok glanced at his crutches that were propped against the table and sighed to himself. He had already come to terms with the fact that he was going to be late to classes for a while since he didn't move very well or fast. He would let the crowd disperse first before he even tried to leave the room. He heard shuffling beside him and glanced over in time to see Baekhyun standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

      “I'm gonna head to class, ok? See you later,” Baekhyun said. Minseok nodded and gave him a small wave.

      “See you later...”

 

      Baekhyun headed towards the group of students exiting the room and Minseok sighed. This was the time when Minseok would usually walk Baekhyun to his next class and then head to his, but in his current state, he wouldn't even be able to get to his class on time, let alone walk Baekhyun to his. It didn't much matter because Baekhyun probably didn't want to walk with him anyway. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Minseok's slow pace.

 

      Baekhyun left the classroom and was halfway down the stairs when he turned around in realization. Minseok was going to have to go down the stairs on crutches. With how the other students were pushing past Baekhyun, he was worried that they would do the same to Minseok. Images of Minseok falling down the stairs flashed through Baekhyun's mind, and he cringed. He was about to go back to the classroom, but the sight of Minseok at the top of the stairs stopped him in his tracks. He watched nervously as Minseok carefully went down the first few steps, looking just as anxious as Baekhyun. When Minseok's balance faltered for a second, Baekhyun rushed up the steps and was at his side the very next second, hand on Minseok's back to steady him. Minseok looked at him with wide, confused eyes.

      “I thought you already left...” He mumbled almost inaudibly.

      “I got worried...”

      “It's alright, I'm fine,” Minseok sighed. “It's going to take me a while to get down the stairs, so you should go on ahead. You'll be late to your next class.”

      “No, I've got time. I want to make sure you get down safely.”

 

      Minseok sighed, feeling embarrassed and lame, but Baekhyun didn't seem to take notice. He was far too focused on getting Minseok down the stairs as safely as he could. It took a decent amount of time since there were two flights to go down, but finally, they made it to the bottom. Minseok kept his head low, feeling bad for bothering Baekhyun with something like this. Baekhyun, on the other hand, seemed more relieved than anything. He gave Minseok a gentle pat on the back and smiled.

      “Alright, now I'm going to class. You'll be ok, right?”

      “Yeah...Thanks for helping me,” Minseok muttered.

      “Anytime,” Baekhyun answered with a wide smile.

 

      As Baekhyun left Minseok to go off to his class, the latter had to take a few calming breaths. Baekhyun was only helping him because he felt bad for him. He hadn't forgiven him yet. He was only being as close as he was because Minseok was hurt. It was only pity. He couldn't let himself get his hopes up. He still had to prove himself to Baekhyun before anything could change.

 

      They met again during lunch. It was intimidating to Minseok to see Baekhyun sitting across from him after all his lunches alone. Truthfully, Minseok had skipped a lot of his lunches, too upset and afraid of running into Baekhyun to bother eating. It still wasn't a comfortable feeling for him now. Baekhyun wasn't being malicious, but Minseok was afraid to talk to him.

 

      He figured talking about classes was a safe option, but the conversation didn't last as long as Minseok would have hoped. He thought about other topics such as catching up on the time they'd missed with each other, but Minseok had nothing but bitter memories. Baekhyun _definitely_ wouldn't want to hear about how miserable Minseok had been. They used to discuss the things they learned in class all the time, but as Minseok rambled on, he could almost feel Baekhyun's disinterest, though it might have been his own anxiety getting the better of him. His sentence trailed off and Minseok decided instead that he was better off just shutting up and stuffing food in his face to keep himself from saying anything else stupid. When there had been silence long enough for Baekhyun to realize Minseok wasn't going to continue, he glanced up from his food worriedly.

      “Why'd you stop?”

      “It was dumb, that's all...”

      “No, it wasn't,” Baekhyun said sadly. “I was enjoying listening...”

      “Sorry...”

      “It's alright. You did nothing wrong. Keep going, I want to hear more.”

 

      Minseok let out a shaky breath and tried to pick up where he left off, but his pace was shaky and his words were muddled. He couldn't do anything right, it seemed. Regaining Baekhyun's affection was going to be hard if he couldn't even successfully carry on a conversation with him without panicking. Thankfully, Baekhyun must have picked up on his anxiety, and he quickly started chiming in with his own comments and gently leading and keeping the conversation going.

 

      Minseok missed the time when he wasn't afraid to just be himself with Baekhyun, but if that had proven one thing, it was that Minseok wasn't good enough. He needed to be _better_ for Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      The week following Minseok's surgery went by fairly quickly. Baekhyun had made it a habit of walking with Minseok until the bottom of the stairs, despite the other's protests. Minseok's knee was already doing better as well, and he was able to carefully put a little weight on it, so that helped make descending and ascending the stairs easier. Still, Baekhyun clung to his side, partially out of worry, but partially because he didn't want to leave Minseok. He was still wary of getting too attached so soon after making up, but Minseok had always had a calming effect on Baekhyun. It felt right being by his side, like everything was going to be ok.

 

      What concerned Baekhyun was how nervous Minseok acted around him. He knew it was probably just Minseok afraid to overstep his boundaries, since he had always been an extremely considerate person until the whole incident with Chaeryeong, but it didn't sit well with him. Minseok usually tried to keep to himself about needing help with something, such as carrying his tray in the cafeteria, and he looked guilty when Baekhyun would help him. Baekhyun didn't want Minseok to keep his struggles from him. After all, that was part of why they hurt each other in the first place. He knew Minseok was trying not to burden him, but this was a case when Baekhyun _wanted_ to be burdened.

 

      Talking to Minseok was different than before as well. There was a nervous tension between them that hadn't been there before. Baekhyun did his best to ignore it and just try to focus on Minseok, but he couldn't help but notice Minseok's hesitance. He sought approval from Baekhyun on almost everything, including the things he told him. Baekhyun hated each time Minseok cut himself off, feeling insecure. Baekhyun was interested in anything Minseok wanted to tell him. He didn't have to be so afraid to just talk to him. Perhaps it would ease up as time went on and they got more comfortable with each other.

 

      The following week brought a whole new source of worry into Minseok's life: Baekhyun's birthday. Minseok was almost going crazy trying to plan a date for the occasion, his anxiety constantly pricking at him that it wasn't good enough or that Baekhyun might not even want to spend the day with him. Minseok hadn't asked him yet, wanting everything to be somewhat set in stone so that he could make a convincing argument.

 

      He'd had his first physical therapy session and would be having another the day before Baekhyun's birthday, and his knee was getting better at a quick pace. He was months away from a full recovery, but he was already able to mostly support his weight. He would be able to walk carefully wearing a brace by the time Baekhyun's birthday came around. Not being hindered by the crutches would make the evening at least a little more enjoyable.

 

      When Minseok finally had a few ideas for places he and Baekhyun could go on his birthday, he decided it was time to stop being a coward and ask him out. If Baekhyun had other plans or didn't want to spend time with him, then so be it. Minseok would just buy him a gift and flowers and respect his decision, even if it made him sad. Upon asking, it turned out Baekhyun did already have plans, much to Minseok's dismay.

      “I promised some of my friends on the cheer team to go out and buy things and maybe catch a movie,” Baekhyun explained, scratching the back of his neck.

      “I-It's fine,” Minseok quickly answered, any sense of calm gone from his voice. “Go ahead and go out with them.”

      “But I'm free in the evening!” Baekhyun added in. “We can do something then if it's ok with you...”

      “Do you want to do something with me?” Minseok asked nervously.

      “Of course I do! You're my boyfriend!”

 

      A horrible boyfriend, Minseok wanted to correct, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he listened as Baekhyun rambled on about what he was doing that day.

      “I should be done with them by 5 in the evening,” Baekhyun finally said at the end. “Is that enough time for you?”

      “Yeah, of course.” Minseok would take any amount of time that he could get. “I, um, need to ask you something though...”

      “What is it?”

      “I'm going to need you to pick me up and drive us around...” Minseok mumbled, somewhat embarrassed. “I can't drive with my knee...”

      “Yeah, I can do that, no problem! So I'll head over to your dorm when I'm done, alright?”

      “Yeah...Sounds good.”

 

      Their conversation shifted to another topic after that, but Minseok was still panicking over taking Baekhyun out. He had an idea for an evening date, but there was so much to still do. He needed to buy a gift for Baekhyun, make reservations, buy tickets, and figure out if he even had the money to do everything he wanted to do. It was going to be a stressful week.

 

      Luhan never failed to read Minseok. He was well aware of why the boy was panicking so much, but he couldn't help but feel it wasn't necessary. He tried to convince Minseok that all he needed to do was spend time with Baekhyun and it would be enough to make him happy, and Minseok knew that Baekhyun probably would enjoy it just as much if they didn't do anything special, but he wanted to go above and beyond. Baekhyun deserved that much. Minseok wanted to make this special, even if it drove him nuts doing so.

 

      The first step was counting his money. Minseok grimaced as he realized how tight his budget was. His parents were kind enough to give him money each month for food and other necessities, but Minseok didn't want to rely on them more than he had to. They'd just paid for his surgery after all. Minseok would make do with what money he had for that month to spend on food and other necessities. It was a tight budget, but he managed to buy tickets to an observatory as well as make reservations at a not-too-expensive, but still nice restaurant. He'd skipped a lot of meals when he was crying over Baekhyun, so he actually had a little more cash than usual left over. He'd have to keep his meals small and cheap until he received his next allotment from his parents, but he could do it.

 

      The next nightmare was finding a present for Baekhyun. Minseok had no idea what to get him. Another belly button ring felt like it would be a cop out gift, though Minseok genuinely enjoyed buying them for Baekhyun and the latter had at least been happy to receive the last one Minseok had given him. This had to be something different though. He hobbled around the mall for a few hours, which was exhausting to do on crutches, but he finally stopped at one of the shops he and Baekhyun had gone to on his birthday. They still had a few sweaters, despite the season warming up. They were actually discounted because they were out of season, and Minseok couldn't help but sift through the selection. Even if it was out of season, Baekhyun loved sweaters, so he'd probably like it.

 

      Minseok stumbled upon two sweaters of the same design. Frankly, Minseok thought they were ugly, but he knew Baekhyun would love them. They had red and black stripes on the top, then a navy blue torso with stars covering it. Minseok thought it was an eyesore, but that was all the more reason Baekhyun would love it. Minseok still had his doubts about Baekhyun's sense of fashion, but at least he could figure out what he would like.

 

      Minseok stared at the sweaters for a long time, debating to himself whether he was brave enough to go through with what he was planning. With a sigh, he took both sweaters to the cashier and paid for them. Baekhyun adored couple items, and Minseok knew he'd been _dying_ to see him in an ugly sweater. Minseok hoped if he initiated that action, Baekhyun would appreciate it. There was no way he would do it now though. They were still too rocky in their relationship and it would be too much for Minseok to thrust those kinds of feelings and implications on him. He would just hide his sweater for now and tell Baekhyun about it when the time felt right. Or maybe never. Minseok _really_ didn't want to wear it, but he would for Baekhyun.

 

      With everything planned out and his wallet crying, Minseok decided he was finally ready for the day to come. He'd talked to his physical therapist and they'd agreed that he would be able to walk without the crutches as long as he didn't push himself and rested plenty. The night before, Minseok practiced walking back and forth in their dorm room. He also made sure to call a flower shop to have a bouquet delivered to his dorm the following day. Baekhyun loved flowers, and Minseok would be an idiot to have a birthday celebration for him without them.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun's birthday started with his phone ringing nonstop until he picked it up with a groan. The least his cheer friends could have done was let him sleep in. Instead, they had plans to take him to an early movie and drag him around shopping for hours. Baekhyun knew he would have fun, but he honestly wanted to just stay in bed for his birthday and go out later when he felt like it. Begrudgingly, he got himself dressed and ready, then met his friends at the mall about an hour later.

 

      The movie was fun and thankfully Baekhyun got his fill of junk food in exchange for losing out on sleeping in. After that, his friends dragged him all over the mall, then to a few other nearby stores, looking for the perfect gifts for him. None of them were particularly rich, so they gifted him small trinkets or useful items, but Baekhyun appreciated them giving him anything at all.

 

      As the day wore on, Baekhyun found himself glancing at his phone,checking the time and contemplating sending Minseok a message to entertain him while his friends ran around squealing about different items. Before he could do that, however, one of his friends caught him and elbowed him in the side.

      “I know you're eager to go see your boyfriend, but at least try to pretend like you want to be with us,” he pouted.

      “That's not it at all,” Baekhyun whined, pocketing his phone. “I just don't want to be late and I wanted to check in and see how he was...”

      “I'm sure he's fine,” another one of his friends sighed. “Probably planning the best way to get into your pants.”

      “Minseok isn't like that,” Baekhyun huffed. “He's always respected me and we both set limits with our relationship. I'm not ready for that yet...”

      “Good, take things slow,” the first friend said gently. “I'm amazed you decided to get back with him after how much he made you cry. I was ready to break his neck, honestly.”

      “We weren't being honest with each other,” Baekhyun sighed. “And we both hurt each other as a result. He still wants to date me, and I want to date him, so we're trying to make it work.”

      “And he's being honest with you this time around?”

      “Yes,” Baekhyun answered too quickly. His friends raised their eyebrows. “He's being honest when it's important...It's just little things like how nervous he is or when he needs help that he's hesitant to talk to me about...But I'm good at reading him so I can usually get him to talk to me.”

      “I just want you to be careful,” his second friend said. “You can't blame us for not trusting this guy after he hurt you.”

      “I know, and I appreciate your care, but I'm taking care of myself.”

      “Whatever you say~” The first singsonged. “So do you know what he's got planned for the evening?”

      “No, not at all. I'm picking him up and then I'll drive to wherever he's planned for us to go.”

      “Really? He's making you drive?”

      “He had knee surgery...He can't drive,” Baekhyun defended.

      “Oh right, I forgot about that,” his second friend mumbled. “Damn, he must be sorry and eager to make it up to you if he's planning all this despite just having had surgery.”

      “Yeah...” Baekhyun muttered.

 

      He hadn't even thought about how much effort Minseok was probably putting into this. He'd been juggling school and physical therapy. Was he going to be up for going on a date with Baekhyun? Maybe they would just keep it simple since Minseok was still recovering. Baekhyun wouldn't mind that of course. He just hadn't thought about how much of a struggle Minseok might have. He'd definitely have to keep an eye on him that night.

 

      Finally, it came time for Baekhyun to leave his friends and head over to the dorm to meet Minseok. Baekhyun was eager to see him, missing his presence more than he thought he would. For wanting to take things cautiously, Baekhyun was already getting way too clingy, but he couldn't help it. Even if he got hurt, Baekhyun still loved Minseok. Feelings were so hard to control.

 

      When Baekhyun got to the dorm, he was surprised to see Minseok waiting anxiously outside, holding a bouquet and a gift bag instead of crutches. Baekhyun got out and walked to him. Almost instantly, the flowers were pushed into his hands.

      “Happy birthday,” Minseok whispered, his tone a mixture of nervousness and happiness.

      “Thanks,” Baekhyun said gently, looking down at the flowers with a small smile. He glanced back at Minseok worriedly afterward. “Are you ok to be off your crutches?”

      “Yeah, my doctor said that once I could walk without limping, I was ok to walk on my own, as long as I'm careful. Plus I'm wearing my brace, so that will prevent my knee from moving in ways it shouldn't.”

      “Alright...So where are we off to tonight?”

      “Let's get in your car and I'll lead you there~”

 

      Baekhyun did as told without any protest. He carefully laid his flowers on the back seat of his car, then sat down behind the wheel. Minseok gave him directions on where to drive, but never actually said where they were going. It was only when Baekhyun pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant that he realized their destination. He gawked at the place and turned to face Minseok.

      “Really? We're eating here? You need reservations, don't you? Isn't this place pricey?”

      “I made reservations,” Minseok answered, laughing a bit at the end. “And I'll pay, so don't worry about the cost.”

      “Minseok...”

      “I'm serious. This is my treat. Now let's go before they cancel our reservation.”

 

      Baekhyun gulped and nodded, getting out of the car with Minseok. The inside of the restaurant looked pretty upscale as well, and Baekhyun had to wonder how much it cost Minseok to get something like this. He'd heard it was a cheaper restaurant among the pricier options, but it still probably hadn't been cheap. Minseok didn't need to do all this for him.

 

      The food was worth every penny, and Baekhyun found himself enjoying it, moaning cutely after almost every bite. Minseok seemed to relax at that, and that beautiful smile that Baekhyun loved finally graced his face. Minseok had been so nervous and guarded around him that he hadn't smiled this much in a while. Baekhyun was glad he was finally loosening up.

 

      Following the dinner, the waiter brought out an elaborately decorated slice of cake with 'Happy Birthday' written in chocolate syrup on the plate. Baekhyun made sure to take a picture before taking the first bite, which Minseok forced him to. It was absolutely delicious, and Baekhyun had never felt so blessed. Minseok took the next bite, eyes widening cutely at how tasty it was. They ate the piece together in a matter of minutes, since it was too good to pace themselves. When they were done, Minseok checked his phone for the time and told Baekhyun they would have to leave soon to get to the next place. Baekhyun's eyes widened at that. He didn't think there would be multiple stops to this date. The dinner had been wonderful enough.

 

      Baekhyun followed Minseok to the cashier. He cringed slightly when the final amount was totaled, but Minseok simply handed over the money, thanking the cashier and the nearby waiters for their service. Baekhyun knew Minseok wasn't well off either, and spending this much at once was worrisome. Before Baekhyun could confront him about it though, Minseok was dragging him by the wrist back to his car.

 

      The second destination was much further than Baekhyun had realized. That was probably why Minseok had been so pushy about leaving shortly after they finished dinner. It was on the outskirts of the city, in a less dense area. When they got to the parking lot, Baekhyun glanced around, trying to find some clue as to where they were. Minseok simply laughed and asked him to park close to a set of stairs so they would have less of a walk.

 

      After parking the car, Baekhyun followed Minseok up the stairs, watching nervously to make sure he was alright walking up them without his crutches. As they reached the top, a building and several outdoor telescopes behind it came into view and Baekhyun's jaw dropped.

      “An observatory? Really?” He asked excitedly.

 

      Minseok smiled and motioned for him to follow. Minseok gave the tickets to one of the employees and they were let into the building. Inside was a small museum about space, and after walking through that, they could go outside and look into the telescopes, which were all pointed at different objects in space. Baekhyun excitedly flitted from display to display, reading it out loud for both of them. Minseok followed behind him, smiling. His knee was aching a bit, but it wasn't unbearable. He'd rest it later.

 

      When they reached the end of the museum, Baekhyun rushed out to the telescopes. He energetically talked to the people working at each telescope, curious to learn what they were pointed at. When he was done looking himself, he always pulled Minseok over so he could take a look next. It was cute, and Minseok felt relieved that Baekhyun was enjoying it so much. He'd been worried that Baekhyun would find this boring and it would be a waste of a trip.

 

      As they walked from telescope to telescope, however, Minseok's knee began to ache more, and he needed to sit down somewhere to rest it. While Baekhyun was looking into the telescope, Minseok found a nearby bench and sat down, hissing a bit and rubbing his knee. If he rested for just a few minutes, he'd be able to get up and look at more telescopes with Baekhyun.

 

      Baekhyun pulled away from the telescope to give Minseok a turn, but his heart sank when he didn't see the boy at his side. Glancing around, he spotted him on a nearby bench, tenderly massaging his knee. Baekhyun bit his lip, realizing Minseok was probably overdoing it and in pain. Baekhyun had meant to keep an eye on him, but he'd gotten too excited. He rushed over and plopped down on the bench beside Minseok with a smile, startling the other.

      “Hey...I was just resting for a bit. If you want to go look some more, you can! I'll be there soon, I promise,” Minseok said. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “Nah, I like this view too,” he replied, glancing up at the stars in the sky. “They're just as pretty far away as they are up close in the telescopes.”

 

      Minseok nodded slowly and glanced up at the sky with Baekhyun, noticing how they could see more stars there than they could in the city. The light pollution blocked out a lot of the night's natural beauty. Minseok's attention was drawn away from the stars again when he felt a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing near the top of his knee.

      “Are you ok? Does your knee hurt?” Baekhyun asked, looking at him with a worried expression. Minseok shook his head.

      “Just tired and a little sore. I'm not used to walking on it for this long.”

      “Don't push yourself. Just take it easy for the rest of the evening, ok?”

      “I just wanted to make your birthday special,” Minseok whispered, looking down at his lap.

      “It's been the best birthday I've ever had, Minseok. I'm serious. I loved it...but that doesn't mean I want you to hurt yourself trying to show me around. I care about you, so I don't want to see you struggling and in pain, ok?”

      “Yeah...”

      “So which constellations are out tonight?” Baekhyun asked, shifting to a lighter topic. Minseok sighed and glanced up.

      “Not sure. You're the one that read about them in the museum. Don't you remember?”

      “You were supposed to be listening so you should know too!”

      “My memory's not that good.”

      “Neither is your attention span,” Baekhyun grumbled.

 

      Minseok laughed and it sent shivers down Baekhyun's spine. Or perhaps it was the crisp night air. It had been so long since Minseok lightened up and laughed though. Things were starting to feel a little normal with him again.

 

      They gazed at the stars for a little while longer until Baekhyun decided he needed to go home before he fell asleep on the road. The drive back was without conversation but pleasant, the radio providing most of the sound. The dorm appeared in front of them before either was ready, and they sat in Baekhyun's car for another 5 minutes in the parking lot, just enjoying the other's company. Finally, Minseok sighed and picked up the gift bag, handing it to Baekhyun.

      “It's pretty lame, but here's your gift...”

      “I doubt it's lame,” Baekhyun comforted, taking it from him and digging inside. He pulled out the sweater and glanced at Minseok in surprise.

      “Do you hate it?”

      “I love it! I didn't think I'd ever see the day when you bought me a sweater! You've got great taste~”

      “I just looked for the ugliest one,” Minseok teased and Baekhyun pouted. “I'm joking! I thought it would suit you so I bought it...”

      “I love it, Minseok. Thank you so much...For everything. Tonight was wonderful.”

      “I'm glad you enjoyed it,” Minseok said softly. He glanced at the dorm and sighed. “I should probably go so you can get home.”

 

      Baekhyun almost wanted to take Minseok back home with him, but he knew that would just make them both uncomfortable. The night was ending on a good note, but Baekhyun didn't want it to end. Minseok was treating him like he was the most important person on earth, and it had been the happiest date they'd had with each other in a while. He wanted so badly to be greedy and demand more, but he needed to be patient.

 

      While Baekhyun was distracted by his thoughts, Minseok leaned in closer, wanting to kiss him on the lips. They hadn't even held hands other than the time when Minseok was heavily drugged. Baekhyun probably wouldn't appreciate or want that. Perhaps just something small would be acceptable. He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Baekhyun's cheek, jolting him out of his daze. Baekhyun placed his hand on his cheek, staring at Minseok and turning bright red.

      “I love you,” Minseok said gently. “Happy Birthday.”

      “T-Thank you...” Baekhyun stuttered, flushing even more.

      “I'll see you later, ok?”

      “Yeah.”

 

      Minseok smiled once more and got out of the car. He was glad Baekhyun didn't seem angry about the kiss. Maybe their relationship was improving slowly after all. The day had done a number on his wallet, but if it made Baekhyun happy, that was all that mattered. All Minseok wanted was for Baekhyun to be happy again. No matter what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends ;; This took a lot longer to update than anticipated, I'm sorry T~T  Buuuuuuuuut, good news is I finished my fest fic AND I finished this fic!  So there will be 15 chapters, and they're all 7k+ words, so they'll be nice, long updates^^  I usually do daily updates, but I'm thinking of doing every other day or every couple of days with this since they're long chapters and take me a while to proofread...plus it gives times for people to leave comments, and I secretly live for comments *coughs*  But this fic is coming to a close, which makes me a little sad because I love it ;;  But there will be lots more xiubaek to follow, so look forward to that^^  I've actually already started on another project so we'll see if that goes up soon XD


	14. Chapter 14

      Following Baekhyun's birthday, some of the tension between the two lifted. They weren't completely natural with each other, especially since Minseok still seemed to be constantly on his toes, but Baekhyun found himself naturally migrating to Minseok's side more and more. He didn't want to think of it as having been 'bought over' by Minseok's obviously extravagant birthday celebration, but he was starting to believe the kindness directed towards him was genuine. He was quickly forgiving Minseok the more time they spent together.

 

      Sometimes, the voice in the back of Baekhyun's mind would shout at him to be cautious and not trust him just yet. As he watched Minseok putting his everything into trying to make him happy and mend the bond between them though, he believed that Minseok's heart was in the right place. It may have faltered for a bit, but Baekhyun was starting to believe that Minseok still loved him. And truthfully, Baekhyun had never stopped loving Minseok, even during their time apart. He was just happy to be together with him again, and he was tired of forcing boundaries upon himself in order to 'take things slow' and not get hurt. He was feeling more and more ready each day to place his trust back in Minseok's hands.

 

      Minseok seemed a lot less confident though. He'd gotten a little better at talking to Baekhyun and acting a bit more like his old self, but there was still that constant fear in his actions that he would do something to ruin everything again. Baekhyun knew Minseok was trying to hide that fear from him, but he'd always been good at reading people. It made him sad that Minseok was being so hard on himself. Baekhyun knew Minseok was trying his best, and he greatly appreciated that, but he was starting to worry that Minseok was taking it too far. Perhaps the break up had done more damage to the other than Baekhyun realized.

 

      When they met in class again the following week, Baekhyun was happy to see Minseok sitting there without his crutches. It was relieving to know he was healing. He sat down beside the boy and gave him a light bump with his shoulder, smiling widely. Minseok glanced up from his notebook and greeted him shyly, like he always did these days. Baekhyun missed when Minseok would greet him back with a wide smile and a hug, but it was to be expected. They were going to need time to return to that. It was a little funny to Baekhyun how _he_ was suddenly the impatient one.

 

      As the minutes ticked away before their class began, Baekhyun decided to be the one to make a move this time and held his hand out, fingers splayed, much like Minseok had the first time they sat together again. When Minseok looked at his hand then up at Baekhyun with a nervous expression, Baekhyun gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Minseok slowly placed his hand in Baekhyun's, and the latter intertwined their fingers. It felt invigorating to hold hands like this again. While Baekhyun wasn't ready to give himself wholeheartedly to Minseok just yet, he was definitely ready to start returning some of the affection the other had been showering upon him thus far. Minseok deserved that much.

 

      Baekhyun held Minseok's hand through most of the class, only pulling away when he needed to jot something important down. His hand was always back in Minseok's before the latter could slink away. It wasn't until near the end of the class that Minseok seemed to get used to Baekhyun holding his hand again. Even when they were getting ready to leave together, Baekhyun held his hand out for Minseok to take. He didn't want Minseok to make that face, like he was scared to act, every time Baekhyun held out his hand. It was time to show Minseok that Baekhyun still loved him all the same. That he wasn't mad or hurt anymore.

 

      They left the classroom hand in hand. It was nice now that Minseok was walking on his own because he didn't have to struggle with his crutches anymore. Going down the stairs was much less stressful for both of them, though Baekhyun still watched him like a hawk and took things slowly. Minseok wore his brace, but the last thing Baekhyun wanted was for him to re-injure himself or put strain on his knee. Minseok was still intent on hiding any pain or struggle he had from Baekhyun as well.

 

      Baekhyun figured Minseok acted that way so he wouldn't be a burden or wouldn't seem weak or helpless in Baekhyun's eyes, but it worried him. Baekhyun didn't mind if Minseok let him know he was struggling. He wanted to be let into Minseok's life. Minseok had always been closed off and kept his problems from Baekhyun. Even when Chaeryeong resurfaced and he was struggling with his emotions, he'd kept as much as he could from Baekhyun. If they'd talked more, things could have been different. He _wanted_ it to be different this time around. Baekhyun wanted to pass that barrier that Minseok had put up, but it felt especially strong now that Minseok was trying to prove himself to Baekhyun. He wasn't going to let any weakness show, and it saddened Baekhyun to realize Minseok was holding it all in. It would take time, but Baekhyun would try to break down Minseok's walls and be there for him. He would be there to support Minseok just like Minseok had done for him. He wanted to build a healthy relationship based on trust this time, and he would try to earn Minseok's trust, just as he was trying to earn Baekhyun's.

 

      When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Baekhyun continued to hold onto Minseok's hand and tugged him in the direction of his next class, asking if he would walk with him. Minseok looked hesitant at first but finally agreed with a small smile. Baekhyun wanted things to get back to the way they used to be, and returning to their old habits was probably the easiest way to start. When they arrived at Baekhyun's classroom he gave Minseok's hand a gentle squeeze and said goodbye, smiling brightly. Minseok nodded stiffly and returned the smile, then headed to his own class.

 

      They met again at lunch for their usual lunch date. Normally, they would stand in line together and order food, but Minseok was on a rather tight budget after spending so much on Baekhyun's birthday, so he didn't really have the money to buy much of a lunch and he didn't want Baekhyun to notice. He settled on a bowl of rice with a small side of vegetables and was seated at their usual table before Baekhyun even arrived. It took about 10 minutes for Baekhyun to go through the same line and order a full meal, probably twice as much as what Minseok had ordered. Unfortunately, it didn't take nearly as long for Baekhyun to realize how little Minseok was eating in comparison. He always caught on to things obnoxiously fast.

      “Is that really all you're eating?” He asked worriedly. “Aren't you hungry? Does your stomach hurt?”

      “It's...nothing like that,” Minseok mumbled.

      “You need to eat and keep your strength up so you can recover,” Baekhyun lectured gently.

      “I know...I'm just a little tight on cash, so I'm buying smaller lunches. It's not like I have to keep my strength up for soccer.”

      “You need to eat, Minseok! You spent too much money on my birthday, didn't you?” Baekhyun asked sadly.

      “I wanted to!” Minseok gasped. “It was an important day and I don't regret spending the money...I just have to budget for a bit, that's all.”

      “I would have been happy with just a simple date at a cheap diner,” Baekhyun mumbled dejectedly. He didn't like that Minseok was stretching his meals to make ends meet. “You didn't need to pamper me so much.”

      “I wanted to...” Minseok whispered, looking down at the table in defeat. “I'm sorry...”

 

      Minseok stared at the table, trying his hardest to keep his eyes from watering. Everything was backfiring on him after going so well. Now Baekhyun was upset because he'd spent so much money. Why couldn't he do anything right? Maybe it was hopeless to try after all.

 

      Baekhyun must have noticed the sudden drop in Minseok's mood because he leaned across the table, looking at him worriedly and placed his hand on Minseok's cheek.

      “Hey, it's ok,” Baekhyun soothed, rubbing his thumb along his skin. “Look at me...”

 

      Minseok glanced up from the table and Baekhyun saw his eyes watering. He hadn't meant to upset him. It was scary because Baekhyun had never seen him cry, and here Minseok was, forcing back tears simply from Baekhyun scolding him. Baekhyun was starting to fear that the breakup had done a _lot_ more damage to Minseok than he was letting on. For now, keeping him from crying was his main priority.

      “I'm not upset, ok?” Baekhyun comforted. “I was just worried about you. I'm sorry if I was too harsh.”

      “I just wanted to make it special,” Minseok muttered, barely audible.

      “It was special. Incredibly so. It was the best birthday I've ever had, Minseok! But I'm not going to just sit and watch you hardly eat anything. Here, I'll give you some of my meat and we'll call it a meal, alright?”

      “You don't need to...”

      “I want to,” Baekhyun clarified as he dropped his hand from Minseok's cheek to shovel some meat onto his rice. “You wanted to make my birthday special and I want to share some of my food with you. We can do those kinds of things for each other if we want to, right?”

      “Y-Yeah, I guess. If you want to...”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and nodded. It took some time of Minseok staring at the meat on his rice before he finally sighed and took a bite. Baekhyun bit his lip as he watched nervously, trying to read Minseok's body language. He obviously wasn't ok, and Baekhyun was starting to think he hadn't _been_ ok since they broke up. Baekhyun really wanted to break down the wall between them now. He didn't know what state he'd find Minseok in on the other side.

 

      Baekhyun was definitely going to need to be gentler in his approach. Just like Minseok was desperately trying to prove he loved Baekhyun, he needed to show Minseok that he loved him as well, because it was becoming more and more apparent that Minseok no longer believed his feelings either. Hopefully, somewhere along the way, Baekhyun would be able to get Minseok to talk about what he was really feeling. For now, he would just focus on cheering Minseok up. The rest of their time together that day was strained, but Minseok was at least composed again by the end of it. Baekhyun really hated to see him go, but letting Minseok have some space was probably a good thing. Baekhyun would see him again tomorrow, and he would be sure to hold his hand again.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun made quite the effort to look after Minseok and shower him in affection following that lunch date. Minseok seemed wary and confused at first, like he couldn't understand why Baekhyun was being so close to him all of a sudden. It seemed to make him both relax a little bit and panic. Why or how that could happen, Baekhyun wasn't sure, but he wished it didn't have to be so alarming for Minseok every time Baekhyun hugged him. Sometimes his reaction made Baekhyun wonder if Minseok felt like he was undeserving of that kind of affection. Baekhyun didn't like to dwell on that thought, so he usually just transferred his worry into holding Minseok tightly.

 

      A month and a half seemed to fly by in an instant. The time always did pass quickly when Baekhyun was with Minseok, and even in their current state of recovery, it was no exception. Minseok got his stitches out of his leg and his physical therapy was going well. He didn't have to wear his brace anymore either, which was a relief for him because it was rather cumbersome to walk with. The semester was nearing an end, and the most important game of the season was just around the corner.

 

      Normally, Minseok and Baekhyun would both be stressed out of their minds, preparing with their teams. This time, however, they were both too injured to even think about participating. Baekhyun's fingers were almost completely better though, so he would be back to cheer next semester. Minseok's leg was another story. He was going to have to sit out soccer for at least one more semester. The thought was definitely depressing, so he did his best not to focus on it. Still, when Baekhyun practically begged him to go see the last game together to support Luhan and the cheer team, he really couldn't fight him.

 

      So Minseok found himself sitting in the stands beside Baekhyun, watching the match unfold. Their team seemed pretty pressed when it came to active players. Usually they had some to rotate in and out, but after Minseok's injury and the coach kicked the members who harassed him off the team, they just barely had enough teammates to play. It was disappointing that Minseok couldn't even enjoy the 'safe' atmosphere because he was too injured to play. At least the coach was more on the lookout for cruel treatment within his team. Minseok could take comfort in that.

 

      During halftime, the cheer team performed and Baekhyun was out of his seat, bouncing excitedly and cheering loudly whenever they nailed a move that had taken weeks to perfect. Minseok couldn't help but find it endearing. He couldn't wait to see Baekhyun back down there, performing with a wide smile on his face. Minseok wouldn't be able to play soccer for quite a while, but maybe he would devote his free time to watching more cheer events. If Baekhyun didn't mind, that is.

 

      Following the performance, the game resumed. Luhan scored several shots for their team, and Minseok was proud of him. It was nice to sit back and watch how well his friend and other teammates played. Their team won the game in the end, which meant they would be moving on to an even larger competition. It was bittersweet for Minseok. He didn't want to miss out on the experience, but he had no choice.

 

      Baekhyun, ever attentive to Minseok's mood, noticed his sadness immediately. He wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled, leading them back to his car. They made sure to stop and see Luhan first to congratulate him, but Baekhyun didn't want Minseok looming around the scene much longer because he was obviously disappointed that he couldn't be part of what was going to happen next. When they reached Baekhyun's car, Minseok sighed and gave him a soft smile.

      “Thanks for steering me out of there,” Minseok mumbled. “I don't think I could handle the festivities right now...”

      “I figured as much,” Baekhyun said, sitting on the hood of his car and reaching for Minseok's hand to hold. “You feeling alright?”

      “Yeah, just a little sad I don't get to play.”

      “You'll be back before you know it,” Baekhyun comforted, pulling Minseok closer so he could wrap his arms around his waist.

      “I hope so...” Minseok sighed. He stared down into Baekhyun's eyes for a moment before gulping. “I should probably go back to my dorm...”

      “Luhan's staying with Haewon tonight, so you'd be alone, right? Why don't you come over to my place instead?” Minseok's eyes widened almost comically.

      “Are you sure?”

      “I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure,” Baekhyun teased, snuggling him closer. “Come home with me, please?”

 

      Minseok let out a shaky breath and nodded. Baekhyun happily jumped to his feet and pulled Minseok over to the passenger side, opening the door for him. After that, he got behind the wheel and drove back to his small apartment. Minseok hadn't been over since before they broke up, so Baekhyun was excited to have him over again. He missed the nights when they would hold each other sleeping. He wasn't sure Minseok would be daring enough to do that tonight, but Baekhyun had certainly missed his company.

 

      When they got to Baekhyun's apartment, he got a quick, small dinner together since they'd both eaten things during the game. After that, they cuddled together on the couch, watching reruns of cheesy dramas. Baekhyun could tell Minseok was anxious, so he simply held him close, running his hand up and down his back to calm him. Even talking was still a little stiff and hard for them sometimes, so Baekhyun figured Minseok was extremely nervous being over at his house after so long.

 

      When they could both barely keep their eyes open, Baekhyun turned off the TV and decided it was time for bed. He almost completely froze when Minseok asked him if he should sleep on the couch that night. Did Minseok really think he would invite him over just so he could sleep on the couch instead of a bed? Baekhyun simply sighed and refused to acknowledge Minseok's panicked comments as he held his hand and walked to his room. When they were inside, Baekhyun shut the door and smiled at Minseok, kissing him on the cheek.

      “I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch. The bed's big enough for both of us. You know that~”

 

      Baekhyun walked away and pulled his shirt off, digging in his drawer for a loose one to wear while sleeping. It had gotten much warmer, so Baekhyun mostly slept in either shorts or his underwear and a thin shirt. Once he had a shirt on, he tossed one to Minseok, who'd looked away blushing to give Baekhyun some privacy, so the shirt ended up hitting him in the face instead of being caught.

      “Sorry about that,” Baekhyun said with a light laugh. “You didn't really bring anything to sleep in so I figured I'd lend you some comfortable clothes.”

      “Thank you...” Minseok mumbled.

 

      Baekhyun nodded and turned away, giving Minseok the same privacy he'd been given. When he finally turned around again, Minseok was folding his jeans and placing them near the wall. Baekhyun's eyes paused on the massive scar on his knee. It certainly looked better than the stitched up wound had, but he still had trouble stomaching the thought that Minseok had had surgery. Baekhyun was a tad on the queasy side when it came to operations and injuries. He was glad Minseok was healing as well as he was though. He'd been through hell. He deserved a quick recovery.

 

      Once Minseok was standing in front of him, also wearing a shirt and his underwear, Baekhyun pulled back the covers of his bed and they slipped underneath them together. Baekhyun sighed contentedly, liking the feeling of the other side of the bed being taken. Even though Minseok wasn't touching him in any way, Baekhyun could still feel warmth radiating from him. It was so comforting that Baekhyun found himself falling asleep in a matter of minutes. He almost didn't catch what Minseok had mumbled to him.

      “Can I hold you?”

 

      Minseok had gotten into the habit of asking for permission before doing anything. Baekhyun never minded of course, and he always allowed Minseok. Usually he was just asking to hold his hand or hug him. Moments of affection where Minseok just acted without hesitation or asking were rare, but Baekhyun treasured them. It usually meant in that one moment, Minseok felt secure enough to let his emotions out without worrying about repercussions, not that there would be. All Baekhyun wanted was for Minseok to hold him like he used to. Still, he knew Minseok was trying to respect his feelings and boundaries, so he appreciated the other's concern.

 

      He realized he hadn't given an answer, too wrapped up in his thoughts, when he heard Minseok sigh. Minseok seemed to retreat from him after that, the warmth he emitted also leaving. Baekhyun quickly woke up the rest of the way and reached behind him, where Minseok's arms were, and pulled one around his torso, holding his hand in front of him.

      “You don't have to ask for something like that,” Baekhyun finally whispered. “You can always hold me.”

 

      Slowly, _painfully_ slowly, Minseok scooted closer, so that he was spooning Baekhyun and nuzzled into the back of his neck. He felt Minseok's body relax against him, and Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief. He'd missed this more than he had ever missed anything.

 

      Baekhyun was fairly certain Minseok fell asleep shortly after that, judging from the soft, even breaths that kept hitting his back. Baekhyun let out a deep breath and nestled a bit closer to Minseok. It had been almost 2 months since they got back together, but it still felt like there was a massive wall between them. Baekhyun was starting to wonder if it would ever disappear.

 

      He didn't blame Minseok for acting the way he did. After all, it was clear that they'd both been hurt in the breakup, and Minseok was doing his best to prevent it from happening again. Baekhyun couldn't help but fear that Minseok was miserable though, that he was feeling a hell of a lot more than he was letting Baekhyun know about. He was always walking on eggshells when they were together and no amount of time spent with Baekhyun seemed to change that. Baekhyun knew Minseok blamed himself for the breakup, but he had never realized how hard Minseok was being on himself. Even now, he didn't really know what Minseok was feeling or thinking, but he could tell that Minseok didn't have a very positive outlook on himself anymore. It was like Minseok couldn't forgive himself when Baekhyun already had.

 

      And that was it. Baekhyun had forgiven him. Naive as it was, he'd completely put the incident behind him. In hindsight, he wished he'd been more patient and talked things out with Minseok rather than breaking up. Minseok had faltered a bit with Chaeryeong, but he'd still picked Baekhyun over her, and Baekhyun didn't doubt Minseok's sincerity. Minseok had told him that night that Baekhyun was acting like his mother, trying to force the idea that Minseok wasn't attracted to men upon him, and it had struck a chord with Baekhyun. He knew most of it was doubt and insecurity caused by Minseok's overly friendly attitude with Chaeryeong, but it didn't justify assuming Minseok's sexuality and using it against him.

 

      Baekhyun had yet to apologize for treating Minseok like that. Come to think of it, they really had yet to talk about the whole breakup. Ever since they started over, it had been them trying to get comfortable with each other, and perhaps the reason they weren't lied entirely in the fact that they never really talked about the problems that broke them up. It would be hard to bring up, but Baekhyun wanted to get over this. He loved Minseok too much to sit by and let him battle whatever feelings he was having on his own.

 

~*~

      Finding a good time to talk to Minseok proved to be a lot harder than Baekhyun anticipated. Following the night of the game, finals crept up on them, so most of their time was spent studying in a cafe near school together, much like they always did. Although this time, Minseok made no complaints when he heard Baekhyun mumble under his breath.

 

      Following finals, all the students had to start packing and preparing to move out of the dorms by a certain date for summer break, and Minseok was left with quite the dilemma. He would usually go back home during the longer breaks. His family didn't live nearby, about a 4 hour journey away. He was still undergoing physical therapy, and the thought of a weekly 4 hour commute made him cringe. It just wasn't realistic, but he didn't know where else he could stay.

 

      Luhan had had the gall to suggest staying with Baekhyun, but Minseok had instantly thrown the idea out. He didn't think he could even begin to ask Baekhyun that. Not only that, but Baekhyun already barely made enough money to make ends meet. He didn't have the funds to take Minseok in, and he didn't know if he would be able to get a job to help out. If Minseok could, he could probably rent a place for a couple of months, but it would be hard. Regardless of what he did, Minseok was going to have a rough time.

 

      He was halfway through packing and still hadn't made any plans to travel home or find a job to try to make ends meet. The easiest solution would probably be to find a new physical therapist in his hometown. That would be a pain in the ass too, but at least he wouldn't be stressed about finding a place to live for 2 months.

 

      Of course, Baekhyun had his own thoughts about what Minseok was going to do. He'd come over that afternoon to help both Minseok and Luhan pack, since he didn't want Minseok to overwork his knee and they both looked like they could use some help. Minseok had kept silent about what he was planning to do, but of course Luhan let it slip to Baekhyun that Minseok still didn't know where he was going. It came as no surprise when Luhan left the room that Baekhyun immediately brought the subject up.

      “Where are you planning to go?” He asked.

      “I don't know. Probably home,” Minseok sighed.

      “And your physical therapy?”

      “I'll find a new doctor there,” Minseok shrugged.

      “Just stay here. You can live with me.”

      “Baekhyun, I can't-”

      “Why not? I'm the one offering, Minseok. You wouldn't be putting me out.”

      “Yes, I would. If I were to stay with you, I'd want to get a job so I could help you pay for food and rent. It's 2 months, Baekhyun.”

      “I'm aware of that. It's alright, Minseok! You don't need to push yourself to get a job. What about your knee? That would limit the work you could do at a job anyway. You're still recovering...”

      “I don't want to mooch off of you,” Minseok sighed. “I'm not staying unless I can get a job.”

      “Then let's find you one,” Baekhyun answered. “I'm serious, Minseok. You've got two weeks before you need to be packed and moved out of the dorm, right? If you're going to be adamant about this, then let's find you a job. I'd rather you stay here and work with the same therapist than travel around and have to find a new doctor. Plus, I miss your company~”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless. Baekhyun was glad he at least had the nerve to roll his eyes at him now. That confidence didn't last very long once Baekhyun started packing away the clothes in Minseok's closet and stumbled upon a certain sweater though. Baekhyun stared at it in confusion, and Minseok turned to face him, not liking the sudden silence. His eyes widened, and he tried to grab the sweater from Baekhyun, only to have it jerked from his reach.

      “Minseok, what is this? Why'd you buy two?”

      “I...I thought it would be a cute couple item, but you and I weren't on good terms and I figured it would be too much to tell you about it, so I hid it...It's stupid and I probably won't wear it anyway. I'm sorry...” He tried to grab the sweater, but Baekhyun dodged him again.

      “It's not stupid! I love couple items. I wish you'd told me! I would have been even happier~”

      “S-Sorry...”

      “No need to apologize. When it gets colder, we're going to wear them together, ok?”

      “A-Alright...”

      “I can't believe you just agreed to wear matching ugly sweaters!”

      “So you admit they're ugly?” Minseok grumbled.

      “Yeah, but I make ugly look cute so it doesn't matter~”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes again and laughed, a sound that Baekhyun was hearing more often these days, but still not enough for his liking. He hugged the sweater close, smiling to himself, before packing it gently into the box. He knew Minseok hated his collection of ugly sweaters, so the fact that he'd bought one so long ago and was planning to wear it _with_ Baekhyun meant a lot to him. Minseok really was a wonderful person. Baekhyun was glad he gave him another chance. He wouldn't let him go again.

 

      They continued packing for a while, then Minseok pulled out his laptop and Baekhyun sat beside him on the bed, searching for jobs together. Minseok filled out several different applications for cashier jobs. He figured even if he was just standing still all day, it would be better on his knee than a job stocking the shelves. He was lucky enough to get called in for a couple interviews a little over a week later. It had been very nerve wracking, and he felt like no one would hire him when he explained he was recovering from a knee injury, but luckily, a local grocery store was willing to put him to work. They even promised he could sit on a stool to properly rest his leg when he needed to.

 

      Minseok had excitedly texted Baekhyun after that. He was honestly really nervous and scared to be living with Baekhyun for such a long period, since it would give him a lot of opportunity to do something stupid and mess up, but at the same time, he was excited. He'd missed staying at Baekhyun's place, and he was glad that he wouldn't have to change doctors. His parents would understand his reasons for staying if it meant he could continue his treatment without any problems. Everything felt like it was finally starting to look up for Minseok, and that almost scared him.

 

~*~

      The first few days of summer were spent moving Minseok into Baekhyun's small apartment. They got along fairly well, sometimes even bickering like they used to, but Minseok usually conceded quickly, not wanting the situation to get aggravated. Minseok was still pretty stiff when it came to asking for permission to cook something, or really do _anything_ in Baekhyun's house. Following the big move, they both started going to work, their schedules often not really lining up to spend more than just the evenings together. Baekhyun still hadn't gotten an opportunity to talk to Minseok as a result.

 

      It wasn't until they finally had a day off together that Baekhyun _made_ his own opportunity. He forced Minseok to stay home and the two spent most of the day cuddled on the couch, watching dramas and variety shows and eating takeout that Baekhyun had ordered shortly before. Minseok had relented at first, but finally, Baekhyun had gotten him to lay down in between his legs and on top of him, resting his head on his chest. Baekhyun in turn wrapped his arms around Minseok and rested his chin on the other's head. Baekhyun felt Minseok very gradually relax in his arms, and unsurprisingly, when Minseok had finally relaxed completely, he passed out on Baekhyun's chest. He was probably still feeling really stressed and tired from the move and being around Baekhyun for so long on top of working a new job. Baekhyun certainly wasn't going to deny him sleep when he obviously needed it.

 

      When Minseok woke up later, the sun was setting, making the room much darker. The TV was providing most of the light. Baekhyun's hand was running up and down his back. Minseok groaned and snuggled closer into Baekhyun's chest, not fully awake enough to realize how clingy he was being. It was only when Baekhyun spoke up that Minseok's eyes shot wide open and he was suddenly wide awake, heart pounding.

      “Minseok, can we talk...?”

 

      Minseok's hand clutched Baekhyun's shirt in an iron grip. He'd gotten too relaxed. Baekhyun wanting to talk probably meant that he'd done something wrong. Were they going to break up? Baekhyun wouldn't do that after asking him to move in, would he? He wasn't that impulsive. Minseok hadn't done anything bad enough to deserve that either. Baekhyun, as always, noticed Minseok tense up. He rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to him.

      “It's ok. I just want to talk. I'm not mad.”

 

      He waited for Minseok to relax in his arms again before deciding to get to the discussion he'd been dying to have for some time now.

      “We never really talked about the breakup...I want to do that. Is that ok?”

      “Y-Yeah...Whatever you want to talk about.”

      “I want to tell you how I felt and why I did what I did, and I want you to tell me the same, ok?”

      “Alright...”

      “Looking back, I acted pretty quickly. I wish I'd given you a bit more time to bounce back after the fallout with Chaeryeong, but to me, it really looked like you liked her. And that made me feel like I was holding you back.”

      “How could you be holding me back?” Minseok asked softly.

      “I was scared that you were only with me because you felt bad or obligated...I thought you'd be happier with Chaeryeong, but I was making a pretty big assumption...I'm sorry for that.”

      “It was understandable,” Minseok sighed. “I'd lost your trust by then, so I wouldn't blame you if you dumped me just because you didn't want me anymore.”

      “I never stopped wanting you,” Baekhyun said quickly, hugging Minseok closer. “If I'd just talked things out with you and been more patient, it might have worked out.”

      “It wasn't your fault. You were looking out for yourself, and I didn't deserve more of your time.”

      “That's not true.”

      “I couldn't bring myself to tell Chaeryeong about us until I'd already upset you and lost your trust. You deserve someone better than that...”

      “Tell me what you were feeling,” Baekhyun said softly. “With Chaeryeong. You didn't actually like her, right?”

      “No...For a while, I think I remembered how I used to feel about her, and I got caught up in the memories, but the only time I ever got along with her was when I wasn't being myself. Then when I finally did come out to her, she tried to tell me I wasn't someone that would love men. She didn't think that I really loved you either, just that I was confused.”

      “She said that to you?” Baekhyun felt guilty for treating Minseok exactly the same way.

      “She called you nasty names as well. I was really depressed and angry at myself for even liking someone like her in the past. Even after you and I broke up, she tried to convince me that I didn't love you, and it was sickening. It was at Luhan's birthday party...I got really drunk and angry and we yelled at each other. I made a fool of myself and begged Luhan to take me home in tears in front of half our teammates.”

      “I'm sorry...”

      “It wasn't your fault. I was the idiot who got myself in that situation. If I had just told her from the beginning none of this would have happened. I was a giant idiot and a fucking coward and I ruined everything. I deserved what came to me...”

      “No, you didn't,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “I was so scared to tell her, and that should have been the sign that she was no good. I thought maybe it was just nerves or just keeping up appearances for old time's sake...but then I got scared that maybe I still had feelings for her, which I think was mostly just feelings for memories of her...but then I realized I'd led her on and didn't know how she would react, but I knew she would be angry. I fucked up, Baekhyun...”

      “Nobody's perfect. We both live and learn.”

      “I should have been better...”

 

      Baekhyun knew he'd wanted to have this talk, but it was really hard to hear Minseok being so angry and hard on himself. He'd cooped all this self-hatred up for months, and now that it was finally flowing out, Baekhyun found himself wanting to cry. He was pretty sure he hadn't even been this angry or hateful towards Minseok when everything had happened.

      “My teammates had started treating me differently since I came out too,” Minseok continued softly. “I guess that scared me out of telling her too...If even my own teammates were being assholes, I couldn't bear to think about how Chaeryeong would treat me. Turns out she was almost as bad...”

      “Almost as bad?” Baekhyun asked warily. “What happened? When did your teammates start treating you differently?”

      “It started as weird looks and glares...then a few started denying me the ball during games and practice. I'm sure you saw plenty of that at the game where I got hurt...”

      “Yeah...”

      “The worst was the day before we broke up...”

      “What happened?” Baekhyun asked again, feeling a lump in his throat. He hadn't had any clue that Minseok was being mistreated for so long by the soccer team.

      “Luhan was on a trip with Haewon that weekend, so he wasn't at practice. The same guy that tripped me at the game gathered a few of his friends and cornered me after practice...they beat me up and spat every slur you could think of at me.”

      “Oh my God...” Baekhyun whispered, sounding like he'd been punched. “Minseok why didn't you tell me!?”

      “The next day when we saw each other, you broke up with me. I couldn't really bring it up. Besides, we weren't telling each other much back then...”

      “You should have called me that night after it happened!”

      “You were at work...I didn't want to bother you. And I didn't want you to find out and become a victim too...”

      “Minseok, I would have left work for you! That's something you shouldn't keep from me! God, if I'd known...”

      “You would have waited another day to break up with me?” Minseok asked somewhat bitterly. “You'd already made up your mind, Baekhyun. Nothing that happened to me would have mattered.”

      “Yes, it would!” Baekhyun snapped. “If I'd known, I would have left work early to come over and take care of you. I would have made sure you weren't alone that night and you felt safe. You can't tell me you weren't terrified when it happened.” Minseok nodded slowly. “I would have been more patient and gentle with you...I should have been in the first place, knowing you were already hurting from the fight with Chaeryeong. I would have tried to sort things out and keep you safe from future attacks. I wouldn't have broken up with you...” Minseok let out a sound that was somewhere in between a sob and a laugh.

      “I wouldn't have deserved that kind of treatment.”

      “Yes, you would have,” Baekhyun insisted. “Minseok, you came out to someone that broke your heart and treated you horribly, then you got beaten by your own teammates...all because you loved me. How could you say you don't deserve my love and my care? That's all you deserve.”

      “I broke your heart too though...”

      “It was a misunderstanding and a fight, Minseok. I'm not breaking anymore. I'm fine now, but you aren't. I've already forgiven you, Minseok...You need to forgive yourself.”

 

      Minseok's lip quivered and he buried his face into Baekhyun's shirt, finally letting out a heartbreaking sob. Baekhyun had forgiven him. He'd _forgiven_ him. Minseok couldn't stop repeating that in his head. He'd felt like such a disgusting human and not worth Baekhyun's time, but Baekhyun had already forgiven him. Baekhyun really was the most amazing person Minseok knew, and he loved him so, so much.

      “Everyone makes mistakes,” Baekhyun continued to sooth. “You know what your mistake was and you're sorry. I've forgiven you, so let's let it go, ok?”

      “I love you,” Minseok spoke out in between hics and sobs. Baekhyun just held him tighter.

      “I know you do.”

      “You believe me?”

      “Of course I do. How could I not believe you after knowing everything you went through because you loved me...and everything you've done for me since we've gotten back together? I'd be an idiot not to believe you. And you know what?”

      “What...?”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Baekhyun kissed the top of his head and Minseok could only cry harder into his chest. He hadn't cried this hard since they broke up, but these were tears of relief and pent up emotions. Everything he'd been feeling for the past few months was coming out all at once, and Baekhyun was there to hold him together as he let go. Baekhyun still loved him. He hadn't ruined everything.

 

      Minseok cried for some time, until his throat was aching and he was completely exhausted. Baekhyun felt himself tearing up a bit as well, but he pushed past it and focused on comforting Minseok. He'd never seen him cry like this, and frankly, he hoped he would never see him this upset again. He hoped he wouldn't be the reason Minseok was so upset again.

 

      When Minseok had finally calmed down, Baekhyun patted his back and sat up slowly. Minseok's eyes were red and puffy, but he seemed to be a lot more relaxed at least. He even managed a genuine smile when their eyes finally met. Baekhyun wiped the tears from his eyes with his thumbs and kissed him on the nose.

      “Let's call it a night, ok? You're exhausted and I want to hold you in bed.”

 

      Minseok flushed at that and Baekhyun smiled wider. Minseok made no protest or attempt to pull away when Baekhyun got to his feet and lifted him off the couch. In fact, he was pretty compliant, even while Baekhyun pulled his clothes off and got him into the shirt and shorts he always slept in. Minseok seemed to be in a daze, but Baekhyun figured that was just the exhaustion and left over emotional buzz that was making him so numb. Baekhyun didn't mind it one way or another. He would take care of Minseok from now on.

 

      Baekhyun pulled Minseok under the covers and wrapped his arm around him, holding him so close their noses were almost touching. Minseok stared into his eyes, looking somewhat nervous, like he was still a little scared. Baekhyun ran his fingers through his hair and smiled gently.

      “You ok?”

      “I think so,” Minseok answered quietly. “You really forgive me? You're ok with dating me...?”

      “There's no one I'd rather be with. I love you, Minseok. I really do.”

      “I love you too. More than anyone.”

      “I want us to go back to how we used to be. You don't have to worry about making me mad or upset. You don't have to worry about whether or not it's ok to hold me. It's always ok. You can be yourself around me.”

      “Ok,” Minseok said softly, smiling finally. “Thank you...for giving me another chance and being patient with me.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and kissed Minseok's forehead before rolling over to sleep. Baekhyun usually rolled around in his sleep, so he would end up facing Minseok again at some point, but he loved to fall asleep with the other spooning him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He couldn't help the wide smile on his face when Minseok instantly pulled him into his arms. When he felt soft lips pressing against his nape, Baekhyun almost wanted to cry. Minseok used to always kiss the back of his neck while wishing him goodnight. He'd missed this so damn much.

 

      He quickly rolled over so he was facing Minseok again, which caused the other to jump a bit. Baekhyun didn't say anything, just pulled Minseok's face towards his and pressed their lips together. Minseok instantly returned the kiss, holding Baekhyun tightly. When they parted for air, both had slightly teary eyes. Baekhyun let out a soft laugh and ran his fingers through Minseok's hair again.

      “I missed you so much,” he whispered. “So, so much. I love you.”

      “I missed you too,” Minseok replied, voice shaking with tears again. “I love you too, but you need to stop making me cry. It's pissing me off.” Baekhyun laughed and pulled Minseok's head to his chest, hugging him close.

      “I'll stop, I promise. Let's get some sleep. We really need it. We're total disasters.”

      “Goodnight,” Minseok said softly, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's waist and getting comfortable.

      “Goodnight, Minseok...Sleep well.”

 

      Minseok fell asleep with his face pressed against Baekhyun's chest that night. It was a little hard to breathe, but Minseok wouldn't dare pull away. He felt warm, safe, and comfortable, something he hadn't felt in months. He finally felt like he was going to be ok and had done something right. Now it was time to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, it's you crummy author who never updates in a timely manner whenever she says she will :'D  In my defense though, I work during the weekend, so I was kinda dead, and today somehow got away from me even though I proofread this chapter earlier in the day ;;  Also, the text editor was fighting me so it took a while to format this OTL  Oh well, I'm updating now!  So this chapter is another somewhat angsty one but it fiiiiiiiiinally ends in happiness~  With some tears still but ya know, they're emotional lol!  There's only one more chapter after this one *sobs quietly* but it'll be another long chapter, so at least you have a lot to look forward to^^


	15. Chapter 15

      Time seemed to pass by far more quickly in the summer than it did the rest of the year. Between both their jobs, Minseok and Baekhyun found most of the time they spent together was in the evenings, resting after long, hard days at work. It was peaceful though, even more so than when Minseok spent winter break at Baekhyun's house. They just seemed to meld together and match each other's moods and pacing perfectly.

 

      Minseok still had his moments of nervousness, which Baekhyun always caught onto and immediately soothed. One thing he'd realized throughout the course of their relationship was Minseok was a lot more insecure than he let on. He'd masked it well in the beginning, but now that Baekhyun had seen that side of him, he was seemingly a master at picking up on it whenever it resurfaced. Then again, Minseok usually got quiet and very withdrawn at those moments, so it wasn't like Baekhyun had to work hard to notice something was off.

 

      Morning snuggles when they could manage it seemed to help a lot with bringing Minseok out of the protective shell he'd built around himself. Within weeks, they were back to clinging to each other as soon as they were within arm's reach. They cooked dinner together and even did the grocery shopping together. Minseok got discounts at the store he worked at, and Baekhyun wasn't going to turn his nose up at saving money, so they shopped there a lot.

 

      It was one of those lazy mornings where Baekhyun and Minseok had stayed in bed holding each other for hours when the latter received a phone call from his mother. Minseok was still half asleep, the barrage of kisses from Baekhyun being the only thing keeping him awake, so he didn't realize his phone was ringing until a couple rings in. He pulled away from Baekhyun with a whine and grabbed his phone lazily, only to sit up in a hurry with wide eyes as soon as he read the caller ID. Baekhyun glanced up at him nervously and watched as Minseok let out a deep breath and answered the phone.

      “Mom...Hey,” Minseok mumbled into the phone.

 

      Baekhyun's eyes widened and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Minseok's waist and laying his chin on his shoulder. He didn't know Minseok's relationship with his mother well, but he'd learned to be very cautious with parents. From where he was resting on Minseok, he could hear the woman on the phone fairly clearly.

      “Hi honey! I was just calling to check up on you. You didn't come home for the summer, so your father and I were worried, especially with you knee.”

      “I told you, I'm rooming with someone and continuing my physical therapy here.”

      “I know, but it doesn't mean your father and I don't worry. You haven't really called us either.”

      “I've been working. I'm sorry.” The time when he wasn't working was always spent cuddling and kissing Baekhyun, so he'd let the thought of calling his parents slip his mind more than once.

      “How are you doing? Is your knee alright? How is your job?”

      “I'm doing fine, mom. Really great actually.” Minseok eyed Baekhyun for a brief moment, then continued. “My knee is doing really well. Still won't be able to play soccer for a while, but I can start doing controlled running soon. Job is also really nice. They let me sit, so you don't have to worry about me hurting my knee there.”

      “That's good to hear,” the woman sighed.

 

      Baekhyun smiled, feeling a strange sense of warmth hearing the woman dote over her son and check up on him. His own mother had never really cared beyond her own interests and issues with him.

      “How about where you're staying? Do you like it there?” She asked next.

      “Yeah. It's really nice here. A small place, but just big enough for everything we need,” Minseok explained.

      “I thought you were staying at Luhan's for a while, but then I realized he doesn't have his own place and he's probably staying with his girlfriend. You never mentioned who you were staying with, Minseok.”

      “Ah, yeah...About that...”

 

      He trailed off and met eyes with Baekhyun, who looked terrified from the question that had been asked. Minseok understood why he was afraid. His parents had cut him out of their hearts after he came out to them. It was a painful memory for Baekhyun, and he probably was worried the same thing would happen to Minseok. Hiding the truth had never ended well for Minseok though, and he trusted his mother enough to tell her.

      “Listen, mom...I need to tell you something, but it might surprise you, so um...I guess just brace yourself?”

      “Please tell me you aren't staying with a pregnant girlfriend.”

      “God no, mom!”

      “Then we should be ok.”

      “I'm staying with someone named Baekhyun...He's my boyfriend, mom.”

 

      There was a moment of silence. Baekhyun's grip around Minseok's waist was bordering on painful, and tears were starting to gather in his eyes as the silence continued. Minseok was nervous himself, still waiting for his mother's response, but Baekhyun was taking it much harder. Minseok didn't want him to feel bad about whatever his mother said. He didn't want to hide Baekhyun, especially from his own parents. Finally, his mother let out a deep breath.

      “I certainly wasn't expecting that,” she stated.

      “It's how it is,” Minseok commented awkwardly. He placed his free hand over Baekhyun's on his waist. “I really love him, mom.”

      “How long have you two been dating?”

      “Umm...I don't know? Like 6 or 7 months now? Maybe a little more?”

      “And you're only telling me about him now?” She sounded almost sad, which surprised Baekhyun.

      “We, um...We had some rough patches and coming out has been a bit of a struggle for both of us. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...Are you ok with that?”

      “Minseok, it's your life. You don't need my permission to date someone. Truthfully, I hadn't expected you to fall in love with a boy, but here you are living with him for the summer. As long as you're happy and not doing anything detrimental to your health, I'm happy.”

      “So you're really ok with it? Like, you aren't going to stop talking to me?”

      “Heavens no! Why would I do that?”

      “Um...Because that's what happened with Baekhyun and his mother, so it was a worry of mine...”

      “I think it's going to be a hard path for you two, since not everyone will accept you, but I brought you into this world, and I wouldn't abandon you after doing so. You're my son, I'll love you no matter who you choose to love.”

 

      Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh and pressed his face into Minseok's shoulder. Warm droplets soaked into Minseok's shirt and he rubbed Baekhyun's hands, trying to quietly sooth him as the boy cried. This was the first time Baekhyun had been accepted by a parental figure in his life. Minseok was glad Baekhyun could hear his mother speaking, even though it would otherwise be considered an intrusive act.

      “So you really love this boy, huh?” His mother asked, her tone warm and exuding happiness.

      “He's the best relationship I've had, mom.”

      “Even better than Chaeryeong?”

      “Infinitely better,” Minseok answered instantly, earning a soft laugh from Baekhyun.

      “You know, she went off to the same college as you. Did you ever run into her?”

      “Yeah, I did...” Minseok muttered uncomfortably. Baekhyun gave him another squeeze around his waist to sooth him.

      “You don't sound very happy. Did something happen with her?”

      “I was dating Baekhyun at the time, and we had some misunderstandings regarding her, and Baekhyun and I got in a fight. When I came out to Chaeryeong, she wasn't very supportive, and she and I fought a lot. In the end, I told her we couldn't be friends and I haven't heard from her in a few months.”

      “I'm sorry to hear that,” his mother sighed. “She seemed like such a nice girl in high school.”

      “Yeah, she did,” Minseok sighed.

      “But you and Baekhyun are alright?”

      “Yeah, we're ok.”

      “Do you think it would be possible for me to come visit you and meet him? I'm curious about the boy that managed to get you twisted around his fingers.”

      “Mom,” Minseok whined at the phrasing. He still glanced at Baekhyun in question. “Is that ok?” He asked him quietly. Baekhyun bit his lip, then nodded.

      “I want to meet her,” he whispered. Minseok smiled and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

      “Yeah, Baekhyun said it was fine,” he told his mother. “So we'll look at our schedules and find which weekend works best for us. Baekhyun works too, and sometimes our schedules hardly line up.”

      “Thank you for taking me into consideration,” she said gently. “It sounds like you're with Baekhyun now and I don't want to take up too much of your time. Call me back with more details, alright? And take care of yourself and Baekhyun. I want to meet two healthy boys when I come visit.”

      “I will, mom. I promise.”

 

      Minseok and his mother exchanged a few more words and sweet goodbyes, then Minseok hung up the phone. He let out a deep sigh and leaned against the headboard of the bed. Baekhyun pulled away from him and slipped off the bed, heading over to his dresser to fumble with something. Minseok assumed he was pulling out clothes so he could start the day. He let out a disappointed sigh, since he wanted to lay in bed with Baekhyun longer. They would probably end up spending the day resting on the couch though, so at least he could look forward to that. They were inseparable on their days off together.

      “You ok, baby?” Baekhyun asked, stopping his fumbling and turning around. “You sighed. Are you worried about your mom meeting me?”

      “No, not at all. I think she'll love you.”

      “Then why did you sigh?”

      “Because you left the bed,” Minseok mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up. Baekhyun's smile grew on his face and he walked back over.

      “I was gonna come back,” Baekhyun said, laughing a bit at the end. He crawled onto the bed and straddled Minseok's thighs, leaning close so their noses practically touched. “Better?”

      “Much better.”

 

      Baekhyun pressed his lips against Minseok's, humming into the kiss. Minseok's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close so their bodies were pressed together. As the kiss became more heated, Baekhyun rolled his hips downwards, brushing against Minseok and causing him to moan. They hadn't had sex in so long, nor had they made any real attempts to go beyond kissing and cuddling. Having Baekhyun on his lap, grinding against him was causing Minseok's mind to be far more hazy with lust than he would have liked to admit. When he didn't think he'd be able to stop if they continued further, he pulled away from Baekhyun with a whine.

      “What's wrong?” Baekhyun asked airily, lips already somewhat swollen and cheeks flushed.

      “I'm hard,” Minseok whispered, voice just as breathy. This used to be something they initiated without even needing words, but now he felt afraid to do so.

      “I noticed,” Baekhyun answered cheekily. His expression grew worried and he ran fingers through Minseok's hair. “Do you not want this? I'll stop if you're not ready...”

      “I want this so badly. I just...”

      “I want this too, don't worry,” Baekhyun soothed, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “I want this, Minseok...So can we?”

 

      Minseok let out a shaky breath and nodded. Baekhyun's face lit up and he hugged Minseok closer, leaving soft kisses on his jaw and neck.

      “Thank you!” He repeated, as if Minseok had done some great service for him. He hardly felt worthy of Baekhyun's reaction. Before he could make a comment, however, the other boy continued. “I want to do this carefully since your knee is still hurt...Will you let me lead?”

      “Yeah...As long as I can undress you.”

      “I have no problems with that,” Baekhyun practically sang.

 

      Their lips were back together in a matter of seconds, hands exploring hot skin underneath the thin cloth of their shirts. Minseok was the first to cave and break apart from Baekhyun in order to pull his shirt over his head. He was met with soft, toned musculature, and a very familiar purple opal belly button ring. His eyes lingered on it and his fingers brushed over it, causing the hanging opals to shift against Baekhyun's skin. Minseok hadn't even noticed when Baekhyun had put it on, but he knew he never wore it to sleep, too afraid that it would get damaged. Had he put it on when he got out of bed.

      “Is this what you were up to earlier?” Minseok asked, looking up at him.

      “Maybe~ I thought you might like it the most out of all the ones I had.”

      “Yeah, you're right about that. It looks good on you.”

 

      Baekhyun blushed, and chose that moment to tug Minseok's shirt over his head, running his fingers along his abs. He pressed his lips to his neck, feathering kisses down the length of it, then sucked on a particular spot on his collarbone that always made Minseok moan. This time was no different.

 

      Their bodies were no longer used to each other's touches, so each movement, however small, was igniting flames under their skin. Minseok whined when Baekhyun pulled away, but the latter ignored him in favor of pulling his pants off and grabbing the lube from his bedside drawer. He looked at Minseok with desperate, hungry eyes, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath.

      “Do you want to do this or do you want me?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok stared up at him dazedly for a moment before letting out a shaky breath.

      “I'll do it.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and handed the lube over to Minseok, who proceeded to spread a generous amount onto his fingers. Despite Baekhyun's urgency, Minseok went slowly, stretching him and adding fingers only when he felt like Baekhyun was ready. His lips were taken immediately as he started his action, and Baekhyun met each of Minseok's thrusts with movement of his own, moaning when Minseok's fingers were pushed deeper inside as a result.

 

      After a while, Baekhyun pulled his lips away from Minseok again, halting his actions and placing a hand on Minseok's chest. He stared into Minseok's eyes with that same look again, aching for more.

      “Minseok, please,” he practically whispered.

 

      Minseok had never been one to keep Baekhyun waiting. As soon as he'd pulled his fingers out, Baekhyun was fumbling with his pants, pulling them down below his thighs, with a little help from Minseok of course. Minseok cleaned his fingers off, and Baekhyun took that time to grab a condom and rip the package open, rolling it down onto Minseok's length, which drew a gasp and a moan from the other. Baekhyun smirked and gave Minseoks's length a slow stroke, causing him to whine and press his forehead into Baekhyun's shoulder and grip his arms.

      “Why are you like this?” Minseok muttered against his skin, breath escaping him.

      “Dunno,” Baekhyun singsonged. “You bring out the worst in me, I guess.”

      “Should have realized that before I got myself caught,” Minseok sighed, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Baekhyun laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck.

      “Too late to turn back now,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to Minseok's lips.

 

      As Baekhyun continued to kiss him, he slowly lowered himself down onto Minseok's length. He tensed a bit as his body stretched, but the discomfort wasn't enough to stop him. Minseok held him tightly by the arms, trying to support him in some way. Finally, he was completely inside and Baekhyun let out a sigh.

      “You ok?” Minseok asked gently, rubbing his back.

      “Yeah...Just not as used to it,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I'll be fine soon, but can we...”

      “We'll stay like this however long you want,” Minseok answered before he could finish.

 

      Baekhyun melted into a warm smile and pressed his lips lightly against Minseok's, giving him soft kisses in comparison to the rough once they'd been sharing until that point. Gradually, Minseok felt Baekhyun rock against him, his movement light and contained at first but growing a bit rougher with each movement. Finally, Baekhyun began lifting himself up only to slide back down, eliciting moans from both of them.

 

      Lips crashed back together and hands roamed along skin, occasional nails digging into the soft surface and leaving scratches and imprints. Even though it had been a while since they slept together, Baekhyun still knew exactly how to leave Minseok reeling, knowing what pace and what movement felt best. Then again, Baekhyun's body was so wonderful, it wasn't hard for Minseok to find pleasure in it.

 

      It didn't take long for Baekhyun to find the angle that had him crying out, gripping Minseok's shoulders for support. His belly button ring flitted against his stomach with each downward thrust, tickling his skin lightly. Minseok's gripped his hips tightly and pressed him down harder in rhythm with Baekhyun's movements.

 

      Baekhyun found his release first, leaning forward and biting Minseok's shoulder, something he seemed rather fond of doing as he was cumming. He continued to thrust onto Minseok until he too reached his high, groaning and digging his nails into Baekhyun's hips. It took a few minutes of ragged breathing and resting against each other before either of them could formulate words.

      “God, I missed that,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “Me too...” Minseok agreed, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and pressing him close so the latter's head was resting on his shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut every so often.

      “I missed you holding me like this too.”

      “Yeah, I missed holding you like this.” There was a pause.

      “I want more,” Baekhyun mumbled into his skin.

      “We have all day.”

 

      That was all it took for Baekhyun to slide off of him to grab more condoms and begin again. Minseok was starting to think the other was using this opportunity to make up for all the time they'd been apart and on less than great terms. He didn't mind at all though, because truthfully he wanted to make up for lost time as well. He and Baekhyun came several more times after that, calling out each other's names and repeating how much they loved each other until their throats were sore.

 

      When they were both completely exhausted, they cleaned up briefly and decided to lay in bed together, bodies pressed naked against each other. Baekhyun was hugging Minseok's head to his chest, pressing soft kisses into his hair, while Minseok clung to his waist, nuzzling into his skin. Baekhyun was so soft and warm, Minseok never wanted to let go.

 

      Minseok didn't know how he'd managed to come back to this. He'd really thought that everything was over at one point. Having Baekhyun back in his arms now would be something he never took for granted again. He really didn't think he could live without Baekhyun. After everything they'd just done with each other, Minseok felt completely spent and completely overwhelmed. It was no wonder his emotions were frazzled and all over the place. He felt tears gathering in his eyes and he squeezed them shut, trying to hold them back. Instead, he just let out a quiet sniffle and the liquid pooling in his eyes escaped.

      “Minseok?” Baekhyun asked worriedly. “Baby, what's wrong? Does your knee hurt? Are you ok?”

      “I'm fine...I'm just happy,” Minseok muttered into his chest. “This is all your fault, you jackass!”

      “What!? How is it my fault?” Baekhyun gasped, unable to keep himself from laughing at the the end.

      “I was totally composed and then you came along and turned me into this mess...”

      “I like you when you're a mess though,” Baekhyun said softly, playing with Minseok's tangled hair. “I want you to be like this all the time.”

      “I'm going to die an early death because of you,” Minseok grumbled, snuggling closer. Baekhyun simply smiled.

      “You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it.” He felt Minseok sigh against him.

      “I love you,” Minseok whispered into his chest.

      “I love you too.”

 

      Baekhyun was pretty sure he'd never love someone as much as he loved Minseok. It was a cheesy thought, but what could he do? He was a helpless romantic. He was so grateful he didn't give up on Minseok though. This was too perfect for him to let go of. They'd had their rough patches and more would await them in the future, Baekhyun was sure, but it would be fine. Minseok wasn't a perfect human, but he was perfect for Baekhyun. He would do whatever it took to keep their relationship going and keep Minseok happy and safe.

 

~*~

      Minseok's mother was fairly persistent when it came to setting up a date to come see the two boys. They finally found a weekend in which they were off together and Minseok immediately scheduled his mother's visit for that time, knowing she would give him an earful if he put her off any longer. Baekhyun spent most of his free time leading up to that weekend cleaning up around the apartment, trying to make it look even remotely presentable. Minseok constantly told him he didn't need to make such an effort, but Baekhyun was too adamant to listen. He was nervous, despite gaining her approval over the phone. If he didn't make a good enough impression, he feared his mother would retract her words.

 

      Minseok knew he felt that way, so he always tried to sooth him, telling him that his mother wasn't like that, and she would probably love him more upon meeting him, but convincing Baekhyun after years of self-doubt and resistance from his parents was almost impossible. Minseok was just going to have to let Baekhyun interact with his mother firsthand to settle his nerves. Minseok trusted her to make him feel loved.

 

      Baekhyun was a nervous wreck when the day finally came for Minseok's mother to arrive. When there was a knock on the door, he clung to Minseok's arm so tightly it hurt and looked like he was going to cry. Minseok smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

      “It's gonna be ok,” he whispered.

 

      He pulled away from Baekhyun and walked over to the door. As soon as he opened, he was greeted with the beaming smile of his mother, who was struggling to hold her suitcase comfortably. Minseok smiled warmly and leaned forward, giving her a hug despite her struggles.

      “It's good to see you, mom,” Minseok greeted.

      “I've missed you,” the woman responded, dropping her suitcase and hugging her son back. As soon as they pulled away, she glanced over his shoulder. “So? Where is he?” She asked quietly, an excited lilt in her voice.

      “He's inside, but he's really nervous,” Minseok explained just as quietly. His mother nodded, a knowing smile on her face.

      “Will you carry my suitcase inside for me? You're stronger than I am.”

      “Sure!”

 

      Minseok leaned down down and picked up her suitcase, then lead her into the main room. Baekhyun was standing there, rubbing his hands on his jeans nervously. As soon as his eyes met with Minseok's mother, he stood up straight and lowered his head a bit in greeting.

      “It's nice to meet you,” he mumbled out. “I'm Byun Baekhyun. I, um...I'm dating your son.”

 

      The woman smiled and walked over to him, grabbing both of his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. Baekhyun glanced up at her and was met with nothing but kindness and warmth in her expression.

      “I'm happy to finally meet you. I think I can understand why my son is attracted to you.”

 

      Baekhyun and Minseok both flushed at that. Minseok's mother then squeezed his hands tightly again and leaned forward, as if to ask Baekhyun something without Minseok's hearing. She purposely said it loud enough for both of them to hear, of course.

      “I have one important question,” she started, gravely serious. “Are you two using protection?”

      “Mom!” Minseok shouted, completely mortified. Baekhyun just stared at her in shock.

      “Yes?” He finally answered, sounding unsure of his answer despite it being the truth. Instantly, the woman's face brightened up and she burst out laughing.

      “Good, good. As long as you're both being safe and careful, you can get as wild as you want with each other.”

      “Mom, please stop,” Minseok whined. Maybe he was going to regret introducing Baekhyun to his mother.

      “Well, we certainly have our wild moments,” Baekhyun played along, and in that moment Minseok felt betrayed. Of course his boyfriend would get along with his mother while teasing him.

      “You found yourself a good one,” his mother remarked. “I like his spunk.”

      “Ok, mom,” Minseok muttered pathetically.

 

      Thankfully, his mother's rather blunt nature had instantly brought Baekhyun out of the nervous fit he'd been in before. They helped her get her suitcase into the room they'd arranged for her to stay in, then she helped them cook a small lunch for the three of them. As they sat and ate, his mother began asking all the usual questions a parent would ask when meeting their child's significant other.

      “So how did you two meet?”

      “A mutual friend was throwing a party,” Baekhyun answered, keeping all details about the blowjob in the bathroom out of it. She didn't need to know _that_ much.

      “Oh really? Was it a member of the soccer team?”

      “Yeah, Minho,” Minseok answered.

      “Oh him! Such a sweetie, that one. So do you do sports then, Baekhyun? Or did you just happen to know Minho?”

      “No, I, uh...”

 

      He paused for a moment and glanced at Minseok nervously. He didn't know how his mother would react to hearing that he did cheer. His own parents had always hated that fact. Minseok seemed to read his train of thoughts and simply smiled and nodded, urging him to continue. Baekhyun took a deep breath and started again.

      “I'm on the cheer team.”

      “The cheer team? So does that mean you've been at all of Minseok's games then?”

      “Yeah, we perform at most of the school games.”

      “That's wonderful!

      “Wonderful?” Baekhyun asked, surprised that she was so enthusiastic about it.

      “Well, isn't it? You two can watch each other in your respective sports. Plus you get to see the game for free, right?”

      “Yeah, that's true,” Baekhyun agreed.

      “We both had to take some time off though because Baekhyun hurt his wrist and his fingers and I messed up my knee,” Minseok added in.

      “I'm so sorry to hear that you were hurt too,” she told Baekhyun.

      “I-It's alright. I got my splint off my fingers last week, so I'm good to go again as long as I'm careful.”

      “That's good. I wish the same were true for Minseok, but from what he told me when he had the surgery, he's going to be out for a while.”

      “It's alright,” Minseok sighed. “It's giving me some time to do other things. I'm working, recovering, and seeing Baekhyun more, so I don't mind.”

 

      His mother smiled gently. She'd never seen Minseok this open and honest before, especially when it came to talking about the person he loved. Even in high school, he'd acted standoffish and kept quiet about the girls he dated. She had a feeling he'd done a lot of growing in this relationship and was in pretty deep. He was happy though, it was obvious to see.

 

      They ended up talking for hours, until their throats were tired. After that, Baekhyun brought out his board games again, and they played late into the night, ordering take out, shouting at each other, and fighting over who got the last of the food. Baekhyun was completely back to his usual self, charming both Minseok and his mother with his smile and beautiful laugh.

 

      Minseok's mother was treating him like he was precious to her, despite just meeting. She would smack his shoulder while laughing, or rub his back as they sat in silence while someone planned their next move. She'd always been a physically affectionate person, and Baekhyun was like that too, so Minseok never missed the small smile on his face when his mother paid extra attention to him. This was everything Minseok wanted in his life, for Baekhyun to be loved and received by everyone that mattered to him.

 

      Minseok's mother didn't seem fazed at all that the two boys ended up sleeping together in a single bed. Baekhyun had shown her around the house earlier, so he knew she was aware of that fact. The difference between the way Minseok's mother acted and the way Baekhyun's mother had treated him for years was so painfully huge. Baekhyun hated that he was having trouble trusting Minseok's mother's actions as genuine, but he'd been hurt so much growing up, receiving immediate acceptance wasn't something he was used to. He was always so afraid to trust his heart to people. He wanted to try for Minseok though. He wanted this feeling and this relationship with his mother to be real. He'd been without a loving mother for so long, and he wanted one so badly.

 

      Baekhyun slept cuddled close against Minseok that night, clinging to him even more than usual because he needed to physical reassurance. Minseok was always so patient and understanding with him. The entire time until they both fell asleep, Minseok kept whispering how much his mother already loved him, and that he was wonderful and had made a great impression. It didn't fully convince Baekhyun, but it certainly calmed the storm of emotions raging inside him.

 

      The following morning, Minseok was the first to wake up. He knew Baekhyun hadn't been sleeping as well because of how nervous he was, so he carefully slid out of bed without waking the other boy. Once he was outside of the room, he yawned and stretched his arms into the air, his stomach showing as his shirt rode up. He rubbed his eyes and headed into the kitchen, making enough coffee for everyone in the house to have a cup. He poured some into two mugs, knowing Baekhyun still wouldn't sleep that much longer, especially if Minseok wasn't in the bed. He then prepared each of their coffees the way they preferred and hopped onto the countertop, dangling his legs off the side. Baekhyun usually fussed at him for sitting on the counter, but he enjoyed drinking his coffee on that spot. He also might have enjoyed pissing Baekhyun off a little bit, even though he was never really mad.

 

      As expected, Baekhyun wobbled sleepily into the kitchen about 15 minutes later. He took one look at Minseok on the counter and whined, walking over to him. He put a hand on Minseok's good knee and pushed on it lightly.

      “You're sitting in front of the coffee machine,” Baekhyun complained, pouting at him while still half asleep. Minseok simply laughed and pulled a mug out from behind him.

      “I already made you a cup. Am I forgiven?”

      “For now,” Baekhyun sighed. He took the mug and sipped from it timidly, before pressing himself in between Minseok's legs and leaning his head on his shoulder.

      “Did you get enough sleep?” Minseok asked gently, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist.

      “I'll live. Is your mom still sleeping?”

      “Seems that way,” Minseok stated. “You can relax, it's ok.”

 

      Unbeknownst to either of them, his mother had woken up and was standing around the corner, not wanting to interrupt the scene. She'd always respected Minseok's personal space, and he was having a rather intimate talk with his boyfriend at the moment, so she wasn't going to get involved. She was about to head back to her room when Baekhyun said something that caught her attention.

      “Your mom is so different,” Baekhyun muttered.

      “How so?” Minseok asked, though he had an idea he knew what Baekhyun was referring to.

      “She's so nice. She didn't yell at me for dating you, or find me disgusting for doing cheer...”

      “She wouldn't do that, Baekhyun.” He tightened his grip around Baekhyun's waist. “Not everyone is like your mom. She's not going to cast you out for being who you are, especially not when she knows I love you.”

 

      His mother listened on sadly, finally understanding why Minseok's boyfriend had been so afraid of her. She knew it wasn't her place to listen, but the concerned mother in her had come out, and she wanted to make sure Baekhyun was going to be alright and wasn't too upset.

      “I'm not used to it being that simple,” Baekhyun sighed. “I'm used to having to fight and give up in the end.”

      “It's not going to be like that this time,” Minseok comforted. “Trust me, alright? I promise, it's going to be ok. And even if it doesn't turn out, I'll still be here for you, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and nodded, nuzzling into Minseok's neck. The latter set his coffee mug down and wrapped his other arm around Baekhyun, hugging him close. Minseok rubbed his back and placed a kiss on his temple.

      “I trust you,” Baekhyun mumbled after a few minutes.

      “Then it's gonna be alright,” Minseok reassured.

 

      There was a moment of silence, and a question hung on the tip of Minseok's tongue. Finally, he took a deep breath and decided to ask, even if it ended up upsetting Baekhyun in some way.

      “Has your mom tried to contact you since that night?” He asked. Baekhyun tensed against him, then snuggled closer.

      “She's called a few times, but I never pick up. I know she just wants to argue with me some more, and I'm tired of it. Our relationship is over.”

      “I think that's a good way of handling it,” Minseok said softly. “If you want out, then get out. She's hurt you way too many times.”

      “But she's my mom...Is it right to abandon her?”

      “She abandoned you, didn't she? It's not wrong to get out of a toxic relationship, regardless of who it is. I want you out of the relationship too.” Baekhyun nodded slowly.

      “Can I share your mom then?”

      “Of course, I would love that. I think she would too.”

      “Minseok...Thank you.”

      “You're welcome. I'm always here for you.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed and pressed a soft kiss against Minseok's neck. After, he lifted his head and smiled bashfully. Minseok was the one that closed the distance between their lips, nibbling on his bottom lip. When they pulled away, Baekhyun smiled cheekily.

      “You've got coffee breath,” he teased.

      “Shut up and drink you coffee that _I_ made you before it gets cold.”

 

      Baekhyun laughed and took another sip from his mug. In between sips, he would snuggle or kiss Minseok, enjoying another lazy morning with him. This was what he really wanted, regardless of what his mother felt. If his mother didn't accept this, then he didn't think he needed her. At least that's what he was starting to convince himself of. Perhaps he could find new comfort in Minseok's mom after all. It would be really nice to have someone that treated him the way he always wished his mother would have treated him.

 

      Minseok's mother sighed and smiled gently as she watched the two. Minseok really had grown up and fallen in love. It wasn't the path she'd expected him to take, but there was no way she wasn't going to support him after seeing him now. He was happier than she'd ever seen him. He was being more caring and concerned than she'd ever seen him. It was obvious his life greatly involved Baekhyun and that wouldn't be changing. His mother was just grateful he'd found someone like Baekhyun to love.

 

      He was gentle and sweet, and made Minseok smile wider than his mother had ever seen. She'd known how much Minseok had loved Chaeryeong in high school, but this was a whole new level. Baekhyun was a good person, and from what his mother had seen, a good influence on Minseok. It saddened her greatly to learn Baekhyun's mother had abandoned him and hurt him so. She didn't know if she would be able to provide all the emotional support he needed, but she could certainly try. She was already quite fond of him, and just as Minseok had said, she didn't mind being his mother as well.

 

      She made sure not to come into the kitchen until the two had finished their coffee and the mood had lightened a bit. They spent another day talking and playing games, sometimes watching movies with each other. Minseok's mother seemed even more keen on looking out for Baekhyun and making sure he was happy. Minseok definitely appreciated her effort, though he wasn't sure why she'd gotten so passionate about it suddenly. All he could figure was she really liked his boyfriend, which boded well for their future and her continued support.

 

      Time flew by with his mother much more quickly than Minseok would have liked. Truthfully, he'd really missed his family, and going through the injury and the surgery without them, even if he still had Baekhyun and Luhan, had been hard. When his mother had caught sight of the surgery scar, she'd made a scene about how upset she was because it happened. Minseok couldn't even begin to admit to her that he'd been harassed nonstop because of his relationship with Baekhyun and this injury was also a result, however unintentional. Thankfully, his mother didn't dwell on the injury, and instead focused on making sure both boys were alright and happy with their current living situations.

 

      When it came time for her to leave, Minseok and Baekhyun drove her to the bus stop and waited with her. When they saw the bus pulling up in the distance, she sighed and turned to Minseok, giving him a strong hug.

      “It was so nice to see you again. You'll have to come home sometime. Your father and sister miss you.”

      “I will. I've just...been spending that time with Baekhyun.”

      “Oh, I know,” she laughed. “He's welcome to come too.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun gasped. Minseok smiled, but then realized his father might not approve.

      “What about dad? Have you told him that I'm...”

      “I haven't yet, but if you would like me to talk about it with him, I will.”

      “Do you think he'll be angry?” Baekhyun asked nervously. Minseok's mother smiled gently.

      “It might take some time for him to get used to the idea. But if I tell him you're happy and that your boyfriend is an angel, he'll come around in time.”

      “An angel?” Baekhyun repeated, turning bright red.

      “You're a wonderful person,” Minseok's mother stated. “I would love to have you two home for Christmas with us this year. Think you can make it work?”

      “Yeah, I think so,” Minseok agreed. “Would you like that, Baekhyun?”

      “As long as it's alright for me to be there, yeah...”

      “I'll look forward to seeing you then.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled bashfully, not used to getting invited to family events. The bus started pulling into the station and the group collectively sighed. Minseok's mother turned back to Baekhyun and reached for his hand, giving it the usual, gentle squeeze.

      “Baekhyun, can we exchange phone numbers?” She asked.

      “Hm? Y-Yeah, sure.”

 

      They got their phones out and began exchanging information. When they were done, Baekhyun slipped his phone back in his pocket and Minseok's mother smiled down at the new contact information in her phone. She waited until Baekhyun was looking at her again to continue.

      “If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to call, alright? Even if all you need is someone to talk to or ask questions, you can always call me.”

      “A-Alright.”

      “I'm here for both of you. I'll support your relationship, so don't be afraid.”

      “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispered, feeling tears collecting in his eyes.

 

      She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug like she had Minseok. She heard him sniffle quietly, and slowly his arms wrapped around her back, clinging tightly to her shirt. When she pulled away, she cupped his cheeks and smiled at him.

      “I'm glad I got to meet you,” she stated. “Thank you for loving my son. I'm trusting you to look out for him, alright?”

      “I'll do my best,” Baekhyun said shakily.

      “That's all I need to hear.” She was about to back away but Baekhyun suddenly spoke up.

      “Um...I know the travel is a bit long, but feel free to come and visit again.”

      “I would love that.”

 

      She ruffled his hair slightly and took a step back. She and Minseok exchanged one more hug and he helped carry her suitcase over to the bus. They stood at the bus stop and waved to his mother as she rode off. When it was just the two of them again, Minseok wrapped his arm around Baekhyun's waist and pulled him close.

      “That wasn't so bad, was it?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “Your mother is a good person. Guess it makes sense since she raised you to be a good person.”

      “Yeah, she's pretty awesome. And she's there for you now too.”

      “I'm happy,” Baekhyun said softly, leaning his head on Minseok's shoulder. “I'm so happy, Minseok.”

      “I'm glad. Ready to go back home?”

      “Yeah. Now that your mom is gone, I can pound you into the bed when we get home.”

      “You are truly insatiable,” Minseok sighed, but he broke out into laughter immediately afterward.

 

      Baekhyun simply smirked, then broke into his eye smile and laughed loudly as he lead Minseok back to his car. He could definitely get used to this kind of life. In fact, Baekhyun had a feeling he was already used to this. He didn't want it to stop.

 

~*~

      Summer breezed by and soon it was time for Minseok to pack up and move back into the dorms. He and Baekhyun had talked about simply continuing to live together, but Minseok had already paid for another semester in the dorms, so it would have to wait until later. Still, living together permanently was something they both wanted. It would be easier on Baekhyun to split the rent, and they'd done well living together over the summer. They wouldn't rush into it, but they would definitely make it happen.

 

      Moving back into his dorm room with Luhan was fairly chaotic for Minseok. Between the two of them, there were boxes _everywhere_. It was strange seeing each other again. They'd met a few times throughout the summer, but with work and all the other factors involved, they hadn't had a chance to see each other much. Minseok had missed his best friend.

 

      Baekhyun was a savior to both of them when it came to unpacking. He kept them on track and helped tidy everything up. Luhan instantly noticed how relaxed and happy Minseok and Baekhyun were around each other, and he felt relieved. He'd been worried that he would come back and they would still be in the stiff, strained relationship they were in before, or worse, they would have given up altogether on trying to make it work. Now they seemed even closer than before though. Luhan had a feeling he didn't need to worry about them anymore.

 

      Once they were moved in, the semester started soon after. Minseok wasn't particularly looking forward to being back in school, but he knew it wouldn't be so bad. He'd rearranged his hours at his job to accommodate his new schedule. He was still sitting out soccer for the semester, so he figured he might as well save up money while he had the chance.

 

      Minseok sighed as he sat in a large lecture hall, twirling his pen in his fingers as he waited for class to begin. He was hardly surprised when another person walked up to him, getting far too close in his personal space. Minseok simply smiled as a familiar voice flooded his ears.

      “Is this spot taken?”

      “It's yours,” Minseok answered with ease, glancing up at Baekhyun with a wide smile.

 

      Baekhyun plopped down in the seat next to him and scooted closer so he could lean his head on Minseok's shoulder. Minseok readjusted his arm to make sure Baekhyun could rest on him comfortably, then leaned his head on top of Baekhyun's.

      “I haven't seen you since we moved you back into the dorm. I missed you,” Baekhyun stated.

      “I missed you too. Life has been too quiet.”

      “We can't have that,” Baekhyun replied sarcastically. “How have you been?”

      “Good. I started controlled running, so I'm getting back into shape. I should be back on the playing field in a few months. How about you? Have you gone back to cheer yet?”

      “Yeah, it feels great to be back.”

      “I'm going to have to go to all your cheer events this year. I don't want to miss anything.”

      “I think I'd like that,” Baekhyun mumbled, smiling softly.

 

      He shifted his head so that he could kiss Minseok on the cheek, then resumed resting on his shoulder. Soon, Minseok was listening to the boy chatter nonstop about his life and everything that had happened since they last saw each other. It was nostalgic, and Minseok hadn't realized how much he'd missed these mornings listening to the boy speak a mile a minute. A new semester was starting, and everything was beginning to feel normal again. Baekhyun was back at his side, being his adorable, noisy self, and Minseok had never felt happier. It was going to be a good semester, Minseok knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done ;; I'm so sad :(  I really loved writing this story ;;  So this is another long chapter, and hopefully I managed to wrap everything up nicely?  At least the boys got their happy ending in the end (after much angsting OTL).  Now it's time for me to get sappy in my final AN.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments and loving this story.  I don't often feel so happy with how a fic turned out, but I'm proud of this one, so I'm glad you all chose to read it^^  Really, honestly, thank you guys so much for reading ;;


	16. Perfect Weather for Ugly Sweaters

      Minseok watched as the scenery flashed by the window. He was on a train heading home for the holidays. His mother had called him insisting he come home, and Minseok really didn't have a reason to say no, especially since she insisted Baekhyun come along as well. That was how his boyfriend had ended up fast asleep on his shoulder, snoring lightly.

 

      Minseok looked over at Baekhyun and smiled, finding the sight endearing. Baekhyun had been working a lot of extra hours so he could take a few days off to visit Minseok's parents. He'd worked a late shift the night before, so Minseok had promised him he could sleep on the train ride over. Baekhyun sighed sleepily and shifted his head, slowly blinking his eyes open to look up at Minseok.

      “Are we there yet?” He asked. Minseok had to hold back a laugh since Baekhyun really reminded him of an impatient little kid.

      “Just a half an hour more.”

      “Almost there...” Baekhyun mumbled. “You're sure your family is ok with me coming along?”

      “They literally said I couldn't come without you, Baekhyun. It's going to be fine, trust me.”

      “Well, that was your mom that said that. Your sister and your dad didn't say anything.”

      “You're worrying too much. They're going to accept you just fine. You trust me, right?”

      “I trust you...just not them. You can't blame me, right?” Baekhyun said with a pout. Minseok nodded, knowing this was something Baekhyun was always going to be a bit fearful about.

      “I don't blame you,” Minseok whispered, kissing Baekhyun softly on the nose. “But I'll make sure everything goes well, I promise. And my mom loves you way too much to have you feeling unwelcomed.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed in agreement and snuggled closer to Minseok. The last semester had brought them completely back to their state of being unable to physically part from each other. Minseok had taken the semester off soccer, and during that time, he'd devoted himself to watching Baekhyun on the cheer team. They'd also started weekly date nights where they would go out and do something nice like a cheap dinner. Minseok spent most of his time at Baekhyun's place anyway, but this was a nice change for them to be out and about.

 

      It was a little scary at first to date in public, but gradually, they'd both stopped caring about the opinions of random strangers around them. After everything that had happened the semester before with the soccer team, a few weird glances were hardly anything to be upset about. Minseok figured the only reason Baekhyun was so nervous about this trip was because he would be meeting the rest of Minseok's family, and Baekhyun was still pretty fearful about being accepted by them. Minseok knew it might take some time for everybody to get to know each other, but he trusted his father and sister enough to respect his boyfriend.

 

      When they finally pulled into the station, Minseok and Baekhyun grabbed their luggage and walked off the train. Minseok pulled his phone out, getting ready to call his mother, but then he heard two female voices shouting his name and glanced up. His mother and sister were running over, already looking ecstatic to see them.

      “You really brought your boyfriend!” His sister exclaimed, looking a very shy Baekhyun up and down. “Wow...No wonder you two are dating...”

      “Nice to see you too,” Minseok grumbled. “And he's _my_ boyfriend. Don't get any funny ideas.”

      “Yeah, yeah~” She singsonged. She then held her hand out for Baekhyun to shake. “My name is Kim Mina. It's nice to finally meet you. Mom told me a lot of great things about you.”

      “O-Oh...Thank you,” Baekhyun muttered awkwardly, taking her hand afterwards. “My name is Byun Baekhyun.”

      “Well, let's get you two home!” Minseok mother fussed, hugging them both close to her and leading them in the direction of her car. “I'm sure you're both tired and would like to rest.”

 

      Once they got in the car, Baekhyun was back to clinging to Minseok's hand nervously. There was silence for a while, and Minseok had never really worried about filling the silent moments he had with his family. They knew he wasn't much of a talker and never pressed him to do so, but he could tell Baekhyun was anxious. He was probably frantically trying to think of something to say.

 

      Luckily, Mina spoke up, asking Baekhyun about his cheer routines. Minseok could tell Baekhyun was shocked that was the first thing she wanted to know about, but he slowly started talking about some of their routines as well as awards they'd won. Mina listened and was highly impressed, and Minseok even joined in to brag about Baekhyun. His boyfriend needed some moral support and positive energy. Minseok wasn't at all surprised when the conversation quickly shifted to their favorite girl group dances after that. Mina was an avid fan and Baekhyun wasn't as open about it, but he adored girl groups. The entire drive home was filled with chatting, and Minseok could already tell Mina and Baekhyun would get along wonderfully. Baekhyun looked like he'd relaxed a lot already.

 

      It was only when they got to Minseok's home that Baekhyun tensed right back up again. Minseok's father was at the door waiting for them, and he quickly grabbed their luggage, helping them inside. When they were all inside, Minseok father cleared his throat, holding his hand out for Baekhyun.

      “It's a pleasure to have you here,” he said. Minseok could tell he was trying to be as welcoming as possible, but his dad had always been more on the quiet, awkward side.

      “Thank you...” Baekhyun replied, shaking his hand just as awkwardly.

 

      Minseok's father cleared his throat once more and mumbled something about starting to cook dinner. Minseok and Mina directed Baekhyun to Minseok's old room, and they worked on settling in. When they were done, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist from behind, nuzzling into the back of his neck and kissing it.

      “Does your dad not like me?”

      “Where did you get that idea?” Minseok asked. “There's a reason I'm so quiet, Baekhyun. I take after my dad a lot. He doesn't hate you, he's just really shy. It'll take some time for you to get used to each other, that's all. It was kinda that way for me and you too.”

      “Well, if you don't count the blowjob, maybe...”

      “Alright, let's not bring that up in front of my parents, ok? That's too much information that they don't need to know.”

      “Agreed,” Baekhyun said with a giggle. He sighed and hugged Minseok tighter.

      “Thank you for inviting me...I'll try my best to give your family a good impression.”

      “You just need to relax and be yourself, Baekhyun. They'll love you just fine.”

 

      Minseok knew Baekhyun was still hesitating over this. Since the fight with his mother, Baekhyun hadn't contacted any of his family in about half a year. He ignored his mother whenever she called, since he knew it would be a very painful, pointless conversation. The whole situation had hurt him a lot more than he often let on, and Minseok knew he was terrified of having the same experience with Minseok's family. It would just take him time to realize that wouldn't be the case this time. Minseok would be by his side through it all though.

 

      Minseok suggested they go bother his sister, and Baekhyun happily agreed, already feeling right at home with her. Really, it was only Minseok's father that made him nervous, but after his own father had kicked him out of the house, Baekhyun knew not to take a father's disapproval lightly.

 

      Mina was painting her nails red and green when they entered her room, and she whined about missing her privacy when Minseok was gone, but she was obviously happy to see both of them. Minseok had had a really good friendship with his sister growing up, so they often just sat together and talked or did their own thing in the same room. Baekhyun's attention immediately went to the different nail polish colors Mina had, and he excitedly talked to her about a few of them.

      “This one is so pretty!” he exclaimed about a bright sparkly red. “I wanna wear it,” he whined.

      “Do you wear nail polish a lot?” Mina asked, blowing on her nails.

      “Not really,” Baekhyun sighed. “I like it, but I didn't want to draw a lot of attention to myself, so I just enjoy looking at girls' nail polish.”

      “Let's paint our nails,” Minseok suggested, surprising both Mina and Baekhyun. He wanted to be supportive of Baekhyun expressing his interests though.

      “Really?” Baekhyun gawked.

      “Yeah. Or we could just paint a finger each if that would be more comfortable for you,” Minseok stated.

      “Alright! Can we use the red?”

 

      Minseok nodded and placed his hand on Mina's desk so Baekhyun could paint his finger. He ended up painting only Minseok's left ring finger, a cheesy, but endearing action. Once Minseok's fingernail was dry, he painted the same finger on Baekhyun's hand. They glanced up at the knock on the door, only for Minseok's father to enter the room.

      “Dinner is just about ready, so come out soon,” he said softly.

 

      His eyes wandered to Minseok and Baekhyun's matching fingers, and a small smile graced his face, but Baekhyun couldn't tell if it was forced or not. Had he already made a bad impression? What if his father didn't approve of men liking nail polish? Before he had time to worry about it, Minseok was holding him by the waist and leading him out of the room. Baekhyun was glad Minseok wasn't feeling reserved about holding him around his parents, because he really needed the comfort. As they headed to the table, Mina spoke up.

      “You two really are good for each other. I'm happy we all get to spend Christmas together.”

 

      That set Baekhyun at ease at least. Dinner was filled with more talking, mostly between Baekhyun, Minseok, and Mina, but his parents joined in every now and then. Minseok noticed Baekhyun avoiding making eye contact with his father, but he didn't say anything about it. They would get it all figured out soon enough. For now, he just wanted to make sure Baekhyun was comfortable and eating as much as he wanted.

 

      After dinner, Baekhyun went to take a shower, while Minseok helped his mother clean the kitchen. As they were talking, his mother started bringing up a few school related topics that Minseok had yet to figure out.

      “Have you decided if you're going to dorm again? If so, we need to get your payment in soon.”

      “I'm not sure,” Minseok sighed. “I haven't asked Baekhyun how he feels about living together yet...”

      “You're running out of time, don't you think? Aren't you already staying there for the break?”

      “Yeah, but that's different from living there permanently. I don't know if he's ready for that or even wants it.”

      “You two are inseparable when you're together. I think he'd be happier than ever if you lived with him.”

      “I'm planning to ask him soon...Just give me a couple more days, alright?”

      “There's no rush on my end. It's your living situation, my dear.”

 

      Minseok smiled, grateful his mom was being patient and not nagging at him too much. Once he finished helping her clean, he took a quick shower and retired to his room with Baekhyun. The following day was Christmas Eve, and they'd spend a lot of the day baking with his mother, but in the evening, they had a date planned. Then finally, they would spend Christmas day with his family, eating food and playing board games. It would be a nice little break for them.

 

      He and Baekhyun curled up in his bed, snuggled together. With the arrival of winter, Baekhyun had made it a habit to wrap not only his arms but even his legs around Minseok when they slept. Baekhyun always argued it kept them warmer. This night was no exception. Minseok fell asleep with Baekhyun tangled around him, but he'd gotten used to it. He loved being so close to Baekhyun when they slept. It made him feel secure.

 

      Later in the night, Minseok's mother cracked the door open to check on them, and smiled when she saw them. His father was behind her, looking at the two together. He'd wanted to try having a conversation with Baekhyun, but they'd both gone to bed early, tired from packing and the journey over. Minseok's mother shut the door and smiled at her husband.

      “Looks like they're too tired. You'll have to try again tomorrow.”

      “Yeah...”

      “You _will_ try again tomorrow, right?”

      “Yes, of course! He's my son's significant other. I'd like to get to know him.”

      “Good. He's been through a lot, so give him the time he needs and be kind. I'll try to create an opportunity for the two of you to talk to each other.”

 

      The man smiled, hugging his wife close. Sometimes she meddled in more than what was her business, but she always had good intentions. If his wife and Minseok both loved Baekhyun as much as they did, he was sure he would love him as well.

 

~*~

      The following day started with a scramble of baking and giggling. Minseok and Baekhyun had cooked in Baekhyun's apartment, but nothing compared to baking cookies and cake with his mother. She knew recipes off the top of her head, and she could coach them through everything and anything in the kitchen. A problem didn't arise until they ran out of sugar, and someone needed to go to the store to pick it up.

      “Dear, would you go get some more for me?” Minseok's mother asked his father.

      “Yes, do you need a specific type?”

      “Nope, any granulated sugar would be fine. Do you need someone to help you in case you wanted to pick up anything else for dinner?”

      “Hm? I should be fine.”

      “Are you sure?” Minseok's mother asked, flicking her eyes between her husband and Baekhyun.

      “Ah, actually, now that you mention it, Baekhyun would you help me? I think I forgot a few things.”

      “I-I can...” Baekhyun answered nervously. He glanced at Minseok, who nodded at him that it would be ok.

 

      Minseok had a feeling his mother was doing this on purpose, and he would go along with her plan, since he wanted the two of them to talk to each other as well. His suspicion was confirmed as soon as his mother rejoiced after getting the two of them out of the house. Minseok hoped this would give Baekhyun the last bit of reassurance he needed that he was wanted in their family.

 

      Baekhyun nervously stared out the window of the car, unsure of what to talk to Minseok's father about. They started with the most standard questions of what classes he was taking, how his recent cheer tournament went, as well as how he and Minseok were doing in school. Baekhyun was amazed how accepting his family was about their relationship and Baekhyun's involvement with the cheer team. He would have expected at least one comment from the man about how it was unfitting for a man to do cheerleading. Then again, Minseok did say he took after his father, so maybe he was just as openminded. Baekhyun was relaxing with at least the basic conversation ruiners out of the way.

 

      When they got to the store, they went through the aisles, picking up whatever ingredients they needed, including the sugar. Baekhyun paused when they reached the cookware aisle, staring at a frying pan. Minseok had been nagging him to get one so they could cook more things together rather than just instant food. Baekhyun picked one up, looking at the price tag and trying to compare brands with what little he knew of frying pans. He hadn't noticed that Minseok's father hadn't stopped with him, and he was left alone in the aisle.

      “You're here...” A familiar female voice sneered. Baekhyun's heart sank as he recognized who it was.

      “Chaeryeong,” he greeted with a fake smile. “Guess you came home for the break.”

      “Considering you're here, I'm guessing Minseok did as well.”

      “Yeah, that's right.”

      “I can't believe he can still stomach you.”

      “It's funny how having a good relationship works. You should try it sometime, though not with Minseok. Neither of us want you in our lives.”

      “We'll see how long it takes before he says that about you. He'll get sick of your ugly ass eventually.”

      “Excuse me, did you say something?” A third low, angry voice spoke up. Baekhyun glanced over to find Minseok's father glaring daggers at Chaeryeong, who was already backing away nervously. “If you have something to say about him, you can say it to me. I'd happily tell your father you were harassing my family.”

 

      Chaeryeong glared at Baekhyun one last time before rushing away, leaving them in peace. Baekhyun sighed, grateful he didn't have to deal with her anymore. He was no longer fazed by her nasty attitude, but just seeing her was still more than enough to irritate him. He was surprised when Minseok's father rested a hand on his upper back, rubbing it gently.

      “Are you alright? She sounded like she was being cruel to you.”

      “I'm fine. She's said far worse about me before. It doesn't even faze me anymore.”

      “I can't believe she turned into such a person. I was such good friends with her father. It's a shame.”

      “Thank you for defending me,” Baekhyun said softly. “I really appreciate it...”

      “You're part of the family, Baekhyun. I will always protect you if you need it, and you can always come to us if you ever need to.”

 

      Baekhyun bit his lip, trying not to burst into tears in the middle of the grocery store. He'd been needing to hear that from a fatherly figure for so many years, and it honestly felt unreal to hear it now. Minseok's family were really one of a kind.

      “Thank you...so, so much.” Baekhyun smiled at him, pushing back the tears for later. “There is something you could help me with...”

      “What's that?”

      “I need to pick a frying pan for Minseok...”

 

      Minseok's father laughed and started looking at the different options with Baekhyun. It took them a while to settle on one, then they made sure to buy a gift bag and tissue paper to put it in before they got home. Baekhyun left the store feeling better than ever, enjoying the comfortable silence with Minseok's father. He couldn't help but draw more parallels to Minseok. His father wasn't afraid to speak out against the people that were trying to hurt Baekhyun either. As the saying always went: like father, like son.

 

      When they got home, Baekhyun got right back to baking, much peppier than before. He didn't tell Minseok about the Chaeryeong run-in because Minseok was still fairly angry about her and nothing bad had really happened. Everyone could notice Baekhyun's change in attitude though, and when he went to bring a plate of cookies to Minseok's father in his office, Minseok and his mother exchanged secret thumbs up.

 

      After delivering the cookies, Baekhyun was tugging on Minseok's arm, leading him back to their room and urging him to change for their date. Minseok had promised he would wear the matching ugly sweaters he'd gotten himself and Baekhyun for his birthday. Minseok sighed, not really wanting to wear the horrid thing, but as soon as Baekhyun was in his and showing himself off to Minseok, jokingly flashing his tummy and belly button ring every now and then, Minseok decided it was worth it. Baekhyun really got the strangest amount of happiness from ugly sweaters, but it was one of his cutest traits.

 

      It wasn't as cold of a day as it normally was around that time of year, so they were both able to just put a jacket over their sweaters. Baekhyun made Minseok leave his jacket unfastened so everyone could see they were matching. Minseok's mother chuckled at them, which caused Minseok to blush, but she told them they looked more ready than ever for their date. At least she was trying to be supportive while still having her laughs.

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun left the house, heading for the city. They were going to look at some of the light displays and grab some cake and coffee at a cafe nearby. Baekhyun had brought his gift bag with him to give to Minseok later during the date, but he didn't see Minseok carrying anything, so he was starting to wonder if he was making a fool of himself, lugging it around everywhere. Maybe Minseok had left his at home or hadn't gotten Baekhyun anything because he was tight on money. Baekhyun didn't mind either way, but it was tiring carrying a frying pan in disguise everywhere.

 

      They held hands while they ate their cake and sipped on coffee. Baekhyun was glad they were both feeling brave enough to do small displays of affection in public. They were both still a bit wary about it, but holding Minseok's hand was Baekhyun's favorite thing to do, even when it made it harder to eat cake.

      “So are you fitting in well with my family?” Minseok asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

      “Yeah, they're all so wonderful. It's no wonder you turned out so great.”

      “Well, I can't say much for me, but my family members are good people.”

      “Your father said I was part of the family,” Baekhyun said quietly. “I almost started crying in the grocery store.”

      “You are. You mean the world to me, and they know that. You're part of our world now.”

      “Thank you, Minseok. For everything.”

 

      Minseok smiled and glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention to him. He stood up and leaned across the table, kissing Baekhyun on the lips. They usually tried not to do that in restaurants, but Minseok couldn't help it. This was Christmas Eve, and he loved Baekhyun more than he could ever say in words.

 

      When they finished their coffee, they left the cafe, walking around the town a little while longer before stopping to rest on a bench. Baekhyun decided that would probably be as good a time as any to give his gift to Minseok.

      “I got you a present,” they both spoke up in unison. Baekhyun laughed as Minseok cleared his throat, blushing.

      “I got you a present...It's not very big though...” Minseok muttered

      “That's fine. I got you something big but it's not that fancy,” Baekhyun replied.

 

      Minseok pulled a small wrapped box out of his jacket pocket, and Baekhyun passed him the gift bag. They opened them at the same time, Baekhyun eventually finding a small jewelry box under the wrapping paper. He opened it to reveal two silver rings and a small note reading _'Let's live together.'_ Minseok pulled out the frying pan, laughing as he remembered fussing at Baekhyun to get one. In the middle of the pan, a note was taped that read _'Will you move in with me?'_ There was a moment of silence before they both broke down laughing.

      “We're so gross,” Baekhyun wheezed.

      “I thought it was romantic,” Minseok whined.

      “It is, it's just...so funny! We're really meant for each other.”

      “Then let's move in together. I don't want to dorm again this year...”

      “I've been waiting for you to say that,” Baekhyun whispered, kissing Minseok on the lips.

 

      Baekhyun took out one of the rings and slid it onto Minseok's ring finger, enjoying the addition of the sparkly red nail polish. After that, he let Minseok put a ring on him, and they started walking back home together, swinging their intertwined hands happily in between each other and occasionally sneaking kisses on their cheeks and lips.

      “I can't wait to go home to our apartment,” Baekhyun stated, smiling widely at Minseok. “We won't even have to worry that much about moving you there because you're staying with me for winter break. Most of your stuff is already at my place.”

      “Since you got me a frying pan, we're gonna actually learn how to cook with it,” Minseok said in a disciplining tone.

      “Alright, alright!” Baekhyun laughed. “I really can't wait to go home though. I can't wait to curl up in bed together...I wanna make love as soon as we get back.”

      “There's no sating you is there?” Minseok asked, but he was honestly just as eager as Baekhyun.

      “You know it,” Baekhyun teased. “I want it to be gentle~ I want to kiss every inch of your skin and make you feel amazing.”

      “I'll look forward to it,” Minseok whispered, kissing Baekhyun on the lips.

      “But first I'm gonna kick your ass at board games tomorrow!”

      “You had to ruin the moment,” Minseok sighed. “If you want to make me feel amazing, why are you so intent on kicking my ass?”

      “It'll make the softness all the more sweet, I promise~” Baekhyun singsonged. Minseok laughed and rolled his eyes.

      “I'll keep that in mind...”

 

      Baekhyun checked his phone and smiled when it finally turned midnight. He and Minseok were on their way home, but he'd been waiting for the hour to be just right.

      “Merry Christmas, Minseok!” He said happily.

      “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun,” Minseok replied, kissing him once more.

 

      They got home a little later and were too tired to do much of anything except crawl into bed together. The following day, the family exchanged gifts and played board games for most of the day. Minseok might have let Baekhyun win on purpose a few times, but he was holding Baekhyun very closely to his word. He wanted this 'sweeter softness' nonsense that Baekhyun was going on about. If anyone would be able to accomplish such a feat, it would be him. Minseok would have to see once they got home from his parents' house. All Minseok knew for sure was that Christmases with Baekhyun were never dull, and he would always look forward to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! I ended up rushing this a bit because I've been so busy, but I really wanted to write this little epilogue/bonus for this story. I hope it's not too boring. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Also hope everyone had a good day, whether they celebrate the holiday or not :3
> 
> I'm working on writing a couple different things right now, so I'll be back in the new year with those!  Hope everyone has a great start to the new year :***


End file.
